Le voisin d'à côté Trad
by chris57
Summary: Bella et Edward étaient amoureux au Lycée, mais sont séparés par l'Université ... 5 ans plus tard ils se retrouvent... en tant que voisins. Ils sont mariés et heureux avec d'autres personnes ... mais le sont-ils vraiment? Est-ce que ces deux anciens amants vont résister à la tentation?Certainement pas ... et est-ce toujours le même Edward dont Bella se souvient? Probablement pas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, bonjour...**_

_**Me revoilà partie dans l'aventure d'une traduction d'une nouvelle fiction.**_

_**Concernant les délais de publication, je vais essayer de poster une fois par semaine, au max cela prendra 15 jours (eh oui les vacances sont bientôt finies et je débute une formation par correspondance en plus du boulot, ce qui veut dire moins de temps). Mais pour celles qui me connaissent déjà, vous savez que je suis plutôt régulière dans mes posts.**_

_**En attendant j'espère vraiment que cette fiction vous plaira et que vous lui réserverez un bon accueil.**_

_**Bon allez, je stoppe les bla-bla et vous livre le prologue, histoire de poser les choses, puis dans la foulée, enfin ce soir ou demain, je vous poste le 1er chapitre.**_

_**Bises.**_

_**Chris**_

_**21 août 2003**_

Je lui serrais la main plus fort quand je vis son frère, Emmett, mettre le dernier sac dans le coffre. Ça y était. Je regardais derrière moi pour voir Charlie, se tenant debout, maladroitement, les bras croisés, et le front plissé d'une manière montrant qu'il pensait sérieusement à quelque chose.

Emmett se dirigea vers moi et m'enlaça en me disant :

- Je suppose que ça y est Bells.

Je grinçais des dents à ces mots. Je n'avais jamais vraiment voulu que quelqu'un les dise à haute voix.

- Prête pour l'Université de Purdue en Indiana? Demanda Emmett en me poussant l'épaule.

Je déglutis et acquiesçais lentement. Je jetais alors un coup d'œil au garçon à côté de moi. Le beau, intelligent, et drôle Edward Anthony Cullen. Ses yeux semblaient vides. Ils n'avaient pas la couleur verte de l'assurance que je cherchais.

C'était comme s'il me suppliait de ne pas y aller avec ses yeux, mais sa bouche me dit le contraire quand il parla.

- Allez Bella, appelles-moi quand tu descends de l'avion.

Il m'attira dans une étreinte et embrassa mon front. Comment allais-je faire sans lui?

Il me semblait que c'était hier que nous avions été diplômé du Lycée de Forks, et cet été était passé trop vite.

J'avais été accepté à Purdue en section commerce, tandis qu'Edward allait à UCLA pour devenir scénariste. Nous avions obtenu tout ce que nous voulions, excepté l'autre.

Nous allions être séparés, chacun à un bout des États-Unis Nous avions donc décidé que ce serait mieux si nous rencontrions, chacun, d'autres personnes, nous resterions simplement amis.

C'était le mieux, non?

Nous étions amis depuis l'âge de 9 ans. Puis je m'étais rendue compte que j'étais follement amoureuse de mon meilleur ami, celui qui avait toujours été là pour moi.

Je soupirais et sortais d'une étreinte qui traînait un peu trop en longueur. Comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire, je ne pus m'empêcher de respirer son odeur une dernière fois. Ça allait me manquer ... beaucoup.

Nous avions pris la bonne décision, n'est-ce pas?

Alors, pourquoi je me sentais si mal? Il allait terriblement me manquer. Il était dans ma vie depuis si longtemps. Il avait été mon premier coup de foudre, premier baiser, premier petit ami, le premier amour, premier amant.

Et, oh mon Dieu, quel bon amant il était!

Je ne pensais pas qu'un autre gars pourrait me faire ressentir ce que je ressentais pour Edward.

La voix d'Edward me sortit de mes pensées, et tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur ma pommette, il me sourit et me dit:

- Tu restes prudente, et intelligente! Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves dans de mauvais draps ou que tu te fasses violer.

Je hochais la tête et lui sourit en retour.

- Promets-moi d'appeler tout le temps. Dis-je. J'avais besoin de ça.

Il hocha la tête et me serra de nouveau. Charlie se racla la gorge, je m'approchais et le serrais pour lui dire au revoir.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et soupira:

- Prends soin de toi Bells, on se voit aux vacances de Thanksgiving.

Je me mis à pleurer. Stupides larmes. Je regardais Emmett, et il hocha la tête vers la voiture.

Je les saluais une dernière fois, mais avant de rentrer dans la voiture, je regardais les deux hommes que j'aimais le plus, de deux manières complètement différentes, et quelques larmes s'échappèrent.

Emmett démarra la voiture et les larmes coulaient encore quand enfin j'arrivais à changer la station de radio. On frappa à ma fenêtre. Je me retournais pour voir Edward, qui se tenait là, me faisant signe d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

Bien sûr, je le fis ... Je ne pouvais jamais rien lui refuser.

Je descendis la fenêtre et il se pencha dans la voiture. J'éclatais en sanglots. C'était gênant d'écouter les bruits qui s'échappaient de mes lèvres, mais je n'y pouvais rien, et je n'avais pas vraiment l'énergie d'essayer.

Je tentais de me concentrer sur le son de sa voix de velours, de la mémoriser pendant qu'il parlait.

- Ne pleures pas Bella. Je t'aimerai toujours, de toutes les manières possibles. Amuses-toi dans l'Indiana. Forks t'attendra.

Il caressa ma joue et essuya les larmes qui tombaient.

La voix d'Emmett nous tira de notre moment.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais Bella, tu vas rater ton avion.

Je soupirais. Edward me fit un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Il se pencha davantage et me fit un câlin.

Je remontais la fenêtre et Emmett partit. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avais fait, mais je m'étais retournée pour regarder Edward et Charlie.

Charlie s'agitait. Même de loin, je pouvais dire que Charlie était souriant, d'un sourire que les gens ont quand ils versent des larmes de joie. Charlie n'était pas homme à montrer son émotion, même à moi. Mais ensuite je vis Edward.

Il était encore debout, au milieu de la route, regardant fixement le véhicule qui s'éloignait de lui. Puis, lentement, il fit un signe, se retourna et commença à marcher.

Emmett frotta mon épaule tout en me disant :

- Bella, tout va bien se passer.

Je souris légèrement. Mon frère de substitution savait toujours exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Et à ce moment, ses mots étaient exactement les mots de réconfort dont j'avais besoin.

Enfin, environ une heure plus tard, je me préparais à monter dans l'avion. J'embrassais Emmett et commençais à pleurer à nouveau. Il me serra et me caressa le dos en me chuchotant à l'oreille:

- Au revoir Bells, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Em.

Puis je remontais la longue allée et entrais dans l'avion.

Je quittais Forks. Je quittais ma vie, mon Edward, mes amis, et mon père, pour aller à l'Université.

Je me retournais pour regarder une dernière fois Emmett, mais si j'avais su que je ne le reverrai pas avant 5 ans, je l'aurai regardé plus longtemps.

Et si j'avais su que je n'aurai pas parlé à Edward pendant 3 ans, je lui aurai fait jurer, au lieu de promettre, de me téléphoner tous les jours pour le reste de nos vies.

_**16 septembre 2008**_

Je me réveillais à cause du bruit d'un camion et d'une main sur le bas de mon dos.

- Bébé, je vais au boulot. Les nouveaux voisins sont là.

Je sentis les lèvres de Mike sur ma joue et l'entendis quitter notre chambre puis la maison.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre. Je tirais les rideaux et vis un camion de déménagement garé dans l'allée à côté.

Cette maison devait encore sentir les chats et le pipi de chat. Sans compter les poils de chat qui devaient être restés dans le tapis. Pauvre Mme Carter, elle ne pouvait plus payer la maison et elle avait dû déménager dans un petit appartement qui n'acceptait pas de chats.

Elle avait essayé de nous les donner à Mike et moi, mais j'avais refusé, lui disant que j'étais allergique. J'avais également utilisé cette excuse pour ne pas aller chez elle, mais c'était une gentille vieille dame.

Puis je vis son visage. Je me figeais, choquée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mais je savais une chose ... je devais vraiment me présenter à mes nouveaux voisins.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Merci à : Twifictions,Chtitou, philae89, LuneBlanche, Habswifes, evermore04,kacie27, aurelb33, Guest, Isabelle-Edward SC, christou57, lylyrose54, LoveTwilight4, marionnetteland, helimoen, Guest, griet thins, MimiLutz, Hanine, Nosito, Alexoue, ninouche17, LBS1, Kristen590, Linou2701, nnk77,pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et ajouts en favori.**_

_**nini54 : Hello, pour répondre à ta question, je n'en sais rien. En effet je traduis chapitre après chapitre pour ne pas perdre le motivation. En tout cas, merci de me suivre à nouveau. Bises.**_

_**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à Edwardanddbellabelong2gether , et les personnages à S. MEYER. Je ne fais que traduire.**_

_**Pour info :**_

_**Mike: 26 ans**_

_**Bella, Edward et Tanya: 23 ans**_

_**Alice: 22 ans**_

_**Emmett, Jasper, & Rose: 24 ans**_

**BPOV**

_**15 septembre 2008**_

C'était un vendredi soir. L'un de ceux où Mike et moi faisions l'amour. J'étais allongée sur le dos, mon mari sur moi, me pénétrant.

En avant, en arrière.

En avant, en arrière.

Comme c'était triste, mon mari pensait me satisfaire, alors qu'en réalité je m'ennuyais complètement.

Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aimais mon mari. Il était gentil avec moi. Et s'il avait la moindre idée de ce que je pensais de notre vie sexuelle, il serait terriblement blessé. Je ne lui avais donc jamais rien dit.

Nous nous étions rencontrés par hasard alors que nous étions tous deux à l'Université de Purdue. J'étais spécialisée en gestion d'entreprise et Mike était en médecine. Lorsque nous avions eu nos diplômes nous avions déménagé à Ojai, en Californie, afin que Mike puisse travailler dans un hôpital de Los Angeles.

**Lui**, J'avais essayé de l'oublier. Il avait complètement brisé mon cœur, alors j'avais décidé qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose.

_Flashback:_

_Cela faisait trois ans. Trois putains d'années que je n'avais pas entendu ou vu Edward. La dernière fois que je lui avais parlé ou vu, c'était le jour où j'étais partie pour l'Université de Purdue. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire._

_Puis, trois ans plus tard, en Septembre 2006, alors que je venais de commencer ma dernière année à l'Université, j'avais reçu un courrier. J'avais trouvé l'enveloppe blanche très jolie. Elle ressemblait à une invitation de mariage._

_Je n'avais pas eu le moindre contact avec Emmett, Rose, Jasper, ou Alice depuis que j'étais partie. Ça faisait trop mal. Ils me rappelaient mon amour et nos bons moments._

_Mais à ce moment je pensais que Jasper avait probablement demandé Alice en mariage ... et peut-être... qu'ils pensaient encore assez à moi pour m'inviter à la noce._

_C'était donc très excitée que j'avais déchiré l'invitation._

_Mon cœur s'était arrêté._

_Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux quand je lus ce qui était inscrit._

_**Carlisle et Esmée Cullen **_

_**Et**_

_**Robert et Samantha Denali**_

_**Vous invitent cordialement à l'union bienheureuse**_

_**De leurs enfants**_

_**Edward Anthony Cullen**_

_**Et**_

_**Tanya Michelle Denali**_

_**Le 12 Novembre 2006.**_

_C'était quoi ce bordel?_

_Étaient-ils sérieux?_

_Je commençais à faire de l'hyperventilation. _

_Je devais trouver un sac en papier et respirer dedans._

_Edward allait se marier?_

_Et il avait le culot de m'inviter? Après trois ans de silence?_

_Je sortis mon téléphone portable et priais pour que le numéro soit le même._

_J'entendis répondre sa voix voix veloutée et si familière._

_- Allô, ici Cullen._

_- Edward? Murmurais-je, les nouvelles avaient du affecter ma voix._

_- Oui, c'est Edward. Qui est-ce? _

_Sérieusement? Ce trou du cul ne se souvenait même pas de ma voix!_

_- C'est Bella. _

_- Wow ... bonjour Bella ... ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens? _

_- Vraiment? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire Edward? _

_Il y eut une pause, puis Edward parla. _

_- Oui Bella ... et je suis très occupé ... si tu ne le sais pas déjà ... j'ai un mariage à organiser, et je te serai reconnaissant de me dire pourquoi tu appelles, afin que je puisse retourner à ce que je faisais avant d'être interrompu. _

_Son ton était si froid. Où était mon Edward? Je voulais mon Edward. J'avais besoin de parler à mon Edward._

_- Oui, je suis au courant ... Je tiens ta foutue invitation dans ma main. _

_- Ah bon. Alors, tu vas venir? _

_- Edward, je ne te comprends pas. Tu ne m'as pas appelé, ni essayé de me parler pendant trois putains d'années, et tout à coup je reçois une invitation pour ton mariage? Et toi, tu agis comme si de rien n'était. Comment peux-tu m'inviter? Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas venir. Penses-tu vraiment que je veux te voir parader avec ta femme devant moi? _

_- Je suis occupé Bella. Certains d'entre nous ont essayé d'avancer et de se faire de nouveaux amis. Comme tu voudras, je ne t'invite pas pour parader ou quoi que ce soit. A toi de voir si tu veux venir ou pas._

_- Charmant Edward. Désolée, je ne veux pas voir quelqu'un qui n'a même pas fait l'effort de me parler en trois putains d'années. _

_Puis je raccrochais._

_Incroyable._

_Flashback Fin_

J'avais rencontré Mike le lendemain sur le campus. J'étais littéralement tombé sur lui. Mike était une bouffée d'air frais. Nous passions tout notre temps ensemble. Notre relation était une sorte de tourbillon, mais il était toujours là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin.

Nous nous entendions et apprécions la compagnie de l'autre. Mike était vieux-jeu et encore vierge. Je lui avais dit que je ne l'étais plus, que j'avais donné ma virginité à mon amour de lycée. Ça ne lui posait pas de problème.

Il avait plaisanté en disant que peut-être je pourrai lui apprendre certaines choses puisque que j'étais une femme expérimentée. Si seulement j'avais su tout ce que j'aurai à lui enseigner, et encore maintenant...

La famille de Mike m'adorait, ma famille l'adorait, je suppose que vous pourriez appeler ça un conte de fées.

Mike voulait attendre le mariage pour perdre sa virginité. Je trouvais ça mignon, alors je fis avec.

Après nous être fréquenté pendant environ 6 mois, Mike me demanda en mariage en mars 2007. Nous nous mariâmes en Juillet.

La nuit de noce fut grandiose pour Mike, mais pas pour moi. Malheureusement Mike n'était pas très bien doté. J'avais passé ma nuit de noces dans la salle de bain de notre chambre d'hôtel à pleurer, frustrée et insatisfaite parce que mon nouveau mari ne pouvait pas me faire jouir. Pendant ce temps, il était couché dans notre lit, et dormait paisiblement après avoir eu, comme il le disait, une «séance de sexe grandiose».

Génial, au moins l'un d'entre nous était content.

J'aimais Mike, mais putain, j'aimais le sexe aussi.

En toute honnêteté je n'étais pas vraiment juste avec Mike, parce qu'il était le seul garçon, mis à part Edward. Et souvent je le comparais à Edward.

Edward était très bien doté. Presque trop bien. Souvent il m'avait fait mal, dans le bon sens, et il savait comment faire.

J'avais essayé d'enseigner des choses différentes à Mike... ne voulais pas faire de mal à son ego. Il était très désireux de me plaire, il le voulait tellement. Alors j'étais devenue très bonne simulatrice d orgasmes, je ne voulais pas blesser mon mari.

Je l'aimais et je voulais lui faire plaisir.

Alors je m'étais acheté beaucoup de jouets et m'étais habituée à me faire plaisir.

C'était vraiment pathétique ... chaque fois que je me donnais du plaisir je ne pensais pas à mon mari. J'imaginais le garçon qui m'avait brisé le cœur, tout le temps. Et j'avais des orgasmes incroyables.

Mike fit sa grimace «oh mon Dieu, c'est tellement bon que je vais venir, maintenant», laissa tomber sa semence en moi, s'effondra sur moi et roula sur le côté.

Moins d'une minute et demi plus tard il dormait.

Je sortis tranquillement du lit et me dirigeais vers la douche. Une fois à l'intérieur, je laissais l'eau couler sur mon corps en repensant à toutes les fois où Edward et moi avions fait l'amour.

Hmmm ... de quel souvenir allais-je me rappeler pour me faire du bien aujourd'hui?

Je décidais de penser à l'une de ces nombreuses fois, où nous n'avions pas pu nous contrôler à l'école, trop impatients d'attendre la fin de la journée, nous nous étions souvent retrouvés dans le placard du concierge, mais aussi dans sa Volvo pendant le déjeuner.

Je posais ma main gauche contre la douche et commençais à frotter mon clitoris jusqu'à ce que je trouve ma libération en pensant à Edward.

Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi nous n'avions pas pu finir ensemble. Sa femme était si chanceuse. Maudit soit-elle. Je la détestais et je ne l'avais même jamais rencontrée.

Quand j'eus fini dans la douche, je retournais dans mon lit et m'endormit.

_**16 septembre 2008**_

Je me réveillais à cause de bruit d'un camion et d'une main sur le bas de mon dos.

- Bébé, je vais au boulot. Les nouveaux voisins sont là.

Je sentis les lèvres de Mike sur ma joue et l'entendit quitter notre chambre puis la maison.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre. Je tirais les rideaux et vis un camion de déménagement garé dans l'allée à côté.

Cette maison devait encore sentir les chats et le pipi de chat. Sans compter les poils de chat qui devaient être restés dans le tapis. Pauvre Mme Carter, elle ne pouvait plus payer la maison et elle avait dû déménager dans un petit appartement qui n'acceptait pas de chats.

Elle avait essayé de nous les donner à Mike et moi, mais j'avais refusé, lui disant que j'étais allergique. J'avais également utilisé cette excuse pour ne pas aller chez elle, mais c'était une gentille vieille dame.

Puis je vis son visage. Je me figeais, choquée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mais je savais une chose ... je devais vraiment me présenter à mes nouveaux voisins.

Que faisait-il ici?

Je jetais un coup d'œil dans le miroir au-dessus de notre penderie. Ça n'allait pas le faire ... je devais être plus présentable pour rencontrer nos nouveaux voisins.

Je voulais me rendre présentable, OK c'était un euphémisme. Je voulais être sexy. Je voulais lui faire voir ce qu'il avait raté ces cinq dernières années.

Je n'avais pas regardé son épouse, donc je ne savais pas à qui j'avais affaire, mais j'étais sûre qu'elle était belle.

Je courus sous la douche et me rasais, m'assurant que chaque centimètre de mon corps était propre et parfait.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi?

J'étais mariée ...et heureuse.

Bien sûr, notre vie sexuelle n'était pas des meilleures, mais j'aimais mon mari, beaucoup.

C'était totalement égoïste, je voulais juste m'assurer de blesser Edward parce qu'il m'avait fait mal.

Une fois sortie de la douche je me séchais les cheveux et appliquais un peu de maquillage, en me souvenant de ce qu'aimait Edward. Il me disait toujours que j'étais belle au naturel et que je n'avais pas besoin d'autre chose.

J'attachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval parce qu'Edward aimait ça.

Je cherchais une tenue dans mon placard, puis je descendis à la cuisine.

Je regardais partout, en quête de quelque chose à leur apporter.

Je voulais être une bonne voisine après tout.

J'avais les ingrédients pour les biscuits aux brisures de chocolat, les préférés de Mike et d' Edward.

Tout en préparant ma pâte je jetais des regards par la fenêtre, je pouvais apercevoir Edward ... mais toujours pas de Tanya.

Une fois les cookies terminés, je les mis dans une jolie petite boîte, et fis mon chemin jusqu'à la maison d'à côté.

Je vis une femme blonde, debout à l'arrière du camion, sortant une valise.

Oh mon Dieu ... elle était belle.

Mon cœur se serra. Pas étonnant qu'Edward n'ait jamais appelé. Pas étonnant qu'il ne se souciait pas que nous ne nous soyons pas vu depuis 5 ans. Pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas malheureux, elle était si belle. Elle était tout ce que je n'étais pas.

Il ne s'était pas languit de moi, et n'avait sûrement pas été inquiet comme je l'avais été, il était passé à autre chose et en était satisfait.

J'allais rentrer chez moi, mais Tanya m'avait remarqué et me cria:

- Oh bonjour!

Merde.

Je me retournais.

- Oh, bonjour! Je suis désolée. Je venais vous apporter mes fameux biscuits aux brisures de chocolat pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans le quartier ... mais comme vous aviez l'air très occupée je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- N'en faites rien. Mon nom est Tanya, Tanya Cullen. Dit-elle dans un grand sourire, alors que j'esquissais un mouvement de recul, mais elle me tendit la main.

Je la lui serrais et me présentais.

- Bella, Bella Newton. J'habite juste à côté. Vous habitez seule Tanya? Lui demandais-je car je n'avais pas vu Edward revenir.

- Oh non ... il y a aussi mon mari, Edward. C'est un amour, il s'occupe de tout ce qui est lourd. Il est tellement protecteur et merveilleux avec moi.

- C'est vraiment gentil de sa part. Dis-je en espérant que ma gaieté ne sonnait pas trop fausse.

- Et vous Bella? Je vois que vous avez un anneau à votre doigt, je suppose que vous êtes mariée?

- Oui, Mike et moi avons célébré notre premier anniversaire de mariage en Juillet.

- Félicitations, jeunes mariés, hein? Le sexe est étonnant quand on est jeunes mariés?

Oui, je l'aurai souhaité. Et maintenant j'avais vraiment envie de la frapper pour me faire penser à Edward à l'intérieur d'elle.

- Hum, ouais.

- Oh, je suis désolée Bella, je ne voulais pas être si directe. Je suis juste une personne très ouverte. J'espère que nous pourrons être de grandes amies et que vous ne me jugerez pas mal à cause de ce que je viens de dire.

- Bien sûr que non Tanya. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amies, et je voudrai bien en avoir une.

Vous savez, gardez vos amis proches et vos ennemis encore plus près.

- Bien ... que diriez-vous de goûter ces célèbres biscuits aux brisures de chocolat dont vous m'avez parlé?

Je lui tendis la boîte et elle l'ouvrit.

- Oh mon Dieu, ils sentent vraiment bon Bella.

C'est à ce moment qu'Edward revint vers le camion. Il s'arrêta net dans son élan en me voyant.

Comment allait-il réagir? Allait-il dire qu'il me connaissait?

- Qui est ton amie T? Demanda-t-il sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

Bien sûr, il n'allait pas agir comme s'il me connaissait ... et sérieusement T?

Ne pouvait-il pas trouver de plus jolis surnoms pour ses femmes? J'avais l'habitude d'être B, mais il m'appelait également mon amour et mon ange.

- Oh mon Dieu Edward, c'est Bella Newton, elle vit juste à côté avec son mari Mike. Et elle fait les meilleurs biscuits aux pépites de chocolat que j'ai jamais mangé, chéri. Tu devrais les goûter. Lui dit-elle tout en continuant à dévorer mes cookies.

Quand elle me présenta comme Bella Newton, les yeux d'Edward se baissèrent sur mon alliance, sa mâchoire se serra et il ferma ses poings.

Tanya lui donna un cookie, mais il savait déjà à quel point ils étaient délicieux. C'étaient ses préférés. Peut-être cela l'aiderait-il à se rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu.

Il prit le cookie et le mâcha lentement.

- Merci. Dit-il avant de retourner pour partir.

Tanya parut choquée, et moi je retenais mes larmes.

- Edward! Dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude de le bras.

- Je suis tellement désolée Bella, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers moi.

Je hochais la tête. Je savais que si je parlais mes larmes tomberaient, et je ne voulais pas que ce monstre me voir pleurer.

Il n'était pas mon Edward.

Mon Edward était doux. Celui-là était un trou du cul.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Tanya essaya de changer de sujet. Elle se dirigea vers Edward et passa sa main sur sa poitrine.

Ôtes-ta main de sa poitrine, garce.

- Edward ... Bella ici présente, et son mari sont aussi de jeunes mariés.

Ils n'étaient pas jeunes mariés, ils fêteraient leur deuxième anniversaire de mariage en Novembre, mais je supposais qu'ils se comportaient probablement encore en tant que tel.

- Oh, vraiment ... en parlant de jeunes mariés... Dit-il le regard emplit de désir. Regard que je connaissais bien.

Il souleva Tanya et la jeta par-dessus son épaule en disant :

- Ravi de vous avoir rencontré Barbara, mais je vais faire visiter notre nouvelle maison à ma femme.

- C'est Bella mon chéri. Désolée Bella, je vous reparle plus tard et merci encore pour les biscuits.

Puis ils disparurent dans leur maison.

Je retournais chez moi. Je claquais la porte et me laissais glisser le long de celle-ci, sans retenir mes larmes.

Quel trou du cul. Comment pouvait-il être comme ça avec moi? Même si nous n'étions plus un couple ... nous avions vécu tellement de choses ensemble.

Comment pouvait-il me traiter comme de la merde?

C'est alors que je prononçais à haute voix les mots dont je ne me serai jamais cru capable.

- Je te déteste Edward Cullen.

Cependant, la haine était un sentiment très passionné.

**Alors?**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions.**

**Bises.**

**Chris**


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy, bella-lili-rosecullensister, ptitcoeurfragile, Charloon, p'titecullen, Twifictions, aelita48, mlca66, LoveTwilight4, kalisse, Alexoue, sand91, Linou2701, Angele130578, lamue12, Isabella-Edward-SC, pyreneprincesse, Isnoname, Marie-mi, manon, canada02, Aria Fitz-cullen, Agay, nini54, kristen590, Barley Sugar, moonlightdiary, joannie28, Aerin Bell, Tapadi62, canard87, Asma, Nilua, Habswifes, Bichok, luna04, popote-like-me, yaya084, Anysia19, LuneBlanche, Lisa1905, doudounord2, Guest, kara walnes, tineovane, lydvynn, Mariee1, mamaler78, thunderbird93, nesstea, Lukilina, TBWCH, mmccg, loiisl, GunWhiHarPoTwi**_

_**Je vous remercie de l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette nouvelle fiction.**_

_**Pour ce qui est des publications, je pense publier le mercredi, une fois par semaine.**_

_**En attendant, voici le chapitre 2, c'est cadeau !**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à Edwardanddbellabelong2gether , et les personnages à S. MEYER. Je ne fais que traduire.**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**EPOV**_

_**16 septembre 2008**_

- Merde. Grognais-je dans ma barbe. Tanya était au-dessus de moi, faisant la majorité du travail, ses cheveux blonds tombant sur son visage.

Elle gémissait et essayais de me faire jouir, depuis combien de temps maintenant? Une heure?

Mais la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était à la fille d'à côté. Elle était foutrement sexy avec ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, j'avais toujours aimé, et j'avais pu sentir son shampoing et son parfum de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Elle nous avait apporté ses cookies, ceux que j'aimais, et sa voix ... ses yeux ... la façon dont sa bouche se crispait quand elle était heureuse ou excitée ... la façon qu'elle avait de se tordre sous moi.

J'explosais en Tanya et elle gémit une dernière fois avant de rouler sur le côté et de se coucher à côté de moi. Nous respirions tous les deux fortement, essayant de reprendre notre souffle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je pensais à ma Bella pour obtenir ma libération avec Tanya. Ne vous méprenez pas, Tanya était magnifique ... mais elle n'était pas elle . Et personne ne pouvait me faire jouir comme elle le pouvait.

- Edward, bébé. Dit Tanya en commençant à dessiner des cercles sur mon ventre.

Oh putain non, je n'étais pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Une fois dans la journée était amplement suffisant aujourd'hui.

- Oui Tanya?

- Prêt pour un second round? Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et je soupirais.

Normalement, ce regard m'aurait tué, mais à cet instant il ne faisait que m'agacer.

- Je suis fatigué ... tu m'as tué bébé, et j'ai dit à Emmett que je le retrouverai pour le déjeuner. Dis-je en m'asseyant et en remettant mon boxer.

Tanya soupira.

- Je t'appelle plus tard. Dis-je en cherchant ma chemise.

Tanya était couchée dans le lit, fixant le plafond, puis elle me regarda.

- Edward, je t'aime. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Je t'aime aussi. J'y vais bébé. Je me dirigeais vers elle et l'embrassais sur les lèvres.

Je courus presque vers ma voiture. Je mis mes clés dans ma poche arrière, et sortis par la porte avant. J'entendis une tondeuse à gazon s'arrêter. Merde. C'était le mari de Bella.

Elle ne m'avait même pas parler de lui. Au moins je lui avais envoyé une invitation de mariage. Je lui devais au moins ça, lui envoyer une invitation après ne pas lui avoir parlé pendant des années. Mais comment allais-je m'en sortir avec elle?

Jouer la crétin m'avait semblé la meilleure solution. Et cela devenait plus facile chaque fois que je me souvenais qu'elle était une putain d'hypocrite. Elle m'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir parlé de Tanya, puis elle se mariait avec ce gars, Mike? Et elle ne m'avait même pas envoyé une invitation ou quoi que ce soit.

C'était quoi ce bordel?

Et c'était à double sens pour tout. Putain, elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'appeler ou de rester en contact avec moi non plus. Et c'est elle qui avait voulu qu'on sépare pour l'université ... pas moi ... J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour rester avec elle. Mais j'avais fait avec, parce que c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

Je jurais devant Dieu, que quand je reviendrai de m'être plaint à Emmett comme une fille de 14 ans, je supplierai Tanya pour déménager à nouveau, loin de là. New York, peut-être même l'Ohio. Je m'en foutais, juste un endroit froid et humide.

Non, trop semblable à Forks, l'endroit où j'avais rencontré Bella.

Nous irions dans un endroit sec et chaud. Mais bon sang, Bella avait vécu en Arizona pendant 7 ans.

Merde, y avait-il un lieu dans ce monde qui ne me rappellerait pas Bella?

Je me forçais à le regarder. Je suppose que c'était un beau mec, mais il n'était pas moi. Il me sourit et s'avança.

- Donc, vous êtes le nouveau voisin?

Je hochais la tête et me forçais à sourire, il tendit sa main et je la serrais.

- Je suis Mike Newton, ma femme m'a dit qu'elle vous avait déjà rencontré vous et votre femme.

- Oui. Je m'appelle Edward.

Je voulais plus que tout quitter cette situation embarrassante, je répétais alors l'excuse que j'avais donné à Tanya.

- Eh bien, je dois aller retrouver mon frère. A plus tard.

Je commençais à m'éloigner quand j'entendis à nouveau sa voix.

- Euh, j'organise une soiré poker chez moi ce soir, vous voulez venir?

Je me retournais et le regardais. J'espérais que mon étonnement ne se voit pas sur mon visage.

- Euh, bien sûr. Je vais devoir vérifier avec Tanya, mais ...

Mike me sourit.

Merde. Dans quoi m'étais-je embarqué?

- Je suis sûr que ce sera bon, je vous garde une place à la table.

Je hochais la tête, nous nous dîmes au revoir et je montais dans ma voiture.

Putain d'endroit. Sur toutes les personnes et les lieux existants dans le monde, il fallait que Bella Swan-Newton, peu importe son nom, vive juste à côté.

Quand j'entrais dans le restaurant, Emmett était déjà attablé, sirotant un coca, et un autre était posé en face de lui. Je souris à la serveuse qui était sur le point de dire quelque chose et lui dit:

- Mon frère a déjà une table.

Elle hocha la tête nerveusement et me tendit un menu. Je m'approchais d'Emmett et me laissais tomber sur le siège en face de lui.

- Hé bien Edward, comment vas-tu?

- Euh, bien. Lui répondis-je maladroitement.

Je réfléchissais au moyen de lui annoncer qui vivait à côté de chez moi. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur moi, analysant chaque mouvement que je faisais, prêt à faire un commentaire en disant que quelque chose se tramait.

Je me raclais la gorge et passais mes mains dans mes cheveux, puis je m'adossais contre mon siège et pris une longue gorgée de mon soda.

- Conneries Ed, quoi de neuf? Dit Emmett qui avait cessé de boire son soda et qui me regardait bizarrement.

- Devines qui habite à côté de chez moi? J'avais l'impression d'être une lycéenne racontant les derniers potins.

- Ooh, ooh, est-ce? Lycée?

- Tais-toi. Tu veux savoir ou pas? Je craquais, il me rendait fou.

- Dieu, quelqu'un est grincheux. Qui habite à côté de chez toi? Jessica Alba? Dit-il en se redressant, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Je levais les yeux alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de soda.

- Putain, Bella Swan. Maintenant Newton, il s'avère qu'elle est mariée.

Emmett me regarda choqué.

- Tu me fais marcher? Mariée!

J'opinais et pris une autre gorgée de soda.

La serveuse s'approcha nerveuse et demanda doucement:

- Bonjour, je suis Marie, que désirez-vous?

- Nous sommes en train de choisir, merci.

Emmett était encore sous le choc, je pouvais le voir sur son visage, et il avait beaucoup de questions à poser, je pouvais le sentir.

- A-t-elle des enfants? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

Il était blessé, il aimait Bella et le fait qu'elle ne lui parle plus était encore un point sensible.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Elle est toujours la même, elle a l'air beaucoup moins maladroite quand elle marche maintenant, beaucoup plus à l'aise. Et ses biscuits sont encore divins.

J'espérais vraiment qu'elle n'ait pas d'enfants avec ce trou du cul ... ça me tuerait. Il était déjà assez pénible de penser qu'il mettait son sexe en elle ... c'était mon boulot ... et ma place.

Emmett sourit un peu, baissa les yeux, puis me regarda à nouveau.

- Ça te dérange si je vais lui dire bonjour?

- Euh, tu es sûr?

- Allez, je veux la voir. Maintenant.

Il se leva, je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire s'il était en colère ou blessé, ou les deux.

Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Je laissais 10 dollars à la serveuse et le suivis hors du restaurant.

Emmett entra dans ma voiture et claqua la porte derrière lui.

- Hé, je sais que tu es en colère, mais ne t'en prends pas à ma voiture.

Il me regarda, puis détourna les yeux. Normalement, nous avions des querelles gigantesques au sujet de laquelle de nos voiture était la mieux, donc maintenant je savais qu'il était juste blessé. Toute ma famille aimait Bella. Tanya ... pas tellement ... surtout parce qu'elle n'était pas Bella.

Nous roulâmes en silence jusque chez moi, même si c'était sans doute le dernier endroit où je voulais être. Je me garais dans l'allée, et c'est alors qu'Emmett parla enfin.

- Elle habite à droite ou à gauche? Demanda-t-il sans me regarder.

- A droite. Répondis-je catégorique, puis je sortis de la voiture et claquais la porte derrière moi.

- D'accord, tu viens? Me demanda-t-il en commençant à marcher vers sa maison.

- Non, vas-y. J'avais changé d'avis, ma maison semblait un enfer plus doux que chez elle.

Emmett haussa les épaules et je le vis courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, Mike ouvrit, et à en juger par le visage d'Emmett, il était énervé.

J'entrais chez moi, et entendis que Tanya faisait la vaisselle.

- Ed, viens ici. Appela-t-elle.

Je me sentais comme un putain gamin de 6 ans, sur le point d'être grondé par sa maman, et je détestais quand elle m'appelait Ed ... c'était Edward ... était-ce trop dur à dire?

- Oui? Je la regardais attraper un torchon, je sentais ses yeux sur moi, et ça me rendait un peu nerveux.

- Pourquoi Emmett est-il allé chez les Newton? Demanda-t-elle en lavant fortement l'assiette dans sa main.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules, tout en regardant l'assiette que j'avais dans les mains, et que j'essuyais comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Elle jeta l'assiette dans l'évier ce qui me fit sursauter. Je la regardais, il y avait des éclairs dans ses yeux.

- Bon sang Edward, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît, ne pas me mentir durant une seconde? J'ai vu la façon dont tu la regardais. La connais-tu? Demanda-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Que devais-je dire?

- Non Tanya, elle ressemble à quelqu'un que je connaissais au lycée. Dis-je en lui tendant l'assiette.

Tanya hocha la tête, l'attrapa, puis elle me regarda contrariée.

- Edward, je déteste quand tu mens. Connais-tu-Bella? Demanda-t-elle en saisissant doucement mes cheveux.

Elle articulait chaque mot et ça me tuait. Je la regardais et soupirais.

- Oui, je connais Bella. Mais je la connaissais en tant que Bella Swan, pas comme Bella Newton.

Et sur ces paroles je partis dans notre chambre, regrettant tout ce que je lui avait dit.


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Merci à Isnoname, ptitcoeurfragile, aelita48, , sand91, Linou2701, MamaCullen20, LuneBlanche, kahlila1, oliveronica cullen massen, juju2607, Grazie, kacie27, Isabella-Edward-SC, Aria Fitz-Cullen, cristalle, PatiewSnows, Twifictions, Bulles, leti60, lamue12, LikiOda, mlca66, kristen590, Angelin-Angel, Alexoue, Guest, lolotte94, doudou90, virginie17, bellardtwilight, MaudeBlackCullen, twilight578, lili6213, Patwoo, kalisse, gmadininav, Lily-Em'-Twins, SoKate, trickykrista, pitou**_

_**pour les reviews, mises en alerte et ajout en favori.**_

_**nini54 : Et à mon avis tu peux craindre le pire...Ravie que la fic te plaise. Bisous**_

_**lydvynn : Ne t'inquiètes pas tu vas être servie !**_

_**Nous voici mercredi, c'est donc l'heure d''un nouveau chapitre, qui devrait je pense répondre à vos questions.**_

_**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à Edwardanddbellabelong2gether , et les personnages à S. MEYER. Je ne fais que traduire.**_

**Chapitre 3 :**

**BPOV**

_**16 septembre 2008**_

Après avoir fini de pleurer, je me levais et décidais de faire un peu de ménage. Je me dis également que ce serait bien que je prépare un bon repas à mon mari.

Il m'avait dit hier soir qu'il serait à la maison à 12:30 aujourd'hui, et qu'il avait décidé de travailler dans le jardin.

J'espérais vraiment qu'il ne veuille pas de sexe cet après-midi ... je n'étais pas en état de simuler. J'avais trop de choses à l'esprit.

J'époussetais, passais l'aspirateur et mis une machine en route avant de me rendre à la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner de Mike. Cuisiner m'aidait à réfléchir. Je mis mon iPod dans son réceptacle et sortis les ingrédients du réfrigérateur et des armoires.

«Without You» de Hinder fit dériver mes pensées dans le passé ... ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais la voix de Tanya.

_Flashback_

_Cela faisait un mois que j'avais quitté Edward pour aller à l'université. Nous ne nous étions pas encore parlé, mais je savais que nous étions tous les deux très occupés._

_Je venais de passer ma pire journée. J'avais eu mon premier examen et j'avais échoué. Je n'avais pas pu étudier énormément, car j'avais une colocataire fort désagréable et bruyante. Et je n'arrivais pas ôter Edward et mes amis de mon esprit._

_Je n'avais parlé à aucun d'eux depuis que j'étais ici, nous avions tous nos vies, et c'est ce qui arrivé quand vous alliez à l'université. Après avoir passé mon examen catastrophique je rentrais à ma chambre et décidais de passer quelques coups de fil. J'avais besoin de parler à Edward et à mes amis._

_Je composais ce numéro de téléphone si familier. Tanya répondit._

_- Bonjour. Dit-elle de sa très belle voix_

_- Euh ... j'ai du me tromper. J'essaie de joindre Edward, Edward Cullen. _

_- Oh non vous n'avez pas fait d'erreur, il n'est pas joignable pour le moment, puis-je demander qui appelle? _

_- Oh, pourriez-vous lui dire que c'est Izzy B. Il saura de qui il s'agit._

_C'était le surnom qu'Edward m'avait donné quand nous étions plus jeunes. Je le détestais, mais avec le temps je m'y étais habituée, parce qu'il était le seul à m'appeler comme ça, tout comme j'étais la seule à pouvoir l'appeler Eddie. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, alors je décidais de poser la question qui me démangeait._

_- Puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes? _

_- Je suis Tanya, la petite amie d'Edward. Nous avons eu une journée bien remplie, il est sous la douche. Dit-elle en riant._

_Tout à coup je me sentis mal. C'était comme si je venais de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Petite amie? Il avait des relations sexuelles avec elle? Cela faisait un mois, et il n'avait même pas appelé pour me prévenir. _

_Ne signifiais-je donc rien pour lui?_

_Je savais que nous avions décidé de voir d'autres personnes, mais c'était ridicule!_

_Tanya reprit la parole._

_- Alors ... Izzy, veux-tu que je laisse un message à Edward ? ... Oh attends, il est sorti de la douche, attends une seconde._

_Elle mit sa main sur le téléphone, mais je pouvais entendre ce qu'elle disait, par contre je n'entendis pas la voix d'Edward. Il devait parler très doucement._

_Tanya lui demanda: _

_- Edward, il y a une certaine IzzyB au téléphone, peux-tu venir? Oh, tu es sûr? OK, je vais lui dire._

_- Je suis désolé Izzy, mais tu as du te tromper d'Edward. Mon Eddie dit qu'il ne connaît personne nommée Izzy B. Et elle raccrocha le téléphone._

_Mon monde tomba officiellement en morceaux. Il ne me connaissait pas? Son Eddie? Etais-je dans une autre dimension?_

_Mes yeux s'aggrandirent et je me tétanisais, le téléphone tomba de ma main et atterrit sur le sol avec un grand bruit. _

_- Isabella, tu vas bien? Me demanda Kate, ma colocataire._

_Je me retournais pour la regarder, mon visage devait être horrible, parce qu'elle s'approcha lentement et passa ses bras autour de moi, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je m'écroule._

_Et je me mis à pleurer. _

_Je pleurais, et pleurais, et pleurais. Mon visage était rouge, mes yeux étaient gonflés, et ma gorge brûlait._

_Kate n'avait jamais agi comme si elle se souciait de mes sentiments, mais vu son attitude en ce moment, je savais que je devais avoir l'air plus que misérable. _

_Puis mes pensées se tournèrent involontairement vers lui. Il avait déménagé il y a mois et il avait des relations sexuelles avec elle, et elle l'appelait son Eddie, et il ne me connaissait pas?_

_Je supposais que c'était vraiment fini. _

_Je supposais que nous n'avions jamais été fait pour être ensemble._

_Et c'est alors que je décidais qu'il n'était tout simplement plus l'Edward que j'avais connu._

_Flashback Fin_

Alors que la chanson se terminait, je sentis des larmes couler en traîtres sur ma joue. Pourquoi cette chanson stupide devait venir me rappeler ça maintenant?

Pourquoi Edward était-il un tel connard?

Après ce coup de téléphone, j'avais essayé de passer à autre chose. J'avais jeté ma vie dans mon travail, les études, et obtenu de bonnes notes. Je voulais terminer mes études, obtenir un excellent travail, et avoir la vie qu'Edward et moi avions toujours rêvé, malgré lui.

Et je l'avais fait.

Emmett, Alice, Rose, Jasper m'avaient constamment appelé, mais je n'avais jamais pris leurs appels. Je savais que j'agissais comme une garce, que c'était horrible, mais ça m'aurait fait trop de mal. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé de toute façon? Nous avions été six, Rose & Em, Ali & Jazz, Edward et moi, maintenant, ce serait Edward et Tanya. Et qui serai-je? La septième roue?

C'était mieux ainsi. Chaque fois que l'un d'eux m'appelait je renvoyais l'appel sur ma boîte vocale. Une petite partie de moi était morte, mais j'essayais de me dire que j'étais assez forte pour ne pas pleurer sur lui.

Alors, j'avais acheté un nouveau téléphone et changé mon numéro. Je ne pouvais pas faire plus.

Vous pouvez me haïr si vous voulez, et penser ce que vous voulez, mais je devais faire ce qui était le mieux pour moi. Edward était tout pour moi, et si je n'avais pas fait cela, ça aurait probablement finir par me tuer.

Ce n'était que maintenant que je l'avais rencontrée que j'étais sûre qu'elle était avec Edward, et en plus elle était très douce, ce n'était même pas une garce.

Ça me faisait la haïr encore plus.

Et cette putain d'invitation de mariage que j'avais eue. Ce fut le dernier clou au cercueil.

J'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas Mike entrer, mais sentis deux bras encercler ma taille par derrière.

- Hé bébé, qu'as-tu cuisiné qui sent si bon? Demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser dans mon cou.

Il me tourna vers lui et attaqua mes lèvres. Je n'étais pas vraiment de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Je me reculais et lui montrais le plan de travail.

- Regardes chéri, je t'ai fait tes sandwichs maison préférés et de la salade de poulet.

- Bells, tu sais ce que j'aime.

Je le poussais sur une chaise et posais son assiette.

Tout en déjeunant, il me parla de sa journée de travail, mais je n'écoutais pas vraiment. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Edward qui était juste à côté.

Il cessa finalement de parler de travail et me dit:

- Alors, as-tu rencontré les nouveaux voisins?

- Oui, ils sont euh ... agréables.

- Cool. Alors, qui est-ce?

- Oh, c'est un couple de jeunes mariés. Ils ont le même âge que nous. Pas d'enfant.

- Hey, peut-être que nous pourrons devenir amis, toi et sa femme tomberez peut-être enceinte en même temps, nos enfants pourront grandir ensemble et devenir les meilleurs amis. Ne serait-ce pas génial?

Ouais génial. Les enfants étaient un sujet de grand débat ces derniers temps. Mike était prêt, je ne l'étais pas. Il me suppliait d'arrêter la pilule, mais je n'étais pas prête à avoir des enfants, pas avec Mike. Encore une fois, je l'aimais, mais je ne me sentais pas bien. Edward et moi avions une fois discuté d'enfants quand nous étions au Lycée. Notre rêve était d'avoir deux garçons et une fille. Elle serait la prunelle des yeux de ses frères et ils la protégeraient.

Brian Anthony Cullen, Alexander Emmett Cullen (Alex), et Grace Alice-Rose Cullen. C'étaient les prénoms que nous avions choisi à 16 ans. Nous avions tellement de relations sexuelles à l'époque du lycée, que nous pensions que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'un accident se produise. Mais nous nous aimions tellement que cela nous était égal.

Je me demandais l'espace d'un instant, ce qu'auraient été les choses si j'étais tombée enceinte au lycée?

Dieu merci, Tanya et Edward n'avaient pas d'enfants. Cela m'aurait tué, j'en étais sûre. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'elle soit enceinte de son enfant. Il était déjà assez difficile de penser à sa bite à l'intérieur d'elle.

- La terre ... pour Bella? Dit Mike, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Je suis désolée, que disais-tu Mike?

- J'ai dit que je pensais qu'il était temps que nous fondions une famille.

Peut-être que Mike avait raison. Edward et moi ne serions jamais ensemble. Ce rêve avait disparu. Je devais vraiment oublier et apprécier ce que j'avais. J'avais appris à arrêter de râler et me plaindre. Edward avait évolué. Je faisais partie de son passé. Fin de l'histoire.

- OK chéri, je vais envisager d'arrêter la pilule, bientôt .

C'était plus que ce que j'avais donnée à Mike avant. Avant je n'avais jamais été prête à l'envisager. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il se leva et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Merci bébé, je ne vais pas te forcer. Savoir que tu vas y réfléchir est suffisant. Tu me donneras ta réponse, OK?

Je l'aimais vraiment. Il était très attentionné et prenais toujours soin de moi.

Il mit sa vaisselle dans l'évier, puis dit:

- OK, bon je sors, je vais tondre la pelouse.

- OK chéri, je pense que je vais juste aller m'allonger un peu. Tu m'as vraiment épuisé la nuit dernière.

Mike me fit un grand sourire. Il aimait quand je lui disais des choses comme ça. Et oui, c'étaient des mensonges mais bon, cela rendait mon mari très heureux.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Je fus réveillée de ma sieste par la sensation de bras autour de ma taille. Je me retournais pour voir Mike dans le lit avec moi, et il ne portait rien d'autre qu'une serviette. Alors il avait terminé, le jardin était nettoyé.

Il commença à déposer de doux baisers sur mon visage.

- Bébé, Bella?

Je rigolais.

- Oui mon chéri?

- Voudrais-tu préparer de quoi grignoter pour les gars et moi, pour notre partie de poker de ce soir?

- Bien sûr Mike, ne l'ai-je pas toujours fait?

- Si bien sûr, mais je veux juste que tu saches que j'apprécie que tu le fasses, mais que tu n'es pas obligée.

Il était si doux, parfois ennuyeux, mais doux.

- Eh bien oui, je le ferai.

Ses baisers devinrent plus urgents et je savais où cela allait nous mener, et je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur pour le moment.

Heureusement, je fus sauvée par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

- Je ferai mieux d'aller ouvrir Mike. Nous pourrons terminer plus tard.

Je savais que je devais préparer le repas pour ce soir, et après sa partie il serait trop ivre pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je serai donc tranquille jusqu'à demain.

- OK bébé. Je te prends au mot.

Non, tu ne le feras pas.

Je lui souris et commençais à sortir de notre chambre quand il m'appela.

- Oh, et j'ai invité Edward pour la partie de ce soir. Il va vérifier auprès de sa femme, mais je suis sûr qu'il va venir.

Je m'arrêtais, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Je lui dis qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et me dirigeais vers les escaliers. Au moment où j'arrivais en bas la sonnette retentit frénétiquement et la personne de l'autre côté commença à cogner sur la porte.

- OK, OK ... j'arrive, mais calmez-vous.

Je me tétanisais en ouvrant la porte. Emmett Cullen se tenait de l'autre côté.

- Emmett?

- Oh, mais tu te souviens de mon putain de nom? Sa voix était pleine de venin. Mon estomac se noua et mes yeux s'agrandirent.

Je pouvais sentir les larmes monter, mais je les tins à distance. Je restais là, incapable de bouger.

- Alors, tu vas m'inviter à entrer ou tu vas me laisser debout ici pour oh, disons, **cinq** **putains autres années** !

Je me déplaçais sur le côté et lui fis signe d'entrer. Les larmes commencèrent à se répandre lentement le long de mes joues. Emmett se retourna et remarqua mon état.

- Non Bells, aucune chance que tu joues les martyrs. Tu nous a rayé de ta putain de vie sans aucune raison, donc tu vas arrêter de pleurer, et je pense que tout se passera bien.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas pleurer pour l'énerver. Je pleurais pour beaucoup de choses. Je pleurais pour la façon dont les choses avaient tourné dans ma vie, je pleurais parce que voir Emmett là, me renvoyait de plein fouet la façon dont j'avais rayé les Cullen de ma vie. Et je pleurais parce que pour la première fois en cinq ans, mon nounours de grand frère se tenait juste en face de moi.

Je savais qu'il allait sans doute me repousser, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher, et je me jetais dans ses bras en sanglotant.

À ma grande surprise, je me sentis enveloppée dans les bras d'Em.

Dieu merci!

Je commençais à parler à travers mes sanglots.

- Je suis tellement désolée Emmett, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça a été dur pour moi. Je suis tellement désolée. Tu dois savoir que vous m'avez tous manqué.

Nous nous séparâmes quand Mike descendit les escaliers.

- Euh, Bells, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qui est-ce? Demanda-t-il en pointant Emmett.

- Oh, euh, c'est Emmett, c'est un vieil ami à moi. Il passait par là et il est venu me voir.

Emmett hocha la tête en silence.

- Oh OK ... eh bien pourquoi je n'irai pas chercher des sodas et de quoi grignoter pendant que vous discutez un peu?

- Merci Mike, ce serait super.

Mike était si compréhensif.

J'amenais Emmett dans le salon et nous nous assîmes ensemble sur le canapé, en nous faisant face.

- Emmett, s'il te plaît, ne dis pas à Mike que tu es le frère d'Edward. Pas encore. Il ne sait pas qu' Edward fait partie de mon passé.

- OK Bella, mais je n'aime pas les mensonges ou cacher les choses aux gens. Je vais jouer à ta façon, pour l'instant.

- Je te remercie.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça Bells?

- Faire quoi?

- Couper les ponts avec chacun d'entre nous, comme ça? Je pourrai peut-être comprendre pour Edward, mais nous, pourquoi? Qu'avons-nous fait de mal?

- Vous n'avez rien fait de mal Emmett ... j'étais lâche. Je savais que ce serait trop dur d'être près de vous, et voir Edward avec elle . Je ne pouvais pas le faire et je suis vraiment désolée.

- Eh bien, ça devrait aller maintenant. N'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, il est marié. Tu es mariée. Vous vous devriez être capables, tous les deux, d'être à nouveau autour de nous, non? Tu ne sais pas combien tu nous a manqué Bells. Tu ne sais pas combien de fois Rose et Ali m'ont empêché de venir te donner des coups de pieds au cul. Surtout après avoir changé de numéro. Cela a été tellement dur Bells.

- Je sais Em ... Je suis vraiment désolée. Je pleurais encore

- Eh bien, nous devons essayer de nous remettre sur les rails. Je veux que ma Bella Boo soit de retour, j'ai déjeuné avec Edward aujourd'hui, et quand il m'a dit qu'il vivait juste à côté de chez toi, je savais que je devais venir te voir.

- Tu as vu Edward?

- Ouais.

- J'espère que nous pourrons mettre tout cela derrière nous et être à nouveau amis Em. Dis-je en l'embrassant.

- Moi aussi. Mais il va falloir réparer certaines choses Bells. Tu nous a fait du mal à tous. Je peux te ramener dans ma vie et Jazz probablement aussi, mais ... tu as énormément blessé Rose et Ali. Beaucoup, beaucoup. Et je ne sais pas si elles vont être très accueillantes dans un premier temps. Dit-il en me serrant.

Je me retirais de son étreinte et essuyais mes larmes.

- Je comprends. Je ne blâmerai aucun d'entre vous, si vous ne voulez plus jamais me parler.

- Allez Bells, je ne peux pas rester en colère contre toi, et elles n'en seront pas capables non plus ... du moins trop longtemps. Dit-il en m'embrassant à nouveau

Nous étions entrain de rire quand Mike arriva avec les sodas et de quoi grignoter.

- Tout va bien ici?

- Oui, nous étions dans nos souvenirs. Nous étions ensemble au lycée. Lui dis-je.

- Oh, c'est super. Je suis Mike, Mike Newton, le superbe mari de Bella. Dit-il en serrant la main d'Emmett.

- Voici Emmett, Mike.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer. J'organise souvent des parties de poker avec les gars du quartier ... nous jouons ce soir. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous? J'ai déjà invité le nouveau voisin. Qu'en dites-vous?

- Vous savez quoi Mike? Ça me semble génial! Répondit Emmett avec un sourire malicieux.

Je donnais un coup de coude à Emmett et lui lançais un regard. Mais il ne faisait que sourire.

- Pourrais-tu prévoir un peu plus de nourriture pour ce soir Bells?Me demanda Mike en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Ouais, Bells. Ajouta Emmett en frappant légèrement mon épaule.

Je me rendis compte que je détestais vraiment, mais vraiment le poker.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Merci à:Annetoutsimplement, SoSweetySoCrazy, Linou2701, Isnoname, xoambrexo,sand91, Habswifes, Pim'ouse, Faushton, Asma, TBWCH, cowgirl92, hardysabrina, MaPlumeMagique, canada02, Twifictions, lamue12, Missjustine19, LuneBlanche, mlca66, Lisa1905, chabadaboum, aelita48, Alexoue, Figrou, BeaBella, diablo78, liliflo120, Guest, Grazie, Robsten Pattiwart, k-ro94**_

_**nini54 : Merci de ta review, toutes les réponses à tes questions dans les prochains chapitres. Bisous**_

**Chapitre 4 :**

**EPOV**

**16 septembre 2008**

Après avoir claqué la porte je m'étais allongé sur mon lit. Je regardais fixement le plafond, et essayais d'oublier tout ce que j'avais dit à Tanya.

Tanya était une femme géniale. Elle était belle, intelligente, drôle et pleine d'esprit. Son sourire était assassin, sans parler de son corps. J'avais toujours refusé de croire qu'elle me rappelait Bella. Mais de temps en temps, quelque chose qu'elle disait ou faisait, me rappelait Bella.

- Je vais au restaurant. Je reviens plus tard. Dit Tanya depuis les escaliers. J'entendis ses talons sur le sol, puis quelques cliquetis de clés, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

Probablement que je m'excuse, mais je n'en n'avais pas envie.

La porte d'entrée claqua, et j'entendis la voiture sortir de l'allée. Je m'assis brusquement et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, afin d'aller à cette partie de poker.

Dès que l'eau chaude fumante toucha mon corps, mon esprit se mit à vagabonder

_Flash-back_

_Tanya était venu ce soir-là avec un film, et je pouvais dire sans me tromper que regarder le film n'était pas ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit. J'essayais de ne pas faire attention à elle, mais quand elle enfonçait pratiquement ses seins sur mon visage, petit Eddie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réagir._

_Je suis un mec, à quoi vous attendiez-vous? Nous nous installâmes sur mon canapé, mais c'était gênant. Je n'avais embrassé personne depuis Bella._

_Et je ne m'en souvenais même pas, jusqu'à ce que je ferme les yeux pour embrasser Tanya. C'était le visage de Bella, quand nous nous étions dit au revoir, que je voyais. Toutes ses larmes, ses yeux rouges et gonflés ... Je ne pouvais plus embrasser Tanya, après avoir pensé à cela._

_Je prétextais donc que je devais prendre une douche._

_Je lavais mon corps durement, comme si cela me ferait oublier Bella ou son visage. Comme si elle me pardonnerait d'avoir embrassé Tanya. J'entendis au loin la sonnerie du téléphone._

_La voix de Tanya paraissait étrangement gaie, je ne savais pas pourquoi. _

_Tanya frappa à la porte de la salle de bain et je lui dis d'entrer. _

_- Hey Eddie, il y a une fille au téléphone pour toi. _

_Je grinçais des dents à l'entente de ce surnom, elle n'était pas autorisée à m'appeler comme ça, personne. J'étais même irrité quand Bella m'appelait comme ça. Je tirais le rideau pour la voir. _

_- Quel est son nom?_

_- Elle ne l'a pas dit. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules_

_Je la regardais curieusement puis haussais les épaules en retour._

_- Eh bien, dis-lui tout simplement que je la rappellerai._

_Tanya hocha la tête et sortit pour aller le dire à la personne. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Tanya avait-elle répondu à mon téléphone?_

_- Je dois y aller Edward, je te rappelle plus tard. Dit-elle en ouvrant légèrement la porte puis en la refermant._

_- Oh ... OK? Je savais que je me parlais à moi-même._

_Je me séchais et me dirigeais vers mon téléphone pour regarder qui avait appelé._

_Quand je vis_ _son nom, mon__ pouce se posa sur le bouton appel, mais je n'appuyais pas. Je savais que je devais la rappeler, mais je n'en n'avais pas le courage. Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de ce garçon merveilleux dont elle était tombée amoureuse, ou comme elle était parfaite avec tout ses A. Tout comme je n'avais pas envie d'entendre qu'elle était effrayée et seule, qu'elle détestait être là. Surtout, je ne voulais pas l'entendre dire que je lui manquais, ou qu'elle m'aimait encore._

_Je pouvais encore sentir Tanya sur moi, son goût fruité dans ma bouche, je ne pouvais pas entendre Bella me dire ces trois mots, alors que j'avais encore l'odeur et le goût Tanya en moi._

_Je reposais donc le téléphone, et allais voir un film d'action pour ne pas avoir l'air de passer pour un lâche. Cela ne fonctionna pas. Je pensais que Bella rappellerait par la suite et qu'alors nous pourrions parler, sans que je n'ai le goût de Tanya, ainsi je ne me sentirai pas coupable._

_Et merde, mais pourquoi devrais-je me sentir coupable? Nous avions rompu. Ce n'était pas comme si Tanya était ma petite amie ou quoi que ce soit. J'avais le droit de m'amuser un peu._

_Mais Bella ne rappela jamais._

_Et quand finalement je cessais d'être lâche, et que je l'appelais, elle avait changé son numéro._

_Flash-back Fin_

Je me séchais et entrais dans ma chambre. Je passais un jeans et un tee-shirt.

Je glissais mes clés de maison dans ma poche arrière et attrapais mon téléphone, puis je descendis les escaliers, à la vitesse d'un escargot.

- Salut Ed, je viens à la partie de poker. Cria Emmett, me faisant sursauter un peu.

Il mangeait des chips et était assis sur des cartons. Je me dirigeais vers lui et lui arrachais le paquet de chips. J'en pris quelques-unes, les mis dans la bouche, et allais les ranger à la cuisine.

- Trou du cul. Murmura Emmett.

- Toi même.

Il soupira agacé. Un soupir était un son rare venant d'Emmett. Je le regardais curieusement et il haussa les épaules.

- Allons leur botter le cul au poker.

Je hochais la tête et le suivis jusqu'à la maison de Bella.

Emmett frappa à la porte et Mike vint ouvrir, un grand sourire sur le visage. J'aurai voulu le frapper.

- Salut les gars, nous sommes tous dans le salon, on regarde la fin du match avant de commencer. Il ouvrit grand la porte, et j'en profitais pour regarder.

Elle était immense. Putain, immense. Brillamment décorée de meubles anciens, elle semblait tout droit sortie du magazine «Crate and Barrel». Il y avait un écran plasma de 60 pouces en face d'un canapé en cuir.

Je retins un énorme soupir et avançais. Il y avait trois autres gars. Un grand-maigre, assis dans un coin du canapé, une blond un peu plus musclé, et un gars avec des cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage.

- Eh les gars, c'est Edward et Emmett. Edward et Emmett, c'est Ben, James et Laurent.

Ils se levèrent et nous serrèrent la main. James ne me regarda pas dans les yeux, et il fit de même avec Emmett. Le sourire de Laurent était agaçant et arrogant, et Ben avait l'air assez sympa.

Les Cowboys marquèrent un dernier but et remportèrent le match, James et Ben applaudirent, tandis que Laurent et Mike fronçaient les sourcils.

Je regardais Emmett embarrassé, et il me sourit.

- Bon, on la fait cette partie de poker ou pas? Dit Emmett à Mike.

- Ouais désolé, allons à la salle à manger.

Il ouvrit la voie, je le suivais. Em me donna un coup de coude.

- Allez Eddie, fais-nous un sourire.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Ouais, ouais. Il me fit signe et je m'assis à côté de lui.

Bella entra et je retins mon souffle. Elle portait un pull en V; juste assez échancré pour voir le haut de ses seins, son jeans moulait délicieusement ses fesses, et ses cheveux étaient ondulés et lâchés sur ses épaules. Je pouvais sentir son parfum d'ici.

- Alors les gars, voici les saucisses cocktail, les nachos, les cookies sont dans le four. Quel type de bière vous voulez?

- Bud. Marmonna James.

- Bud citron. Dit Ben en lui souriant.

- Michelob. Répondit Emmett souriant.

- Bud pour moi aussi. Dis-je en lui souriant presque. Elle me fit un petit sourire en retour, puis rapidement détourna les yeux pour regarder Mike.

- Pareil que James et Edward. Il lui fit un grand sourire et elle l'embrassa ses lèvres. Je grinçais des dents.

Emmett me donna un nouveau coup de coude, et me fit comprendre de "la fermer". Je regardais Bella, elle me regarda gênée. Je secouais la tête et elle s'éloigna.

Une minute plus tard, elle revint avec les bières.

La partie de poker était stupide et ennuyeuse. Au milieu de celle-ci Bella apporta ses cookies et ne me regarda pas. Elle embrassa Mike longuement, et posa les biscuits loin de moi. Je souris sèchement, mon plan avait fonctionné. Bien joué Edward, j'espère que tu te sens bien dans ta peau.

Je gagnais 3 fois et Emmett 2. J'espérais juste que ces soirées poker ne deviendraient pas une habitude.

- D'accord, je pense que c'est assez. Je vais perdre ma maison. Dit Mike en souriant et en posant ses cartes.

- Oui, effectivement j'arrêterai si j'étais toi Mikey. Edward et moi sommes assez doués. Dit Emmett en souriant.

- J'avais remarqué. Répliqua Laurent de son sourire effrayant. James marmonna quelque chose que personne ne comprit, et on ne lui demanda pas de répéter.

- Merci. J'y vais. Grogna James en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je regardais bizarrement Mike et il haussa les épaules.

- James est un peu amer car son épouse Victoria l'a quitté. Et il n'aime pas qu'il y ait de nouveaux arrivants dans le quartier, mais ça lui passera. Il va s'habituer à vous deux. Répondit Ben comme si ce n'était rien.

- Alors Edward, vas-tu nous livrer quelques détails croustillant à propos de toi et Tanya? Elle est plutôt jolie, si tu veux mon avis. Dit Laurent en levant les sourcils et en me regardant.

- C'est bien. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

_- _Bien ? Le sexe est bien? As-tu déjà regardé ta femme? Demanda Emmett, les sourcils froncés.

J'haussais les épaules à nouveau.

Laurent leva les yeux.

- Eh bien, n'en parles pas alors.

Je le foudroyais du regard, et il fit de même.

- Alors ... Ben? Tu es marié? Demanda Emmett.

- Angela, elle est belle et c'est la meilleure en ce qui concerne le sexe. Je ne donnerai pas plus de détails. Laurent,tu n'as qu'à regarder un porno si tu es excité.

Laurent sourit et leva les yeux.

- Eh bien, j'ai promis à ma mère que je préparerai un petit quelque chose pour sa fête demain. Il rassembla ce qui restait de son argent et attrapa sa veste.

- Le garçon à sa -je dans ma barbe.

Il se retourna et me regarda.

- Surveilles ton langage beau gosse. Je respecte juste la femme qui m'a élevé.

Je levais les mains comme si j'étais menacé.

- Bon, d'accord, tout ce que tout voudras ...petit garçon à sa maman. Dis-je en insistant sur la dernière partie, ce qui me valut un doigt d'honneur.

Mike, Ben, Emmett et moi rimes, alors que Laurent sortait de la maison comme un enfant de 3 ans.

- Woo, le théâtre, l'art dramatique. Cela me rappelle le lycée. Dit Emmett souriant, en se tournant vers moi et me tapotant le dos. Je trouvais ce sourire suspect, et je me tétanisais.

Il n'allait pas faire ça.

S'il le faisait, je lui botterai le cul.

Ou du moins, j'essaierai.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était mort s'il disait quelque chose.

- Alors Mike, comment est Bella? Demanda Emmett.

- Nom de Dieu, putain, tu devrais la voir ...j'ai un orgasme à chaque fois. Dit-il en me regardant les yeux vitreux.

Je serrais les dents et mes yeux s'agrandirent sous la haine. Emmett sentit les vibrations violentes émanant de mon être, et m'attrapa l'épaule.

- Super. Répondit froidement Emmett.

Je pris une grande respiration et fermais les yeux.

- Ouais. Dis-je faiblement..

C'est à ce moment que Bella entra dans le salon et s'assit à côté de Mike.

- Qui a gagné? Demanda-t-elle gaiement.

- Edward a remporté 3 parties et Emmett 2, j'ai tout perdu bébé. Mike lui sourit, et elle lui sourit en retour.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude, et par la façon dont ils se regardaient, je ne me sentais vraiment pas à ma place. J'avais l'impression d'être un voyeur.

Puis la voix de Bella me sortit de mes réflexions.

- Bien joué les gars. Dit Bella en s'approchant de nous par dessus la table, pour nous en taper 5.

Quand sa ma main frappa la mienne, elle s'attarda un peu plus que ce qu'elle aurait du, et elle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Merci. Marmonnai-je.

Mike embrassa Bella sur la joue et lui tendit les 5 bouteilles de bière vides.

- Ça te dérange?

Merde, ce mec n'y connaissait-il rien? Vous ne donnez pas à votre femme vos bouteilles de bière vides, pour qu'elle les jette. C'est pas normal.

Je pense que Ben sentit le malaise de la situation car il garda un silence gêné, puis se leva.

- Bonne nuit les gars, c'était une super partie, et c'était cool de vous rencontrer tous les deux. Merci pour tout Bella, la nourriture était excellente. Dit Ben dans un sourire.

- Pas de problème Ben problème. Dis à Angela que je la salue. Bella lui souriait chaleureusement.

- Je le ferai. A plus tard. répondit Ben par-dessus son épaule.

Après avoir fermé la porte, Bella prit les bouteilles vides et partit les jeter. Je la regardais douloureusement et Emmett se leva. Je fis de même et feins un sourire à Mike.

- Merci Mike, à la prochaine. Je regardais Emmett répéter quasiment la même chose que j'avais dit à Mike en lui serrant la main pour lui dire au revoir.

Je quittais cette maison aussi vite que possible et jetais mes clés à Emmett.

- Récupères ta voiture et laisses la mienne là. Je dirai à Tanya de la récupérer. Je t'appelle plus tard. Lui dis-je avant d'entrer dans ma maison.

Je n'attendis même pas qu'il me dise au revoir, et montais dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et regardais le plafond, comme je l'avais fait quelques heures plus tôt.

Je n'aurai jamais du dire au revoir à Bella, et je n'aurai pas du y aller ce soir.

Je regardais sur ma table de nuit et vis une serviette posée dessus.

_«Numéro de Bella 555-7843»_

Je devinais que c'était de la part d'Emmett, et je pris le téléphone. Et avant que ma tête ne puisse prendre le dessus sur mon cœur, je composais le numéro.

- Allô?

Je ne disais rien, je pris juste de grandes inspirations et regardais mon plafond.

- Salut Edward. Murmura-t-elle nerveusement.

- Izzy B. Murmurais-je en retour avec un demi-sourire.

- Comment va UCLA?

- Bien. J'ai rencontré une fille, elle s'appelle Tanya. Dis-je les yeux fermés.

J'entendis son sourire, mais aussi un reniflement.

- Elle est jolie?

- Oui.

- Elle est drôle?

- Un peu.

- Ce n'est pas bon. Bella pleurait maintenant, je pouvais l'entendre.

- Pourquoi ça?

- Elle doit être drôle pour faire rire mon Eddie quand il est triste. Je pouvais entendre ses sanglots.

- Elle est intelligente?

- Mhmm.

- Très bien.

- Comment va Purdue? Demandais-je. Je me sentais déchiré. J'aurais dû lui dire ces mots il y a si longtemps.

Puis il y eut ce sanglot quand elle répondit.

- Bi-bien. J'ai rencontré un g-garçon.

Je respirais un grand coup, je n'allais pas pleurer pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre ou le voir.

- Est-il beau?

- Ouais.

- Il est drôle?

- O-Oui.

- Est-ce qu'il te rend heureuse?

- Oui. Un autre sanglot.

Elle resta une minute à pleurer. Je restais en ligne, torturé par le bruit de ses larmes.

- Mhmm, il me rend vraiment heureuse Edward.

Je pouvais l'entendre essayer de sourire à travers ses larmes.

- Très bien. Marmonnais-je en ouvrant les yeux.

- Bonne nuit Eddie.

- Bonne nuit Izzy B.

Et je raccrochais le téléphone.

Je m'étendis sur mon lit, les yeux fermés, avec le téléphone sur ma poitrine.

J'entendis Tanya entrer dans la chambre et s'allonger à côté de moi. Elle se blottit contre moi, mais je n'enroulais pas mon bras autour d'elle.

- Bonne nuit Edward. Chuchota-t-elle à la hâte, avant de de me lâcher et de se retourner.

Je m'en foutais.

Je devais parler à mon Izzy B. Et c'était une conversation que nous aurions dû avoir depuis un putain de bon moment.


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et mises en en alertes ou favoris.**_

_**Julie : Merci pour tes compliments. Bises**_

_**Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à edwardandbellabelong2gether et les personnages à .**_

**Chapitre 5**

**BPOV**

_**17 septembre 2008**_

La nuit dernière avait été ... eh bien, pour le moins difficile. Edward Cullen était assis là, à ma table de salle à manger ... jouant au poker avec mon mari ... dans ma maison.

Et puis après la partie ... il avait appelé. C'était une conversation que nous aurions dû avoir il y a longtemps. Peut-être que si nous avions ... peut-être que si nous l'avions eu avant, les choses auraient été différentes. Je ne savais pas si nous serions ensemble ou non, mais ... il serait probablement toujours mon meilleur ami.

Après que tous les gars soient partis, j'étais allée nettoyer la cuisine. Je pensais que Mike aurait juste eu envie d'aller se coucher, après toutes les bières qu'il avait bu, comme il le faisait habituellement. Mais je me trompais. Alors que j'étais entrain de remplir le lave-vaisselle, Mike entra et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille.

Il me retourna pour que je lui fasse face et commença à embrasser mon cou. Je me sentais bien. Je m'étais toujours sentie aimée par Mike, et j'aimais ses caresses et ses baisers, mais ils n'allumaient pas ce feu en moi, comme Edward ... et il me laissait toujours insatisfaite.

Je lui répondis et enveloppais mes bras autour de son cou. J'étais excitée d'avoir été si près d'Edward ce soir. La passion était quelque chose dont Edward et moi n'avions jamais manqué. Donc, je l'avais ressentie ... en étant si proche de lui.

Et quand je lui en avais tapé cinq, sa main ... oh mon Dieu. Après 5 ans, l'électricité était toujours là, et j'avais laissé ma main s'attarder un peu plus longtemps que je n'aurais dû.

Penser à Edward me fit répondre à Mike avec plus de ferveur. Il me souleva par les fesses, et mes jambes s'enroulèrent instinctivement autour de sa taille. Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la chambre à coucher.

Une fois dans la chambre, il me jeta sur le lit et s'approcha de moi. Le spectacle me fit rire. Il essayait d'être sexy, mais c'était juste drôle. Il avait certainement beaucoup trop à bu, comme il le faisait toujours lors de ces parties de poker.

Il commença à m'embrasser ... une fois arrivé au creux de mon cou, il s'arrêta. Je sentis sa respiration ralentir et puis je l'entendis ... ronfler.

Il dormait, comme d'habitude après les parties de poker.

Et pour une fois, j'étais vraiment déçue. Il avait réussi à m'exciter. Oui, je devais penser à Edward pour le faire ... mais quand même. Eh bien ... ça allait être encore une fois une partie en solo ce soir.

J'allais dans la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche et soulager ma tension quand mon téléphone portable vibra dans ma poche. C'était Edward. Cette conversation était juste ... c'était ... c'était mon Edward. Il était mon Eddie.

C'était une conversation simple, mais difficile parce que nous avions eu à parler de Mike et Tanya, mais quand même ... c'était si bon d'être à nouveau juste Izzy B et Eddie. Ça m'avait manqué ... il m'avait manqué ... tellement.

Après notre conversation, j'étais trop émue pour me soucier de me faire plaisir. Je pris juste une douche rapide et me glissais dans le lit à côté de mon mari. Je me blottis contre lui et passais son bras autour de moi. J'avais besoin de sentir sa chaleur.

Nous étions dimanche matin, j'étais réveillée et perdue dans mes pensées. Mike dormait encore. Il n'avait pas toujours congé le dimanche. Il allait généralement à l'hôpital tous les jours. Mais aujourd'hui c'était son jour de repos, sauf s'il y avait une urgence, je le laissais donc rattraper son sommeil.

Je me rendormie, recroquevillée à côté de Mike, nous nous étions séparés pendant la nuit. Cela se produisait toujours. Je ne me réveillais jamais dans ses bras, au contraire d'Edward.

Arrêtes Bella! Putain arrêtes maintenant! Pourquoi devais-je toujours les comparer?

Mike était doux, affectueux et un merveilleux amant quand il voulait. J'avais épousé Mike. J'aimais Mike.

Edward était mon meilleur ami. Il était mon passé. Mike était mon avenir. Il serait agréable d'avoir mon ami de retour ... mais c'est tout ce que cela ne pourrait jamais être avec Edward ... de l'amitié. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour moi, en tout cas ... sexuellement parlant ou autrement.

Hier soir, au poker ... j'avais mis un jean moulant et un pull un peu plus échancré que d'habitude ... dans un but précis. Je voulais essayer de faire réagir Edward. Dans mon imagination, il aurait été tellement excité, qu'il aurait été incapable de garder ses mains hors de moi, il aurait trouvé une excuse pour me suivre dans la cuisine et m'aurait baisé contre le comptoir, me donnant le genre de libération que je n'avais pas eu depuis 5 ans.

Mais non. Rien ne s'était produit.

Alors que... Edward ... mon Eddie, celui que je connaissais, l'aurait fait.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir ce genres de pensées ... surtout quand mon mari travailleur était couché à côté de moi. Mike ne s'était jamais détourné de moi. Il était bon pour moi, à l'exception de ses comportements parfois sexistes ... comme la nuit dernière avec ces stupides bouteilles de bière. J'aurais voulu lui dire de les jeter lui-même, mais j'étais une bonne épouse.

Je me sentais donc horrible de penser à Edward de la façon dont je le faisais. Je ne pouvais plus être amoureuse de lui, mais putain, il était encore sexy comme l'enfer. Merde, arrêtes Bella!

Je me mis à penser à Mike et à toutes ses qualités. C'était grâce à lui que je faisais ce que j'aimais dans la vie, et non ce que j'avais prévu de faire. Je suivais un cursus en gestion d'entreprise lorsque Mike et moi nous étions rencontrés.

Après plusieurs rendez-vous, et avoir un peu appris à nous connaître ... il m'avait fait remarquer que je n'étais pas faite pour cette carrière. Il avait vu ce que je n'avais pas vu au premier abord ... mon amour pour l'écriture. Il m'encouragea à changer ma spécialisation et je l'avais fait ... j'avais pris anglais.

Maintenant, j'étais éditrice pour Meyer Publishing ... une des meilleures maisons d'édition aux États-Unis. Ils étaient basés à New York, mais ils me permettaient de travailler à la maison.

J'étais plutôt douée dans ce que je faisais, et parce que Meyer était une grande agence ... ils me payaient plus que ce qu'un éditeur gagne en moyenne. Cela me permettait donc de gagner de l'argent et de faire quelque chose que j'aimais. Mais surtout je pouvais travailler sur mon bébé ... mon premier livre. J'étais à la maison, m'occupait de celle-ci et prenais soin de Mike.

Il était environ 8h30, je décidais de me lever et de lui faire son petit déjeuner préféré ... toasts français, bacon et pommes de terre rissolées.

Je descendis à la cuisine et sortis les ingrédients. Je venais de terminer le petit déjeuner quand on frappa à la porte. Je regardais l'horloge. Il était environ 8:45. Qui pouvait venir aussi tôt un dimanche matin.

J'allais ouvrir la porte et tombais sur une Tanya souriante.

- Bonjour Tanya. Dis-je avec hésitation.

- Bonjour Bella. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger si tôt, mais je suis en train de faire un merveilleux petit déjeuner pour mon Eddie et nous n'avons pas de lait. Pourrais-je vous en emprunter? Demanda-t-elle en agitant la tasse qu'elle tenait à la main, et que je n'avais pas remarqué tout de suite.

- Oh, bien sûr. Entrez. Je venais juste de finir de préparer le petit déjeuner pour Mike et moi-même.

- Oh, c'est merveilleux ... mon Edward adore ma cuisine. Je suis copropriétaire d'un joli petit restaurant à Los Angeles.

Je pariais que je cuisinais mieux qu'elle. Elle avait réellement l'air gaie ce matin. Elle avait probablement prit son pied. Je savais à quel point Edward aimait faire l'amour le matin. Quelle garce chanceuse. Je la détestais.

Je hochais la tête, souriait poliment et dit:

- Oh c'est génial. Je vais dire à Mike de m'y emmener un jour.

- Ce serait merveilleux. Ce sera pour la maison bien sûr. Dit-elle en souriant gentiment.

Elle me rendait malade. Il était si difficile de la haïr. Elle m'avait prit Edward ... mais elle était tellement gentille. Et je la détestais pour ça!

- Merci Tanya, ce serait génial. Je suis impatiente. Dès que Mike aura un jour de congé ... nous viendrons. Lui répondis-je.

Je remplis sa tasse avec du lait et me retournais pour la voir assise à la table de la cuisine. Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir.

- Allez, venez vous asseoir Bella. Parlons une minute. Je n'ai pas d'amie et je voudrai vraiment apprendre à vous connaître.

Eh bien, je n'arrivais pas imaginer qu'elle n'ait pas de copines.

- Oh, OK. Je m'assis avec hésitation, et attendit qu'elle parle.

- Alors ... vous avez dit lorsque Mike aura un jour de congé. Que fait-il?

- Oh, il est interne en première année à hôpital Cedars-Sinai à Los Angeles.

- Oh mon Dieu ... n'est-ce pas à une heure de route?

- Si.

- Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous venus vous installer à Ojai? Ce ne serait pas mieux si vous étiez plus près de l'hôpital?

J'étais un peu irritée. Était-elle entrain d'insinuer que je ne tenais pas compte des besoins de mon mari?

- Mike a voulu s'installer ici. Il aime vraiment cet endroit et nous ne voulons pas élever une famille à Los Angeles. Il aime travailler dans cet hôpital, et il est prêt à faire le trajet tous les jours ... d'ailleurs ... vous et Edward? Vous dites que votre restaurant est à Los Angeles ... vous devez aussi faire ce long trajet aussi. Pourquoi Ojai?

- Pour la même raison ... Edward et moi essayons d'avoir un bébé. Ça ne devrait pas être trop long. Il ne peut pas garder ses mains hors de moi. Certaines nuits, je dois faire semblant de dormir quand il vient au lit parce que je suis trop fatiguée. Mais vous êtes vous-même une jeune mariée et je suis sûre que vous savez de quoi je parle.

- Oui ... bien sûr. Répondis-je faiblement.

- Alors ... qu'est-ce que vous faites Bella?

- Je suis éditrice pour Meyer, et je travaille sur mon premier roman.

- Oh wow! Vous devez être douée. J'ai entendu dire que Meyer n'engageait que les meilleurs. Ils sont très exigeants avec leurs éditeurs. Ils doivent vraiment tenir à vous pour vous permettre de travailler de la Californie. Alors, de quoi parle votre livre?

- Je n'aime pas partager cela avec les autres. Mike ne le sait même pas. Je veux le garder pour moi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt.

- Oh, je comprends.

Tanya sembla hésiter, puis reprit la parole.

- OK Bella ... j'ai une confession à vous faire.

- Très bien. Dis-je.

- Je sais que vous et Edward vous connaissez.

Je me mis à tousser ... Je m'étouffais avec ma propre salive. Elle m'avait vraiment pris au dépourvu pour le coup.

- Excusez-moi?

- J'ai dit que je savais que vous et Edward vous connaissiez.

Je ne dis rien.

Elle le fit.

- Ça va Bella. Pas de soucis. J'ai juste remarqué quelque chose durant votre échange hier matin, il m'a semblé que vous vous connaissiez, mais que vous vouliez le cacher. Je suis juste très perspicace. Alors, je l'ai fait admettre à Edward hier, avant d'aller travailler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ressentez tous les deux le besoin de le cacher.

- Nous n'avons pas essayé de le cacher, je suppose. Je n'avais pas revu Edward depuis longtemps et j'ai été tellement choquée de découvrir qu'il était notre nouveau voisin, que j'ai vraiment été prise au dépourvu. Je ne voulais pas cacher quoi que ce soit à quiconque.

- Oh ça va Bella. Edward m'a expliqué que vous étiez amis, que vous vous étiez disputés, et que vous ne vous étiez pas vu depuis longtemps,voilà pourquoi il a joué les idiots avec vous. Vous savez Edward peut être un peu rancunier, mais il est vraiment adorable. Il se sent idiot pour avoir réagit ainsi hier matin. Je pense que ce serait merveilleux pour vous deux de pouvoir être de nouveau amis.

Ce qu'elle fit ensuite me choqua. Je n'avais rien vu venir.

Elle se pencha sur la table et me tira dans une étreinte qui était presque digne d'Emmett.

- Oh Bella ... je suis tellement heureuse que nous soyons ici! Je sais que nous allons être les meilleures amies du monde!

OK, c'était embarrassant. Je lui rendis son étreinte. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

- Et je te pardonne pour ne pas m'avoir dit que tu connaissais Edward. Je lui ai pardonné, et maintenant je te pardonne.

Elle se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et je lui demandais:

- Alors, comment vous-êtes vous rencontrés avec Eddie?

Elle posa doucement sa main sur la mienne.

- Oh Bella ... s'il te plaît, ne l'appelles jamais comme ça. Il déteste ce surnom, il n'y a que moi qui puisse l'appeler comme ça.

- OK, désolée. Dis-je en refrénant mon envie de la gifler.

- Ce n'est rien... nous nous sommes rencontrés à UCLA et ce fut le coup de foudre. C'était le premier jour de classe et j'étais tellement nerveuse que je lui suis ... littéralement tombée dessus. Il a remarqué ma détresse et m'a proposé de prendre un café. Depuis ce moment nous sommes inséparables.

Premier jour de cours? Premier jour de cours! C'était seulement quelques jours après mon départ. Il était vite passé à autre chose. Ça me rendait malade.

Mais c'était ce que j'avais voulu.

Je ne voulais pas le retenir, l'empêcher de trouver le véritable amour en étant attaché à une relation longue distance avec moi. Je suppose qu'il avait trouvé Tanya assez vite.

Tant mieux pour lui ... je suppose.

- Eh bien, je pense que je ferai mieux de retourner voir mon homme. Je veux que son petit déjeuner soit prêt quand il se réveillera. Je lui ai fait faire de l'exercice ce matin et il a dû se rendormir un peu. Ça a été super de bavarder avec toi Bella. Je suis impatiente que nous le fassions à nouveau.

Elle m'étreint une nouvelle fois, prit son lait et me laissa assise dans la cuisine, abasourdie.

Peu de temps après son départ, Mike apparut à la porte de la cuisine et il n'avait pas l'air heureux.

- Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que toi et Edward vous connaissiez, Bella?

Il avait l'air énervé, je soupirais.

- Eh bien, évidemment, si tu as écouté Mike, tu as donc entendu le reste de la conversation. Edward et moi étions amis depuis longtemps et nous avons eu une brouille ... fin de l'histoire, et je n'apprécie pas le ton que tu prends avec moi!

Puis je me levais et montais l'étage prendre une douche afin de me calmer de mes émotions.

J'étais environ dans la douche depuis trois minutes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et Mike était derrière moi.

- Je suis désolé chérie.

Je ne dis rien.

Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et m'embrassa dans le cou.

- Bells, s'il te plaît, regardes-moi. Je suis désolé, je me suis énervé. J'ai entendu votre conversation. C'est juste que la pensée des mains d'un autre homme sur toi me rend fou. Je sais que tu n'étais pas vierge quand je t'ai rencontré. Je suppose qu'une partie de moi s'inquiète du fait qu'il n'était pas seulement qu'un ami ... qu'il était ton amoureux de lycée, celui à qui tu as donné ta virginité.

- Eh bien, il ne l'était pas. Mentis-je pour ne pas lui faire de mal ou le perturber davantage.

- Edward était juste un ami. Dis-je en me retournant finalement pour le regarder enfin.

- Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant ma chérie. J'ai entendu le reste de votre conversation avec Tanya. Je pense que ça va être super pour nous tous d'être amis.

Il commença à grignoter mon oreille et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à mon cou et ma clavicule.

- Je t'ai fait le petit déjeuner Mike ... ton préféré.

- Je sais ... j'ai vu et je me suis sentis encore plus bête de m'être mis en colère contre toi. Mais on pourra le réchauffer ... pour l'instant j'ai faim d'autre chose. Me répondit-il sans cesser de m'embrasser.

Ensuite il commença à exciter mon corps. En fait, il pensait l'exciter.

_**18 septembre 2008**_

Je me réveillais le lundi matin suite à un merveilleux rêve érotique. Ma culotte était complètement mouillée. Mais mon mari n'apparaissait pas dans ce rêve.

Je regardais du côté de Mike, et vis qu'il était déjà parti. Bon sang. Je voulais le voir avant son départ pour le travail. Je voulais lui dire bonjour d'une façon spéciale. Je refusais de renoncer à Mike et à nos relations sexuelles. Il devait y avoir de l'espoir pour nous.

J'étais encore très émoustillée par ce rêve, mais je mis mes pensées de côté pour lire la note que Mike m'avait laissé sur son oreiller.

_Bells,_

_Je devais partir un peu plus tôt ce matin._

_Tu étais tellement belle et paisible que je ne pouvais pas supporter de te réveiller._

_Je ne vais pas finir avant 22 heures, et ne serai donc pas à la maison avant 23 heures._

_Je t'aime!_

_Amour,_

_Mike_

J'allais jusqu'à mon placard et attrapais ma boîte privée où je cachais mes jouets. J'en sortis mon fidèle vibromasseur et retournais au lit pour prendre soin de la douleur de plus en plus présente entre mes jambes.

J'étais sur le point de venir quand on frappa à la porte.

Je l'ignorais.

Celui qui était là continua à frapper. Bon Dieu! Je ne serai jamais capable de me concentrer et d'obtenir ma libération si, il ou elle continuait à frapper. Je décidais donc de descendre et de m'en débarrasser, pour que je puisse terminer et me mettre au travail pour la journée.

En descendant je pensais à quoi j'avais l'air et le spectacle que ce serait pour celui qui était derrière la porte. Tout ce que je portais était un short court moulant, et un débardeur.

Arrivée devant la porte, je l'ouvris sans regarder et demandais :

- Que voulez-vous?

En levant les yeux je vis Edward, très sexy, à ma porte.

Oh merde.

Putain.

_**La conversation sera pour le prochain chapitre, ou pas...**_

_**A très vite.**_

_**Chris**_


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Merci à:Linou2701, Habswifes, GunWiHarPoTwi, Annetoutsimplement, Ginie74, Grazie, aelita48, leausy, ebecquereau, solhau, Julie, Twifictions, BellouPattinson, olivia59350, doudounord2, Anais88, TBWCH, Guest, sand91, PatiewSnows, lolote8412**_

_**nini54 : non tu as raison. Tanya ment à Bella, mais c'est pour mieux marquer son territoire.**_

_**appelle que cette histoire appartient à edwardandbellabelong2gether et les personnages à .**_

_**Pou la réaction d'Edward, c'est maintenant ! Bisous**_

**Chapitre 6**

**EPOV**

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Bella, rouge, ses cheveux en désordre, son corps ... oh putain son corps ...

_Était-elle en train de?_

J'avais vu Mike partir ce matin.

Oh.

Oh.

Merde!

Je ne pus empêcher mon esprit de dériver. J'oubliais pourquoi j'étais venu ici, et fis un voyage dans le passé.

Notre première fois ensemble, dans mon lit, alors que nous étions tous en camping ... sur la banquette arrière de la Volvo ... , dans la prairie ... dans la chambre de Bella alors que Charlie dormait ... au spa ...dans le placard du concierge ... contre le mur ... tout me revenait.

Je connaissais ce regard. J'étais passé par la fenêtre de Bella à de nombreuses reprises, et je l'avais souvent surpris avec cette même rougeur sur la peau, et la respiration erratique. Je mourrais d'envie de la toucher, de la sentir, et d'être à l'intérieur d'elle.

Merde!

Son débardeur laissait deviner ses seins tendus, et son petit short moulant ... me rendait fou. Entre les souvenirs et ce que j'avais devant moi, je n'avais plus une pensée rationnelle à l'esprit.

Je ne connaissais qu'une chose.

Bella.

Je devais l'avoir. J'avais besoin d'elle.

Ici.

Maintenant.

Quelque part au fond de mon esprit une petite voix essaya lamentablement de s'exprimer. Elle fut rapidement réduite au silence par la convoitise remplissant mon cerveau.

Je m'avançais en la regardant. Ses yeux brillaient. J'entrais chez elle, et devant Bella, claquais la porte. Une seconde plus tard, je la poussais contre la porte en chêne, et écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Nos bouches bougeaient à l'unisson, sur cet air familier de bonheur parfait.

Putain qu'elle était chaude.

Mes mains tâtaient son corps, sa peau lisse et soyeuse. Je ressentis une douleur que j'avais ignoré depuis ce jour où elle était partie. Je fouillais sa bouche avec ma langue, dégustant chaque recoin.

Je sentis les mains de Bella passer dans mes cheveux. Je saisis ses cuisses, et enroulais ses jambes autour de ma taille. La langue de Bella se fraya un chemin dans ma bouche.

- Edward. Gémit-elle alors que je retirais ma bouche de la sienne, pour déposer des baisers le long de sa mâchoire et dans son cou.

Je soupirais de contentement, nos mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus frénétiques à mesure que passaient les secondes. Je léchais sa clavicule avant de faire mon chemin jusqu'à ses seins parfaits.

Oh, comme ils m'avaient manqué.

Les hanches de Bella pressaient sur mon érection douloureuse. Je me tournais et nous conduisis vers le canapé dans le salon. Bella s'accrochait à mon corps. Je pouvais la sentir parfaitement moulée contre moi, alors que je nous couchais sur les larges coussins en cuir.

Les mains de Bella couraient le long de mon dos, sous ma chemise, puis tirèrent dessus pour l'enlever. Mais l'enlever correctement impliquait d'enlever mes lèvres de ses seins magnifiques. Ce n'était pas possible.

- Edward! Couina-t-elle quand j'arrachais son mince débardeur, laissant apparaître sa chair pâle. J'imposais un rythme enfiévré, je pris une pointe sombre dans ma bouche, provoquant des bruits délicieux.

Il faisait chaud.

C'était passionné.

C'était tout ce que Tanya n'était pas.

C'était mon Izzie B.

Personne ne m'avait jamais rien fait ressentir de tel.

Personne d'autre qu'elle.

C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin ... tout ce qui me manquait ... tout ce que nous avions autrefois.

Ma main voyagea le long du corps de Bella, jusqu'à son short. Je lui retirais, exposant ainsi son sexe ruisselant. Je sentis ses mains attaquer la ceinture de mon jean. Je laissais ma main remonter jusqu'à son sexe. Bella défit mon jeans et le repoussa avec mon boxer jusqu'à mes genoux, puis elle utilisa ses pieds pour les enlever.

Après tout ce temps, nous étions toujours aussi bien.

Nous n'avions besoin d'aucuns préliminaires pour le moment. Je pouvais dire qu'elle voulait et qu'elle avait ce putain de besoin autant que moi. Et nous allions l'assouvir.

- S'il te plaît. Bella gémissait bruyamment, ses mains tiraient sur mes cheveux.

Je positionnais mon sexe à son entrée. Puis, avec un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, je m'enfonçais en elle.

Un sentiment indescriptible m'envahit. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps, et elle non plus. Chaque poussée que je donnais, chaque poussée qu'elle recevait, donnait l'impression que nos corps en voulaient plus.

_Mienne!_

Je provoquais son orgasme en faisant des cercles autour de son paquet de nerfs. Les parois de Bella se serrèrent autour de moi, et elle cria sa jouissance. Un, deux, trois coups plus tard, je répandais ma semence en elle. Je m'effondrais en prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser.

C'est alors que cette petite voix à l'arrière de ma tête revint.

_Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé?_

Nous étions couchés sur le canapé ... haletants ... mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait? Je venais de tromper ma femme.

Putain.

Jamais je n'aurai pensé pouvoir être un de ces mecs. Et je ne voulais pas que Bella soit l'autre femme.

Mais encore une fois ... putain.

Je n'avais pas eu d'orgasme comme ça depuis ... eh bien, depuis Bella. Et chaque orgasme que j'avais eu depuis Bella n'avaient été possible que parce que je pensais à elle.

J'étais tellement pathétique.

Elle était mariée.

J'étais marié.

Nous ne pouvions pas faire cela.

Un coup frappé à la porte d'entrée me sortit de mes pensées. Bella se dégagea de moi et sauta du canapé ... pour chercher ses vêtements.

- Merde ... Edward ... où est mon débardeur putain? Siffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

Je ris, ramassais ce qui restait de son débardeur et le lui montrais.

- Très bien ... c'est super Edward ... je ne peux vraiment pas aller à la porte seins nus.

- Tu ne t'es pas plaint quand je te l'ai arraché.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, me fit un doigt d'honneur et courut jusqu'au placard qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait.

- Juste une minute ... j'arrive. Dit-elle.

Quand elle revint elle portait un sweat à capuche et le short qu'elle avait auparavant. Puis elle alla ouvrir la porte. Elle était énervée. Mais tellement sexy quand elle était énervée.

Je restais en retrait juste au cas où.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

- Salut Bella ... Edward est toujours là?

Cette voix...

Putain.

Tanya.

Maintenant je me souvenais de pourquoi j'étais venu ici.

Je me sentis encore plus mal. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je venais de baiser Bella alors que ma femme m'attendait à côté.

Qui faisait ça?

Oh oui ... moi.

- Oh, tu viens de le manquer. Nous parlions dans la cuisine et il est sortit par la porte arrière. Vous avez du passer tous les deux par les côtés opposés de la maison. Dit Bella rapidement.

Tanya se mit à rire, ou plutôt à grogner. Son rire était assez gênant en fait.

- Oh OK, alors, vous viendrez?

Je me souris à moi-même ... elle était là il y a une minute.

- Bien sûr.

Pourquoi faisait-elle ça? Elle ne savait même pas à quoi elle disait oui.

- Très bien. Vous n'avez qu'à venir vers 18H30-19H, et pourrais-tu apporter un peu de ce que tu as préparé hier pour la partie de poker? D'après Emmett c'était délicieux.

- Bien sûr Tanya.

Bella ferma la porte et se tourna vers moi.

- Bon alors dis-moi vite ce que je viens d'accepter et va-t-en.

- Pendaison de crémaillère. Nous invitons les voisins. Tanya veut connaître tout le monde. On se voit plus tard? Lui demandais-je.

Je ne voulais pas la laisser comme ça, mais je devais rentrer à la maison et brouiller les pistes.

Bella hocha simplement la tête.

Je me dirigeais vers la maison et restais dans le jardin pour faire croire que je regardais les fleurs.

Tanya arriva.

- Oh tu es là. Je suis allée à côté pour voir si tu étais encore là-bas, et Bella m'a dit que tu étais déjà parti. Je suis tellement excitée qu'elle et Mike viennent à la pendaison de crémaillère.

- Tu n'es pas heureux d'avoir retrouvé ton amie, chéri? Dit-elle en m'embrassant.

- Euh ... oui, bien sûr. Dis-je en la repoussant, ne sachant pas si portais l'odeur de Bella.

Elle fit la moue. Je n'aimais pas quand elle faisait ça. Quand Bella le faisait, c'était mignon ... trop mignon. Tanya ... pas tellement. C'était comme si elle en faisait trop.

- Je sens la transpiration Tanya ... je suis tout en sueur ... il fait chaud aujourd'hui.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Très bien ... je dois aller à l'épicerie et préparer les choses pour ce soir. Tu veux qu'on fasse un câlin vite fait, avant que je parte?

- Pas si tu prévoies de me faire nettoyer le jardin et s'il faut que je sois présentable devant nos invités ce soir.

- Bon d'accord ... tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds. Dit-elle en partant.

Pas du tout. Je n'avais rien perdu du tout. Je venais d'avoir la meilleur partie de jambes en l'air depuis cinq ans.

Mais ... je me sentais coupable comme l'enfer et j'étais un con fini pour l'avoir fait.

Ça ne se reproduirait plus.

Jamais.

Cela avait marqué la fin ... l'au revoir que nous n'avions jamais eu. C'est tout ... la fin. Plus de Bella et d'Edward.

**BPOV**

Je m'étais assise sur le canapé après qu'Edward soit parti. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée assise là. Il s'était moqué de moi. Il se moquait de moi. Il avait triché avec moi.

Mais à quoi j'avais pensé? C'était le premier orgasme, non provoqué, que j'avais depuis qu'Edward et moi nous étions quittés il y a cinq ans.

Pathétique.

Mike serait dévasté s'il savait que j'étais insatisfaite et que j'avais été voir ailleurs.

Qu'avais-je fait?

Cela ne devait plus jamais se reproduire. C'était ... notre au revoir ... J'avais toujours voulu que nous puissions nous dire ... au revoir ... maintenant que c'était fait ... il n'y avait plus d'Eddie et d'Izzie B.

Un coup frappé à la porte me fit sursauter. Je gémis.

Que faire maintenant?

J'ouvris la porte, et tombais devant un lutin très énervé et une grande blonde..

Je sentis le picotement de la gifle de la petite main d'Alice sur ma joue. Merde, ça faisait mal.

- Putain, Isabella Swan! Tu as beaucoup de choses à expliquer!

Merde.

C'était un de ces jours ... où, on ne devrait tout simplement pas sortir de son lit.


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Merci à : ptitcoeurfragile, linou2701,kacie27,aelita48, Isnoname, mizuki2502, PatiewSnows Annetoutsimplement,lamue12,doudounord2, Twifictions, Alexoue, TBWCH, Grazie, shadowsland, jennii-love-2, LikiOda, nini54, sand91, Guest, 3ailes, GunWiHarPoTwi, Londonnienne, SISSI71700, lele64500.**_

_**Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à edwardandbellabelong2gether et les personnages à .**_

**Chapitre 7 :**

**BPOV**

Je restais là, choquée. Alice venait de me gifler. J'étais debout ... ravie de revoir mes anciennes meilleures amies, et Alice m'avait giflé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ali? Demandais-je en frottant ma joue.

- Tais-toi Bella. Tu as de la chance que je ne t'ai pas frappé plus fort que je ne l'ai fait, après tout ce que tu nous a fait!

Nous restâmes là, à nous regarder les unes, les autres ... toutes les trois. Puis Alice m'enveloppa dans une étreinte qui était digne d'Emmett. Elle pleurait. Ce qui me fit pleurer.

- Oh Bella ... tu m'as tellement manqué!

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Ali.

- Otes-toi de mon chemin Alice. C'est mon tour. Dit Rose en repoussant Alice.

Je sentis le picotement de la main de Rose sur ma joue. Comme Alice, elle venait de me gifler. Puis elle sourit alors que je frottais ma joue.

- Maintenant que c'est fait, viens ici petite garce!

Elle aussi m'enveloppa dans une étreinte digne d'Emmett. Alice nous rejoint. Nous étions toutes les trois devant ma porte, à nous étreindre et pleurer.

Nous étions des jeunes filles.

- Entrez. Je pense que nous avons à discuter. Dis-je finalement.

Nous allâmes dans la cuisine et elles s'assirent autour de la table. Je fis du café et posais sur une assiette mes biscuits au chocolat. Mike ne les avait pas encore tous mangé.

- Bella ... tu as beaucoup de choses à nous expliquer, tu sais? Pourquoi es-tu partie sans jeter un regard en arrière? Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de prendre nos appels? Pourquoi nous as-tu ignoré? Pourquoi? Demanda Alice.

- Sérieusement Bells ... nous avons compris que tu ne voulais pas parler à Edward ... mais pourquoi tous nous exclure? C'est vraiment pas bien.

Je regardais Rosalie ... elle n'avait jamais voulu montrer ses émotions ... c'était toujours la plus dure. C'était vraiment pénible pour moi de la voir si blessée et trahie. D'avoir fait cela à mes amies.

Non, elles étaient plus que cela. Elles étaient comme mes sœurs. J'avais été une idiote.

- Je suis tellement désolée. J'étais tellement mal que je n'ai pas réalisé que je faisais du mal à tout le monde. J'ai été très égoïste et il me faudra le reste de nos vies pour que vous me pardonniez.

- Donc, tu envisages de nous laisser rester dans ta vie, alors? Me demanda Alice avec enthousiasme.

- Oui ... de vous voir maintenant ... je me rends compte à quel point vous m'avez manqué et comme je me suis sentie seule sans vous. C'était si bon de voir Emmett samedi. J'étais juste surprise, mais je suis vraiment heureuse de vous voir les filles.

- D'accord ... alors Isabella Marie Swan ... désormais tu es tenue de nous donner autant de virées shopping et de séances Barbie Bella que nous voudrons. Jusqu'à ce que nous te pardonnions ce que tu nous a fait. Dit Rosalie en riant.

- Oh, et ce sera probablement pour le reste de ta vie, alors mieux vaut t'y habituer! Et tu devras aussi nous faire autant de cookies que nous voudrons, car ils nous ont vraiment manqué. Dit Alice tout en poussant un autre biscuit dans sa bouche.

- Alice ... je ne t'ai jamais vu manger comme ça avant.

- Eh bien, elle mange pour deux. Dit Rosalie, en mettant tout de suite après sa main sur sa bouche.

- Rose! C'était à moi de le dire! Répondit Alice dans un cri aigu

- Tu es enceinte? Lui demandais-je tristement.

- Oui.

- Oh Ali ... je suis tellement heureuse pour toi et Jazz. Il doit être très heureux. J'ai manqué tellement de choses... ton mariage avec Jazz ... celui de Rose et Emmett. Quelle meilleure amie je suis. Dis-je en pleurant.

Elles m'enlacèrent, puis Rose s'écarta.

- C'est bon ... assez ... nous allons écraser le bébé.

Nous rigolâmes.

- Oh, et ce n'est plus Swan ... c'est Newton. Dis-je avec peu de conviction dans ma voix.

- Oui, c'est vrai ... Emmett nous l'a dit. C'est Mike?

- Ouais, Mike est mon mari. Je suis Mme Mike Newton.

J'essayais de paraître gaie.

J'aime mon mari.

J'aime mon mari.

J'aime mon mari.

C'était mon mantra de tous les jours ... surtout après aujourd'hui.

- Est-il gentil avec toi?

- Ouais, il est génial Ali. Dis-je timidement en espérant qu'elles ne le remarquent pas. Je le pensais, la plupart du temps. Mais mon esprit était assombri suite à ma matinée adultère.

- Et le sexe?

Oublies, Rosalie.

- C'est bien.

- Bien? Juste bien?

-Oui ... je veux dire ... nous avons des relations sexuelles ... c'est juste que ...

Je ne pouvais pas leur mentir. Je n'avais jamais été capable de leur mentir.

- Il ne te fait pas jouir?! Demanda Rosalie en poussant des cris perçants.

La réponse se lisait sur mon visage et se devinait par mon silence.

- Oh mon Dieu Bella, putain, mais tu dois divorcer tout de suite!

- Rose! Ne dis pas ça. Défendit Alice.

- Quoi? Je suis désolée Alice, mais c'est inacceptable! Tu dois profiter des relations sexuelles avec ton mari et avoir des orgasmes multiples ... tu n'es pas d'accord? Rétorqua Rose.

- Bien sûr, mais cela ne signifie pas que tu doives dire à cette pauvre fille de divorcer.

- D'accord ... écoutez les filles... pourrions-nous, s'il vous plaît, arrêter de parler de ça?

Toutes les deux hochèrent la tête, mais je pouvais dire que cela leur demandait un certain effort.

- Ce n'est pas fini.

- Oui maman. Dis-je à Rose. Elle avait toujours agi comme une mère poule avec Alice et moi.

Nous rimes, puis Alice continua.

- Alors Bella, toi et ton mari allez à la pendaison de crémaillère d'Edward et Tanya ce soir?

- Euh ... oui ... en fait, j'y vais, mais je ne sais pas si Mike sera là. Il travaille à l'hôpital et ne sera pas à la maison avant probablement 22 ou 23H.

- Oh mince, nous avions vraiment envie de le rencontrer. Dit Rose.

- Cela ne semble pas sincère Rose. Lui répondis-je.

- Désolée.

- Ouais désolée Bella ... nous ne voulons pas nous faire une idée de Mike avant de le rencontrer ... c'est juste que toi et Edward étiez censés finir ensemble, donc c'est difficile pour nous. Et ça va faire bizarre de vous voir ensemble ... mais avec d'autres personnes.

Croyez-moi, je le sais. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'étendre sur ce sujet, je haussais donc les épaules, et enchaînais sur nos vies actuelles.

Rose, Emmett, Alice et Jasper vivaient ici, en ville ... juste à quelques rues. Ils voulaient vivre dans ce quartier, mais apparemment ils n'avaient pas pu trouver de maisons disponibles quand ils le voulaient.

Edward et Tanya étaient les derniers à être arrivés ici et ils avaient trouvé une ... maison à côté de la mienne.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que nous vivions tous ici, et que nous ne nous soyons jamais vu avant aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, je leur expliquais que je travaillais à la maison, et que je n'avais donc pas vraiment besoin de sortir beaucoup.

C'était vraiment pathétique. J'allais à l'épicerie acheter de la nourriture et d'autres choses, et le reste du temps je restais à la maison à faire du ménage et travailler.

Maintenant que j'avais retrouvé mes amies, peut être que je pourrai avoir une vie.

Alice et Jasper venaient de découvrir qu'Alice en était à 8 semaines de grossesse. Leur petit devait naître en Mars. J'éprouvais un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son bébé.

Peut-être que je devrais accepter la proposition de Mike. J'aurai ainsi de quoi combler ma solitude.

Non je ne pouvais pas le faire ... je n'étais tout simplement pas prête. Peut-être même jamais. Je n'avais jamais imaginé être la mère des enfants de qui que ce soit, sauf d'Edward ... mais ce rêve était mort. Et un enfant n'était pas un remède à la solitude. Ce n'était pas une raison pour apporter une nouvelle vie dans le monde.

Rose et Emmett avaient leur garage et réparaient des voitures. J'avais toujours su qu'ils feraient quelque chose comme ça.

Jasper était psychologue, et Alice avait bien sûr sa boutique de mode.

C'était à peu près ce que j'avais imaginé pour eux. J'étais très heureuse pour mes amis. Et heureuse de renouer avec eux.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

- Bébé ... je suis rentré ... il y a une voiture dans l'allée ... qui est-ce?

Je regardais l'horloge sur le micro-ondes ... 17:00. Il rentrait tôt. Mike entra dans la cuisine et s'arrêta.

- Oh bonjour ... est-ce que ma charmante épouse aurait prévu de m'offrir mon cadeau d'anniversaire plus tôt? Demanda-t-il, fixant mes deux meilleures amies.

_Eh! C'était quoi ça?_

- Mike ... ce sont mes amies, Alice et Rosalie. Alice est la sœur d'Edward et Rose est l'épouse d'Emmett. Tu sais ... le frère d'Edward, tu l'as rencontré hier soir?

- Oh ... donc je suppose que ce n'est pas mon cadeau d'anniversaire alors. Dit-il, riant de sa plaisanterie.

_Idiot._

Je levais les yeux et me levais pour l'embrasser. Quand j'arrivais près de lui, je lui mis une petite tape sur l'épaule et l'embrassais sur les lèvres.

Il serra la main d'Alice et Rose, puis elles partirent pour aller se préparer pour la fête de ce soir.

Mince! Je n'avais pas préparé ce que Tanya m'avait demandé. Eh bien ... elle devrait faire avec ... je n'avais plus le temps maintenant.

Mike et moi parlâmes un peu. Je lui dis pour la fête. Il me répondit que pour une fois c'était calme à l'hôpital, alors il avait pu partir plus tôt.

Je me dirigeais à l'étage pour prendre une douche et me préparer, Mike me suivit. Il essaya de commencer quelque chose, mais je prétextais des maux de tête, et allais seule sous la douche. Je devais accepter ce qui s'était passé avec Edward ce matin, avant de pouvoir laisser mon mari entrer en moi

Je devais comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Je savais qu'Edward et moi ne pourrions jamais être à nouveau ensemble, mais ça faisait encore mal.

Et Edward m'avait donné ce que Mike ne pouvait pas, et aussi déraisonnable que cela puisse l'être ... je le voulais à nouveau ... Dieu, je le voulais. Je voulais Edward à l'intérieur de moi.

Je voulais sentir sa grosse queue dure pousser à l'intérieur, tellement fort que je serai incapable de marcher le lendemain.

C'est ce que je voulais.

Mon esprit dériva vers ce matin ... ma main remonta jusqu'à mon clitoris, mais je la retirais rapidement ... je n'avais pas le temps.

J'allais devoir aller à cette stupide fête, complètement frustrée sexuellement.

Merde.

**EPOV**

J'avais fini dans le jardin. Tanya était revenue des courses et avait commencé à cuisiner pour ce soir. Je lui dis que j'allais prendre une douche.

J'y étais depuis environ cinq minutes, quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, Tanya était derrière moi. Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi et commença à caresser mon sexe.

Rien.

C'était quoi ce bordel?

Pourquoi je ne devenais pas dur?

Elle me touchait ... j'aurai du bander ... pas vrai?

Elle commença à caresser et masturber mon sexe avec un peu plus de force. Merde ... ça commençait à faire mal ...

- Merde Edward! C'est quoi ça? Pourquoi tu n'es pas dur? Je voulais que tu me baises avant que nos invités arrivent. J'en avais besoin bébé.

Que Tanya me parle ainsi n'y changeait rien.

_Merde._

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Tanya ... les gens vont bientôt arriver et tu n'as pas peur de laisser brûler ce que tu prépares?

- Très bien Edward ... il est clair que tu ne veux pas de moi. Souffla-t-elle en sortant de la douche

Super. J'allais le payer plus tard. Ce n'était jamais très amusant quand Tanya était énervée.

Je sortis rapidement de la douche et me préparais pour cette stupide fête, idée ridicule qu'elle avait eu.

Et en plus j'allais voir Bella. Belle. Sexy comme l'enfer.

Oh, maintenant tu décides de te montrer, me dis-je en voyant mon érection, alors que je m'apprêtais à mettre mon jeans.

Où étais-tu il y a une minute enfoirée?

J'entendis la sonnette de la porte retentir.

C'était l'heure de la fête. Youpi! Pensais-je avec sarcasme.

Tanya conduisit le monde à l'arrière de la maison. Elle voulait dîner à l'extérieur, sur notre terrasse. Je l'avais décoré, et fais en sorte qu'il y ait de la lumière une fois la nuit tombée.

Tout devait être parfait pour Tanya.

Tout le monde était pratiquement arrivé. Alice et Rosalie me prirent à part et me dirent qu'elles avaient vu Bella et qu'elle s'étaient réconciliées. J'étais content pour elles.

Tanya voulait rester dehors avec ses invités, alors je lui dis que j'allais attendre dans le salon que Mike et Bella arrivent. Ils étaient les derniers, et quelqu'un devait leur montrer le chemin jusqu'à la terrasse arrière.

J'étais masochiste. Bella m'avait donné un orgasme comme je n'en n'avais pas eu depuis des années, comme Tanya ne pourrait jamais m'en donner. Et je ne pourrai plus ressentir ça.

Je savais que ce que je ressentais pour Bella n'était que du désir. Elle avait toujours été sexy.

Nous n'étions plus amoureux depuis longtemps.

J'aimais ma femme. Je savais que je l'aimais. Donc, je ne pouvais plus faire ce que je lui avais fait ce matin. Je ne voulais pas.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau et je savais de qui il s'agissait.

J'ouvris la porte et trouvais Mike et Bella. Et merde, elle était sexy à se damner.

Elle était vêtue d'un petit top serré et d'une jolie petite jupe en jean. Est-ce qu'elle essayait de me tuer?

Après avoir échangé quelques politesses je les conduisis à l'extérieur. Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que tout le monde était là, et Bella et moi étions les seuls à être restés sobres. Sauf bien sûr Ali. Elle était enceinte, alors elle ne buvait pas.

Personne ne devait travailler demain?

- Hé bébé, Hé … tu pourrais aller me chercher une autre bière. Demanda Mike à Bella,

Quel enfoiré. Il se trouvait trop bien pour le faire lui-même? Jésus ... il n'y avait pas écrit «soubrette de Mike» sur son front.

- Euh ... Mike, tu ne travailles pas demain?

- Bella ... Jésus, serais-tu ma mère? Vas juste me chercher une autre bière bébé. Merci.

Il était tellement arrogant avec elle.

Comment avait-elle pu l'épouser? Comment le laissait-elle la baiser? Elle et moi nous jetions des regards pleins de sous-entendus, depuis le début de la soirée.

Comment allais-je faire cela? Comment allais-je faire pour lutter contre ce qui se passait entre nous? Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son mari, je réalisais... que je ne voulais pas. Du moins, pas ce soir. Non, putain, j'avais eu un avant-goût du sexe avec elle, ce matin, la première fois en cinq ans, et je réalisais alors que j'allais à nouveau en avoir un, ce soir.

- Je vais rentrer, et je vais aider Bella à ramener quelques bières pour tout le monde. Dis-je pour tout le monde.

- Oh ... et Eddie chéri, pourrais-tu regarder où en est la cuisson? Si ce n'est pas encore fini, peux-tu attendre et les ramener avec toi? Merci. Dit Tanya.

Bien sûr, chérie. Tout ce que tu voudras. Tout pour me libérer de la culpabilité que je ressentais, sachant ce que j'allais vraiment faire dans la cuisine. Bien sûr chérie, je vais attendre que la nourriture soit cuite, et je vais baiser ta nouvelle amie et nouvelle voisine en attendant. Bien sûr, pas de problème.

- Bien sûr Tanya. Je reviens. Dis-je en hochant la tête.

Je me léchais les lèvres et pris une profonde inspiration, tout en me rendant à la cuisine. J'espérai que Bella ne me rejette pas. J'avais besoin d'elle.

Je voulais mettre mon sexe si profond à l'intérieur d'elle, qu'elle ne voudrait pas savoir ce qui la frappait.

Quand j'entrais dans la cuisine, elle avait les fesses en l'air, ramassant je ne sais quoi sur le sol, et je pouvais voir sa petite culotte.

Putain. Je me précipitais derrière elle et l'attrapais. Puis je la poussais contre le plan de travail qui faisait face à notre jardin. Les rideaux de la fenêtre étaient tirés et les lumières de la cuisine étaient tamisées, mais nous pouvions voir dehors.

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je sais que c'est mal, mais putain je m'en fous. J'ai envie de toi. C'était si bon ce matin. Tu le sais aussi, tu veux le sentir à nouveau. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est ce que tu veux bébé .

Elle gémissait. Je savais qu'elle gémissait.

J'appuyais mon sexe dur contre elle.

- Tu sens ça? Tu sens ma bite Izzie B? Putain, c'est ce que tu me fais, chaque fois.

Elle respirait lourdement. Je fis un pas en arrière et la penchais légèrement sur le comptoir. Je relevais sa jupe autour de sa taille, arrachais sa culotte et la reniflais.

- Oh putain, tu es tellement humide pour moi bébé.

- Seulement pour toi Edward ... pour toi.

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre.

Je mis sa culotte dans ma poche. Je la cacherai et ne lui rendrai jamais. J'ouvris mon jean, et le baissais juste assez pour sortir mon sexe.

Alors que je poussais en elle, je me penchais à son oreille pour lui dire:

- C'est ça bébé ... je vais te baiser ici, dans ma cuisine, pendant que ma femme et ton mari sont à l'extérieur avec tout nos amis.

Dès que les mots quittèrent ma bouche, j'enfonçais si fort mon sexe en elle qu'elle poussa un cri. Je levais une main et la posais délicatement sur sa bouche.

- Calme bébé ... ce doit être rapide et silencieux.

- Et fort ... fort putain. N'arrêtes pas Edward ... baises-moi fort. S'il te plaît!

Demande et tu recevras ma douce.

**BPOV**

Toute la soirée.

Toute la soirée, Edward et moi avions joué notre petit jeu. Regards obliques, frôlements discrets, nous nous étions regardés toute la soirée.

Il ne faisait rien pour apaiser ma frustration.

Merde! Comment pouvait-il encore avoir cet effet là sur moi?

J'aimais mon mari.

J'aimais mon mari.

_Mais pas quand il faisait des remarques au sujet de mes amies comme il l'avait fait avant._

J'aimais mon mari ... même quand il me demandait d'aller lui chercher une bière et que je savais qu'il devait aller travailler le lendemain.

Mais c'était le prix à payer pour ce que j'avais fait ce matin, je le méritais. Laisser Mike, ses manières et ses remarques m'embarrasser et me mettre hors de moi. Je le méritais.

J'aimais mon mari.

Du moins je le pensais.

Les lumières de la cuisine étaient si tamisées, que de l'extérieur, personne ne pouvait voir à l'intérieur. Je me dirigeais vers le frigidaire, quand je vis des assiettes en plastique sur le sol.

Alors que j'étais penchée pour les ramasser, je la sentis.

Cette décharge électrique, puis le carreau froid du plan de travail devant moi. Derrière moi, je sentais un corps chaud qui n'aurait pas du m'être familier. Et son odeur.

Putain, je le voulais. Chaque mot prononcé par Edward ne faisait qu'accroître mon désir. Ma culotte était trempée. Alors que je gémissais Edward me pencha sur le comptoir, et j'eus une brève pensée.

_Ce n'était pas bien. _

La voix d'Edward me susurra la phrase la plus chaude dans l'histoire de l'humanité, et plongea en moi. Je gémis.

_Mais, tellement bon!_

Edward posa sa main sur ma bouche, en me disant de me taire. Mais la seule chose que je pouvais faire était de lui demander, de le supplier de me baiser fort.

Et Edward accédait toujours à mes demandes.

Chaque poussée, chaque coup de hanche m'envoyait plus haut.

- Regardes à l'extérieur. Ils n'ont aucune idée que je te baise, encore et encore. Siffla Edward à mon oreille.

Je sentis ses mains passer sous mon soutien-gorge pour en sortir mes mamelons.

J'essayais de retenir mes gémissements. Je regardais à l'extérieur, et vis nos amis.

Je voyais Mike parler à Tanya.

Je voyais Alice assise sur les genoux de Jasper, les mains de celui-ci posées sur son ventre de façon protectrice.

Emmett et Rosalie se faisaient face, et riaient de quelque chose.

Et moi, j'étais ici, avec Edward, à l'aube de l'orgasme le plus intense que je n'avais jamais eu en cinq ans. Supérieur à ce matin, si c'était encore possible.

A ce moment, je me fichais de tout.

Je ne me souciais pas de Mike jetant son bras autour des épaules de Tanya, en riant.

Je ne me souciais pas que Rosalie mette une claque à l'arrière de la tête d'Emmett.

Tout ce qui m' intéressait, c'était qu'Edward pousse son sexe en moi. Qu'il me remplisse.

- Edward! Soufflais-je, en poussant mes hanches vers l'arrière, m'appuyant sur mes orteils, lui permettant de trouver un nouvel angle.

Une main d'Edward se posa sur ma hanche alors que l'autre atteignait mon clitoris palpitant.

- Jouis pour moi, Bella! Maintenant! Me dit Edward en pinçant mon clitoris. Mes muscles se serrerent autour de lui alors que j'atteignais l'orgasme.

- PUTAIN! Criais-je, sans me soucier que l'on m'entende. Edward poussa une fois de plus avant de gémir mon nom et de laisser se rependre sa semence.

Lentement, je reprenais pied.

Et c'est là que je la remarquais.

Alice venait vers la cuisine, tirant un Jasper plutôt ivre, derrière elle.

- Merde. Murmurais-je.

Edward avait appuyé son front contre le dos de mon cou.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il en marmonnant dans ma peau.

- Bouges. Dis-je en replaçant ma jupe.

Edward leva les yeux, aperçut sa sœur et rapidement ferma boutique, pour ainsi dire. Je courus vers l'évier pour éclabousser mon visage avec de l'eau froide. Si Alice allumait les lumières, nous étions cuits, putain!

J'entendis Edward passer derrière moi, pour aller de l'autre côté de la cuisine.

- Allez Jazzy, viens ici. L'entendis-je dire.

Le bouton tourna, la porte s'ouvrit et je vis leurs visages dans le grille-pain à ma gauche.

- Hé les gars. Dit Alice tranquillement.

Je pouvais sentir ses yeux examiner la scène. Edward était appuyé contre le réfrigérateur à proximité du four. J'étais à l'évier, lavant mes mains … plusieurs fois. Ouais, pas du tout suspect.

- Tout va bien?

_**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça prend 2 minutes et ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

_**Bisous.**_


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Merci à : TBWCH, So-Kate, Kristen590, Grazie, Isnoname, Mariee1, nono swan, alexandra13, aelita48, ptitcoeurfragile, Alexoue, cristalle, LikiOda, lelene972, meltess, Rosabella01,elOdiii3, joys, Habswifes, sabrina2103, joys, nini54, Rosabella0, Pattenrond, Cappucina, bebedemamour, Linou2701, cappucina, Annetoutsimplement, lamue12, Kalisse, Anais88, Leylah, ecathe38, sochic88, doudounord2, GunWiHarPoTwi, Leylah, sand91, LuneBlanche, cchope, Julie**_

_**Charlotte : Eh bien je te remercie.**_

_**melanie : Merci beaucoup. Bises**_

_**Chahinez : Merci. Non je pense que c'était quand même un peu mérité, tu ne trouves pas ?**_

_**felicitie : je crois bien que tu as raison. Merci pour ta review.**_

_**Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à edwardandbellabelong2gether et les personnages à .**_

**Chapitre 8**

_**Mardi 19 Septembre 2008**_

**EPOV**

Je clignais des yeux ... où étais-je? Ah oui, je m'étais endormi sur le canapé. Je n'avais pas eu envie de coucher avec Tanya qui était ivre.

Je me mis sur le dos et laissais mes pensées dériver vers la nuit dernière, dans la cuisine. Oh mon Dieu. Ça avait été tellement chaud.

J'étais complètement dur maintenant.

Je repoussais mon pantalon, sortis ma bite et commençais à la caresser. Je m'imaginais que c'était les délicates petites mains de Bella qui la caressaient de haut en bas ... de haut et en bas.

Encore quelques vas et viens et je serai plein de sperme. Dieu, j'étais un obsédé sexuel. Voilà l'effet que Bella me faisait.

J'avais l'impression d'en avoir envie tout le temps. Nous avions convenu tous les deux, que hier soir était la dernière fois. Que jamais plus cela ne se reproduirait.

Mais que Dieu me vienne en aide, je voulais le faire encore ... et encore ... et encore.

Je me levais pour aller me nettoyer. Arrivé dans notre chambre ... je trouvais Tanya allongée sur notre lit ... en plein milieu de celui-ci ... elle ne m'avait pas manqué.

Elle n'avait pas retiré ses vêtements. Elle allait avoir la gueule de bois. J'espérai vraiment qu'elle ne veuille pas de sexe ce matin avant d'aller travailler. Je savais que son réveil sonnait tôt et qu'elle ne serait pas contente.

Je sautais rapidement dans la douche, rinçais le sperme se trouvant sur mon corps et me lavais. Une fois habillé, je descendis préparer quelque chose pour Tanya ... elle allait en avoir besoin.

J'avais besoin de parler à Bella aujourd'hui, à propos d'Emmett qui nous avait surpris. Il m'avait juré de ne rien dire et je savais qu'il tiendrait parole. Mais, repenser à la façon dont il nous avait pris ... putain ...

_**Flash-back**_

_**La nuit dernière ...**_

_**- Tout va bien? Demanda Alice.**_

_**Je regardais Bella qui lavait une tasse de café que j'avais utilisé ce matin.**_

_**- Ouais Alice, on attend juste que la nourriture finisse de cuire. Répondis-je.**_

_**Alice me jeta un coup d'œil avant que Jasper, complètement dans le cirage, n'attrape son bras.**_

_**- Ali ,bébé, salle de bain? Demanda-t-il.**_

_**- Viens Jazzy. Allons dans la salle de bain d'Eddie. Peut-être laisseras-tu un cadeau pour la diablesse ... Soupira-t-elle avec un petit sourire en se dirigeant dans le couloir..**_

_**Bella coupa l'eau et me regarda. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment, profitant tout simplement du silence.**_

_**- C'est pas passé loin. Dit-elle enfin.**_

_**- Ouais ...et ça n'a pas aidé que tu sois si bruyante**____**à la fin.**_

_**Je ne pouvais pas croire que nous l'avions fait. OK, je le pouvais, mais putain! **_

_**- Hey! Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir ce que ta main peut me faire! Siffla-t-elle dans un doux murmure.**_

_**Je ne pouvais empêcher le sourire qui se propageait à travers mon visage. Je savais ce que ce pincement au clitoris lui faisait. C'était sa grande faiblesse sexuelle, son talon d'Achille.**_

_**- Ce qui ne signifie pas que tu ne doives pas te contrôler un peu mieux. Lui répondis-je sèchement.**_

_**- OH! Edward, ne commences même pas ces conneries avec moi! Dit-elle en me jetant le torchon qu'elle utilisait pour se sécher les mains.**_

_**- Commencer quoi? Je te signale simplement que tu as des problèmes de maîtrise de soi. Ne me regardes pas comme ça, et ne nies pas que tu as aimé. Si les dix dernières minutes prouvent quelque chose, je pense que tu as plutôt apprécié que je te penche sur le comptoir et que je te baise fortement. **_

_**Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me taire? Pourquoi avais-je continué ... après qu'Emmett ait montré le bout de son nez? Oh oui, Monsieur je ne peux pas garder un secret.**_

_**Je vous jure que quand Emmett apparut nos mâchoires tombèrent. Il nous avait définitivement entendu. On ne pouvait pas le nier.**_

_**MEEERDE.**_

_**Il ne dit pas un mot, mais nous dévisagea comme s'il remettait en place les morceaux d'une énigme insensée. Puis il le fit. Un putain de clin d'œil et un sourire, à tous les deux, puis il se retourna et sortit sans murmurer un seul mot.**_

_**Flash-back Fin**_

Après le départ d'Emmett j'avais dit à Bella certaines choses que je n'aurais pas du, et elle m'avait complètement ignoré pour le reste de la soirée. Elle avait passé son temps accroché à son trou du cul de mari complètement ivre.

Emmett était cependant venu me parler brièvement de ce qu'il avait vu, et il était assez fou pour penser que cela signifiait que j'allais quitter Tanya pour me remettre avec Bella. Pas le cas. C'était juste du sexe. Du sexe. Et c'est ce que je lui avais dis.

- Bien sûr ... continues à te dire ça petit frère. Me dit-il en me tapotant le dos et en souriant.

Et c'est ce que je continuais à me dire.

C'était juste du sexe ...du sexe!

Certes, super et fantastique.

Et merde, j'étais à nouveau dur. Etais-je censé me masturber juste ici, dans la cuisine, putain?

Je sentis des bras m'envelopper.

- Oh, ce matin tu es prêt pour moi Eddie. Fais-moi l'amour maintenant. Je dois bientôt partir et je te veux bébé.

J'étais dur comme l'enfer parce que je venais de penser à Bella. Mais peut-être devrai-je baiser ma femme comme j'étais censé le faire.

Je me tournais rapidement et la poussais contre le comptoir ... le même comptoir sur lequel j'avais baisé Bella la nuit dernière. Je fermais les yeux et laissais cela attiser mes fantasmes.

Tanya descendit mon pantalon, je relevais rapidement sa jupe jusqu'à ses hanches et poussais sa culotte sur le côté ... Je fus en elle en une seconde, et me mis à la pilonner durement. Je ne ressentais pas la passion que j'avais ressenti avec Bella. C'était si différent ... je n'aimais pas ... et je me retirais de Tanya, car j'étais devenu complètement mou. Elle n'était pas Bella.

Putain!

Elle était en colère et déçue, encore une fois.

- Edward ... peut-être devrais-tu aller voir un médecin, je sais que je suis assez chaude et sexy pour te faire de l'effet. Alors que se passe-t-il? Comment allons-nous faire un bébé si tu ne peux même pas bander?

Quoi?

- Tanya, nous en avons déjà parlé. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à avoir des enfants. Tu ferais mieux de continuer la pilule ... Je ne suis pas prêt à ce que tu tombes enceinte.

Maintenant, elle était vraiment énervée.

-Bien Edward!

Elle souffla et monta l'escalier. J'allais au garage et montais dans ma voiture. Je devais sortir d'ici. Je devais conduire jusqu'à ce que je sache qu'elle était partie au travail.

**BPOV**

Je fus réveillée par quelqu'un qui m'embrassait sur le ventre. Mmm ... c'était agréable. Pendant un moment, je crus que c'était Edward et je gémis presque son prénom.

Heureusement, je ne le fis pas.

Je baissais les yeux et vis que mon mari baissait mon pantalon de pyjama le long de mes jambes. Il remarqua mon regard et sourit.

- Bonjour bébé ... J'espérais que tu serais d'accord pour un petit coup vite fait, avant que je parte travailler. Je me suis réveillé tellement excité.

Il commenca à donner des coups de langue sur mon clitoris. Rien ... rien ... pas d'électricité. Je feignais tous les bruits appropriés ... mais pas de passion.

Aucune étincelle.

Je n'étais même pas mouillée. Comment pouvait-il ne pas le remarquer? Ah oui ... il ne s'en souciait pas. Mike était très égoïste quand il s'agissait de sexe. Tant qu'il était sûr qu'il allait jouir c'était bon.

Il passa quelques secondes à me faire des choses, qu'il pensait m'excitaient, puis remonta vers moi et me pénétra.

Ugh! Putain, ça faisait mal ... J'étais sèche comme un os, crétin.

J'aimais mon mari. Je me mis à simuler alors qu'il poussait dans et hors de moi. Il passait apparemment un bon moment

Après environ 30 secondes, il fut prit de convulsions et se libéra en moi. Dieu merci, ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir supporter cela toute la nuit.

- Merci chérie. Maintenant je suis prêt pour le travail. Je suis vraiment heureux que notre vie sexuelle soit tellement incroyable.

Merci? Nom de Dieu, qui croyait-il que j'étais? Les mercis sont pour les coups d'un soir, ou les putes bon marché. Mais tu ne dis pas merci à ta femme, connard.

Peu importe. Je me retournais et me rendormis ... je me sentais très sale. Je ne voulais pas de mon mari à l'intérieur de moi ... je voulais l'homme d'à côté.

L'homme qui pouvait me faire ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant.

Nous nous étions dit hier soir, que c'était la dernière fois. Hier sur mon canapé, et la nuit dernière dans sa cuisine ... c'est tout.

Mais Emmett nous avait surpris. Il était juste derrière Alice et Jasper. Seulement il était resté caché et avait entendu toute la conversation. Putain de conversation post-coïtale. Emmett était ressorti sans rien dire. Il avait toujours voulu nous voir ensemble. Il était le frère d'Edward, donc je ne pensais pas qu'il en parlerait à quelqu'un. Mais je devais parler à Edward pour en être sûre.

Après qu'Emmett soit parti, Edward en avait rajouté une couche.

_**Flash-back**_

_**- Merci pour la baise chérie ... mais ça n'arrivera plus, alors j'espère que tu vas bien te le mettre à l'esprit. Je sais ce que j'ai fait. **_

_**Quel con arrogant! Comment pouvait-il être aussi insensible? Je m'étais refusée à pleurer devant lui. **_

_**- Oui, tu as raison ... la dernière fois. Plus jamais! Je n'ai pas besoin de perdre mon temps avec un connard arrogant comme toi, quand j'ai un mari merveilleux qui m'attend. Avais-je dit , la voix emplie de méchanceté.**_

_**- Eh bien, cours le rejoindre ma chérie, j'espère qu'il te baise aussi bien que moi. **_

_**- Mieux. Lui répondis-je en souriant, et en me dirigeant vers l'extérieur. J'en avais fini avec lui.**_

_**- Ouais c'est pour ça que tu as eu envie de ma bite à deux reprises aujourd'hui! Il est clair que ce n'est pas le cas, ma chérie! L'entendis-je répondre alors que je passais la porte.**_

_**Ainsi fait.**_

_**J'avais essayé de me jeter sur Mike tout le reste de la soirée, afin de rendre Edward jaloux, mais bien sûr, Mike était trop ivre pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Je détestais quand il buvait.**_

_**C'était un vrai crétin quand il était ivre.**_

_**Flash-back Fin**_

J'entendis Mike sortir de notre chambre à coucher en me disant :

- Je suis de garde Bella, je ne serai pas à la maison avant demain après-midi. A bientôt.

Je lui marmonnais un rapide au revoir.

Je regardais le réveil ... il était 5h du matin. J'allais sans aucun doute me rendormir.

_**Plus tard ce jour-là**_

Lorsque je me réveillais, il était 11h. Je ne voulais pas dormir aussi longtemps. Je devais travailler sur mon livre aujourd'hui. J'avais terminé mon travail pour la boite, et j'attendais qu'ils m'envoient autre chose.

Je pris une douche et m'habillais. Juste un jean et un tee-shirt aujourd'hui. Je n'allais nulle part, comme d'habitude. J'attachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval.

J'étais recroquevillée sur mon lit avec mon ordinateur portable, en train d'écrire, quand on frappa à la porte. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui cela pouvait être. Il était environ 12h30, et je n'attendais personne.

J'ouvris la porte et, ô miracle, Edward se tenait là.

J'allais lui claquer la porte au nez, mais il coinça son pied dans celle-ci.

- Puis-je entrer une minute Bella?

- Non ... va-t-en ... rentres chez toi et vas baiser ta femme ou faire autre chose, mais dégages!

- Je ne peux pas ... elle est au travail et j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler.

- Bien. Mais parler est tout ce que nous allons faire!

Il sourit, comme s'il doutait de moi, et entra dans ma maison.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour faire un peu de café. Je ne pouvais pas aller dans le salon avec lui. Pas après notre rendez-vous d'hier.

Surtout pas après ma séance de jambes en l'air de ce matin avec mon mari. Je savais à coup sûr que si je me retrouvais avec Edward là où nous avions baisé avec tant d'acharnement hier, je lui sauterai à nouveau dessus.

Parce que, que Dieu me vienne en aide, quand il était arrogant et sûr de lui, il m'excitait encore plus.

Pourquoi les filles sont-elles toujours attirées par le mauvais garçon? Il n'était pas comme ça quand nous étions ensemble au lycée. Ça lui arrivait d'être arrogant et de parler crûment, mais la plupart du temps il était juste Edward.

Mon Eddie.

Il était différent maintenant ... je savais que ce que nous avions fait hier, était juste du sexe ... lubrique, nécessaire. Parce qu'il n'était pas _mon_ Edward ... il était plus le Edward de Tanya.

Je lui fit signe de s'asseoir à table.

- Tu ne m'invites pas à m'asseoir dans le salon? Nous y serions peut-être plus à l'aise?

- Tu sais exactement pourquoi Edward!

- Oh oui. Dit- il en souriant à nouveau.

Ugh! Il était si agaçant. Je restais contre le comptoir à attendre que le café coule. Je pris deux tasses, et les posais à côté de la cafetière pendant que j'attendais ... en silence.

- Emmett ne va rien dire à personne. Il a promis. Dit Edward en rompant le silence.

- C'est bien. J'apprécie vraiment. Ça serait très mauvais si Tanya et Mike découvraient ce que nous avons fait. J'irai le voir pour le remercier. Dieu merci, c'était la seule fois et maintenant nous pouvons aller de l'avant.

- Ouais.

J'entendis le bruit de la chaise qui s'éloignait de la table et le sentis juste derrière moi. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de moi sur le comptoir ... me piégeant en face de lui. Son souffle sur le dos de mon cou était chaud.

- Et si ça ne devait pas être la dernière fois Izzie?

Il repoussa les cheveux de mon cou et se mit à m'embrasser le long de celui-ci. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Je ne pouvais pas faire cela.

- Non Edward, nous avons promis hier soir ... plus jamais. Et après la façon dont tu m'as traité ... je pense que c'est pour le mieux. Je sais que j'ai pu te donner une fausse impression hier, mais contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire Edward, je ne me suis pas transformée en salope enragée , depuis la dernière fois que tu m'as vu. Je ne trahirai pas mon mari une fois de plus.

J'essayais de me tourner pour lui faire face mais il se pressa contre moi et ne me libéra pas.

- Bella, Bella, Bella ... ton corps te trahit tu sais ... ta bouche dit non, tu ne veux pas, mais ton corps dit, oh oui, fais-le. Et je suis désolé d'avoir été un con hier soir. J'étais contrarié et je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, et je me sentais aussi coupable. Mais bébé, je ne pense pas pouvoir rester loin de toi ... J' essaye. J'ai pris la voiture ce matin ...pour rouler loin d'ici ... loin de Tanya ... loin de toi.

J'ai roulé jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'elle soit au travail. Et quand je suis rentré j'ai lutté avec moi-même, mais j'ai encore fini ici. Nous aimons nos conjoints. Cela peut être simplement du sexe. Nous ne les trahirons pas ... pas si nous ne donnons pas notre cœur à quelqu'un d'autre. Bells, putain, j'ai besoin de toi. Ce n'est pas juste du désir ... j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de me sentir à l'intérieur de toi, encore et encore, autant que je le peux. J'en ai tellement besoin. S'il te plaît, ne me repousses pas. Je sais que tu en as également besoin.

Je m'effondrais ... rapidement. Mon corps se ramollit. Je laissais échapper quelques gémissements, et il savait que c'étaient des gémissements de plaisir, car il embrassa à nouveau l'arrière de mon cou, devenant plus passionné à chaque baiser.

- Non Edward. J'ai dit rien de plus que la nuit dernière.

- Es-tu sûre Izzie? Demanda-t-il en enlevant une de ses mains du comptoir pour la glisser à l'intérieur de mon t-shirt. Il commença à caresser mes seins et à pincer les mamelons.

Je gémis plus fort.

- C'est ce que je pensais … Mike ne te touche pas comme ça? Te fait-il ressentir cela quand il te touche? Questionna-t-il dans un petit rire.

Puis il recommença à embrasser mon cou.

- Je sais qu'il ne le fait pas Bella. Il ne peut pas. Je te connais si bien, et tu le sais ... et je sais sans aucun doute qu'il ne te fait pas ressentir ces choses ... sans cela, tu n'aurais pas été si pressée de m'avoir à l'intérieur de toi hier ... deux fois.

Je trouvais la force de sortir de son étreinte et me forçais à aller de l'autre côté de la cuisine.

- Tu as... tu as tort Edward. Maintenant, sors! Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas de toi!

Et je montais dans ma chambre et fermais la porte.

Je fis les cent pas environ cinq minutes. Puis j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Dieu merci. S'il avait mit du temps à partir, je serai sortie en courant et l'aurai laissé me prendre.

Je devais remettre mes idées en place et retourner travailler. J'avais en tête un chapitre très osé. Voilà comment je me sentais après qu'il m'ait touché.

Alors que je sortais de ma chambre et me dirigeais vers le couloir, je me heurtais à quelque chose de dur. Je levais les yeux.

Edward.

Trou du cul ... il m'avait trompé.

- Je t'ai eu. Sourit-il.

Il me plaqua face à lui contre le mur et agressa à nouveau mon cou. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, même si je le voulais.

Il était pressé contre moi si fortement qu'on aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser partir. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et le forçais à relever la tête pour me regarder.

- C'est juste du sexe. Je ne t'aime pas! Tu comprends? Juste du sexe. Compris?

- Oh, putain, oui, je l'ai eu ... et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'aime pas non plus.

Je ressentis un petit pincement au cœur quand il dit cela, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser , car il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Nous nous embrassâmes avec frénésie. Dieu, cela allait-il être comme ça à chaque fois? Oh je l'espérai. Il me faisait me sentir si sexy, si passionnée, si vivante. C'était comme si je me réveillais après avoir dormi cinq ans.

Dieu, j'avais besoin de lui à l'intérieur de moi, et vite. Très vite. Je déboutonnais mon jean rapidement et le poussais en bas de mes jambes.

Ma culotte partit avec. Edward se laissa tomber à genoux et saisit mes hanches.

- Tu es pressée? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Tu n'en n'as aucune idée.

Il écarta légèrement mes jambes et embrassa mes cuisses puis mon clitoris. Après avoir léché mon clitoris pendant cinq bonnes minutes, me faisant presque venir ... il enfonça profondément sa langue dans ma chatte.

- Oh mon Dieu ... tu as aussi bon goût que dans mes souvenirs ... putain, tellement bonne, bébé. Dit-il en gémissant, puis continua à me faire plaisir.

Mike n'avait jamais été doué pour le sexe oral, et oh Dieu c'était si bon.

- Mmm ... Bella ... Mike ne te fais pas ça? Est-ce qu'il lape ta chatte comme si c'était la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais goûté?

Je secouais la tête pour dire non.

- Je ne le pense pas chérie.

Il retourna à mon clitoris puis introduit brutalement deux doigts en moi. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps et je le voulais vraiment à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne savais pas quand Tanya devait rentrer du travail, et je devais avoir sa bite ... maintenant.

Je lui attrapais les cheveux et tirais dessus pour lui faire savoir qu'il devait s'arrêter. Il fit la moue quand je le lui fis signe de se lever.

- C'est super Edward, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, tout de suite! Dis-je en déboutonnant et en enlevant son jean

Il avait à peine descendu son jean de ses hanches, que j'attrapais son sexe en lui disant :

- Maintenant, donnes-là moi.

Il enfonça sa bite au fond de moi, et nous laissâmes échapper un sifflement de plaisir. Il leva mes fesses et j'enveloppais mes jambes autour de lui, lui permettant d'aller plus profond.

Il accéléra le rythme et commença à me marteler plus fortement contre le mur. C'était trop bon.

- Oh mon Dieu Bella ... oh mon putain de Dieu, c'est incroyable. C'est tellement bon.

Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour parler ... je ne pouvais pas. Tout ce que je pouvais sortir était "plus fort" de temps en temps. Nous restâmes contre ce mur, je le jure, pendant trente minutes . Et je savais qu'Edward allait récupérer rapidement.

Il l'avait toujours fait.

Je savais aussi que Mike ne rentrerait pas à la maison avant demain après-midi. J'avais juste besoin de savoir quand la garce allait être à la maison. Quand nous eûmes terminé et que nous nous effondrâmes sur le sol, je lui posais la question.

- Alors ... quand est-ce que ta femme doit rentrer à la maison?

- En fait ... elle ne rentre pas avant tard ce soir. Elle travaille beaucoup. Répondit-il en souriant.

- Mike aussi.

- Et quand M. Newton doit-il rentrer, Mlle Swan?

- C'est Newton, Eddie ... et il ne rentrera pas avant demain après-midi.

- Je refuse de t'appeler ainsi, et c'est excellent.

- Veux-tu rester dîner? Comme ça nous n'aurons pas à manger tout seul, et nous pourrons avoir plus de ... sexe ... puisque c'est juste ... du sexe. Lui dis-je.

- A deux conditions. Répondit-il.

- Quelles sont-elles?

- On ... on ne s'habille pas ... du tout ... je veux que nous soyons complètement nus le reste du temps que je serai ici, aujourd'hui ... Ainsi ce sera plus facile, je n'aurai qu'à t'allonger et te prendre quand j'en aurai envie.

- D'accord, ça me plaît ... d'accord. Dis-je en hochant la tête.

- Et deuxièmement ... je reste dîner si et seulement si ... Izzie B est au menu. J'ai vraiment envie de terminer le merveilleux plat que j'ai commencé plus tôt.

- D'accord... cela peut s'arranger, mais j'ai également une condition. Dis-je en souriant.

- Oui? Demanda-t-il.

- Seulement si je peux avoir le sexe d'Edward pour le dessert?

Ses yeux se remplirent de désir.

- Bébé ... tu peux avoir ma bite quand tu veux ... N'hésites pas à en faire ce qu'il te plaira.

- Nous pouvons passer la journée ensemble, mais ce n'est que du sexe, d'accord? Nous devons garder cela à l'esprit. Juste du sexe. Ajoutais-je.

- Juste du sexe ... pas de soucis ... j'aime ma femme. Nous sommes seulement deux personnes seules, avec des conjoints occupés, qui explorent leur sexualité ensemble.

Quelque part, au fond de mon esprit, je réfléchis à cette déclaration. Si nous aimions réellement nos conjoints, pourquoi faisions-nous cela? Ferions-nous quelque chose qui pourrait être dommageable et destructeur pour eux?

Probablement pas.

Mais j'étais trop égoïste pour le moment pour y porter plus d'attention, et je repoussais donc ces pensées, qui disparurent rapidement. Je voulais Edward et j'avais besoin de lui autant que possible.

Je ne pouvais pas vivre ma frustration sexuelle plus longtemps.

- D'accord ... deux vieux amis prenant du plaisir. Et peut-être que nous pourrons apprendre de l'autre de nouvelles choses à faire découvrir à nos conjoints.

- Ouais, bien sûr. Répondit-il hésitant, le regard en colère.

- Quoi?

- Je ne veux pas penser à Mike te baisant, alors que je te baise aussi. Ça me dégoûte. Je ne veux pas qu'il te touche.

- Comptes-tu également ne plus toucher Tanya?

Il se tut quelques secondes, puis lâcha rapidement :

- Bien sûr que non ... elle est ma femme. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de ne plus avoir de relations sexuelles avec elle. Et puis, je pourrai trop m'attacher si je n'avais que des relations sexuelles avec toi, et nous ne voulons pas que cela se produise. Nous voulons que cela reste juste du sexe.

- Eh bien, Mike est mon mari. Nous continuerons aussi avoir des relations sexuelles. Fais avec!

- Très bien, nous continuerons à avoir des relations sexuelles avec nos conjoints, tout en en ayant ensemble ... et après ça tu dis que tu n'es pas devenue une salope? Dit-il en plaisantant.

- Eh bien, tu sais quoi bébé? Si je suis une salope, alors toi aussi Eddie.

- Touché.

**EPOV**

Je savais que c'était juste du sexe. En fait, même pas vraiment du sexe ... plus comme une putain d'envie primitive et urgente. Je savais que je ne l'aimais plus. Alors merde, pourquoi cela me rendait malade de penser à Mike à l'intérieur d'elle. Probablement parce que maintenant que j'étais à l'intérieur d'elle ... elle était à moi.

Et pour être tout à fait honnête ... si je devais avoir des relations sexuelles avec Bella ... eh bien, je n'en n'avais rien à foutre de ne plus toucher Tanya. Mais je ne voulais pas que Bella le sache. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'imagine que nous pourrions nous remettre ensemble.

Car cela n'arriverait jamais.

Elle m'avait fait trop de mal, et le navire avait quitté le quai depuis trop longtemps.

Je savais que Tanya était ma femme, et je l'aimais, mais je ne ressentais en rien ce que je pouvais ressentir quand je touchais, embrassais, léchais, suçais, et étais à l'intérieur de Bella.

C'était tellement bon.

Et je n'en n'avais jamais assez.

Et je ne m'arrêterai pas.

Non, sauf si elle me le demandait ... et même si elle le faisait ... je l'encouragerai fortement à changer d'avis. Je devais avoir ça ... il n'y avait pas d'autre issue pour moi.

Bella était ma drogue et j'aurai besoin de ma dose chaque fois que je pourrais l'obtenir.

Putain, on aurait dit un vrai junkie.

Cela allait mal finir, pour tout le monde, mais je ne pouvais pas rester à l'écart, ni arrêter, et je n'avais même pas envie d'essayer.

J'avais besoin d'elle.

Fin de l'histoire.

_**Petite note de l'auteur : si vous ne l'aviez pas déjà compris, cette fiction va être truffée de lemons, et le langage ne sera pas toujours convenable.**_


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Merci à : SoSweetySoCrazy, Habswifes, Grazie, lamue12, Twifictions, TBWCH, Caro632, khuneault, cristalle, Anais88, sabrina2103, Isnoname, Annetoutsimplement, LuneBlanche, PatiewSnows, cchope, Alexoue, Isabella-Edward-SC, Ellhena, Maryfanfictions, Kristen590,ecathe38, Guest, Love-read, Linou2701, Niniwinnie, Elodie pixie B, bellardtwilight.**_

_**nini54 : Hello, tu as tout a fait raison dans ton raisonnement. Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas si simple. Bises.**_

_**Pattenrond : Ne t'inquiètes pas...**_

_**Guest : pas de souci, j'ai pour habitude de terminer les traductions.**_

_**Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à edwardandbellabelong2gether et les personnages à .**_

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**Toujours Mardi 19 Septembre 2008**_

**EPOV**

Nous restâmes assis dans ce foutu couloir je ne sais pas combien de temps, simplement l'un contre l'autre ... à nous caresser.

C'était intime, mais pas ... romantique ... pas du tout. Juste un prélude à plus de baise ... c'est tout ce que c'était. Je le savais. Je n'étais pas stupide.

Je n'allais pas me leurrer en pensant que c'était plus que ça. Non, pas du tout.

L'estomac de Bella commença à grogner.:

- Je pense que j'ai besoin de te nourrir. Dis-je en embrassant le sommet de sa tête

- Ouais, je meurs de faim.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, elle se leva, toujours nue, et me tira rapidement avec elle en bas des escaliers.

Putain, elle était tellement adorable.

Elle ouvrit les armoires et en sortit des aliments et des casseroles. Je restais en arrière, appuyé contre le comptoir à la regarder faire.

- Que prépares-tu? Lui demandais-je.

- Eh bien, j'ai de quoi faire des spaghettis. Est-ce que ça va?

- C'est cool! Je n'ai jamais mangé de spaghettis aussi bonnes que les tiennes. Elles sont délicieuses.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Tanya ne te fais pas de spaghettis? Je veux dire ... elle est copropriétaire d'un restaurant. Je pense qu'elle doit bien cuisiner.

- Sa cuisine n'a rien à voir avec la tienne ... putain, quand elle est à la maison pour cuisiner.

Je me tus à la fin de cette phrase, parce que je n'aurai pas du dire des choses comme ça à Bella ... pas si nous ne devions nous contenter que de sexe. Il ne fallait pas se plaindre de nos conjoints.

Bella hocha la tête comme si elle comprenait pourquoi je m'étais tu. Elle se retourna alors vers ce qu'elle faisait et dit:

- Si ça peut te consoler, Mike n'est presque jamais à la maison pour le dîner... donc c'est plutôt agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui manger.

Je me dirigeais vers elle et passais mes bras autour de sa taille.

Je caressais mon visage sur le dessus de sa tête. Elle sentait toujours vachement bon. Comment faisait-elle pour toujours sentir si bon? Nous venions d'avoir une folle et suante relation sexuelle, et elle sentait encore la douceur et l'innocence.

Comment faisait-elle?

Pourquoi était-elle si foutrement parfaite?

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas encore à moi?

Eh bien ... elle était à moi maintenant, en un sens. J'avais vraiment envie qu'elle prenne du plaisir, pas comme dans sa vie sexuelle avec Mike, simplement parce que je connaissais Bella ... et je pouvais dire qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite. Je pouvais dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles correctes depuis notre dernière fois, des années avant... jusqu'à hier.

Elle n'aurait pas accepté si vite, si ça avait été le cas. C'était comme si elle en avait vraiment besoin. Elle était presque plus bestiale que moi.

Et putain, j'adorais ça.

C'était sacrément chaud.

Super, maintenant j'étais debout dans sa cuisine, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille, dur comme un roc, putain.

- Mmm ... Je la sens bébé. De nouveau dur pour moi, si vite? Dit-elle en gémissant.

- Je peux être dur pour toi 24H sur 24, et 7 jours sur 7 Bells.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Eh bien la sauce doit cuire un peu avant que je ne cuise les spaghettis, DOOOONC ... Elle s'interrompit, se retourna, et tomba à genoux.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Elle attrapa immédiatement mon sexe et commença à le pomper fortement. Je posais mes mains sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Puis elle le lécha de haut en bas comme si c'était une sucette.

Je baissais les yeux sur elle, elle me regarda avec ses grands yeux de biche.

- Je vais te sucer la bite bébé. Et ôtes tes putains de mains de mon comptoir, et mets-les dans mes cheveux comme un véritable mec!

Oui maman!

C'est vrai, je me souvenais ... ma Bella aimait que je lui tire les cheveux quand elle me suçait. C'était très important pour elle!

Elle prit ma bite dans sa bouche et mit sa main autour de ce qui ne rentrait pas. Elle la rentrait, la sortait, et,oh mon Dieu, c'était trop bon.

Elle ronronnait, sachant à quel point j'aimais quand elle me faisait ça. De son autre main elle commença à malaxer mes couilles.

- PUTAIN! Oh mon Dieu Bella! Suces bébé, suces, c'est tellement bon! T'es encore meilleure. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible.

- Manifestement, je ne fais pas du bon travail si tu peux encore former des phrases cohérentes, maintenant fermes-là et jouis dans ma bouche. Je veux te goûter bon sang!

Oh Jésus. Je tirais d'avantage sur ses cheveux. Un, deux, trois allers-retours plus tard je venais dans sans bouche. Elle avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Tanya n'avalait jamais. Elle disait qu'elle détestait le goût.

Elle ne me suçait pas souvent de toute façon, disant que ça lui faisait mal à la bouche car mon sexe était trop gros. Putain, est-ce que c'était ma faute?

Bella avait toujours été une fonceuse en matière de fellation. Elle donnait ... beaucoup. Elle en était étonnante.

Elle retira sa bouche de mon sexe puis embrassa et lécha le reste de sperme.

- Mmmm ... Eddie, Dieu, j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais délicieux.

Regardes, quelqu'un pense que j'ai bon goût. Prends ça Tanya.

Je l'aidais à se relever puis elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa sur les lèvres. Elle força le passage à ma bouche, et j'acceptais avec plaisir.

Puis je me souvins de notre précédente conversation.

- Oh oui, je crois que tu me dois quelque chose à manger, Mlle Swan .

- Newton, Edward.

- Putain, je ne vais pas t'appeler comme ça, maintenant tais-toi et laisses-moi te manger.

Je l'attrapais par les fesses et la couchais sur leur table de cuisine, pas trop doucement. Je souris parce que c'était la table où son idiot de mari mangeait tous les jours, et qu'il ne saurait pas ce que j'avais fait à sa femme sur cette table.

Elle écarta les jambes avec impatience Mmm ... c'est ce que je voulais, être là.

Je savais qu'elle serait déjà prête pour moi. Elle l'était toujours quand elle me suçait. La plupart du temps elle avait même un orgasme en le faisant. Je fus surpris qu'elle n'en n'ait pas tout à l'heure.

J'embrassais sa fente et insérais un doigt en elle.

- Mmmm ... plus d'Edward, donnes moi plus, merde!

J'aimais la taquiner. Je laissais mon doigt entrer et sortir d'elle à un rythme soutenu. Je riais de la voir se tortiller.

- Bon sang Edward! Fais ça bien ou je vais devoir le faire moi-même! Utilisez plus d'un doigt ... deux ... trois ... ce que tu veux, mais putain, manges-moi! Je suis tellement excitée! S'il te plaît!

Elle frottait ses cuisses ensemble, essayant de créer des frictions. Je décidais d'arrêter de jouer avec elle. J'insérais deux doigts de plus en accélérant le rythme. Je la baisais fortement. J'aurai pu avoir peur de lui faire du mal ... mais en repensant au lycée, je me souvenais que Bella et moi étions parfois brutaux quand nous couchions ensemble.

C'était juste la passion d'être l'un avec l'autre. Nous la ressentions tellement. Et maintenant, on enlevait les sentiments, et c'était juste du sexe. Chaud et passionné et le plus souvent brutal.

- Oh mon Dieu ... Oh mon Dieu Edward, oui ... juste comme ça bébé ... Ungh! Oh putain c'est si bon!

Elle était proche. Je ferai mieux de ralentir si je voulais la goûter. Je m'agenouillais et mis ma langue dans son clitoris. Elle frissonna et gémit, criant plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais entendu. Je lapais son jus et suçais son clitoris tout en continuant à la doigter.

Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'elle ne crie mon nom et jouisse fortement dans ma bouche.

Cependant je ne pouvais pas arrêter. Putain, non. Je ralentis le rythme, léchant son jus savoureux, alors qu'elle redescendait lentement. Je passais doucement ma langue le long de ses plis, provoquant un frisson, et un gémissement sortit de cette jolie petite bouche.

- Edward. Gémit-elle.

Bella savait ce que je faisais. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Sa chatte était glorieuse et hypersensible. Mais je n'arrêterai pas avant de lui avoir fait à nouveau crier mon nom.

J'augmentais la vitesse de mes doigts. Je passais ma langue autour de son clitoris, remontant vers le spectacle principal. Je léchais et grignotais chaque morceau de chair, sauf son clitoris gonflé.

La tête de Bella cognait contre le bois de la table. Putain, je savais ce que cela signifiait. Elle allait jouir, et jouir fort.

Enfin, j'attaquais son clitoris avec ma bouche. Je le léchais, mordillais et suçais, puis j'enfonçais brutalement ma langue dans sa luisante chatte serrée. Son dos se voûta sur la table, la bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés.

Je ne cédais pas, je continuais à lécher chaque putain de goutte qu'elle me donnait. Pas un seul bruit ne s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle sortait des vagues de plaisir. C'est comme ça que je savais que c'était vraiment bien. Si elle ne pouvait même pas crier, c'est qu'elle était perdue dans le plaisir.

Je pouvais voir son jus couler sur la table. Prends ça Mike. Savoures ton petit-déjeuner. J'ai pris ta femme à des endroits que tu ne pourras même pas imaginer, idiot.

Une fois redescendue de son orgasme, Bella s'assit sur la table. Je me relevais et l'embrassais passionnément tout en lui tirant les cheveux.

- Mmmm. Gémit-elle dans le baiser.

- Tu as aimé ton apéritif? Demanda-t-elle innocemment après s'être éloignée.

- Ouais. Je ne pense pas que tes spaghettis puissent êtres meilleures.

Elle finit de préparer le dîner, et nous restâmes là, dans la cuisine, nus pendant qu'elle cuisinait. Je m'assis à table et la regardais travailler. Nous parlâmes, surtout de nos emplois. Il était important pour nous d'essayer de rester loin du sujet des conjoints.

Nous l'avions tous deux convenu.

Je mis la table, puis nous nous assîmes pour manger. C'était tellement bon. C'était encore mieux que dans mes souvenirs, et je me resservis.

Alors que je terminais de manger, une lueur espiègle passa dans ses yeux.

Elle marcha vers moi, et s'installa à califourchon sur mes genoux.

- Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose Edward?

- Quoi?

- J'ai toujours eu pour fantasme d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec mon mari dans ma cuisine, après avoir dîné nus, juste comme ça. Mais malheureusement, mon mari est coincé ... il ne le fera pas. Il pense que ce n'est pas bien pour nous d'avoir des relations sexuelles ici ... comme ça ... et il ne pense pas que c'est bien de courir dans la maison, nus ... comme nous le faisons.

Elle commença à faire des mouvements sur ma bite, et il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour bander ... dès qu'elle me chevauchait j'avais une demi-molle.

Dès qu'elle fût dure, Bella saisit mes épaules pour se redresser, puis sans crier gare elle s'empala sur mon sexe.

- PUTAIN! Criais-je. Bella hurla ... rien de cohérent.

Elle se tint à mes épaules pendant que je saisissais ses hanches, et rebondissait de haut en bas alors que je l'aidais à se soulever en rythme.

J'étais surpris qu'elle n'ait pas mal, Eddie Jr était plutôt bien foutu.

Pourquoi étais-je en train de penser à ça, au lieu de profiter de cette déesse sur mon sexe? Je saisis ses hanches plus fermement et mis un de ses seins dans ma bouche. Elle enleva ses mains de mes épaules et les posa dans mes cheveux.

Elle avait toujours aimé mes cheveux.

- Oui bébé, maintenant nous allons parler. Chevauches-moi. Dis-je en prenant son mamelon dans ma bouche.

Je soulevais mes hanches autant que je pouvais, afin de répondre à ses coups. Elle était si bien sur moi.

**BPOV**

Oh mon Dieu. Je ne pouvais pas parler. C'était si bon de l'avoir en moi. Il me montait et descendait sur lui ... enfonçant son sexe en moi, plus fort à chaque poussée. J'avais très mal, mais je m'en fichais.

Edward n'était pas un petit gars. Ses 23 cm faisaient très mal après un certain temps. Et nous avions des relations brutales la plupart du temps. En fait à chaque fois.

Mais même au lycée, et c'était tellement bon, nous étions si passionnel l'un envers l'autre.

Je sentais que j'allais venir. Juste quelques coups de plus ... on y est presque. Hmmm, quand il m'emmena au bord du précipice je criais de plaisir.

Edward me rejoint quelques coups plus tard.

Nous étions en sueur, haletants et collants.

- Douche? Demanda Edward.

J'hochais la tête et m'enlevais de lui.

- On fait la course.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans ma chambre, je fermais la porte et commençais à l'embrasser tout en le poussant vers la salle de bains de la chambre. Il s'écarta.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Lui demandais-je.

- OK, nous devons avoir certaines limites. Et euh ... je ne pense pas que nous devrions être là, à faire ça. C'est ta chambre, celle de ton couple, et je suis sûr de ne pas vouloir avoir de relations sexuelles dans ton lit ... où tu dors avec lui ... et fais d'autres choses.

Oh, je vois.

Je caressais sa joue de ma main. C'était quelque chose que j'avais l'habitude de faire pour le calmer.

- D'accord, ce n'est pas un problème. Nous pouvons prendre une douche dans la salle de bains du rez de chaussée.

Il hocha la tête et prit ma main pour me conduire hors de la pièce.

La douche fut sensuelle et érotique, mais nous n'eûmes pas de relations sexuelles. Nous ne fîmes que nous embrasser et nous toucher.

- Hey Bells.

- Oui?

- Nous avons besoin de mettre en place certaines limites bébé. Accepterais-tu que nous n'ayons pas de relations dans la chambre du couple? Partout ailleurs, mais pas là?

- OK Eddie. Dis-je en l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres

- Tu m'as vraiment manqué Izzie B. Je sais que c'est juste du sexe et qu'il n'y aura rien de plus, mais je suis si content que tu sois de retour dans ma vie. Dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de moi

- Moi aussi Eddie, moi aussi.

Pourquoi mon cœur se serra quand il dit que c'était juste du sexe et qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre?

Arrêtez de penser comme ça Bella. Tu aimes ton mari.

Pas vrai?


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Merci à : SoSweetySoCrazy, Alexoue, Elodie pixie B, nini54, Isnoname, mathildecullen19, Chuchi-28, So-Kate, Midsum, Alexise-me, TBWCH, Maryfanfictions, Annetoutsimplement, Linou2701, Kalisse, Anais88, Pattenrond1, chahinez, ptitcoeurfragile, sand91, cristalle, Life is B, LuneBlanche, Twifictions, cchope, Habswifes, PatiewSnows, guest, aelita48, **_

_**Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à edwardandbellabelong2gether et les personnages à .**_

**Chapitre 10 :**

**BPOV**

_**Vendredi 22 Septembre 2008**_

Mardi soir, quand Edward dû partir pour rentrer chez lui attendre Tanya ... je me sentis si vide. Les deux nuits suivantes furent horribles. Mike travaillait de nuit et Tanya le jour.

Alors Edward et moi n'avions pas pu nous revoir depuis mardi. Cela faisait trois jours que je ne l'avais pas senti en moi, et je devenais folle.

Hier soir, avant que Mike ne parte au travail, je lui avais sauté dessus...tellement j'étais désespérée. Nous avions fait l'amour, mais rien ... absolument rien. Il avait joui, mais pas moi. Puis il m'avait reparler de la pilule.

_Flash-back_

_- Bébé? As-tu réfléchi au sujet de la pilule?_

_J'étais énervée parce qu'il avait eu un orgasme et pas moi ... et il ne s'en souciait pas. _

_Donc, je n'était pas d'humeur à reparler de ça pour la centième fois. _

_- Oui Mike ... j'y ai pensé ... et j'y pense encore. Mais tu m'as promis de me laisser du temps, et de ne pas m'en reparler._

_- Jésus, je ne le faisais pas, mais Bella ... tu dois prendre une décision. Soit tu veux avoir des enfants avec moi, soit tu ne veux pas ... mais tu ne rajeunis pas. _

_Oh, il n'allait pas s'aventurer là-dessus!_

_- Alors je suppose que ma décision est prise Mike! Je ne veux pas avoir des enfants avec toi! _

_Je sortis du lit et m'enfermais dans la salle de bains jusqu'à son départ pour le travail. J'étais tellement furieuse contre lui que je ne voulais pas le voir._

_Flash-back Fin_

J'avais pris une décision hier soir, je n'allais pas m'aventurer la-dedans. Je ne pouvais pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec les deux. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Donc ... j'allais essayer de ne plus en avoir avec mon mari, autant que possible.

Mais je n'allais pas le dire à Edward. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache qu'il avait ce genre de pouvoir sur moi.

Il était alors environ 8h du matin. Mike devait bientôt rentrer à la maison. Je voulais être partie avant son retour. Je n'avais pas envie de le voir en ce moment.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers ma voiture ... je vis Tanya partir avec la sienne.

- Salut voisine! Cria-t-elle.

- Bonjour Tanya!

Pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'être si belle?

- Désolée Bella. J'aimerai pouvoir rester bavarder mais Edward m'a mis un peu en retard ce matin. Il était assez insatiable quand il s'est réveillé. A plus tard!

- Oui à plus tard.

Salope chanceuse. Pourquoi devait-elle se réveiller chaque matin à côté de ma perfection?

Je la détestais vraiment.

Je sortis de mon allée sans savoir où aller. Puis je décidais d'aller voir Alice.

**EPOV**

J'avais détesté laisser Bella l'autre soir. Nous avions eu du sexe tout le temps que j'étais resté là. Puis j'avais du rentrer à la maison avant Tanya.

Et maintenant, à cause de ce connard et des horaires de Tanya ... Bella et moi n'avions pas pu être ensemble depuis mardi soir et j'étais plus qu'excité.

Nous étions vendredi matin ... et j'étais dur pour Bella. Tanya bien sûr l'avait remarqué, et avait sauté sur l'occasion. Elle était capable de jouir ... moi pas. Je simulais donc un orgasme ... mais j'en étais loin.

Putain, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que j'étais encore dur. Elle avait eu le sien, donc tout allait bien. Elle me faisait chier parfois.

J'attendis qu'elle parte, puis je me mis à imaginer Bella, alors que je me masturbais. Je devais l'avoir ... bientôt ... comme aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin d'elle!

J'étais sur le point de me rendre chez elle, quand je m'arrêtais à la porte. Je vis Tanya monter dans sa voiture, et Bella dans la sienne. Elles se parlèrent brièvement. Malheureusement, Bella partit juste après Tanya.

Et puis Mike arriva. Il portait un gros bouquet de roses.

Je le haïssais.

**BPOV**

Alice était ravie de me voir. Elle avait appelé Rose qui était venue tout de suite. Elle disait que nous allions pouvoir passer une journée entre filles. Nous allâmes faire du shopping, déjeunâmes, allâmes chez le coiffeur et la manucure, puis rentrâmes chez Alice.

- Ohh! Je sais! Nous allons aller en boite ce soir! Tous ensemble! S'écria Rose.

- Rose, tu es un génie! Ça va être tellement amusant! Pouffa Alice.

- Aucune chance les filles! Vous savez à quel point je suis maladroite. Dis-je en secouant la tête.

- Ouais, va dire ça à Emmett! Répondit Rose.

- Hunh?

- Aurais-tu déjà oublié? Emmett en parle tout le temps! Alice se mit à rire.

Je cachais mon visage dans mes mains, alors que Rose et Alice rigolaient.

Je savais exactement de quoi elles parlaient. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Emmett et moi étions si proches.

_Flash-back_

_Nous étions Terminale et la présidente de notre classe avait eu la brillante idée d'organiser un spectacle où frère et sœur devraient montrer leurs talents._

_La plupart de nos amis avaient une fratrie, et de ce fait je me sentais un peu à l'écart. Alice et Edward passaient tout leur temps à se préparer. Edward allait jouer du piano tandis qu'Alice chanterait avec lui._

_Oui, j'étais très jalouse._

_Emmett aussi se sentait de trop. Il avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour l'inclure. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il existait une connexion entre eux qu'il ne partageait pas. Parfois, aussi, ils lui faisaient sentir qu'ils ne le considéraient que comme leur grand grand frère, un peu idiot._

_Un après-midi, alors qu'Alice et Edward répétaient, je me prélassais sur le canapé, attendant que mon homme me porte un peu d'attention. Emmett venait de rentrer de chez Rose._

_- Quoi de neuf Bella boo? _

_Je haussais les épaules._

_- Tu veux jouer à Taxi fou avec moi? _

_- Bien sûr, Em._

_La chaîne hi-fi était allumée sur une station qui passaient des chansons des années 70, 80, et 90._

_Alors que nous jouions, ils passèrent Train in Vain de The Clash. Emmett et moi aimions cette chanson. Nous hochions nos têtes au rythme de la musique. Puis une ampoule sembla s'éclairer dans la tête d'Emmett._

_Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras._

_- Emmett! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demandais-je, alors qu'il me faisait tournoyer dans le salon._

_- J'ai trouvé Bella boo! Nous allons entrer dans le spectacle, et nous allons danser sur cette chanson! Nous allons commencer les répétitions maintenant._

_Il était tellement excité. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non. Il savait que j'étais maladroite, mais il dit que nous allions travailler la-dessus._

_Nous avons donc commencé à répéter en privé cet après-midi là. Il était remarquablement patient avec moi, et je lui en étais reconnaissante._

_Il était en fait un très bon partenaire de danse,et je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise. _

_Eric Yorkie essaya de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues en disant que nous n'étions pas frère et sœur. Mais Emmett lui dit:_

_- Elle est ma sœur autant qu'Alice, putain, et ... maintenant inscrit Emmett Cullen et Bella avant que je ne te botte les fesses, Yorkie._

_Eric pissa presque dans son pantalon et nous inscrit._

_C'était hilarant._

_Le concours de talents arrivé, personne ne fut plus surpris d'entendre nos noms, que nos amis et la famille._

_Nous leur avions carrément...volé la vedette. Nous avions gagné ce foutu concours. Notre danse avait soufflé tout le monde. Et Emmett et moi avions formé un lien qui ne pourrait jamais être brisé._

_Pas même par moi, une garce au cœur froid envers eux._

_Fin flash-back_

Nous nous étions toutes mises à rire en pensant à cette soirée la.

- Emmett parle toujours de cette soirée Bells. Il est convaincu que ta maladresse a toujours été un stratagème pour avoir les mains d'Edward sur toi. Dit Alice.

- Non, je suis encore maladroite.

- C'est ce que nous verrons. Me répondit-elle avec une lueur dans les yeux. Elle fit aussi un clin d'œil à Rose, qui lui en fit un en retour. Je me demandais ce qu'elles préparaient.

- Bon ... peu importe. Je vais aller en boîte.

- Super! Nous irons tous! Je vais appeler Edward et Tanya.

- Youpi ... Edward et Tanya. Dis-je ironiquement.

- Hé, tu peux amener ... Mike. Dit Rose à voix basse.

- Mike et moi sommes un peu en froid, et je ne sais pas s'il doit travailler ce soir ou pas.

- Eh bien, tu ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison et de le découvrir. Écoutes, nous serons là dans une demi-heure pour t'aider à te préparer. Vas-y et prends cette robe. Mets-la et attends-nous. Dit Alice en me tendant un sac de vêtements.

- Alice, j'ai des robes pour aller en boite.

- Ouais, eh bien, j'ai acheté celle-ci en pensant à toi, elle est parfaite.

Rose s'excusa pour aller à la salle de bain, et Alice me conduisit rapidement vers la porte d'entrée.

- Bon sang Alice ... qu'est-ce qui presse?

- Eh bien, je ne voulais pas que Rose entende. J'ai acheté cette robe pour toi Bella, car elle va rendre Edward fou. Il sera incapable de garder ses mains hors de toi.

Hunh?

Quoi?

- Alice, j'en ai rien à foutre qu'Edward ne soit pas capable de garder ses mains hors de moi. Je suis mariée à Mike.

- Ouais Bells ... c'est pour cela que toi et mon frère baisiez dans sa cuisine, lundi soir! Dit-elle en levant les yeux.

Merde.

- Quoi?

- Oh s'il te plaît Bella! J'étais avec toi et Edward au lycée! Je connais votre regard «viennent de baiser» à tous les deux. Je sais exactement ce que vous faisiez dans la cuisine quand Jasper et moi sommes entrés ... et j'en suis vraiment heureuse. Maintenant vas-y! Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Dit-elle en me poussant vers la porte.

Je restais là, abasourdie, mais trouvais quand même la force de rentrer à la maison. La voiture de Mike était là. Super.

J'avais un peu espéré qu'il doive rester au travail.

Quand j'entrais j'allais directement dans notre chambre pour accrocher la robe. Je trouvais un vase avec une douzaine de roses rouges posé sur la commode.

Mike dormait profondément. Je lus la carte.

_Je suis un idiot._

_Me pardonneras-tu?_

_Je t'aime!_

_Mike_

Je souris et me dirigeais vers le lit pour le réveiller. Il se tourna vers moi.

- Salut ma chérie. Tu as trouvé mes fleurs?

- Oui, merci. Je te pardonne.

Bien qu'il traversa me l'esprit quand je lui disais cela ... qu'il ne s'excusait pas réellement. Mais il était comme ça.

Je devrai être habituée maintenant.

- Alors, ce soir je suis de repos. Nous pouvons faire tout ce que tu veux ma chérie.

- En fait, Alice et Rose veulent que nous allions en boite avec tout le monde ... toi, moi, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Tanya et Edward.

- Ça a l'air amusant. Tu me laisses me lever et me préparer?

- Cool. Je vais mettre ma robe. Alice me l'a acheté, et elle et Rose seront là d'une minute à l'autre, pour que nous nous préparions ensemble.

- C'est génial. Je suis vraiment content que tu aies retrouvé tes amis Bells.

- Merci Mike.

J'ouvris le sac de vêtements pour la première fois. Merde. Mike allait péter les plombs en voyant cette robe. Et deux choses risquaient de se passer.

Soit il serait super énervé et jaloux, et donc ne me laisserait pas sortir de la maison si je la portais.

Soit il me trimbalerait à son bras toute la nuit comme un putain de trophée.

Je regardais la robe une bonne dizaine de minutes. Mike sortit de la douche et poussa un rugissement en la voyant.

- Merde chérie. Putain, tu vas être tellement sexy dans cette robe. Je suis impatient de montrer à tout ces trous du cul que nous croiserons ce soir, que tu es mienne, et seulement à moi.

Merde, il avait choisi l'épouse trophée.

Mais peut-être qu'Alice avait raison, peut-être qu'Edward serait incapable de garder ses mains hors de moi. Alice était un génie!

**EPOV**

Donc nous allions tous en boite. Super. J'allais avoir la chance de voir parader ce connard avec ma nana toute la nuit putain.

Je le haïssais vraiment.

Tanya et moi nous rendîmes chez lesNewton, alors qu' Alice, Rose et Bella venaient juste de finir de se préparer.

Quand Bella descendit l'escalier ...

Putain, ça allait être une longue nuit.

Je dus me contrôler pour ne pas la jeter sur le sol et la baiser devant tout le monde.

Elle portait une magnifique robe sexy bleue, et ... elle ressemblait à un sexe sur pattes.

Il n'y avait pas moyen que je passe toute la nuit sans la baiser. Nous trouverions quelque chose ce soir ... ça c'était sûr!

_**Voili, voilou pour ce chapitre. **_

_**Le prochain risque d'être d'être chaud à bien des égards.**_

_**Cependant ayant pris un peu de retard dans la traduction, vous ne l'aurez que mercredi prochain, ou lundi, si j'ai fait de gros efforts. En attendant n'hésitez pas à reviewer ça fait toujours plaisir, et donne du courage.**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Chris.**_


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Merci à : Linou2701, TBWCH, christal83, Alexise-me, Pattenrond1, chahinez, cristalle,Guest, Habswifes, aelita48, nanoucka, kalisse, blood of vampire, Ezone-Mystery, joys, sand91, Ezone-Mystery, Alexoue, bab15, LuneBlanche, zazouiza01, Anais88, Guest, Maryfanfictions, Julie, cchope**_

_**Isnoname : C'est sûr que Mike et Tanya sont fait pour être ensemble. Aussi imbuvables l'un que l'autre.**_

_**nini54 : J'espère que tu n'as pas cramer tes neurones à trop cogiter. Allez, j'abrège tes souffrance, et mets fin au suspens. Bisous.**_

_**Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à edwardandbellabelong2gether et les personnages à S. MEYER.**_

_**Bon j'ai fait un gros effort pour poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, mais ça m'a fait plaisir. On se retrouve en bas.**_

**Chapitre 11 :**

**EPOV**

Après un trajet pénible ... nous arrivâmes au club. C'était une soirée années 70 et 80. La Volvo ne pouvant contenir tout le monde, nous primes aussi la voiture de Jasper et Alice. Bien sûr, Bella et Mike montèrent avec Tanya et moi.

Le trajet fut pénible car le parfum de Bella était tout autour de moi, et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Une fois arrivés au club, nous nous assîmes à une table et prîmes quelques verres.

Tout le monde voulait simplement se détendre après une semaine de travail.

Nous rigolions, parlions ... et Bella et moi nous lancions des regard d'envie ... et putain, je voulais que ce soit réel.

Emmett partit une minute. Il se dirigea vers la cabine du DJ, et arborait un grand sourire en revenant à notre table.

Il tendit la main à Bella.

- Très bien ... allons-y Bella boo.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle secoua la tête quand elle comprit ce qu'il voulait. Oh merde. S'il allait lui faire faire ce à quoi je pensais ... j'étais foutu ... elle était tellement sexy quand elle faisait cette danse. J'allais éjaculer sur place.

Emmett la tira, ne se satisfaisant pas de sa réponse

Tout au long de la chanson ... j'étais dur comme un roc en regardant la façon dont elle bougeait avec mon frère. Elle était aussi belle et sexy qu'au lycée quand ils avaient dansé.

Rose, Alice, Jasper, et Tanya applaudirent.

Mike la regardait assez énervé, il avait beaucoup bu. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à elle, ou je m'occuperai de lui.

Je détournais mon regard de ce connard pour le poser sur ma déesse.

La façon dont elle bougeait était un péché. Mon frère était tellement heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa petite sœur. Ces deux-là avait un lien qu'aucun de nous comprenait. Je suppose que c'était parce qu'ils s'étaient toujours sentis comme des étrangers, bien que nous ayons essayé de les intégrer.

Je me sentais bien. J'essayais d'ignorer les sentiments que les paroles de cette chanson provoquaient en moi. Je les repoussais de ma tête et de mon cœur.

Juste du sexe Edward. Juste du sexe Edward. Peu importe qu'elle ne soit pas à tes côtés et toi aux siens. C'est juste sexuel. C'est tout.

Quand la chanson fut terminée, Bella et Emmett revinrent à la table en riant. Mike l'attira sur ses genoux.

Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que je n'entendis pas, mais elle n'avait pas l'air contente. Elle se leva ... lui jeta son verre à la figure, et partit.

Rose et Alice décidèrent de lui donner le temps de se calmer.

- Va la voir. Me dit Alice en me poussant du coude au bout de cinq minutes.

Je hochais la tête et dis que je devais aller aux toilettes.

Je trouvais Bella dehors, appuyée contre le mur du club. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait en tête?

- Mais bordel, à quoi penses-tu? Tu ne devrais pas être là, habillée comme ça ... tout seule!

Elle me regarda enfin, avec les yeux brillants.

Pourquoi pleurait-elle?

- Alors, toi aussi tu vas me dire que je suis une pute?

Quoi?

- Bien sûr que non bébé. Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

- Quand je suis revenue de la piste de danse avec Emmett ... Mike m'a demandé si j'allais agir comme une pute toute la nuit.

- C'est quoi ce bordel?! Je vais lui en foutre une! Il n'a pas à te parler comme ça.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers le club pour régler son compte à Mike, elle saisit mon bras et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je me tournais pour la pousser contre le mur. Je commençais à pétrir ses seins à travers sa robe. J'attrapais une de ses jambes et la posais sur ma hanche.

Dieu, je la voulais tellement ... mais je ne pouvais pas la prendre à l'extérieur ... contre le mur d'un club. Le pourrais-je?

Elle avait du lire dans mes pensées.

- Dieu Edward. Ça m'a rendu folle toute la semaine ... s'il te plaît, baises-moi. J'ai besoin que tu me baises. Juste ici ... maintenant.

Je déchirais sa culotte, elle défit ma boucle de ceinture et sortit mon sexe par la fermeture éclair, juste assez pour que je puisse le pousser en elle.

Alors que je m'insérais en elle, nous poussâmes tous les deux un fort grognement. Oh mon Dieu. J'avais été absent de cet endroit depuis mardi.

Elle passa ses deux jambes autour de ma taille, et je saisis fermement ses fesses, pour pousser en elle plus... fort.

Elle m'embrassa et lutta avec ma langue tout en tirant mes cheveux. J'adorais.

- Nous ... devons ... trouver quelque chose bébé ... je ne le supporterai pas à nouveau ... je ne peux pas rester si longtemps sans être à l'intérieur de toi ... Je dois te baiser ... ... au moins ... une fois par jour ... s'il te plaît! Lui dis-je à bout de souffle, poussant toujours en elle.

Elle hocha la tête en accord. Elle ne pouvait pas former de mots. Après quelques coups de plus, nous étouffâmes nos gémissements par des baisers.

Elle baissa les jambes, s'écarta et m'embrassa.

- Nous devons y retourner. Dit-elle.

Je l'attirais contre ma poitrine.

-Très bien, mais s'il te parle à nouveau comme ça ... tu ferais mieux de me le dire ... et je le tuerai ... tu me comprends?

Elle hocha la tête et je lui mis une claque sur les fesses alors qu'elle se dirigeait de nouveau dans le club.

Et je pensais chaque mot ... on ne parlait pas à ma Bella comme ça.

**BPOV**

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je ressentais pour Edward quand nous retournâmes dans le club.

Certes notre séance de sexe avait été ... whoa. Edward m'avait prit contre le mur. Ça avait été brutal, chaud et coquin. Et je me sentais bien.

_C'est quelque chose qu'une pute aurait fait. _

Mais, étrangement, Edward ne m'avait jamais fait me sentir pourrait me prendre sur une scène de Broadway avec un public qui aurait payé, que je ne me serai pas sentie sale. Je ne me sentais jamais sale et je me haïssais pour cela.

Pourtant, un coup vite fait le matin avec mon mari, et je me sentais comme telle, la plus grosse putain existant sur terre.

Mais ce n'était pas juste du sexe, je réalisais cela alors que nous rentrions à l'intérieur de la boite. Il y avait également des sentiments. Choses que je pensais avoir repoussés il y a longtemps.

Non, juste du SEXE!

Alors, pourquoi avais-je l'impression de tromper Edward quand j'étais avec Mike?

Nous retournâmes à notre table et Mike n'était pas là. Alice et Rose me firent asseoir entre elles, et Edward s'assit à côté d'Emmett.

- Ça va chérie? Me demanda Rose en saisissant ma main.

J'hochais la tête, leur faisant comprendre que nous en reparlerions plus tard. Très pratique dans les clubs bruyants. Alice me serra la main, en me faisant un petit sourire et un clin d'œil.

Putain, Alice.

Elle avait eu raison à propos de la robe. Edward n'avait pas pu garder ses mains hors de moi.

Bon sang, je devais lui parler, et vite. Je devais savoir à quoi elle jouait. Je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle mijotait quelque chose. Chaque chose qu'elle entreprenait n'était jamais sans raison.

- Où est Mike? Demandais-je en prenant une gorgée de mon verre d'eau.

J'avais arrêté de boire après mon troisième verre, pour ne pas avoir mal à la tête le lendemain matin. Mike serait déjà assez mal, et j'étais encore en rogne contre lui.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Alice.

Je regardais sur la piste de danse, cherchant la tête blonde et familière de mon ô combien charmant mari.

Oui ... c'est vrai. J'aurai vraiment souhaité qu'il reste à la maison ou, mieux encore, qu'il ait dû travailler ce soir.

Jetant un œil autour de notre petite table,je remarquais que Tanya avait aussi disparu.

Edward prit le siège vide à côté de moi et nous parlâmes et rigolâmes. Je me sentais bien, comme avant. Avant l'université, le mariage et ces putains d'arrangements auxquels nous n'avions pas su dire non.

Edward posa sa main sur mon genou sous la table et le frotta doucement en faisant des cercles. Ce n'était pas sexuel, mais intime et réconfortant.

_Juste du SEXE!_

- J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Alice, Bella, vous venez avec moi? Dit Rose en se levant.

Edward retira sa main de mon genou, et je me levais pour suivre mes deux meilleures amies vers l'arrière du club.

Les toilettes n'étaient pas aussi encombrées que je le pensais. En attendant Rose et Alice, je me regardais dans le miroir, et remarquais que l'un de mes seins était plus haut que l'autre. Satané Edward. Je le remis rapidement en place et lissais ma robe.

- Bella, j'ai oublié mon sac à table. Voudrais-tu aller me le chercher? Demanda la douce voix d'Alice depuis les toilettes.

- Oui Alice, je reviens tout de suite.

Alors que je marchais dans le couloir faiblement éclairé je vis Mike et Tanya, se tenant dangereusement l'un près de l'autre, et parlant rapidement.

Je m'approchais, et attrapais quelques bribes de la conversation.

- Mike, tu connais les options. A toi de décider. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit juste pour l'une et l'autre des parties impliquées. Tanya était appuyée contre le mur, un sourire sur son joli visage.

- Tanya, comment as-tu ...? Quoi?!Pourquoi?! Mike était vraiment ivre et plus qu'un peu agité. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec mon mari?

- Ça ne fait rien, Mike. Si tu veux réellement ça, tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Je me mis à avancer vers Mike. Il se retourna vivement au bruit de mes talons.

- Bella. Dit-il dans un sourire, alors que Tanya m'en faisait un aussi.

- Mike cherchait la meilleure façon de te demander pardon. Dit-elle en douceur.

- Ouais, Bella, bébé, j'étais plus qu'énervé de te voir danser comme ça avec Emmett. Je sais, je sais, je n'avais pas le droit d'agir comme l'idiot que je suis. Mais te voir danser comme ça m'a énervé.

Encore une fois, ce n'était pas de vraies excuses.

_Mais c'était Mike. Sa façon d'être._

C'est à ce moment que se fit entendre une petite voix dans ma tête. **Ça**_** ne le fait pas, ils ne ressemblent pas à deux amis s'entraidant. Ça n'a rien de sexuel, mais tout de même, ça sonne faux.**_

Je secouais la tête afin d'effacer cette voix. Maintenant, je mettais à entendre des voix, super.

- Mike. Tu as bu. Dis-je platement sans vraiment lui répondre.

- Nous allons rentrer à la maison. Je dois récupérer le sac d'Alice. Bois un peu d'eau et nous pourrons y aller.

- Oh oui, je parie que quand nous allons rentrer Eddie voudra passer du bon temps. Déclara fièrement Tanya alors que nous retournions à table.

_Pffft. Oui c'est vrai, salope._

Nous arrivâmes à la table et je me penchais rapidement au dessus d'Edward pour attraper le sac d'Alice. Emmett, Jasper, et lui parlaient avec exaltation. J'entendis «base-ball» et«crétin» mais ne demandais rien. J'attrapais vite le sac perlé, et quand je me relevais je sentis la main d'Edward frôler mon sein droit.

- Nous pensons partir. Ça vous va?

Edward soutint mon regard un petit moment avant d'acquiescer. Je fis signe en direction des toilettes et repartis.

En lui donnant son sac, je fis part à Alice et Rose de notre intention de rentrer à la maison. Elles acquièserent après m'avoir fait promettre de déjeuner avec elles demain.

Le retour à la maison fut paisible. Mike était presque endormi, appuyé contre la fenêtre, et Tanya faisait courir ses mains le long du corps d'Edward. Il essaya de la repousser et se pencha sur le coté afin d'éviter son contact. Elle rigola et continua.

Une partie très primitive de moi hurla : _SALOPE, IL EST A MOI!_

_C'est juste du sexe Bella!_

_Oui, mon sex toy! LE MIEN!_

A contrecœur Edward m'aida à monter Mike dans les escaliers.

- J'ai rendez-vous demain midi avec Alice et Rose. Lui dis-je quand nous arrivâmes au pied de l'escalier. Mike s'était endormi dans notre chambre.

- Ouais, Emmett et Jasper voulaient que je les retrouve pour un match de basket-ball avant que je parte travailler. J'ai eu une idée. Pour qu'on puisse se retrouver.

- Oui? Répondis-je sans pouvoir retenir un sourire.

- Nous n'avons qu'à nous envoyer un message quand nous avons l'occasion de partir. Putain, nous ne pouvons pas à nouveau rester aussi longtemps sans nous voir.

Les messages étaient une bonne idée. Simple, personne ne le saurait et nous pourrions facilement les effacer. Personne ne poserait de question s'ils les découvraient. Nous étions amis après tout.

- C'est une idée. Essayons. Dis-je doucement.

Nous nous penchâmes pour nous embrasser. Les bras d'Edward entourèrent ma taille, il m'attira plus près et notre baiser devient plus enflammé.

- Tanya, t'attends. Dis-je en me reculant.

Edward gémit en murmurant une série de jurons. J'aurais juré l'entendre dire: «Laisses cette pouffiasse attendre». Mais je haussais les épaules.

- On se voit demain. On va y arriver.

Edward et moi nous séparâmes puis il partit chez lui, où Tanya était prête à lui sauter dessus. Salope.

Je soupirais et enlevais mes chaussures, puis montais péniblement à l'étage rejoindre mon mari.

Je me brossais mes dents, mis mon pyjama et me glissais dans le lit ... où je ferai des rêves sans fin de moi et de mon Edward ... alors que je dormais à côté de mon trou du cul de mari ... qui n'était pas Edward.

Comment en étais-je arrivée là?

Comment en étais-je arrivée à ce point dans ma vie?

_Bonne question Bella ... au lieu de prétendre que ce n'est que du sexe ... peut-être devrais-tu chercher des réponses et comprendre?_

Je fermais les yeux sur cette voix dans ma tête et m'endormis.

**Je sais que lorsque l'on publie une fiction c'est avant tout pour soi-même, cependant à ce que je peux voir, vous êtes quand même nombreuses à lire cette histoire, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir de moins en moins de reviews. **

**Vos reviews étant mon seule gagne pain, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit mot.**

**Je vous fait des bisous et vous dis à très vite.**

**Chris**


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Merci à : diabolo78, CelineR91, Alexoue, Habswifes, ptitcoeurfragile, TBWCH, Isnoname, Isabella-Edward-SC, Grazie, Elodie pixie B, SoSweetySoCrazy, lilllou, Caro632, sabrina2103, Kaadrii, cristalle, LuneBlanche, sochic88, Lyli071, Annetoutsimplement, aZiZa080, nanou, felicitie, juju2607, Kristen590, aelita48, mel77270, Guest, Anais88, Rosabella01, doudounord2, sol, kalisse, maning, sand91, Lukulina, PatiewSnows, Maryfanfictions, leo0, Linou2701, gmadininav, miiss88, Twifictions.**_

_**rc : Merci à toi.**_

_**Aussidagility : Pour le moment rien ne laisse penser qu'il existerait quelque chose entre Mike et Tanya.**_

_**val : eh bien merci, et merci d'avoir reviewer cette fois.**_

_**sabrina2103 : pas de mal. Je pense que Tanya se doute de q chose et qu'elle est très jalouse.**_

_**Nini54 : Je pense plutôt que Tanya se doute de qq chose et qu'elle complote avec Mike. Tu n'as pas fini de le détester celui-là d'ailleurs.**_

_**Adore youu : Merci. 32 + l'épilogue**_

_**chahinez : ne t'inquiètes pas, ils en prendront conscience que ce n'est pas que du sexe.**_

_**Julie : Je ne vais pas te donner la réponse, ce ne serait pas marrant...Bisous**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur, vous êtes des amours...**_

_**Et pour vous remercier je vous poste ce chapitre dès aujourd'hui (qu'est-ce que je suis gentille quand même:) ).**_

_**Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à edwardandbellabelong2gether et les personnages à .**_

**Chapitre 12**

**EPOV**

_**Lundi 25 Septembre 2008**_

Malgré ce que nous avions prévu vendredi soir, Bella et moi n'avions pu nous voir du week-end.

Cela n'avait été tout simplement pas possible ... même avec notre système de textos. Soit je ne pouvais pas partir ou elle ne pouvait pas. Ça n'avait pas marché.

Mais maintenant tout était OK, parce que ma Bella était géniale. Nous étions lundi soir. Mike était parti travailler ... mais Tanya avait un jour de congé, la garce.

Et Mike travaillait de nuit.

Dès que Mike était parti Bella m'avait envoyé un message merveilleux.

_**Edward,**_

_**Je suis tellement excitée putain!**_

_**Besoin de ton sexe maintenant**_

_**Bella.**_

Elle appela ensuite à la maison et c'est Tanya qui répondit. Elle se mit à lui raconter une histoire à propos d'un tuyau qui avait éclaté dans sa cuisine, et lui demanda si je pouvais venir lui réparer.

Tanya était toujours prête à montrer qu'elle avait un homme fort et bricoleur à la maison. Et très utile pour Bella je serai.

Donc, Tanya m'envoya réparer le tuyau de Bella. C'était il y a 30 minutes.

Bella était en train monter et descendre sur ma bite. J'étais assis sur le canapé dans le salon. Elle me tournait le dos, à cheval sur mes hanches, qui lui donnaient un excellent levier pour rebondir sur ma longue tige épaisse, et les pieds solidement plantés sur le canapé,.

Cette position était excellente putain.

Nous ne l'avions jamais essayé avant ... jamais.

Je me sentais tellement bien en elle de cette façon. Tant de liberté pour baiser avec ma Bella ... Je pouvais utiliser une main pour lui caresser les seins pendant que mon autre main dessinait des cercles autour de son clitoris, ce qui la rendait folle.

Elle avait les mains solidement ancrés dans mes cheveux.

Je grognais et gémissais alors qu'elle n'émettait que de faibles miaulements et cris.

- Oui Bella ... juste là. Putain oui! Putain bébé! Mmmm ... c'est vachement bon!

- Mmm ... Ungh, Edward! OH! Plus fort! Plus fort, Edward! Putain allez ... tu peux faire mieux que ça! UGH! Plus fort!

Je poussais alors plus fort que je ne l'avais fait.

- Comme ça bébé? Tu aimes quand je claque durement ma bite en toi comme ça? N'est-ce pas, sale fille?

Dans ma poche, le bruit agaçant de mon téléphone portable se fit entendre.

- MERDE! Criais-je.

Je retirais ma main du clitoris de Bella et attrapais mon téléphone de ma poche, tout en essayant de ne pas perturber notre rythme.

Elle s'enfonçait sur moi, me rencontrant à chaque poussée. Je retirais ma main de sa poitrine pour la mettre sur sa bouche, alors que je répondais.

J'avais vu que c'était Tanya, et je savais que si je ne répondais pas, elle allait se méfier et viendrait ici.

- Allô? Dis-je haletant.

- Edward, pourquoi es-tu essoufflé? Demanda Tanya de sa voix agaçante.

- Je suis en train de réparer ce putain de tuyau Tanya. C'est vraiment serré et j'essaie de le desserrer.

Je ris de l'ironie dans cette phrase, Bella serra ses mains dans mes cheveux quand elle m'entendit prononcer le nom de Tanya.

Bella et moi ralentîmes notre rythme pour que je puisse parler d'une voix plus contrôlée avec ma femme. Maintenant, elle allait presque trop lentement.

Je voulais que Tanya raccroche ce putain de téléphone afin que nous puissions obtenir notre libération. J'allais exploser à l'intérieur d'elle. Nous baisions comme ça depuis près de trente bonnes minutes, en fait depuis que j'étais ici.

- Qu'est-ce qui prend si longtemps Edward? Je suis excitée! Dépêches-toi de rentrer à la maison pour baiser ta femme!

Ugh. Désolé chérie, je n'ai aucune intention de te baiser ce soir. Ton mari sera épuisé quand il reviendra à la maison.

Tous mes besoins étaient satisfaits, et satisfaits par Bella. Je ne voyais vraiment pas la nécessité de coucher avec Tanya.

Tout en prononçant ces mots dans ma tête ... je me rendis compte que ça ne le faisait pas. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'en occuper pour le moment. Je devais me débarrasser de ma femme pour pouvoir baiser une déesse.

- Tanya, je rentrerai à la maison dès que j'aurai réussi à réparer ce putain de tuyau, et que je me serai assuré que leur évier fonctionne, d'accord?

- D'accord ... mais demandes-lui si tu peux lui emprunter de la crème chantilly. Elle aime cuisiner, je suis sûre qu'elle doit en avoir. Et je vais t'attendre ici, nue, pour toi dans notre lit, chéri.

- Biensûr Tanya.

Et je raccrochais.

Bella mordit ma main pour l'enlever de sa bouche.

- Ouille! MERDE BELLA!

Elle reprit le rythme et s'empala sur ma bite avec plus de force qu'avant ce coup de téléphone. Je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible. Chose effrayante : la douleur dans ma main ne faisait qu'ajouter à la frénésie.

Trois allers-retours plus tard je sentis ses parois se serrer autour de mon sexe, elle cria et j'explosais à l'intérieur d'elle, me joignant à son bonheur.

Cela était foutrement fantastique!

Le meilleur sexe que j'ai jamais eu!

Alors que je redescendais de mon paradis, je pensais à quelque chose que nous aurions peut-être du aborder bien avant aujourd'hui.

- Euh, Bells?

- Oui?

- Tu prends toujours la pilule?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Simple vérification ... c'est juste que je viens de penser que tu pourrais tomber enceinte avec toutes les relations sexuelles que nous avons. Et tu n'as jamais rien dit, donc j'ai pensé que tu étais encore sous pilule ... mais je voulais en être sûr. Je pense vraiment que je ne pourrai pas utiliser de préservatifs ... je suis si bien en toi sans rien.

- Oui, eh bien ne t'inquiètes pas à ce sujet ... nous ne voulons pas que quelque chose comme ça se produise? N'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit qui l'avait énervé?

- Euh ... non! Ce ne serait pas vraiment la situation idéale pour avoir un enfant maintenant, n'est-ce pas Bella?

- Non ... désolée ... c'est juste un sujet délicat. Mike veut que j'arrête la pilule parce qu'il veut que nous ayons un bébé.

Pour une raison inconnue, cela me rendit furieux. L'imaginer enceinte ... le ventre gonflé ... portant un enfant de Newton me donnait envie de vomir.

- Vas-tu le faire?

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit-elle tranquillement.

Cette réponse m'excita, mais la peur s'empara de moi. Tais-toi Edward. Tu ne PEUX PAS la mettre enceinte. CELA ne pouvait pas arriver et je devais m'en assurer.

- Eh bien, dis-le moi si tu l'arrêtes Bells. Nous devrons commencer à utiliser des préservatifs ... ou arrêter ça ... parce que nous ne pouvons pas faire de bébés.

Elle bondit hors de moi et ramassa mes vêtements qu'elle me jeta, puis elle commença à se rhabiller.

- UGH! Putain, tu crois que je ne le sais pas Edward? Je ne suis pas idiote! Tu ferais mieux d'y aller! Ta précieuse femme t'attend!

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine pendant que je m'habillais. Je me demandais brièvement si elle me laisserait une fois de plus la baiser, très rapidement, avant de rentrer à la maison, parce qu'elle était sexy quand elle était énervée.

J'étais complètement habillé quand elle revint, et en voyant son regard je sus que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Elle me poussa violemment vers la porte, une main derrière son dos.

Elle cachait quelque chose.

- Bella, c'est quoi ce bordel? Tu es pressée de te débarrasser de moi ou quoi?

Elle me poussa vers la porte d'entrée mais non pas sans m'avoir posé une bombe de crème chantilly sur la poitrine.

- Eh bien, je ne voudrai pas que ta pauvre femme t'attende trop longtemps, tout nue dans votre lit ... profitez de la crème chantilly. Et oh, en passant, je pense que nous devrions commencer à utiliser des préservatifs quand même ... parce que je ne veux rien attraper de ta putain de pouffiasse de FEMME!

Puis elle me claqua la porte au nez et la verrouilla.

Merde.

Je suppose qu'elle avait été assez proche de moi pour entendre Tanya au téléphone.

Mais pourquoi cela lui importait-il? Nous avions dit que nous allions continuer à coucher avec nos conjoints ... alors pourquoi se mettait-elle dans un tel état?

**BPOV**

Edward et moi venions d'avoir la meilleur séance de sexe, et il avait dû tout gâcher en parlant de bébé.

Ça me tuait de savoir que je ne serai jamais la mère de ses enfants. Nous en avions toujours voulu lorsque nous étions au lycée. Nous en parlions tout le temps.

Et maintenant, il venait de me lancer au visage que cela n'arriverait jamais! Nouveau scoop Edward Cullen, putain, je le sais déjà!

Et ça fait mal.

Et ça m'avait énervé. Et oui j'étais une garce. Mais il n'avait qu'à faire avec.

Et puis je l'avais entendu dans ce satané téléphone, et maintenant je devais m'asseoir et accepter le fait qu'il ait délaissé mon vagin pour aller la retrouver.

Putain, putain de mec. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir un peu de morale?

_Comme ta morale Bella? Tu es une salope qui couche avec son mari chéri. _

Ouais, chéri, mon cul.

J'avais vraiment besoin d'arrêter de me parler. Je tentais donc de me calmer, et me forçais à me coucher.

_**Mardi 26 Septembre 2008**_

Je me réveillais avec un bras enroulé autour de ma taille. "Hmmm". Dis-je, croyant un bref instant que c'était Edward.

Mais Mike avait ouvert sa bouche et avait ruiné mon rêve.

- Bonjour bébé. Tu m'as manqué cette nuit.

Edward ne pouvait m'appeler bébé sans que je fonde. Lorsque Mike le faisait, je grinçais des dents.

Il ne dit ou ne fit rien d'autre. Il alla droit au but. Il pressa sa minuscule érection dans mon dos et me tira vers lui. Il essaya de passer ses mains dans mon short, et je m'écartais de lui.

- Reviens ici. Dit-il avec force.

Il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude.

- Mike, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Eh bien ta chatte dit le contraire. Répondit-il en trempant sans douceur ses doigts en moi.

- Ow, Mike, putain tu me fais mal, arrêtes!

Je m'écartais à nouveau. J'étais seulement humide parce que j'avais cru que c'était Edward qui était blotti contre moi.

C'était la seule raison.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Il ne me faisait jamais mouiller.

Bon peut-être une fois tous les 36 du mois, mais il ne pouvait jamais finir le travail ... idiot.

Je n'étais déjà pas de bonne humeur, et il fallait qu'il en rajoute.

Il me tira à nouveau vers lui et me retourna.

- C'est quoi ce bordel Bella? Je viens de finir ma garde, je rentre à la maison, et je veux baiser ma femme! Cela ne devrait pas être un problème.

_Ouais, il baise sa femme. Il ne fait jamais l'amour._

Je n'aimais pas la façon dont il me poussa sur le lit. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne me laissait pas le choix d'avoir ou non des relations sexuelles avec lui, et je n'aimais pas ça.

- Mike, ôtes-toi de moi maintenant, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas d'humeur.

Il commença à embrasser et mordiller ma bouche et mon cou.

- Hum Bella, putain, j'aime quand tu parles mal bébé.

J'utilisais toute la force que j'avais pour le repousser. Mon pied heurta légèrement son aine. Je ne voulais pas, je vous jure que ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais juste qu'il s'écarte de moi pour que je puisse sortir du lit, et le laisser dormir.

Il était furieux.

- C'est quoi ce bordel Bella?

Il m'attrapa et me tira vers l'arrière, puis me jeta sur le lit avant que je puisse réagir. Il attrapa mon visage dans ses mains.

- Écoutes ... ne me refais plus jamais ça! Tu comprends Isabella? Je vais laisser passer cette fois. Et je vais te laisser partir car tu ne veux pas avoir de relations sexuelles maintenant. Mais rassures-toi chérie ... nous allons avoir des relations sexuelles. Je suis ton mari et tu es ma femme et c'est ce que nous ferons. Tu me comprends?

Je n'avais jamais eu peur de Mike avant. Jamais. Mais là ... j'étais terrifiée. Le regard dans ses yeux, ce n'était pas mon Mike. Il était différent.

Et la force avec laquelle il me tenait le visage me faisait tellement mal que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

- O-oui Mike. Bégayais-je.

- Bonne fille. Maintenant sors d'ici et laisses-moi dormir un peu. J'ai travaillé toute la nuit, tu sais?

- Oui. Je te verrai plus tard.

Je sautais du lit et attrapais un jeans. Je ne reviendrai pas ici. Je descendis les escaliers allais jusqu'à ma voiture.

Je ne savais pas où aller, mis au part à la boutique d'Alice.

**EPOV**

C'était le meilleur rêve que j'avais jamais fait.

Bella déposait des baisers sur ma poitrine, tout en tenant mon sexe dans sa main chaude, le pompant lentement.

Ma Bella avait toujours aimé commencer la journée en faisant l'amour le matin. Elle disait que c'était commencer la journée du bon pied.

Alors que je me réveillais lentement, je réalisais que n'était pas un rêve. Des lèvres douces embrassaient ma poitrine, et une main était enroulée autour de ma longueur.

- Mmmmmm … Fredonnais-je, somnolent de bonheur.

Seulement il y a avait un problème avec les lèvres et les mains. Elles étaient trop imprécises, trop douces.

J'ouvris les yeux à la lumière du soleil, et vis la propriétaire de ces lèvres et de cette main. Des cheveux blonds, un cul en l'air, un faux bronzage ... Tanya.

Même avec sa main enroulée autour de moi, mon érection commençait à dégonfler.

Tanya le remarqua.

- Eddie, je n'ai pas eu mes moments de bonheur hier soir. Gémit-elle contre ma chair.

_Ouais, parce que la magnifique créature d'à côté a rempli tout mes désirs._

- Bonjour Tanya. Dis-je en essayant de garder ma voix neutre. Ce n'était pas ce que j'espérais.

C'est alors que j'entendis un claquement de porte venant d'à côté, des pas précipités, une portière de voiture qui claque, et un rugissement de moteur. Je sautais du lit, enfilais mon boxer et arrivais à la fenêtre juste à temps pour voir Bella partir.

_C'était quoi ce bordel, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé?_

Je l'avais déjà vu s'enfuir comme ça avant. Lors de l'une des rares disputes que nous avions eues au lycée, Bella avait sauté dans son camion et était partie, après que j'ai frappé Tyler Crowley pour avoir répandu des rumeurs au sujet de ma Bella. Bella voulait que je le laisse tranquille, je voulais le tuer. Ainsi, après que Bella et Alice aient quitté l'école, j'avais été trouver Tyler et l'avais frappé. Elle avait fait la moitié du chemin avant que son camion ne tombe en panne. Quand je l'avais trouvé, des larmes de colère coulaient sur son visage et elle s'était foulé le poignet en tapant sur le volant. Nous l'avions réparé avant d'aller à l'hôpital.

Il en fallait beaucoup pour que ma Bella s'enfuit en colère. D'habitude, elle restait et se battait. Qu'est-ce que ce crétin avait bien pu faire?!

- Eddie! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, putain? Hurla la voix de Tanya derrière moi

Je dus réfléchir rapidement. Je me retournais lentement vers Tanya, ma furieuse et dénudée femme. Une autre fois je l'aurai trouvé séduisante. Une furieuse et dénudée Tanya voulant mon corps. Maintenant, j'étais juste ennuyé.

- Désolé Tanya, j'avais oublié que j'avais dit à Alice que je viendrai l'aider à la boutique aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas tout écrit encore, nous aurons donc besoin de tout l'argent supplémentaire que nous pourrons avoir. Elle m'attend et je suis en retard. Dis-je en me dépêchant de récupérer mes vêtements et en filant vers la douche, Tanya sur mes talons.

- Eddie, sérieusement. Comment diable allons-nous faire un bébé si nous n'avons jamais de relations sexuelles? .Veux! C'est quoi d'ailleurs cette histoire avec ta sœur? Tu es un mec! Les gars ne travaillent pas dans les boutiques à moins qu'ils aiment la bite! C'est peut-être pourquoi tu ne veux plus avoir de relations sexuelles avec moi! Dit-elle en me poussant à chaque mot, si bien que je tombais en avant, cognant mon genou sur les toilettes.

Je me retournais choqué. Tanya avait ses mains sur ses hanches et me regardait fixement.

- Tanya! Sérieusement! Putain, tu veux savoir comment nous allons avoir un bébé! Comment allons-nous élever un bébé si je suis couché dans un putain de lit!? Ma famille ne sera jamais dans le besoin! Ma famille ne manquera de rien! Putain, ça n'a aucune importance où je travaille pour gagner de l'argent! Ma sœur m'a demandé mon aide,et je ne vais pas la laisser tomber. Je ne pouvais pas croire mes propres mots.

Ma famille.

Pas notre famille.

Pas la mienne et celle de Tanya.

Juste ma famille.

Comme si Tanya ne faisait pas partie de ce plan.

_C'ETAIT QUOI CE BORDEL!_

_Quand cette décision avait-elle été prise?_

Mais ce n'était pas ce que Tanya avait comprit.

Sa mâchoire pendait et sa bouche était grande ouverte.

- Eddie, bébé, Nous avons prévu de fonder une famille. Dit-elle, presque avec douceur.

C'était ce ton doux et écœurant qu'elle utilisait quand elle réalisait qu'elle avait moyen d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. N'ayez aucun doute, elle était toujours furieuse. Mais elle voyait un autre moyen d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Salope manipulatrice.

- Mais il n'y aura personne à élever si l'on ne baise pas! Dit Tanya en faisant une embardée vers l'avant pour saisir mes bourses. Je me détournais et me reculais, échappant à peine à ses mains.

- Tanya, je dois aller à la boutique. Nous avons passé plus de temps à nous disputer -

- Nous ne nous disputons pas. Nous discutons. Interrompit Tanya. Oh oui, nous ne nous disputions jamais, nous discutons toujours.

- Eh bien, nous avons «discuté», et maintenant je vais être en retard. En retard pour le petit déjeuner, seul, au restaurant.

J'évitais Tanya, attrapais mon jean et une chemise bleue et passais la porte.

Sérieusement, je préférais passer ma journée seul au restaurant plutôt que dans les griffes de la chienne blonde. Je devais réfléchir à beaucoup de choses de toute façon. Comme savoir quand j'avais décidé que Tanya ne faisait définitivement pas partie de mon plan pour fonder une famille? Et si ce n'était pas ma femme, alors putain, qui était-ce? Et quand avais-je décidé que je voulais des enfants?

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça depuis le lycée avec Bella. Nous avions l'habitude de discuter enfants, mariage et du reste de nos vies, tout le temps. C'était quelque chose que nous attendions avec impatience. Cela me rendait heureux. Voir le ventre de Bella gonflé par _notre_ enfant. C'était quelque chose dont j'avais précisément rêvé. Avec Tanya c'était juste quelque chose de prévu. Comme tout dans notre mariage. Mais maintenant, je n'en voulais plus. Pas avec Tanya. Avec Bella, cela aurait été une évidence.

Pourquoi Bella avait-elle rompu avec moi? Pourquoi nous étions-nous séparés? Je savais que nous nous étions dit des choses différentes au Lycée. Mais quelle était la réalité de ces choses? Je ne comprenais toujours pas.

Et pourquoi Bella s'était-elle enfuit ce matin?

Edward aura-t-il la réponse à ses questions ?

En tout cas ça chauffe dans les chaumières et ce n'est que le début...

Chris


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Merci à:edwardbellaamour, Twifictions, cristalle, Annetoutsimplement, Elodie pixie B, ptitcoeurfragile, TBWCH, Maryfanfictions, doudounord2, Isnoname,cchope, aelita48, cloums,**_

_**sand91, Habswifes, Alexoue, bellanais, kalisse, grazie, Linou2701, Titie, lamue12, LoveTwilight4, PtiewSnows, Kristen590, Guest, crapouille, Jennyfer974, aussidagility, Anais88**_

_**felicitie : Effectivement, Mike nous revele en partie son vrai visage et ce n'est pas fini.**_

_**nini54 : La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre, et tu n'as pas fini de detester les 2 autres. Bisous**_

_**LuneBlanche : Eh bien merci tout de même de m'avoir laissé ta review**_

_**elina : Eh bien merci. Oui oui tout va dégenerer. Et ça va plaire à personne !**_

_**farah : Ravie de te retrouver également. Bisous.**_

_**Guest : Merci**_

_**Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à edwardandbellabelong2gether et les personnages à S. MEYER**_

**Chapitre 13 :**

**BPOV**

Je franchis la porte de la boutique d'Alice pour la trouver, elle et Rose sirotant un café au comptoir. Elles riaient à propos de quelque chose avant que la cloche ne tinte, les alertant de mon arrivée. Un coup d'œil était tout ce qu'il fallait.

- Bella, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Alice en se précipitant sur moi pour m' envelopper dans ses petits bras.

Je tremblais de peur et je pleurais. Mike ... ce n'était pas Mike. C'était quelqu'un de tout à fait différent et cela m'avait retourné.

- Viens ici. Dit Rose en faisant un signe vers le bureau d'Alice, qui se trouvait derrière elle. Je m'asseyais entre elles sur le canapé en cuir rembourré.

- Bella? Demanda Rose.

Elle pouvait toujours dire quand quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Si Alice avait un sixième sens pour connaître l'avenir, Rose avait un sixième sens pour détecter les problèmes.

Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir tout leur raconter. Rose était maintenant au courant de mon arrangement avec Edward, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose dont je voulais discuter avec elle et Alice pour le moment. Et Mike ... Je ne savais pas si je pourrais partager cela avec elles. Je n'étais même pas sûre de ce qu'il s'était passé, comment étais-je censée leur en parler?

Je décidais donc de leur dire des moitiés de vérités.

- Mike et moi nous sommes disputées.

- C'est grave? Grogna Rose d'un ton menaçant.

_Whoa, bonjour Maman Ours. Caches tes couilles, Mike._

Si Emmett était papa ours, Rose était maman ours, et en ce moment, je ne savais pas qui serait le pire. Je choisis donc mes mots avec soin.

- Assez. Dis-je en soupirant.

Alice me serra la main en silence me demandant de continuer.

- C'était à propos d'avoir des enfants. Je ne suis pas prête, Mike l'est, et c'est juste ... eh bien, c'était dur. Dis-je en gardant la tête baissée, sachant que mon visage me trahirait.

- Bella- Commença Rose avant qu'Alice ne la coupe avec un brusque mouvement de la tête.

- Chérie, restes assise et détends-toi. Les choses vont s'arranger. Je reviens tout de suite. Dit Alice en se levant, me laissant avec Rose dans le bureau.

**EPOV**

Mon téléphone vibra contre ma cuisse, alors que je conduisais en direction du restaurant se trouvant face à la boutique d'Alice. Peut-être que je passerai la journée avec ma sœur.

_Merde. Je suis prêt à passer du temps dans le pays des robes à frou-frou et des boas à plumes._

_Pourquoi a-t-elle commandé ces maudits boas à plumes?_

- Ouais. Répondis-je complètement ennuyé.

- Edward, peux-tu venir à la boutique? Demanda Alice rapidement.

- Tu as de la chance, je suis de l'autre côté de la rue, stationné devant le restaurant. Pourquoi? Demandais-je en coupant le contact.

Il suffit d'un mot pour que je saute hors de ma voiture et que je cours vers la boutique d'Alice.

- Bella.

Alice se tenait derrière le comptoir, le téléphone toujours à son oreille. Elle me montra son bureau, vers lequel je me dirigeais.

_Chienne de vie._

Bella était assise à côté de Rose sur le canapé. Elle avait pleuré, et les larmes avaient séché sur son magnifique visage. Et ses yeux.

_Quelqu'un avait du mourir._

Je connaissais ces yeux bruns mieux que quiconque. Et malgré tout je n'y avais jamais vu la peur. Elle était cachée, elle avait mis un masque qui pouvait tromper Rose et ma sœur, mais putain, elle ne pouvait pas me le cacher à moi.

- Bella? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demandais-je en traversant la pièce et en m'asseyant sur la petite table devant elle.

Rose me jeta un regard sévère, voulant dire: «répares cette merde», et sortit.

- Edward. S'il te plaît, Edward? Sa voix était si calme, si basse ... tellement effrayée. Je vis rouge en l'attirant vers moi.

- Foutons le camp d'ici.

**BPOV**

Edward me tira vers sa Volvo et m'ouvrit la porte côté passager. A jamais gentleman. Au lieu d'entrer à son tour dans la voiture, il couru à l'intérieur du restaurant. Je l'attendis, regardant par la fenêtre, perdue dans mes pensées.

Mon mari m'avait menacé.

Il m'avait attaqué.

Là encore, c'était le même homme que j'avais trompé avec mon ancien amant, désormais voisin.

Je l'avais sans doute mérité.

Je méritais probablement beaucoup plus.

Et mes meilleures amies savaient que je l'avais trompé... et m'avaient encouragé.

Oui, elles détestaient cette garce de Tanya plus que moi. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas toujours comme il fallait.

Mais je n'avais pas la force de rester loin de lui ... même s'il n'était pas mien.

_Quand ma vie était-elle devenue si merdique?_

_Depuis que tu es partie pour l'université._

Merde, la voix était de retour. Merci pour cette observation perspicace.

- Assez! Je bouillonnais.

- Assez quoi? Demanda Edward alors qu'il glissait sur le siège conducteur, un panier de pique-nique dans ses mains. Je restais bouche bée.

- Ils vendent des pique-niques au restaurant. Nous sortons et nous allons parler.

Nous roulâmes pendant quelques heures dans le silence. Je passais le temps en regardant le paysage.

Enfin, Edward quitta l'autoroute pour prendre un petit chemin de terre que nous suivîmes durant plusieurs kilomètres, puis nous arrivâmes dans une clairière.

Une prairie.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser apparaître un sourire sur mon visage.

- Comment? Demandais-je.

- Mon grand-père possédait un tas de terres ici. Il m'en a laissé cinquante hectares. Nous avons tous eu cinquante hectares. Ceci est à moi. Dit Edward en regardant par la fenêtre.

Cela me rappelait notre prairie. Notre endroit où nous étions juste Edward et Bella. Nous avions ri là, pleuré là, fait l'amour là. C'était notre endroit.

_Ici ce n'était pas notre endroit._

_Oui, mais ça y ressemblait tellement._

Les fleurs sauvages étaient en pleine floraison, et un peu plus loin, à l'écart, il y avait la place pour une maison.

- Que s'est-il passé?

Je soupirais profondément.

- Mike. Répondis-je en prononçant son nom avec dédain. Je le haïssais tellement en ce moment.

- Il m'a réveillé. Il ... il voulait du sexe. Je ne voulais pas. Mike ... s'est fâché. Nous nous sommes disputés et je suis partie.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward. La veine de son front palpitait, sa mâchoire était serrée.

- Je vais bien Edward ... vraiment ... c'était probablement juste un gros malentendu de toute façon.

Edward me jeta un regard acéré. Je ne voulais pas lui dire. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître les putains de détails.

- Edward. Suppliais-je.

- Bella, la seule raison pour laquelle Mike respire encore, c'est parce que tu as encore plus besoin de moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Mike était d'une humeur bizarre. Il a posé ses mains sur mon visage et m'a poussé contre le lit. Je l'ai frappé à l'aine.

C'était tellement embarrassant. Je ne cherchais pas à couvrir ce bâtard, mais quand même. Rien de tel que d'étaler son linge sale.

Edward se mit à rire à mon dernier commentaire.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je n'étais pas d'humeur ... parce que je ne veux pas d'enfants. Pas avec Mike. Murmurais-je faiblement en tournant mon attention vers la prairie.

**EPOV**

_Putain, je vais le tuer._

Oui, je l'avais vu tenir tendrement son visage avant. Habituellement, quand il agissait comme un trou du cul et qu'il voulait quelque chose. Sa version de l'affection d'un mari. Comment osait-il faire du mal à ma Bella!

_Ma Bella?_

_Mon B Izzie?_

Quand Bella avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfants avec lui, mon cœur se mit à battre. En fait, il palpitait.

Tanya ne faisait pas partie de mes plans pour fonder une famille.

Apparemment, Mike ne faisait pas partie de ceux de Bella.

Qu'avions-nous fait de mal?

- Je ... putain. Murmura Bella. Je suppose que ce n'était pas dans ma tête.

Je la regardais, vraiment. Outre les contusions légères qui ornaient sa peau pâle, elle était parfaite. Elle était toujours ma Bella.

Seulement elle était partie.

- Pourquoi Bella? Pourquoi avons-nous rompus? Demandais-je faiblement..

Bella me surprit.

Elle n'éluda pas la question et ne bafouilla pas. Elle fut directe.

- J'étais une putain de trouillarde. Répondit-elle sèchement.

Eh bien, c'était surprenant.

Je la regardais, me demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- J'avais peur qu'on n'y arrive pas. J'étais effrayée par l'idée que tu puisses trouver quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un qui pourrait te retenir. Rien ne te retenait à moi. J'étais la simple Bella Swan, et toi Edward Cullen. Un gros poisson pour les filles de l'université. J'ai eu peur, je n'ai pas cru en moi, en nous. J'ai pensé que cela nous sauverait tous les deux de la douleur à long terme. Je ne voulais pas que tu ailles à une fête, et que tu te sentes coupable parce que tu regardais des filles plus jolies que moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'étais celle qui t'empêchait d'avancer... Je ne voulais pas avoir mal au moment où tu déciderais de mettre fin à notre relation. Donc je l'ai fait la première ... avant que nous allions à l'université. Bella parlait si bas que je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Elle pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas me retenir?

Putain, est-ce qu'elle était folle!

Bella sortit de la voiture et se pencha contre le capot. Je la suivis.

- Bella, je n'aurais été nulle part. A l'époque ... tu étais tout pour moi. Je t'aimais plus que tout au monde. Lui dis-je en m'appuyant contre le capot à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle regardait droit devant elle.

Un sombre éclat de rire lui échappa.

- Oui, je le sais maintenant. J'ai merdé royalement.

J'attirais Bella contre moi, puis attaquais ses lèvres, la revendiquant de tout mon être. Bella s'empressa de me répondre, ouvrant sa bouche alors que je suçais sa langue. Les mains de Bella trouvèrent mes cheveux qu'elle serra fortement. Mes mains passèrent dans son dos, sous sa chemise, je me séparais d'elle juste pour la lui enlever.

Bella déposait des baisers sur mon visage, ses mains tombèrent sur mes épaules, puis sur mon torse pour déboutonner ma chemise.

Nos langues s'enchevêtraient, j'enlevais ma chemise et empoignais ses seins, toujours si parfaits.

Taille parfaite. Poids idéal. Rien de faux.

La perfection.

Je laissais courir ma bouche dans son cou, au sommet de l'épaule et du cou. Je la suçais fortement, la marquant.

Quelque chose me disait que Mike ne verrait pas cette partie du corps de Bella pendant un moment.

J'atteins ses seins et cherchais le fermoir de son soutien-gorge. Je me mis à grogner car je ne le trouvais pas.

Comment diable voulez-vous cacher un fermoir!

- Le fermoir est devant. Haleta Bella, tirant sur mes cheveux.

Je posais ma bouche sur sa poitrine et ouvrais le fermoir avec mes dents.

- Putain. Gémit Bella, alors que je suçais un sommet tendu dans ma bouche.

Quelque chose s'était passé en moi. Je ne m'inquiétais pas de laisser ma marque sur elle. Je ne m'inquiétais pas si nous venions à être découvert. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que Bella était mienne.

_Ouais, dans le passé connard. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle te quitte parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour toi._

Je tirais sur l'autre mamelon de Bella, roulant la pointe entre mes doigts.

Comment avait-elle pu penser cela?

Elle était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu.

Pas vrai?

Les mains de Bella voyagèrent le long de mes abdos, et je sifflais quand elle défit le bouton et la braguette de mon jean.

Elle l'avait ouverte à moitié quand je l'attrapais par les hanches, ce qui rendit le travail plus rapide pour enlever son jean et sa culotte. Puis je la déposais sur le capot de la Volvo. Bella poussa mon jeans et mon boxer avec ses pieds.

Je me mis presque à rire de l'ironie de la situation ... Tanya avait toujours voulu que nous «baptisions» la Volvo. Mais je ne l'avais jamais fait, et ne le ferai jamais. C'était notre voiture à Bella et moi, et personne d'autre n'aurait jamais de relations sexuelles sur ou dans cette voiture à part nous.

J'avais toujours prétexté à Tanya que c'était mon bébé. Elle n'était pas au courant de ce que j'avais fait, par le passé, avec Bella dans cette voiture

Sur le capot était quelque chose de nouveau cependant.

Oh si ma femme me voyait.

Je grinçais des dents rien que d'y penser.

Chaque baiser, chaque caresse était maintenant une réponse à une question.

Je poussais Bella contre le capot, et l'allongeais sur le dos.

_Pourquoi n'as-tu pas cru en nous?_

Bella me regarda dans les yeux, m'attirant vers elle pour un baiser brûlant.

_Parce que je ne croyais pas en moi._

Sa main saisit ma bite dure, et la pompa lentement.

_Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas battu pour me récupérer?_ Demanda-t-elle alors que sa main titillait mon gland.

Je gémis, ses mouvements devenaient plus brutaux.

_Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais._

J'enfonçais mes doigts dans ses plis, lui pinçant le clitoris avant de le frotter doucement. Bella miaula de plaisir.

Elle pris ma longueur et la frotta le long de ses chauds plis lisses. Je gémis. Puis elle plaça la tête de mon sexe à son entrée.

_J'ai merdé._

Je plongeais en elle dans un mouvement rapide, dur et brutal. Nous gémîmes à la sensation de ne faire qu'un.

_Je suis désolé._

Je grognais, me déplaçant plus profond, plus fort et plus vite. Baissant les yeux, je regardais ses beaux seins rebondir à chaque poussée. Ses magnifiques cheveux sombres s'étalaient sur le capot. Elle était exposée aux rayons du soleil, me permettant de voir chaque parcelle de son corps.

- Bella, jouis avec moi. Grognais-je en pinçant et en frottant son paquet de nerfs.

Je sentais ses muscles se resserrer autour de mon sexe, sa voix retentit, hurlant de plaisir. Un ... deux ... trois ... quatre coups plus tard j'avais l'orgasme le plus fort de ma vie.

Je n'eus pas l'énergie nécessaire pour enlever mon poids d'elle. Je m'effondrais sur Bella, allongée sur le capot de ma Volvo. Je sentis son bras m'envelopper.

- Eh bien, je crois que je préfère le capot de la voiture . Dit-elle après avoir repris son souffle.

Je ris et plaçais des baisers le long de ses clavicules.

- Viens, allons nous nettoyer. Dis-je en brisant notre étreinte contre mon gré.

Bella sourit et me suivit, nue, jusqu'au ruisseau.

_Je parie que grand-père n'aurait jamais pensé que j'utiliserai sa terre de cette façon._

Cette pensée fut brusquement coupée par Bella qui me poussa dans le ruisseau. Son rire résonnait dans les arbres.

_Ouais, mais je parie qu'il approuverait._

Nous rîmes et jouâmes dans l'eau, comme nous le faisions quand nous étions enfants ... sauf que nous étions adultes et nus comme des vers.

Je sentais qu'il s'était passé autre chose avec Mike ce matin qu'elle voulait bien le dire ... mais je ne voulais pas la pousser pour le moment.

J'allais cependant garder un œil sur cet enculé. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne la frappa pas.

Nous avions tous les deux perdu la notion du temps... et nous n'avions pas de montres sur nous. Nous fîmes deux fois l'amour das l'eau.

C'était fabuleux et incroyable à chaque fois, comme toujours.

J'entendis mon téléphone portable sonner.

Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder qui appelait pour savoir qui c'était. Il était sans doute assez tard maintenant pour que Tanya soit rentrée du travail.

Il commençait à faire sombre.

Merde.

Elle serait furieuse.

Elle ne savait pas où j'étais et je n'étais pas à la maison quand elle était rentrée. Mais je ne lui avais pas vraiment dit combien de temps je resterai avec Alice, et je savais qu'Alice me couvrirait si Tanya l'appelait.

Alors je n'y portais pas plus attention et ne m'inquiétais pas d'avantage.

J'appréciais tout simplement de passer du temps avec ma Bella.

J'avais encore beaucoup de questions ... sur ce que Mike faisait pour elle quand personne n'était là ... ce qui s'était passé à l'université ... pourquoi nous ne nous étions pas parlé depuis si longtemps.

Mais je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle y réponde tout de suite.

J'avais juste besoin de ma Bella.


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Merci à : TBWCH, Maryfanfictions, blood-of-vampire, Habswifes, doudounord2, LoveTwilight4, Linou2701, Twifictions, Isnoname,LuneBlanche, Annetoutsimplement, kalisse, edwardbellaamour, Elodie pixie B, nini54, ptitcoeurfragile, Guest, Anais88, stephanie65, cristalle, Robsten Pattiwart, lamue12, sand91, Alexoue, steph30807, Grazie, Kristen590**_

_**felicitie : Il te faudra lire la suite des chapitres pour avoir ta réponse... Merci de ta review.**_

_**aussidagility : Ne te gênes surtout pas...**_

_**Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à edwardandbellabelong2gether et les personnages à **_

**Chapitre 14 :**

**EPOV**

_**Toujours Lundi 25 Septembre 2008**_

Bella et moi sortîmes du ruisseau et nous habillâmes à une allure d'escargot. Aucun de nous ne dit un mot à l'autre. Je pense que nous savions tous les deux que nous n'étions pas prêts à retourner dans le monde réel pour l'instant.

Nous voulions rester dans notre bulle Edward et Bella. En tout cas c'est ce que je voulais. Je ne voulais pas rentrer à la maison et voir le visage de Tanya.

Et si je devais être honnête, j'avais peur d'envoyer Bella retrouver son imbécile de mari. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais je savais qu'il y avait plus que ce qu'elle avait bien voulu dire.

Et cela faisait bouillir mon sang.

Peut-être devrai-je aller lui rendre une petite visite à l'hôpital. Je pensais que si je lui rendais visite sur son lieu de travail, Bella n'aurait pas nécessairement à le savoir.

Parce que j'étais sûr que cela l'embêterait.

Dès que nous sortîmes du ruisseau, j'ouvris le coffre de la Volvo et en sortis quelques serviettes que je gardais quand j'allais à la gym.

J'enveloppais une serviette propre autour de ma Bella ... je veux dire Bella .

C'était juste Bella.

Non ma Bella.

Je la séchais, elle m'embrassa doucement, et rapidement se blottit dans mes bras. Elle enleva la serviette de son corps, me faisant gémir. Elle se tenait là, nue, puis elle commença à me sécher.

Je lui relevais le menton avec ma main et la regardais dans les yeux.

- Tu es si belle, Bells.

Elle rougit.

C'était ma nana.

_Aucunement_ .

Je devais arrêter de penser à ça. Je devais rentrer à la maison et retrouver ma femme. Je rompis donc notre étreinte. Elle était trop intime.

C'était juste censé être du sexe. Putain, juste du sexe! Les sentiments ne devaient pas se mélanger à ça!

Je ne pouvais pas m'aventurer dans une telle relation avec Bella. Auparavant je lui avais donné mon cœur, elle l'avait brisé en morceaux. Je ne ferai plus ça ... avec personne.

C'était sans doute pourquoi je ne m'étais jamais engagé à 100% cœur et âme à Tanya.

Bella m'avait détruit.

Alors pourquoi je me sentais complet maintenant? Enfin, presque.

Je pense que Bella du sentir quelque chose.

- Nous devrions y aller Edward. Mike sera probablement bientôt à la maison et Tanya va se demander où diable tu es. Alice ne sera pas en mesure de te couvrir encore longtemps.

J'hochais la tête.

Nous nous habillâmes et montâmes dans la Volvo. Durant tout le trajet je mourrais d'envie de tenir tendrement sa main dans la mienne ... mais je résistais.

Nous ne sommes pas copain - copine.

Nous ne sommes pas mari et femme.

Et ce sont le genre de choses qu'ils font ... pas nous.

Je me garais devant la boutique et elle monta dans sa voiture. Elle me dit juste bonne nuit en sortant de la Volvo ... et je ne dis rien non plus.

Puis, je me dirigeais vers la maison pour retrouver ma femme.

Quand je rentrais je ne fus pas très bien accueilli.

Elle était en colère.

_Où étais-je?_

_Pourquoi n'étais-je pas là quand elle était rentrée la maison?_

_Pourquoi le dîner n'était-il pas sur la table?_

Lâches-moi putain! Elle est copropriétaire d'un foutu restaurant. Elle n'avait qu'à en rapporter quelque chose.

Mais je ne lui dis rien de cela. J'étais un mari amoureux, et j'essayais donc de me faire pardonner. J'étais sexuellement épuisé d'avoir fait plusieurs fois l'amour à Bella aujourd'hui, mais je devais vraiment essayer de coucher avec ma femme. Elle avait supporté beaucoup de refus de ma part ces derniers temps.

De plus, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées de ces vieux sentiments familiers qui revenaient avec Bella. J'avais besoin de l'oublier. J'avais besoin d'arranger mon mariage.

Nous étions entrain de nous caresser sur notre canapé dans le salon, sans que je puisse bander, soit dit en passant. J'allais devoir penser à mes relations sexuelles avec Bella pour pouvoir satisfaire ma femme.

Putain!

J'étais vraiment énervé contre Bella pour cela.

On frappa à notre porte, et j'en fus presque soulagé.

- Ignores-le. Souffla Tanya dans mon oreille.

- Non. Dis-je en la repoussant et en remettant mon tee-shirt.

J'ouvris la porte pour me retrouver face à un Emmett très énervé, faisant craquer ses jointures.

- Alors, on va foutre une raclée à cette merde de Newton ou quoi?

- Pourquoi ferions-nous cela? Lui demandais-je. Je savais pourquoi je voulais lui donner une leçon, mais je n'étais pas sûr des raisons d'Emmett.

- Écoutes, Rosie m'a dit dans quel état était Bella ce matin.

- Oui, et je lui ai parlé ... elle va bien. Dis-je doucement. Je ne voulais pas que Tanya entende notre conversation.

- Edward, qui est-ce? Entendis-je Tanya demander derrière moi.

- Salut Tanya. Dit Emmett.

- Oh, bonjour. Répondit-elle sèchement.

Ai-je déjà dit à quel point ils ne s'aiment pas?

- Ai-je entendu le nom de Bella?

- Ah ouais Tanya. Rosie l'a vu à la boutique ce matin, et elle m'a dit qu'elle était en colère. Elle est comme ma petite sœur tu sais, donc je voulais juste savoir de Eddie savait ce qui n'allait pas avec elle.

J'eus un mouvement de recul quand il prononça ces mots.

Je me retournais pour regarder Tanya. Elle était livide.

- Bella était à la boutique avec toi? Pas étonnant que tu étais si pressé de partir de la maison ce matin. Ta précieuse amie Bella t'attendait. Me demanda-t-elle en hurlant.

Je n'étais pas habitué à la voir si énervée. Elle était généralement calme, cool, et posée ... toujours.

- Non! Ça n'est pas ce que tu crois! Pourquoi as-tu si peur, et es-tu si paranoïaque Tanya?

- Ouais, Tanya, mon Dieu ... Je ne voulais pas dire ça dans le sens là. Bella était là pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec Alice et Rose. Elle est venue les chercher et puis elle est repartie quand elles ont fini de manger. Et ma Rosie m'a dit qu'elle paraissait contrariée. Je sais qu'Eddie et elle étaient très bons amis et je pensais qu'elle aurait pu dire s'il y avait quelque chose ... quelque chose dont elle ne voulait pas parler aux filles.

Tanya roula des yeux.

- Peu importe. Emmett, il est tard. Tu n'as pas une femme qui t'attends chez toi? Puis elle se tourna vers moi.

- Je voudrai que tu dise à ton frère de partir maintenant. Je ne vois pas en quoi Bella vous préoccupe.

Putain de salope.

Sur ce elle partit. J'entendis la porte de notre chambre claquer et la douche se mettre en marche.

- Écoutes ... Rosie m'a dit que quelque chose s'était passé entre Bella et Newton. Selon elle, il y avait plus que ce Bella leur a dit. T'a-t-elle dit quelque chose? Murmura Emmett faiblement

Je lui racontais ce que Bella m'avait dit.

- C'est ce que je pensais, et je pense que c'est pire que ce qu'elle a bien voulu dire. Rose et Alice ont dit qu'elle tremblait, pleurait, et qu'elle était totalement terrifiée quand elle est arrivée .

Cela me mit hors de moi. Mais je n'allais pas me laisser consumer. J'étais sûr que tout cela était une réaction excessive.

De tout façon je ne pouvais pas régler cette question maintenant. Je devais aller calmer ma chieuse de femme.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je fasse Em. Bella n'est pas mon souci. Dis-je en haussant les épaules

Sa mâchoire se contracta.

- Oh, elle est assez bien pour que tu la baises ... mais pas assez pour que tu défendes son honneur et que tu la protèges de son mari psychotique?

- Je ne pense pas que Mike soit psychotique Emmett. Et puis ... elle l'a épousé ... son lit ... elle se couche dedans. Raillais-je.

- Tu es vraiment un trou du cul, petit frère. Pas étonnant qu'elle t'ait quitté, idiot. Je pense que je vais prendre soin de ce connard moi-même. J'y vais d'ailleurs de ce pas, histoire d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui.

- Peu importe ... Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien. Vas-y et ridiculises-toi.

Emmett ne dit rien d'autre. Il se retourna, partit, et je fermais la porte derrière lui.

Je montais à notre salle de bain qui était attachée à notre chambre. Je m'arrêtais devant notre lit et commençais à contrecœur à retirer mes vêtements.

Elle était encore sous la douche.

Je voulais que ce soit Bella.

Je secouais la tête pour me débarrasser de ces pensées.

J'avais besoin d'arrêter.

Cela devait s'arrêter.

Je pensais que Bella et moi devions arrêter tout ce que nous faisons. Je le pensais vraiment. Je devais travailler sur mon mariage et elle devait faire fonctionner le sien. Nous étions clairement la cause des tensions dans nos mariages.

Je devais me sortir ça de la tête. Il fallait en finir. Je devais y mettre fin. Je ne savais pas si elle le ferait. Il était clair que son mari ne pouvait pas la satisfaire, donc je pensais vraiment pas qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Mais j'en avais besoin.

Je devais le faire.

J'allais le faire.

Pour ma santé mentale.

Elle revenait tout doucement dans ma tête et je ne pouvais pas me permettre ça ... pas encore.

Je me dirigeais vers la douche pour rejoindre ma femme, plein de bonnes résolutions. J'allais mettre fin à mon aventure avec Bella ... demain matin. Mais pour l'instant, j'allais faire l'amour à ma femme ... dans notre belle grande douche.

Quand j'entrais dans la douche ... Tanya pleurait doucement. Je me sentais vraiment idiot. J'avais été si négligent avec elle. Et était bonne pour moi, la plupart du temps.

J'enveloppais mes bras autour d'elle.

Elle se retourna et sanglota dans mes bras.

- J'essaye et j'essaye et j'essaye encore et ta famille me déteste.

- Ils ne te détestent pas Tanya.

- Bien sûr que si! As- tu vu la façon dont Emmett me regardait! Il me méprise! Pas une seule fois il n'a dit qu'il me considérait comme une petite sœur! Et je suis sa sœur putain! Sa belle-sœur! Et as-tu déjà entendu Rose et Alice me demander une seule fois d'aller déjeuner avec elles? Non ... jamais! Je suis ta femme putain! Elle n'est rien!

- Calmes-toi Tanya ... tu dois te rappeler ... que Bella a grandi avec nous. Je ne dirai pas qu'elle n'est rien. Elle est notre amie depuis l'école primaire. C'est pourquoi ils sont tous si proches. Et tout le monde est vraiment heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.

- Peu importe. Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais quelque chose à foutre. Tu ne m'as jamais défendu face à eux de toute façon. Pousses-toi, je vais sortir de cette putain de douche et aller au lit. Et je te serai reconnaissante si tu dormais sur le canapé Je veux être seule.

Je me poussais et la laissais sortir de la douche.

Super.

Eh bien au moins je n'aurai pas à la baiser.

Je pensais au lendemain matin. Je la réveillerai par un câlin et elle aimerait ça. Et puis, je pourrai présenter des excuses et espérer qu'elle soit plus calme.

Et après avoir fait l'amour à ma femme... j'irai parler à Mme Newton ... et je romprai.

C'était vraiment le mieux à faire.

**BPOV**

Après qu'Edward m'ait déposé devant la boutique, j'étais montée dans ma voiture et j'étais restée assise là un certain temps. Je savais qu'Alice était toujours à l'intérieur, parce que j'avais vu sa Porsche dans le parking.

Mais je ne voulais pas la voir pour le moment.

Elle me découragerait de mes intentions.

J'étais en train de me dire que peut-être Edward et moi devrions arrêter ce que nous faisions. Peut-être que si nous rompions je pourrai me concentrer sur mon mariage et arranger les choses.

J'étais sûre que c'était pour ça que Mike avait agi comme il l'avait fait. Il devait sentir que je m'éloignais et que je n'étais pas aussi attentionnée que j'avais l'habitude de l'être.

Je lui manquais ... sa femme lui manquait.

J'avais besoin de résoudre ce problème. C'était de ma faute ... s'il s'était comporté comme ça ce matin.

J'allais réparer mes erreurs. Mais je devais sortir Edward Cullen de mon esprit pour de bon. Je sortis du parking pour aller à l'épicerie afin d'acheter de quoi préparer un repas de roi pour mon Mike.

C'était la première partie de mon plan.

La deuxième partie était d'aller voir Edward demain et de rompre.

Il faisait son retour dans mon cœur, et je sentais que cela était en train de devenir plus que du sexe, et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

J'étais mariée pour l'amour de Dieu! Et lui aussi. Ce que nous faisions était mal à bien des niveaux.

Mais alors que je poussais mon caddie, des flash-back d'Edward et moi ensemble ... tout au long des différentes étapes de notre vie ... de l'école primaire jusqu'à nos jours me revinrent en tête.

Et je me dis que je ne pourrai pas le laisser partir.

J'avais besoin de lui.

Non, il n'y avait aucun moyen que je puisse rompre avec lui. Il était trop important pour moi. Il devrait d'abord rompre avec moi. Et j'espérai que ça n'arrive pas.

Je devais refouler mes sentiments et ne me concentrer que sur le sexe. Mais je devais toujours me réconcilier avec mon mari pour ce matin.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit fâché contre moi, plus jamais. Il était effrayant quand il était en colère et je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être comme ça.

Quand je rentrais finalement chez moi, je vis la voiture d'Edward et Tanya stationnées dans leur allée, et celle de Mike dans le nôtre.

Merde.

Il serait probablement fâché de ne pas m'avoir trouvé à la maison et il était tard. J'espérais qu'il ait faim.

J'entrais donc dans la maison avec mon sac d'épicerie dans la main.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, mais m'arrêtais en voyant la scène devant moi.

Putain, super.

Mike était assis à la table de la cuisine ... une bouteille de Jack Daniels sur la table ... presque vide ... dans l'obscurité totale.

Il n'y avait que la lumière de la lune qui traversait la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et dit:

- Salut Mike. Comment était le travail?

- C'était génial. Je me sentais comme un crétin ... distrait ... une vraie merde après la façon dont j'avais traité ma femme ce matin. Je suis allé voir mon chef et lui ai demandé de me laisser rentrer à la maison plus tôt, afin que je puisse me faire pardonner de ma femme ... seulement elle était introuvable. Tu travailles à la maison Bella. Tu étais censée être là! Où diable étais-tu?

Merde.

L'effrayant Mike était de retour.

Je me mordis la lèvre nerveusement parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire ... ou quoi faire. Je posais le sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Je suis désolée Mike. Je suis partie ce matin parce que tu m'avais bouleversé. Je suis allé à la boutique d'Alice et je l'ai un peu aidé. Ensuite je suis allée déjeuner avec elle et Rose. Et quand nous sommes rentrées à la boutique ... j'ai aidé Alice à préparer des commandes. J'ai perdu la notion du temps.

Je devais le calmer.

J'allais m'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue en cachant ma grimace.

- Je suis désolée bébé. Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir en colère.

Je commençais à placer des baisers le long de son visage. Soudain, je fus soulevée par les hanches, et le verre se brisa quand Mike poussa de la table la bouteille de Jack Daniels et le verre qu'il avait utilisé.

Mon esprit se tourna immédiatement vers ce qu'Edward et moi avions fait sur cette table, alors que Mike commençait à déposer des baisers mouillés sur tout mon corps.

Il ne disait rien.

Il se mit à retirer mes vêtements et se débarrassa des siens.

- Putain de merde, c'est quoi ça, Isabella?! Dit-il en s'arrêtant brusquement et en hurlant

Merde.

Putain.

Edward m'avait marqué aujourd'hui.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je dus réfléchir rapidement.

- Mike ... tu ... as laissé ... ça sur moi ... ce matin ... tu te souviens? Bégayais-je nerveusement.

- Oh, je me souviens très bien des marques que j'ai laissé sur ma chère femme! Qui diable baises-tu derrière mon dos? Hunh? Est-ce pour cela que tu n'as plus envie de baiser avec ton mari?

Il se leva et me souleva de la table. Il me jeta sur le plancher de la cuisine et ma tête heurta l' armoire.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Putain, comment allais-je me sortir de cette situation? Je me mis à ramper vers lui. Je l'avais mérité. Je l'avais trompé et il venait de le découvrir.

Je recevais exactement ce que je méritais.

Je savais que ça arriverait.

- Laisses ton cul là, espèce de salope!

Il commença à faire des allers-et venues face à moi.

Je savais qu'il parlait surtout sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

Je devais le convaincre qu'il m'avait fait ces marques. Je devais le faire.

- Mike je le jure! Tu m'as fait ces marques quand tu as voulu avoir des relations sexuelles, ce matin. Comment peux-tu ne pas t'en souvenir chéri? Je ne t'aurai jamais trompé. Je t'aime Mike! Tu dois me croire! Dis-je en sanglotant.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Que ce soit vrai ou pas, je devais le convaincre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il perde complètement son sang-froid et me tue accidentellement ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Je savais qu'il allait le regretter.

Je pensais qu'il le regretterait.

- Hmmm ... Il était pensif et se passait les mains dans les cheveux.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas Isabella. Mais rassures-toi ... Je vais te marquer maintenant! Ainsi, si tu baises avec un autre que moi... il saura à qui tu appartiens, si réellement tu es assez courageuse pour le laisser mettre sa bite en toi, après que j'en ai fini avec toi.

Merde ... Je ne voulais pas ça. Je voulais sauver mon mariage, mais pas comme ça. Je ne voulais pas avoir de sexe haineux / en colère avec lui, cela allait presque être un viol, parce que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le faire.

Mais c'était mon mari et c'était ce que la femme était censée faire, donc je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait être considéré comme tel.

Il m'attrapa et me jeta par-dessus son épaule.

Il n'allait pas le faire dans notre chambre.

Il me jeta sur le canapé.

Je souris brièvement en pensant à ce qu'Edward et moi avions fait sur ce divan, récemment.

Je fermais les yeux et pensais à cet endroit heureux avec mon Edward.

Je m'imaginais que c'était lui qui était au-dessus de moi, poussant dans et hors de moi ... au lieu de mon mari répugnant, ivre et en colère qui me crachait des choses détestables.

Je faisais semblant, je n'étais pas là avec Mike ... J'étais avec mon Edward et nous étions heureux.

À un moment, Mike me frappa à l'œil, il dit que c'était un accident ... Je me doutais bien que ça ne l'était pas, je pouvais déjà le sentir gonfler.

Il me serrait, et me mordait à plusieurs endroits ...tenant sa promesse de me marquer. Edward allait être dégoûté quand il me verrait nue demain.

Dieu merci, son endurance diminua et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il me lâche et qu'il s' effondre sur moi.

Il s'éloigna un peu de moi, mais passa ses bras autour de moi et commença à s'assoupir.

Je pleurais en silence ... Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aperçoive.

C'est ce que je méritais.

Atroce, ivre, du sexe forcé avec mon mari parce que j'étais une tricheuse ... une pute. Edward méritait tellement mieux.

Et il l'avait.

Il avait une Tanya parfaite.

Dans mes rêves, c'est juste moi et Edward.

Et j'étais impatiente de le voir ... d'être de nouveau avec lui demain. Telles étaient mes pensées.

Je me levais et regardais l'horloge sur le lecteur de DVD. Cela ne faisait qu'une trentaine de minutes que cela venait de se passer, et quelqu'un frappait fortement à la porte.

Mike dormait et ne bougeait pas. Je me retirais de son étreinte avec beaucoup d'efforts. Je criais à la personne qui était à la porte, "J'arrive."

Je courus dans la cuisine et ramassais mes vêtements.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, Emmett se tenait là. Il haleta quand il me vit et tira mon visage vers lui.

- Jésus Bella ... putain, où est-il? Je vais le tuer putain!

- Em, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Demandais-je en m'écartant de lui.

- Ton visage putain, Bella! On dirait que tu t'es battue.

- C'est juste un bleu Emmett! Je portais mes courses, et tu sais comme je suis maladroite! J'ai trébuché et je suis tombée ... je me suis cognée le visage sur le bord de la rampe.

Je fus choquée par la rapidité du mensonge qui vint à moi.

**EmPOV**

_Conneries._

Pourquoi ma petite sœur me mentait-elle?

- Bella. Dis-je pour la prévenir. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à ce qu'elle protège son salaud de mari.

- Em, s'il te plaît. C'est juste un bleu. Dit Bella en jetant un regard vers le salon, et en parlant très doucement.

Je lui lançais un regard furieux.

Pas cool.

- Bella ...Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Bella était de retour et je n'allais pas laisser ma petite sœur partir. Je n'allais pas rester les bras croisés, et laisser ce salaud lui faire de mal non plus. Nous savions tous avec qui elle était censée être. Pareil qu'au lycée. Jasper et Alice, Rose et moi, Eddie et Bella Boo. Nous nous étions perdus de vue quand elle était partie et maintenant ... maintenant notre famille était à nouveau complète. Bien sûr nous avions nos moitiés, mais notre petite sœur était de retour.

Et bordel, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Elle continuait à dire qu'elle s'était fait ça en trébuchant avec le sac de courses. Mais je savais très bien qu'un litre de lait et une douzaine d'œufs ne laissaient pas de marque en forme de doigts.

Et ce bâtard était dans le salon, j'entendais ses ronflements d'ici.

Pourquoi le protégeait-elle?

Putain, il ne pouvait pas être ...

- Petite sœur, pourquoi? Demandai-je.

Le visage de Bella se déchira quand elle leva les yeux vers moi.

- C'était un accident Em, je le jure. C'est juste que ... les choses ont foiré. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Ne t' excu- Me coupa-t-elle.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais tu dois comprendre que c'était une erreur ... un accident. Em, laisses juste les choses comme elle sont.

Il y avait quelque chose derrière ses mots. Comme si elle voulait me faire comprendre qu'elle parlait de quelque chose d'autre.

À propos d'elle et Edward?

Pour avoir épouser le crétin qui était dans le salon?

Pour être partie?

_Oh petite sœur ..._

Je poussais un profond soupir. Je n'aimais pas ça. J'attirais Bella contre ma poitrine, enroulant mes bras autour d'elle. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ça.

- Si il refait un pas de travers il aura à faire à moi. Et ce n'est que moi. Ciel, imagines si Rose arrive avant moi. Crachais-je avec amertume

- Merci, grand frère.

_Ne me remercies pas pour cela ..._

**BPOV**

Je refermais la porte derrière Emmett et m'appuyais contre elle. Emmett aurait tué Mike.

Et, même si une partie de moi s'en fichait royalement, je savais que j'avais provoqué ce gâchis, je devais vivre avec ça.

- Bella. Appela la voix groggy de Mike.

- Oui Mike. Dis-je en respirant.

Cela allait être une longue nuit.


	16. Chapitre 15

_**Merci à : Isnoname, VANINA63, Habswifes, RobstenPattiwart, lamue12, Twifictions, laura, darkpicots, edwardbellaamour, Elodie pixie B, Annetoutsimplement, framboise07, cristalle, Alexoue, Isabella-Edward-SC, Maryfanfictions, jessica31000, LuneBlanche, Pattenrond1, blood-of-vampire, Guest, sand91, Anais88, Grazie, aussidagility, chahinez, kristen590, Charlotte.**_

_**julie : eh bien merci beaucoup, oui oui j'avais bien comprit. Quant à Mike et Bella, on doit en passer par là pour la suite de l'histoire. En tout cas merci pour cette review adorable. Bisous.**_

_**Felicitie : Merci, merci. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mike en prendra pour son grade.**_

_**Nini54 : Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle, tout va s'arranger...**_

_**nina12 : Hello, contente que cette fiction te plaise, et merci de ta review. Comme tu le dis, ceci est un mal nécessaire pour faire avancer les choses. A très vite.**_

_**Je vous poste vite fait le chapitre 15, mon petit cadeau de noël, et je vous souhaite de passer de très Joyeuses Fêtes.**_

_**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à edwardandbellabelong2gether et les personnages à S. MEYER.**_

**Chapitre 15 :**

**BPOV**

_**Mardi 26 Septembre 2008**_

Je fus réveillée par ce putain de soleil, caressant mon visage.

_Chienne ... de vie._

Cela semblait être mes mots préférés ces derniers temps.

Après qu'Emmett soit parti, Mike s'était réveillé repentant. Il avait l'air d'être vraiment désolé d'avoir été un salaud et «s'excusa» pour les marques «qu'il» avait laissé sur moi. Nous avions eu une longue conversation alors qu'il appliquait de la glace sur mon œil, où Mike me dit que réellement il sentait que je lui échappais. Il m'avoua ne pas savoir comment y faire face, et qu'il s'était senti obligé de revendiquer son droit.

Si seulement il savait.

Une partie de moi, la plus grande, l'a cru. Une autre partie, harcelait mon esprit. Je n'avais toujours pas complètement confiance en Mike. Pas après hier matin. Pas après la nuit dernière. Quelque chose avait changé entre nous, je pouvais le sentir. Et je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait redevenir comme avant.

_Dit la femme adultère._

Tais-toi, la voix.

- Bonjour. Murmura Mike en se tournant vers moi, et en enroulant un bras autour de moi.

- Bonjour. Répondis-je, fixant le plafond du mieux que je pouvais. Mon œil gauche était gonflé de la nuit dernière, de ma «chute».

- Tu n'as pas une réunion ce matin? Lui demandais-je en me rappelant le calendrier de la cuisine, sur lequel nous notions chaque réunion et rendez-vous.

Depuis quand ma vie était si structurée?

Mike leva la tête, regarda le réveil avant de le maudire.

- Ouais, je dois y aller. Dit-il en tâtonnant mon sein dur, avant de sauter hors du lit et de filer à la douche.

Je frottais doucement mes seins.

Putain, ça faisait mal.

Mais je le méritais.

_Oui tu es une tricheuse_

Wow, la voix devenait grave.

Mais elle avait raison.

Putain, je le méritais Ce mariage, l'hostilité de Mike, son manque de compétences au lit, et ma culpabilité!

Je mérite chaque chose.

- Bye bébé. Cria Mike en descendant les escaliers.

Je me traînais hors du lit et descendis les escaliers, sans me soucier d'enfiler un peignoir. Café ... et glace.

Mon visage était sensible quand je le touchais avec mes doigts. J'attrapais mon téléphone qui était posé sur le comptoir afin de vérifier mes messages. Aucun.

Je mis la cafetière en route et allais à la salle de bains du rez de chaussée.

En regardant dans le miroir alors que je me lavais les mains, je gémis.

Mon visage.

_Ma putain de gueule._

Tout le côté gauche de mon visage était enflé et violet. Mon œil était gonflé et j'avais une petite entaille qui partait de mon cuir chevelu jusqu'au coin de mon œil gauche. Je n'arrêtais pas de regarder les dégâts.

Mais je fus sortie de ma rêverie par mon téléphone.

- Allô?

- Bella, salut.

Putain, Edward ne pouvait pas voir ça. Il allait tuer Mike et mon histoire d'amour adultère deviendrait une relation longue distance s'il devait partir se cacher au Mexique pour les cinquante prochaines années.

- Edward.

J'avais un dilemme.

Parler à Edward de ce qui s'était passé et assister à un homicide, ou me taire et prendre mes médicaments, pour ainsi dire.

Je n'eus pas à choisir entre ces 2 options. Edward avait pris la décision pour moi.

- Bella ... nous ne pouvons plus faire ça.

- Quoi? Demandais-je.

- Je ... nous ne pouvons plus faire ça. Regardes-nous, regardes nos mariages. Bella, nous jouons avec le feu,et hier m'a fait prendre conscience que nous ne pouvions pas faire cela. Regardes nos mariages, regardes nos vies , Izzy B.

Je venais de regarder mon visage.

- Edward, s'il te plaît. Nous ... j'ai besoin ... j'ai besoin de toi. Edward, s'il te plaît.

Je ne pouvais pas parler. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne savais pas quoi faire, tout ce que je savais, c'est que je devais garder Edward. Surtout maintenant. Je l'avais laissé partir avant et je l'avais perdu parce que je n'avais rien dit ... je ne pouvais pas refaire la même erreur.

La ligne était silencieuse depuis trop longtemps.

Enfin, il parla.

- Izzy B, nous devons travailler sur nos relations avec nos conjoints. Je ne peux pas ... Je suis désolé Bella. J'ai envie de toi ... comme un ami, mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je suis désolé, Bella. Et il raccrocha.

Edward était parti.

**EPOV**

Je raccrochais le téléphone, toujours debout sur la terrasse.

J'ai besoin ... de toi dans mes bras à chaque instant de chaque jour.

Je ne peux pas ... vivre sans toi.

Je te veux toi... pas ma femme.

Mais je ne pouvais pas dire ces choses. Au lieu de cela je rompis la seule chose qui me rendait heureux. Par téléphone, parce que je n'aurai pas pu le faire et garder ma détermination si j'avais vu son magnifique visage.

Mais je ne pouvais pas endurer un nouveau chagrin d'amour. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas le faire.

Pourtant je le voulais.

Laisser Bella entrer dans ma vie, la faire mienne.

Hier soir, au lit, j'avais repensé au futur que nous avions imaginé quand nous étions au lycée.

Bella et moi voulions construire une maison loin de la ville. Je pouvais la voir pieds nus dans la cuisine, préparant le repas, le ventre gonflé par notre enfant, alors qu'elle chantait avec la radio.

Bella faisait tout le temps ça à l'époque.

Mais c'était éphémère.

Je n'aurai jamais mon rêve américain.

Je ne tiendrai jamais mon enfant et celui de Bella dans mes bras.

Je ne me réveillerai jamais avec ma Bella dans mes bras.

Mon Izzy B.

Non, elle avait fait son choix il y a longtemps et c'était la vie. Renonces au rêve Edward et progresse.

Honnêtement, je ne pourrai pas survivre à un nouveau chagrin. C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella entrer à nouveau dans ma vie.

Si elle me brisait encore une fois, je cesserai d'exister.

- Eddie. La voix de Tanya m'appela depuis la cuisine. J'entendis la porte coulissante s'ouvrir et sentis les bras de Tanya autour de ma taille. Apparemment, elle avait apprécié mon réveil de ce matin.

Je m'étais forcé à me libérer en pensant à des images de Bella se tordant sous moi.

- Eddie, ton frère a appelé et voulait que tu le rejoignes pour le brunch au restaurant d'en bas. Il a dit que c'était important. Il a appelé quand je suis sortie de la douche. Je te vois ce soir Eddie. Dit Tanya en déposant des baisers mouillés le long de mon épaule. Mais je n'avais pas manqué son ton plein de dédain quand elle avait mentionné Emmett,

Sur ce, elle disparut.

C'était un début.

Je retournais à la maison prendre une douche avant d'aller retrouver Emmett et Jasper. J'étais sûr qu'Em avait un compte à régler avec moi ... et que Jasper allait jeter son grain de sel. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas.

Parce que je n'avais plus mon Izzy B.

- Edward. Emmett grogna presque quand je me glissais sur la banquette à côté de Jasper à l'arrière de la salle à manger.

- Em, que puis-je faire pour toi aujourd'hui? Soupirais-je.

- Bella a des ennuis, mec.

_L'avait-elle appelé après mon coup de téléphone?_

- Mike. Je n'ai pas confiance en ce salaud.

Emmett regarda sa tasse de café. Quand il leva les yeux, je vis quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais voir un jour. Emmett avait peur.

- Mec, Mike ne va pas bien dans sa tête. Je suis allé là-bas seul parce que quelqu'un avait refusé d'examiner la question avec moi,et quand Bella m'a ouvert la porte elle avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Apparemment, un bidon de lait avait attaqué son visage. Il commençait à gonfler quand je l'ai vu. Elle avait de vilains bleus mec. J'ai ... elle ne voulait pas me laisser ... et puis ... Emmett regarda son café comme si les réponses se trouvaient dedans.

Quoi?

- Elle allait très bien quand je l'ai déposée ... Dis-je doucement. Mon sang commençait à bouillir. J'attrapais le bord de la table.

- Emmett? Interrogea Jasper.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil. La mâchoire de Jasper était serrée et les veines de son cou tendues. Apparemment, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de cela.

- J'ai peur pour elle, mec. Et elle restait là, m'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas pu protéger ma petite sœur.

Emmett était à deux doigts de pleurer. Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère si brisé et perdu avant. Il paraissait si impuissant.

- Pourquoi? Demandais-je, respirant à peine.

- Elle le protégeait. N'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était une erreur, un accident. Je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait parler du bidon de lait. Dit Emmett amèrement.

Mon cœur se brisa d'avantage.

Mon Izzy B était à la maison, seule et brisée.

_Je pensais que rompre nous empêcherait de faire du mal et d'avoir mal, quel idiot j'étais. _

Putain.

Je savais que sa voix semblait désespérée au téléphone ce matin. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de moi et je lui avais raccroché au nez.

_Wow, tu es brillant Edward._

- Alors, que vas-tu faire à ce sujet Edward?

La voix d'Emmett me ramena au présent.

- Que veux-tu dire Em?

- Ce qu'il veut dire Edward, c'est, est ce que tu vas faire quelque chose à ce sujet? C'était une question assez simple. Vas-tu lui parler? Ou à Newton? Quelque chose doit être fait! Elle a manifestement peur et clairement quelque chose à cacher ! Tu la vois probablement plus que n'importe qui d'autre ... alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Dit Jasper.

Jasper était au courant de ma relation avec Bella.

Merci Alice, oh sœur aimante.

Mais il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment que maintenant pour leur dire qu'il n'y avait plus de relation à proprement parler.

- Ouais ... ben ... ça ne va pas plus être le cas à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Demanda Emmett, déjà énervé.

- Que veux-tu dire Edward? Ajouta Jasper.

- J'ai rompu.

Emmett était en colère.

- Oh, je vois, fatigué de la baiser? Les choses deviennent un peu trop lourdes à gérer pour le pauvre petit Edward? Tu sais ... tu es mon frère et putain, je t'aime ... mais tu ne la mérites pas! Tu ne l'as jamais mérité! Mais Newton encore moins. Je pense qu'elle devrait simplement vous oublier tous les deux, et trouver un mec sympa qui prendra soin d'elle.

- Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec toi Emmett. Lui dis-je honnêtement.

Je savais que Bella et moi ne pouvions pas être ensemble ... mais je savais aussi qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas non plus.

Surtout si ... Je ne pouvais pas y penser ... surtout si ... il lui faisait mal.

- J'ai besoin de lui parler.

- Non, tu crois trou du cul? Dit Jaser.

Emmett ne parlait pas ... il était juste très rouge et très en colère ... serrant et desserrant les poings.

Je composais son numéro.

- Allô? Pourquoi Rose répondait-elle au téléphone de Bella

- Rose, j'ai besoin de parler à Bella. Passes-la moi s'il te plaît.

- Tant pis pour toi, mais elle ne veut pas te parler pour le moment Edward, et nous sommes un peu occupées, donc tu vas juste ... juste raccrocher le téléphone et ne t'inquiètes pas, ta jolie petite tête n'a plus à se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Alice et moi nous occupons d'elle. Retournes à ta pétasse et vis ta putain de petite vie parfaite ... comme tu voulais. Bella ne sera pas un fardeau pour toi.

- Rose, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de lui parler. Je suis sûr qu'Emmett t'a déjà dit ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière.

Emmett hocha la tête vers moi.

- Oui, il l'a fait ... et je vais tordre le cou de ce petit connard quand je mettrai la main sur lui!

- Eh bien, et je suis sûr que Bella t'a dit ce qui s'est passé ce matin entre elle et moi.

- Si tu veux dire par là que tu es un lâche, et que tu as rompu avec elle par téléphone , alors oui, elle m'a dit ce qui s'est passé ... et je dois dire Edward ... que c'est ce ce que font les salauds ... même toi!

- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ... Je t'en supplie ... laisses-moi lui parler.

Emmett tendit la main pour faire signe que je lui donne mon téléphone. Oui! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur mon grand frère pour m'aider. Je savais qu'il allait parler à sa femme et l'amener à me laisser parler à Bella.

- Rose, Emmett veut te parler. Dis-je.

Je remis le téléphone à Emmett.

- Salut bébé. Lui dit-il.

- Ouais ... non ... oh hum, je vois ... en fait ... non, Rose je ne pense absolument pas que tu devrais donner le téléphone à Bella, et le laisser lui parler.

C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?!

- D'accord chérie, dis à Bella que je l'aime ... Ali aussi. Je t'aime ... je te vois à la maison.

Je repris mon téléphone.

- C'est quoi ce bordel Emmett? Comment t'as pu faire ça? Comment as-tu pu lui dire de ne pas me la passer au téléphone!?

- Écoutes frérot, ... tu n'es pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle en ce moment. Tu as rompu pour être libre de faire ce que tu voulais. Nous aiderons Bella à se débarrasser du problème Newton. Comme Rose te l'a déjà dit, tu n'as plus à te préoccuper d'elle. Nous sommes la seule famille qu'elle ait depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici, et nous nous occuperons d'elle. Allez ... vas, et restes avec Tanya ... putain,c'est ce que tu voulais faire. Vas faire des bébés avec cette putain de coincée du cul.

Jésus Emmett, dis-moi comment tu te sens réellement.

Et non ... ce n'est pas ce que je veux, putain.

Je veux Bella.

Je veux un bébé aux beaux cheveux bronze et aux yeux bruns, un bébé avec ma Bella.

Putain, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi?

Je devais aller voir Bella ... et maintenant ... s'il ne me laissait pas lui parler ... alors j'irai chez elle et demanderai à la voir ... et je ne partirai pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour laisser Emmett et Jasper dans le restaurant et foncer chez Bella. Je me garais dans mon allée et courus vers la porte d'entrée.

Je frappais et attendis.

Alice ouvrit la porte.

Génial!

Je savais que ma sœur me laisserait la voir. Elle m'aimait. Elle n'était pas dure comme Rose.

Alors, imaginez ma surprise quand elle me gifla.

- Je ne peux pas le croire Edward! Comment as-tu pu faire ça? Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes censés être ensemble!

Ma sœur pleurait et tomba dans mes bras. Je la poussais afin de rentrer dans la maison et nous nous assîmes sur le canapé de Bella et Mike.

- Ali, écoutes ... je suis désolé. Calmes-toi ... ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. Calmes-toi.

- Tu ne sais pas Edward. Tu ne l'as pas vu! Lorsque Rose et moi sommes arrivées ici, elle était horrible à voir! Et son visage ... oh mon Dieu, son putain de visage Edward ... ce qu'il lui a fait!

Elle sanglotait dans ses mains.

Qu'en était-il son visage? Je savais qu'Emmett avait dit qu'elle avait une ecchymose.

- Ali qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec son visage? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Son œil est pratiquement tout enflé Edward! Il est violet et tout simplement affreux! Et elle lui a trouvé des excuses! Quelque chose ne va pas ... Je pense qu'il l'a blessé ...sérieusement.

Je vais le tuer putain!

- Où est-elle? J'ai besoin de la voir!

Putain, j'avais été stupide de penser que je pouvais mettre un terme à notre relation.

Elle était ma Bella ... pas la sienne ... et j'allais faire en sorte qu'elle le sache.

Il ne poserait plus jamais ses mains sur elle ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Newton était un homme mort.

J'allais tomber à genoux et supplier Bella de me reprendre.

J'allais dire à ma femme de se faire foutre.

Bella étaitmienne .

Elle l'avait toujours été.

Toujours .

Alice ne me répondait pas.

Je la serrais brièvement.

- Alice, où est-elle?

- Elle est partie Edward. Elle est partie. Dit Alice en pleurant d'avantage.

**Alors surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.**

**Et encore une fois, Bonnes Fêtes.**

**Chris**


	17. Chapitre 16

_**Merci à : TBWCH, Alexoue, Isnoname, sabrina2103, lamue12, LuneBlanche, Robsten Pattiwart, ptitcoeurfragile, mmccg, Maryfanfictions, Grazie, edwardbellaamour, Pattenrond1, sand91, Guest cristalle, Elodie pixie B, chahinez, Annetoutsimplement, Zouzou, Anais88, Twifictions, Kozarcanka-S, linou2701, Habswifes, aussidagility, guest**_

_**Felicitie : Merci de ton petit mot, ne t'inquiètes pas, Bella n'est pas partie voir Mike. Comme tu vas le voir, c'est Edward qui est parti rendre une petite visite à Mike.**_

_**Nini54 : Oui oui tu peux petre rassurée, les choses vont s'arranger, et Edward va remonter dans ton estime je pense. Merci de ta review. Bises.**_

_**Charlotte : Les retrouvailles ne sont malheureusement pas pour ce chapitre.**_

_**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à edwardandbellabelong2gether et les personnages à S. MEYER.**_

_**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, que vous avez été gaté, et que vous n'avez pas trop abusé des bonnes choses.**_

_**Dans ce chapitre quelques réponses aux questions que vous pouvez vos poser.**_

**Chapitre 16**

**EPOV**

_**Toujours mardi 26 Septembre 2008**_

Je regardais ma sœur.

- Que veux-tu dire par elle est partie? Où diable est-elle allée Alice? Je dois la voir ... pour la retrouver ... MAINTENANT!

Alice me regarda avec dépit.

- Excuses-moi Edward? Calmes-toi, veux-tu? TU dois la retrouver? Tu as besoin de la voir? Excuses-moi, mais putain, où étais-tu ce matin quand elle avait besoin de toi, hein? Oh, c'est vrai ... je me souviens ... tu as rompu avec elle ... par téléphone, bordel!

Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu me gifler.

J'essayais de les arrêter, mais des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues. J'avais vraiment foiré les choses. J'avais besoin de résoudre ce problème.

- Alice ... s'il te plaît.

Ses yeux se firent plus tendres. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- OK ... après qu'Emmett ait parlé à Rose la nuit dernière, nous avons décidé que nous devrions venir voir Bells ce matin, pour voir comment elle allait. Nous voulions voir par nous-mêmes si Emmett exagérait ou non. Rose ne le pensait pas, mais je n'étais pas sûre.

J'hochais la tête pour lui dire de continuer.

- Edward, quand nous sommes arrivées ici ... Bella ne voulait pas nous laisser entrer. Rose a du crocheter la serrure afin que nous puissions entrer. Nous l'avons trouvé recroquevillée dans un coin du salon, elle sanglotait. Elle avait pleuré pendant si longtemps qu'elle n'avait même plus vraiment de larmes ... c'était plus comme des sanglots secs. On aurait dit une épave. Elle avait les genoux remontés et les bras enroulés autour d'eux, se balançant et sanglotant. Tu sais, comme elle le fait ... quand elle est vraiment en colère et mal. Elle avait la tête enfoncée dans ses mains sur ses genoux, nous n'avons pas vu son visage dans un premier temps. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire «il est parti ... il est parti ... oh mon Dieu, il est parti ...». Nous avons pensé au début, qu'elle parlait de Mike.

Oh mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait?

- Rose s'est approchée d'elle ... pour essayer de la sortir de son petit cocon, afin que nous puissions voir son visage, la calmer, la nettoyer, et lui parler. Elle tressaillit quand Rose essaya de la toucher ... et pas seulement un petit peu ... elle s'est carrément éloignée de nous. C'est alors que nous avons vu. Elle a levé son visage, et oh mon Dieu. Je voulais pleurer. J'ai cru que j'allais être malade. Elle s'est levée et s'est mise à faire les cent pas. Nous avons essayé de lui parler de son visage, puis elle dit: «c'est bon ... il ne voulais pas faire ... tout ça ... c'était un accident ... une erreur ... tout cela ... les marques ... il a vu les marques ... il était en colère ... mais il va mieux maintenant ... Mike, j'ai encore Mike ... il ne me laissera pas ... je mérite cela Rose ...

Rose et moi étions complètement perdues, mais tu connais Rose. Elle en a eu assez de l'entendre marmonner des incohérences, nous ne pouvions pas l'arrêter, ni la calmer, donc Rose à fait la seule chose qu'elle sait faire. Normalement, elle l'aurait giflé, mais elle ne voulait pas la frapper au visage ... alors nous l'avons traîné dans la salle de bains, Rose l'a mise dans la douche et a ouvert l'eau froide à pleine puissance.

Quoi?

- Jésus Alice! Elle était visiblement en état de choc! Putain, vous n'auriez pas du lui faire ça! Vous auriez pu lui causer de graves dommages d'un point de vue mental en faisant ça.

- Encore une fois, calmes-toi Edward! Cela a fonctionné! Cela l'a sorti de l'état dans lequel elle était. Quand l'eau l'a frappée ... elle a cessé de marmonner, elle a continué de pleurer, mais Rose était assise avec elle sous la douche, et elle l'a tenu jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Puis elle a été prête à discuter avec nous et elle nous a raconté ce qui s'était passé.

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda avec hésitation. Quoi? Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. J'avais besoin de savoir tout cela. J'ai besoin de savoir où était Bella.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles entendre le reste de l'histoire Edward. Tu ne vas pas aimer.

- Alice, s'il te plaît, continues ... J'en suis déjà venu à la conclusion que Newton avait posé ses mains dégoûtantes sur Bella d'une manière inappropriée ... Je ne pense pas que quelque chose pourrait me faire chier plus que ça.

- Oh, je n'en suis pas si sûre ... tu sais en partie ce qui s'est passé ... mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi grand frère.

- S'il te plaît, je t'en en supplie ... arrêtes d'être si énigmatique et s'il te plaît dits-moi ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Je perds du temps ici.

- OK, OK. Edward, apparemment ... euh ... tu ne te souviens de rien au sujet de vos petites sexcapades hier avec Bella?

Comment pourrais-je oublier?

- Si, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir-

Je m'arrêtais.

Alice avait dit plutôt que Bella marmonnait ... les marques ... il a vu les marques.

Oh Putain!

J'avais fait cela ! Je l'avais marqué. Ce monstre avait souillé son beau visage à cause de ce que j'avais fait à son corps quand nous baisions.

J'étais un monstre tel que lui. Je n'avais pas de raison de la marquer ainsi. C'était stupide, macho, égoïste. Si elle et moi étions un couple, si elle était vraiment mienne ... alors j'aurais pu le faire ... si elle voulait.

Oh Jésus.

Alice vit la compréhension traverser mes traits et continua.

- Oui ... Mike l'a un peu forcé quand il est rentré du travail ... il lui a arraché ses vêtements et il a vu la-

Je l'arrêtais.

- Attendes, Alice ... quand tu dis qu'il l'a forcé quand il est rentré du travail ... il l'a violé?

C'était déjà de trop qu'il l'il l'ait frappé, mais s'il l'avait forcé à avoir des relations sexuelles, ... contre son gré ... eh bien, il méritait de mourir deux fois, n'est-ce pas?

Alice avait l'air triste. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne.

- Écoutes Edward ... Je le vois dans tes yeux ... tu dois m'écouter et ne pas imaginer mille façons de tuer Mike Newton ... pas jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un moyen de nous débarrasser du corps sans te faire attraper. Bella a besoin de toi ... et tu ne lui seras d'aucune aide si tu es en prison ... alors calmes-toi que je termine ... s'il te plaît ... pour moi ... ta soeur enceinte que tu aimes si fort?

Je lui serrais la main et lui fis un petit sourire, lui disant qu'elle pouvait continuer.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il l'a violée ou pas Edward ... je veux dire ... d'après ce qu'elle a décrit ... il l'a certainement violé. Il était si méchant et dur Edward. C'était au-delà des relations sexuelles brutales. Bella ne pense pas qu'il l'ait violé parce qu'ils sont mariés, et elle ne lui a pas vraiment dit non. Elle y pense comme à une relation un peu plus brutale, et son mari étant un idiot ... elle pense qu'elle ... qu'elle mérite cela ... pour ce qui s'est passé avec toi. Elle pense que c'est sa punition ... que c'est normal que Mike l'ait traité de cette façon ... tu as cassé quelque chose. C'est sa pénitence a t-elle dit.

Comment avais-je pu lui faire ça? En y repensant, sa voix si désespérée de ce matin était tellement logique. Elle avait désespérément besoin que je reste avec elle. Elle avait peur. Et je l'avais quitté. Je l'avais abandonné.

J'étais un putain de connard. Emmett avait raison ... Je ne la méritais pas.

Elle devait me laisser et laisser Mike, et trouver un mec qui la traiterait de la manière qu'elle méritait. Mais j'étais trop égoïste pour le faire. Je voulais Bella pour moi ... et je revins aux pensées que j'avais plus tôt ... J'étais un homme en mission ... cette mission ... retrouver Bella.

- Où est-elle Alice? Est-ce que Rose est avec elle? A-t-elle laissé Mike? Où est-elle?

- Doucement Edward. Après qu'elle nous ait dit que tu avais mit fin à votre relation, et que nous ayons du empêcher Rose de venir chez toi pour te castrer, elle a recu un a appel de Random House pour se rendre à New York. D'habitude elle travaille à la maison, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, ils ont besoin d'elle au bureau ... je crois que c'est à propos de l'auteur, il veut tout superviser personnellement et ne veut pas venir en Californie. C'est là où elle est. Elle avait besoin de partir loin ... de toi et de Mike. Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter de rester ici avec Mike agissant comme il le faisait, et avec toi ayant rompu ... et vivant juste à côté. Et elle a dit que Tanya lui jetais toujours au visage à quel point tu avais toujours envie d'elle et que vous essayez d'avoir un bébé -

- QUOI?

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je venais d'entendre!

- Nous ne sommes pas CONSTAMMENT à avoir des relations sexuelles, et nous n'essayons très certainement PAS d'avoir un enfant!

- Eh bien ... ce n'est pas ce qu'elle dit à Bella, putain chaque fois qu'elle la voit. Bella ne voulait pas à avoir à endurer ça. Nous avons donc convenu avec elle qu'elle devrait saisir cette occasion afin de s'éloigner de vous pendant un mois. Rose a pris ses affaires. Je vais laisser une note à cet enculé afin qu'il sache qu'elle est partie. Cependant je ne vais pas lui dire où. Je ne veux pas qu'il la retrouve ... au cas où il voudrait lui faire du mal.

- Bonne idée. Je dois aller la retrouver Ali.

Elle eut un sourire malicieux.

- J'espérais que tu dirais ça!

Elle m'écrit tout ce que je devais savoir pour aller chercher Bella. Je mis la note dans ma poche où elle serait en sécurité. Elle termina de rédiger le mot pour Newton et lorsque nous ouvrîmes la porte pour sortir de la maison, Tanya se tenait debout devant nous.

Elle avait la main levée comme si elle était sur le point de frapper.

- Je pensais bien te trouver ici. Bonjour, Alice.

- Salut Tanya. Répondit-elle. Appelles-moi plus tard. Fais attention à toi durant ton voyage. Dit-elle en m'étreignant.

Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux. Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela? Probablement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je me dégonfle et que je change d'avis.

Ma petite soeur me connaissait sacrément bien.

Elle me sourit et agita sa main alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture.

- Alors, où est la belle Bella? Et que faisiez-vous ici tous les deux? Un autre déjeuner impromptu auquel je n'étais pas invitée? Cracha-t-elle.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Tanya? Je pensais que tu étais partie travailler.

- J'étais en route... mais j'ai oublié mon sac à main ... ... alors je suis revenue le chercher, et je ne t'ai pas trouvé à la maison ... j'étais inquiète. Mais quelque chose me disait que tu étais ici ... appelles ça l'instinct ... une femme sait toujours, tu sais?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Tanya ... mais ... il faut qu'on parle ... et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le faire ici. Pouvons-nous rentrer à la maison?

Elle croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine.

- Non, parlons maintenant, bon sang Edward! Je ne partirai pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce qu'il se passe!

- Très bien ... Je veux divorcer Tanya. Tu sais que cela ne fonctionne pas, je ne suis pas heureux.

- QUOI? Tu ne vas pas divorcer Edward. As-tu perdu la tête putain? Que veux-tu dire par tu n'es pas heureux? Tu semblais très heureux ce matin putain de trou du cul!

- Ouais et c'était la première fois depuis combien de temps Tanya? As-tu réalisé que lorsque nous couchions ensemble ces derniers temps ... putain, je n'éjaculais même pas? Non, tu n'as rien remarqué, pas parce que tu es trop occupée par ton propre plaisir, que tu ne remarques même pas que je fais semblant!

Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Je suis désolée Eddie ... J'étais distraite par le travail ... je vais faire des efforts ... nous pouvons être mieux ... allez ... on va essayer, dès maintenant ... je vais te donner le meilleur orgasme de ta vie. Dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle pensait séductrice.

- Je ne pense pas, et je doute fortement que tu puisses me donner le meilleur orgasme de ma vie. Dis-je en enlevant ses bras de mon cou.

Elle fit la moue et se mit à pleurer. Ses larmes semblaient toujours si fausses.

- S'il te plaît Eddie? Je t'aime. S'il te plaît, ne renonces pas à nous.

- Je suis désolé Tanya ... Je ne t'aime plus ... d'ailleurs si je suis honnête ... je ne pense pas t'avoir aimé.

Elle me gifla, mais ça ne piquait pas autant que quand Alice le faisait.

- Il s'agit d'elle n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle en montrant la maison de Bella et Mike maison, se référant à Bella évidemment.

Avant que je puisse dire un mot elle continua.

- Je le savais putain! Je savais que cette pute se mettrait entre nous! Je le savais putain! Tu la baises derrière mon dos ... n'est-ce pas?

Cela pouvait être vraiment mauvais. Je devais penser à ce que je faisais. J'aurais dû parler à Bella en premier. Je savais que je voulais en finir avec Tanya, que Bella me reprenne ou pas ... mais je ne pouvais pas laisser échapper que, oui, nous avions eu une liaison ... parce que je ne voulais pas gâcher la vie de Bella ou sa réputation.

- Bien sûr que non Tanya! Ne sois pas ridicule! Ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous. C'est juste une ami ... une de mes amis les plus anciennes et les plus chères.

- Je ne te crois pas!

- Je suis désolé, si c'est ce que tu penses. Ecoutes Tanya, j'ai un avion à prendre. Je dois sortir de la ville ... pour affaires. Je ne sais pas quand je serai de retour ... mais je vais être absent pendant au moins deux à trois semaines. Dis-je en baissant les yeux sur ma montre.

- Où vas-tu? ... Et tu sais que tu ne m'as pas répondu quant à ce que tu faisais ici. Tu dis que toi et cette salope ne couchez pas ensemble ... alors pourquoi étais-tu là?

- Je suis venu ici car Alice m'a appelé et m'a demandé de l'accompagner rendre visite à Bella. Elle est ma sœur, l'as-tu oublié, ou ne te soucies-tu de personne à part toi même? Quant à savoir où je vais ... je ne te le dirai pas. C'est pour un nouveau film dont ils veulent que j'écrive le scénario. Tu connais le refrain, je dois aller rencontrer les réalisateurs et les producteurs du film. Et je ne peux pas toujours le faire ici en Californie ... tu le sais. Je pense que c'est mieux si nous n'avons pas de contact pendant que je suis absent, donc je ne veux pas que tu me cours après comme une folle.

Elle avait l'air vraiment attristée par mes paroles.

- Très bien Edward ... je vais te laisser partir... mais pourrais-tu au moins penser à nous donner une autre chance quand tu rentreras? S'il te plaît bébé? Parce que honnêtement, je pensais que les choses étaient parfaites ... donc s'il te plaît? Pour moi? Dit-elle doucement.

Ouais, ça n'arrivera pas Tanya. Je ne vais pas changer d'avis, mais je voulais la calmer pour qu'elle me laisse partir.

- Bien sûr ... bien sûr Tanya.

Elle m'étreint, puis elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et partit. Je pris une grande inspiration en pensant à ce que je devais faire ensuite.

Je venais de parler à Tanya ... je me sentais enfin libre ... libre de supplier Bella de me reprendre ... libre de me mettre à genoux pour implorer son pardon.

Il n'y avait personne pour m'arrêter.

Je ne la laisserai pas partir à nouveau.

Avant mon départ je devais cependant aller rendre une visite pas très sympa à un certain médecin! Newton allait voir ce que ça faisait d'être frappé si fort au point d'avoir le visage enflé!

**Mike POV**

- Oui M. Williams, prenez ... euh ... les petites pilules bleues et le problème sera réglé. Je détestais ces vieux cochons et leurs questions à propos du Viagra.

Ce gars venait juste de se faire remplacer les deux hanches neuf mois plus tôt!

Putain.

Raccrochant le téléphone je retournais à mes dossiers qui étaient dispersés sur le bureau des infirmières. Merde, si je n'avais pas un bureau bientôt, j'allais tuer quelqu'un.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

Merde, quatre heures à tenir.

Quatre heures jusqu'à ce que je rentre.

Quatre heures jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir Bella.

- M. Newton. Entendis-je dire une des infirmières. En levant les yeux je vis que c'était Jessica, dans sa blouse un peu serrée. Elle portait toujours ce genre de tenue, essayant toujours de mettre le grappin sur un médecin ou un des patients aisés. Pas étonnant qu'ils la mettent habituellement à la nurserie... pour épargner ces putains de patients ...

C'était quoi ce bordel?

**EPOV**

Je me rendis à l'hôpital, et dus utiliser, comme le disait Bella, mes charmes, pour obtenir de la vieille sorcière se trouvant à la réception l'information que je cherchais. Je me dirigeais vers le quatrième étage et commençais ma recherche.

J'étais le chasseur.

Il était la proie.

Et j'allais le cueillir.

-Y a t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous? Me demanda une infirmière brune en posant sa main sur mon biceps, je réprimais un frisson.

- Oui, Jessica. Son non était inscrit sur son cherche Mike Newton. Je suis son voisin et il y a un problème avec sa femme. Je ne mentais pas. Il y en avait un.

Jessica soupira légèrement à la mention de Bella avant d'esquisser un sourire narquois.

- M. Newton, travaille actuellement sur ses dossiers. Dit-elle en faisant un signe vers le bureau des infirmières.

Je traversais la pièce en cinq enjambées, et flanquais mon poing sur le visage de Mike. Sans perdre un instant je l'attrapais par l'épaule et le traînais dans le couloir puis la réserve.

- C'est quoi ce bordel Cullen! Demanda Mike en prenant délicatement son visage dans ses mains.

_C'était plus d'intêret qu'il n'avait montré à MA Bella._

Je poussais ce trou du cul contre le mur, frappant sa tête contre le cadre de la porte en acier.

- A quel point aimes-tu ça connard? Demandais-je en donnant un coup de genou dans le ventre de Mike. Il s'effondra contre le mur.

- A quel point aimes-tu que l'on te cogne connard? Dis-je en le frappant rapidement en dessous de la mâchoire, ce qui l'envoya au sol.

- Écoutes bien enculé, tu as vu Bella ce matin? As-tu vu ce que tu lui as fait? J'en ai rien à foutre que tu me racontes ce qui est arrivé. Tu ne fais de mal à aucune femme, et surtout pas à Bella. Approches-toi de nouveau et ce ne sera pas moi que tu devras craindre.

Mike leva les yeux vers moi, tout le côté gauche de son visage était enflé.

Je n'en n'avais rien à foutre.

Si Mike recommençait ses conneries envers Bella, il n'aurait pas affaire qu'à moi, et je serai la dernière chose dont il devrait s'inquiéter.

- Tu ne te frottes pas à un Cullen. Ajoutais-je avant de lui asséner un nouveau coup de pied.

Je savais qu'il méritait tellement plus pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à ma Bella ... mais pour l'instant elle avait besoin de moi.

**N'hésitez pas à laisser pleins de reviews, ce sera mon cadeau de noel.**

**Bises.**

**Chris**


	18. Chapitre 17

_**Merci à : Isnoname, ptitcoeurfragile, sochic88, Gmadininav, Pattenrond1, Mariee1, Mumuse, lamue12, Hilly Sparrow, lydvynn, edwarbellaamour, Aria Fitz-Cullen, aelita48, Habswifes, Alexoue, cristalle, Twifictions, Just-becca1, Annetoutsimplement, Mayanne, Anais88, SoSweetySoCrazy, Vanouss, Isabella-Edward-SC, Maryfanfictions, LuneBlanche, cchope, fanbella, Grazie, Guest, Elodie pixie B, sand91, GunWiHarPoTwi, Robsten118, KristenStewartFans**_

_**charlotte : Merci, merci.**_

_**felicitie : Merci, bonnes fêtes à toi aussi. Rassures toi Mike n'est pas au bout de ses peines.**_

_**Lydvynn : Oui mais il lui a tout de même dit qu'il souhaitait divorcer et qu'il ne l'aimait pas.**_

_**Julie : Merci pour tes encouragements et ta patience. Et oui ce serait une bonne idée de te créer un compte FF, en plus je pourrai te répondre directement. Et oui, les retrouvailles c'est pour maintenant. Bisous. **_

_**Vickie : La réponse à ta question est pour ce chapitre.**_

_**Juste pour info : n'ayant plus de chapitre d'avance sous ma botte, je publierai désormais une seule fois par semaine.**_

_**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à edwardandbellabelong2gether et les personnages à S. MEYER.**_

**Chapitre 17**

**BPOV**

Le vol s'était déroulé sans incident.

Quelque chose de banal, comme les voyages en avion ont tendance à l'être quand vous êtes engourdi.

Si des personnes avaient jeté des regards à mon visage amoché, je ne l'avais pas remarqué. J'étais encore engourdie par tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Je partais travailler à New York pendant un mois, le visage tuméfié, l'œil gonflé et le cœur brisé.

Correction, pas de cœur. Il m'avait quitté et maintenant je n'en n'avais plus.

La voiture envoyée par Random House vint me chercher et le conducteur me dévisagea. Je lui dis que j'étais une boxeuse professionnelle et que j'avais perdu mon dernier match. Il se contenta de sourire et murmura «Bien sûr, si vous le dites», avant de me déposer à l'hôtel.

J'entrais dans ma chambre et fermais la porte avant de m'allonger sur le lit et de regarder fixement le mur. Je n'avais plus de larmes pour pleurer. Je ne pouvais plus le faire. Les larmes avaient disparu. Tous les larmes avaient disparu, disparues avec lui.

_Avec ... putain je ne peux même pas prononcer son nom._

_Ouais espèce de garce, c'est ce qui arrive quand on joue avec le feu._

_Youpi pour moi._ Cette voix avait sérieusement besoin de prendre des vacances putain.

C'était ma pénitence. Dans un mois, Mi- se serait peut-être calmé et nous pourrions revenir à la vie normale. J'avais commis une erreur, et je devais laisser faire le temps.

_Je ne pouvais pas non plus prononcer le nom de mon mari de. L'un m'avait brisé le cœur, et l'autre m'avait battu. _

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire? Il était retourné auprès de sa salope blonde et l'autre n'était pas du tout qui je pensais qu'il était.

Quand la vie était-elle devenue si difficile?

Peut-être ... peut-être que, je pourrai juste rester ici et ne jamais revenir. Il me suffisait de rester à New York, de travailler et de trouver un joli petit appartement. Je n'avais qu'à vivre le reste de mes jours loin de tout et de tous.

_Tu l'as déjà fait une fois, tu te souviens? Et tu as perdu l'homme qui comptait le plus pour toi parce que tu ne pouvais pas faire face à tes peurs. _

Merde, la voix avait raison.

J'allais devoir leur face. C'est ma punition pour être partie et avoir briser mes vœux.

C'est ma pénitence.

C'est ma pénitence.

_C'est ma pénitence._

Je ne savais pas combien de temps avait passé, mais il faisait noir dehors et je pouvais entendre les bruits de la ville par ma fenêtre. C'était ma pénitence et je n'allais pas me défiler. Je devais y faire face, malgré la douleur. Peut-être que Mike allait me reprendre. Peut-être qu'il serait plus doux. Peut-être, si je lui donnais ce qu'il voulait.

Après tout, si je n'avais plus Edward, j'avais encore monmari_. _Mari était un mot trop inapproprié pour Mike ... conjoint peut-être? Il ne me laisserait pas ... il ne partirait pas.

- C'est ma punition. Soupirais-je.

**EPOV**

Cette salope à la billetterie n'arrêtait pas de me regarder.

Un homme, voyageant seul sans bagages, dans un état évident d'agitation était apparemment considéré comme quelqu'un à risque.

J'avais failli rater mon vol à cause d'elle.

Maintenant, j'étais coincé dans les embouteillages.

Je devais la reconquérir.

Alice avait eu la gentillesse de me réserver une voiture pour venir me chercher à mon arrivée. Maintenant, si seulement elle pouvait magiquement résoudre les problèmes de circulation de la ville, ce serait parfait.

Le conducteur me lança des regards étranges tout au long du chemin. Je suppose que taper du genou et taper des doigts n'aidaient pas.

- Hey mon pote, vous allez bien? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, je vais bien. Il y a-t-il juste un moyen d'éviter toute cette merde?

- Désolé, mais nous sommes à la merci du trafic. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici qui vous rende si nerveux?

Je le regardais, me demandant si je devais lui dire. Putain, pourquoi pas, peut-être qu'il ferait preuve de compassion et écraserait le cycliste en face de nous.

- Mon ... oh putain. La femme que j'aime s'est enfuie et je suis en train d'essayer de la récupérer. C'est ... compliqué.

Le chauffeur me fit un sourire.

- Une brunette en mauvais état m'a demandé de la conduire au même hôtel que vous, un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Nous ne sommes pas trop loin. Peut-être à cinq pâtés de maisons.

J'en restais bouche bée. Il avait conduit ma Bella dans cette même voiture plus tôt. Plus important encore, nous étions seulement cinq pâtés de maisons. Je regardais le trafic. Pas moyen pour nous d'arriver avant une heure. Nous étions déjà arrêtés depuis vingt minutes.

- Ouais, il n'y a plus qu'à courir mon pote. Bonne chance. Elle était vraiment bouleversée.

Je hochais la tête, me jetais hors de la voiture et dans la circulation de New York City, et fis la seule chose que je pouvais.

Je courus.

**BPOV**

Poppy avait appelé depuis Random House. Elle voulait m'emmener dîner avec l'auteur avec qui je travaillerai le mois prochain. J'avais essayé de me défiler, prétextant le décalage horaire, mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais maintenant dans une robe bleue nuit, choisie par Alice et avec des talons aiguilles. J'avais trouvé une note épinglée à la robe. Apparemment, elle pensait que je pouvais en avoir besoin.

Sacré lutin.

Elle avait également écrit sur une feuille comment couvrir mon visage tuméfié, et laissé des instructions sur la façon de coiffer mes cheveux.

Me dirigeant vers l'extérieur de l'hôtel, je souris au portier et réalisais qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que je trouve un taxi ce soir.

Je demandais donc au portier comment me rendre au restaurant.

**EPOV**

Cinq blocs et j'arriverai à son hôtel.

J'étais presque arrivé quand je vis une femme brune, portant une robe bleue, parler au portier avant de traverser la rue pour se rendre dans le parc.

_Bella_ .

Je rejoints le portier haletant.

- Où est partie la jeune femme brune? Demandais-je.

Il me jeta un drôle de regard, comme si j'étais un pervers.

Je me détournais de lui et me dirigeais vers le parc.

**BPOV**

J'étais presque arrivée quand j'entendis mon téléphone.

- Bella, ma chérie, c'est Poppy.

Je soupirais intérieurement.

- Je devrai être là dans dix minutes.

- Oh, je suis désolée ma chérie, mais notre auteur ne pourra pas être là. Apparemment, il a mangé des sushis au déjeuner, et est devenu très malade. Je ne pourrai pas le voir avant lundi. Cela est arrivé la dernière fois aussi. Je suis coincée dans la circulation, alors pourquoi ne pas tout simplement annuler et tu pourras ainsi profiter de ces quelques jours pour visiter la ville?

Super, plusieurs jours sans rien d'autre à faire que regarder fixement les murs de l'hôtel.

- Bien sûr Poppy. Appelles-moi s'il décide de se présenter avant le lundi.

Je raccrochais, et fis demi-tour pour retourner à l'hôtel.

Mes pieds commençaient à me faire mal et je marchais plus lentement que d'habitude. Au détour d'un virage, je vis quelqu'un qui courrait vers moi.

Seulement, il ne portait pas de vêtements de jogging, mais un jeans, et son tee-shirt était trempé de sueur.

Ses cheveux avaient une couleur familière.

Il ralentit en s'approchant de moi.

_C'était quoi ce bordel?_

**EPOV**

Elle était là, marchant lentement vers moi, la bouche ouverte, en état de choc.

Était-ce une bonne chose?

- Bella! Criais-je.

- Ed ... Edward? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- Bella, je suis désolé, putain je suis si désolé.

Je vis finalement son visage et eus le souffle coupé. Son visage était enflé et violet, et il y avait des ecchymoses en dessous de son maquillage. Son œil était presque enflé.

- Oh bébé. Putain, comment ai-je pu laisser cela se produire! Ma belle Bella, tu as été blessé par cet enculé. Dis-je presque en sanglotant.

Elle me regarda fixement.

- Je suis tellement désolé Bella. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas …

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Bella me poussa et me frappa à l'épaule à plusieurs reprises.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié putain!

Elle bouillonnait, puis sa main entra en contact avec mon visage.

_Ouais, je le méritais. _

- Tu m'as laissé! Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre ce que tu ressentais et tu es parti. Je n'ai pas pu te retenir! Et je refuse d'être un jouet!

**BPOV**

Tout en criant après Edward je sentais toute la colère que j'avais enfoui au fond de moi ressortir.

Ma colère envers Mike.

Ma colère contre Edward pour m'avoir laissé.

Ma colère contre Edward pour être passé si vite sur toutes ces années.

Ma colère face à cette salope blonde pour être celle vers qui il s'était tourné.

Ma colère contre Edward pour m'avoir envoyé cette invitation à leur putain de mariage.

Et la colère contre moi pour avoir laissé toute cette merde arriver ... pour l'avoir quitté la première.

Même si Edward m'aurait laissé finalement, j'aurais quand même eu beaucoup plus de temps avec lui. Nous ne serions pas comme ça. Je ne serai pas comme ça. Désespérément amoureuse d'un homme qui ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec moi.

_Alors pourquoi diable es-tu entrain de le frapper dans Central Park? Il vit en Californie putain._

La voix marquait un point.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, de toute façon! Tu voulais enfoncer le couteau un peu plus profondément! Veux-tu que je le retire de mon dos pour que tu puisses l'enfoncer encore un peu plus? Criais-je à Edward.

- Bella!

La voix d'Edward retentit au-dessus de mes cris. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi, m'enfermant contre lui.

- Je suis ici parce que je t'aime Je suis désolé... je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ce matin, je n'aurais jamais dû te faire du mal comme ça. Putain, j'ai merdé. Murmura-t-il.

- Menteur!

Je luttais en vain contre l'étreinte d'Edward. Edward me berçait dans ses bras alors que je le frappais. J'essayais une tactique différente, et le pinçais fortement en dessous de son bras_._

- Merde! Cria Edward, relâchant son étreinte.

Je me dégageais de ses bras et m'éloignais de lui

- Bella, je ne partirai pas si facilement.

Il se rapprocha de moi et je marchai sur une petite pierre, ce qui me fit glisser. Edward enroula son bras autour de ma taille et me redressa avant que je tombe.

- Tu m'as laissé. Répétais-je.

- Je suis désolé.

- A l'époque aussi tu m'as quitté. Je ... Je t'ai appelé un mois après le début des cours à l'université, et cette salope blonde m'a répondu en disant que toi et elle étiez ensemble. Elle me l'a dit! Elle m'a dit que vous aviez été très occupé et que tu prenais une douche, alors je lui ai dit de te dire que Izzy B était au téléphone! Elle est revenue et m'a répondu que tu lui avais ne connaître personne nommée Izzy B! Comment as-tu pu Edward? Tu es passé à autre chose comme si je n'avais rien représenté pour toi. Je savais que tu le ferais une fois que nous serions partis de Forks. Lui dis-je alors que les larmes piquaient mes yeux.

Edward s'arrêta. C'était à son tour d'être choqué.

Je me retournais pour le regarder, je lui avais enfin dit ce que je ressentais depuis toutes ces années. Je n'avais pas pu le retenir. Et quand j'avais essayé de le faire revenir, il m'avait quitté.

- Tu pensais que tu ne pouvais pas me retenir? Demanda-t-il demanda étonné et ... en colère?

- Oui. Tu étais Edward Cullen putain, et je n'étais que Bella Swan. Nous avons eu cette discussion. J'ai agit ainsi, avant que tu ne trouves une fille mieux que moi ... et que tu me fasses du mal. C'était censé être pour le meilleur ...

- Tu es partie parce que tu pensais que je pourrai rompe le premier? Tu m'as quitté parce que tu pensais que tu ne pourrais pas me retenir!Tu as brisé mon cœur putain! Comment as-tu pu penser que je t'aurais laissé après tout ce que nous avions vécu! Tu étais mon monde! J'étais une épave lorsque tu es partie! Et ne me donnes pas de «tu étais Edward Cullen» putain de merde ! Tu es la créature la plus étonnante sur qui j'ai jamais posé les yeux! Tu es intelligente, tu es drôle! Tu étais tout ce que je voulais! Tu ne vois pas qui tu es réellement mon amour. Je rêvais à nos vies ensemble. Nous aurions été diplômé, nous nous serions mariés et aurions fondé une famille. Toi et moi. Nous aurions vieilli ensemble sans jamais être séparé. Et tu as tout foutu en l'air à cause de ton manque de confiance?Edward criait à présent, et ses mots ressemblaient plus à des déclaration de colère qu'à des questions.

J'étais stupéfaite. Edward ne m'avait jamais parlé des plans qu'il avait pour nous avec tant de passion avant. Jamais avec une telle conviction. J'avais toujours pensé que c'était une passade, une fantaisie de lycée.

J'étais vachement mal.

- Je ... je n'ai jamais ... si cela était vrai, alors pourquoi diable as-tu baissé les bras si vite? Murmurais-je.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait. Elle m'avait dit que tu avais appelé cette nuit-là, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Elle m'a fait comprendre que vous veniez de baiser.

- Non, je n'aurai jamais pu. Elle m'a poursuivit plus d'un an avant que je finisse par céder. Personne n'avait de nouvelles de toi et, merde, je croyais que tu avais tourné la page. Tu ne répondais jamais au téléphone, et quand finalement je t'ai rappelé tu avais changé de numéro. Dit Edward la voix triste.

- Je pensais que ce serait plus facile. Au début, je pensais que c'était juste naturel. L'éloignement des amis de collège. Puis, après ce coup de téléphone, je savais que je ne supporterai pas la douleur de savoir que ta famille pouvais voir et pas moi. Je ne pouvais pas non plus être près de toi et d'eux, et te voir avec Tanya ... être la cinquième roue. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de tension. Ça m'a fait mal ... quand tu m'as envoyé cette invitation. C'était le bouquet final. C'est alors que j'ai décidé d'être avec Mike pour de bon. Quand je l'ai réalisé ... putain, ça m'a fait si mal.

Je regardais le sol, incapable de croiser le regard d'Edward. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment avant qu'Edward ne reprenne la parole

- Nous sommes un couple n'est-ce pas? Soupira Edward.

- Oui nous le sommes. Et nous nous faisons du mal.

- Non. Nous nous sommes fait du mal. Nous n'avons pas communiqué. J'aurais du être clair et te dire ce que je voulais pour nous.

Je soupirais.

- Je t'aurais cru si tu m'avais dit que nous deux c'était pour toujours.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward. Il se passait les mains dans les cheveux, tirant sur les extrémités.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici? M'aventurais-je.

- Parce que j'ai merdé. Je me serai battu pour toi à l'époque. Je n'aurais jamais dit ça ... fait ce que j'ai fait matin. Je pensais que je faisais ce qui était le mieux. Je voulais me préserver en me tenant loin de toi. Faire ce ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour nos mariages. Le seul problème, c'est, que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé ... jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Je ... je ne peux pas respirer quand tu n'es pas là. Je ne suis pas moi quand tu es loin. Je suis juste une coquille. Pourras-tu-vous ... me pardonner?

- Toi, pourras-tu me pardonner_?_ Demandais-je en me rapprochant de lui.

Nous nous regardâmes durant un moment interminable. C'était Edward, mon Edward. Le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé. Nous avions tous deux merdé, mais nous nous aimions encore. Je l'avais cru quand il l'avait dit. Ce n'était pas une liaison torride. C'était nous_._ Deux âmes sœurs. Nous n'étions pas dans l'erreur. C'était nos mariages qui étaient les erreurs.

Mike et moi avions-nous été réellement heureux?

Non.

Mais Edward et moi, sans aucun doute dans mon esprit, étions les deux personnes les plus heureuses au monde.

- Vas-tu encore me quitter? Même après que nous soyons rentrés chez nous? Vas-tu rester? Demandais-je alors que les larmes s'échappaient de mes yeux.

- Le veux-tu? Me demanda Edward, enroulant ses bras autour de moi.

J'hochais la tête contre sa poitrine.

- Alors je ne vais nulle part. Tu es faite pour moi Bella. Tu l'as toujours été, tu le seras toujours. Chuchota-t-il.

J'embrassais l'amour de ma vie.

**Rosalie POV**

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que cet idiot de beau-frère était le mien. Et je n'avais même pas envie de parler à ce loser ... de Newton ... du moins pas encore. Pas avant d'avoir mon Emmie avec moi. Ma pauvre Bella était un véritable gâchis quand je l'avais conduite à l'aéroport.

En rentrant chez Mike et Bella ... j'avais appelé Emmett. Je lui avais dit de me retrouver chez Newton. Je voulais rendre une petite visite à M. Newton et je voulais mon garde du corps avec moi.

Je n'avais pas complètement expliqué à Emmett ce que j'avais en tête au téléphone ... je lui avais dit de venir. Il comprendrait.

J'avais eu une relation basée sur la de violence au lycée avec un garçon nommé Royce King. Il avait été mon premier petit ami, c'était avant que je rencontre Emmett et que je réalise que nous avions des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Royce m'avait battu et violé ... à plus d'une occasion.

Emmett m'avait aidé ... il m'avait fait sortir de cette relation ... et Royce avait quitté la ville et ne m'avait plus jamais dérangé. Honnêtement, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui lui était arrivé ...

Je m'égarais, et j'avais besoin de me concentrer. Je ne laisserai pas Bella emprunter cette même route que j'avais prise. Elle était trop bien pour ça. Cet enfoiré devait payer ... il avait besoin d'apprendre ... comment traiter une femme.

Quand je me garais dans l'allée ... la voiture de Mike était là.

Bien ... très bien.

J'attendis dans ma voiture pendant environ cinq minutes en espérant et en priant pour que Mike ne remarque pas ma voiture, et sorte avant qu'Emmett soit arrivé. Quand Emmett arriva il avait l'air perdu.

- Que faisons-nous ici Rosie?

- Mike a besoin de payer pour ce qu'il lui a fait, Em!

- Rosie ... calmes-toi bébé. D'après ce qu'Alice m'a raconté à propos de la réaction d'Edward quant au visage de Bella ... je suis sûr qu'il a déjà donné une leçon à Mike. Nous devons partir d'ici. Je ne veux pas que tu approches de loin ou de près ce connard.

- Ça ne suffit pas Emmett et tu le sais! Il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait! Tu n'as pas vu son visage ce matin! Tu ne l'as pas entendu décrire ce qu'il lui a fait ... . Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, mais il l'a violé putain!

Il ne me laissa pas continuer d'avantage. Il me prit dans ses bras et me laissa pleurer en silence pendant un moment.

- Chut ... ça va bébé ... nous irons lui donner une leçon ... si c'est ce que tu veux.

- Ça l'est.

Il prit ma main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée. Le trou du cul ouvrit la porte après que nous ayons appuyé sur la sonnette. Il tenait un sac de glace sur son visage et donnait l'impression d'avoir été tabassé.

Beau travail Edward. Tu récupères un peu de mon estime.

Emmett laissa tomber ma main, et fit un sourire éclatant à Mike.

- Halleluya Newton! Je vois que mon frère t'a trouvé, hein? Tant pis pour toi ... ma Rose n'a pas eu sa chance avec toi. Tu as baisé la mauvaise femme, mec!

Emmett envoya son poing dans le visage de Mike de toutes ses forces. Cet enculé tomba rapidement inconscient. Fabuleux ... tout simplement fabuleux ... maintenant nous pouvions avoir du plaisir!

Emmett porta Mike dans la cuisine et le posa sur le sol. Il me dit qu'il allait chercher quelque chose dans sa jeep, qu'il n'en n'avait pas pour longtemps, mais que je crie s'il se réveillait alors qu'il n'était pas encore revenu ... mais il ne pensait pas qu'il reprendrait conscience avant un moment.

Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec de la corde et du scotch.

- Oserai-je te demander ... pourquoi diable tu as de la cordes et du scotch dans ta voiture?

- Non ... probablement pas bébé.

Je secouais la tête et me mis à rire.

Je l'aidais à poser Mike sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Nous l'attachâmes à la chaise avec la corde et fîmes en sorte que le scotch maintienne sa bouche fermée.

Je devais réfléchir à la façon dont je voulais jouer ... j'aurais pu sérieusement le tuer ... mais je ne ferai pas ça. Je ne voulais pas aller en prison à cause de cette saleté. Je voulais juste lui faire peur et le faire crier comme une petite fille.

Mike revint finalement à lui une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Il avait l'air abasourdi et choqué ... comme s'il ne se souvenait pas de notre présence. Il ne pouvait pas parler, ce qui était une très bonne chose.

- Tu ne peux pas parler, mais tu vas écouter putain de connard! Lui dis-je. Il allait entendre chaque mot que j'avais à dire!

**Mike POV**

Je ne pouvais pas croire que ces enculés faisaient ça. Ils avaient beaucoup de courage pour faire ça ... à Mike Newton. Cette pute blonde était assise là et me blâmait ... me disant comment je devais traiter sa meilleure amie.

Ouais, eh bien peut-être que si elle savait la salope qu'était sa meilleure amie ... alors elle ne réagirait pas de cette façon. Je plaisantais ... bien sûr qu'elle ... elle savait probablement déjà quelle salope Bella était.

Ils étaient probablement tous au courant de ce qu'avait fait ma merveilleuse putain de femme . Elle méritait tout ce qu'elle avait reçu. Et grâce à ses deux amis ici ... elle recevrait beaucoup plus.

Ils me tabassaient. Ils continuaient à me frapper et à me frapper. Cette stupide salope faisait couler un liquide chaud sur mon entrejambe. Je voulais vraiment lui casser la gueule ... mais bien sûr, ils m'avaient attaché pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Et puis ce gros mammouth de mec homme éclata trois de mes putains de doigts avant de terminer. Je n'allais pas mentir ... ça faisait mal!

Je devais refouler au fond de moi ce qu'ils me faisaient, car cela devenait vraiment douloureux. Je pensais donc à un endroit heureux ... un endroit où Bella n'était pas. Je pensais à la personne pour avec qui mon cœur battait vraiment.

Mais Bella paierait pour ça ... comme le ferait tous les Cullens. Mais je voulais d'abord m'assurer d'obtenir ce que je voulais en premier. Je restais seulement avec Bella pour une raison, et il était impératif pour moi de l'obtenir d'elle afin que mon véritable amour puisse être heureux.

Rose et Emmett continuaient à me frapper. Ils me disaient conneries ... encore une fois je n'écoutais pas ... Je venais de prendre une raclée... mais Bella allait payer pour cela et elle paierait cher.

Et oui ... ils seraient tous désolé.


	19. Chapitre 18

_**Merci à : Guylaine, Isnoname, RobstenPattiwart, Annetoutsimplement, sand91, Twifictions, felicitie, LuneBLanche, ptitcoeurfragile, Sonia. , kalisse, nesstea, val, Habswifes, Yassi08, Aria Fitz-Cullen, Guest, Alexoue, gmadininav, Rosabella01, BellouPattinson, Anais88, , Boa Sorte, deby14880, Guest, chahinez.**_

_**kozarcanta-s : je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Oui tu auras bientôt la réponse.**_

_**aussidagility : Ça je ne te le fais pas dire...**_

_**Guest : Dommage que tu aies mis ta review en anonyme, j'aurai pu te répondre par PM. Oui, oui, j'ai quitté Metz il y a un peu plus de 2 ans maintenant, comme tu dis le temps est infect. On avait des envies de soleil et cette idée nous trottaient dans la tête depuis un moment. Mais tu sais ici quand il y a du mistral, c'est un peu pareil que nos hivers bien froids. Et toi tu es d'où? En tout cas contente que cette fiction te plaise. Je pense que nous en saurons un peu plus d'ici qq chapitres. Bises.**_

_**Julie : Pas de souci ma belle, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être en vacances.:)**_

_**nini54 : Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de Tanya, mais nous risquons d'avoir des surprises.**_

_**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à edwardandbellabelong2gether et les personnages à S. MEYER.**_

_**J'espere que vous avez toutes bien commencé cette nouvelle année.**_

_**Alors pour 2013 je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, de joie et de santé.**_

_**Je vous embrasse.**_

_**Chris**_

_**Mardi 26 Septembre 2008**_

**EPOV**

Bella était dans mes bras.

**BELLA** était dans mes bras.

Au milieu de Central Park.

Dans la nuit.

Elle était là et nos lèvres se déplaçaient ensemble.

Nous étions aussi heureux que nous pouvions l'être. Nous nous séparâmes haletants et je pressais mon front contre le sien.

Nous avions enfin mis cartes sur table. Elle m'avait enfin expliqué pourquoi elle était partie, à cause de ce qu'avait fait cette salope de Tanya, ma future ex, la façon dont elle avait été blessée quand je lui avais envoyé l'invitation à mon mariage, et toute la douleur que nous avions enduré, simplement parce que nous n'avions pas parlé. Et putain c'était bon. Elle n'irait plus nulle part, jamais. Je l'avais pour toujours, comme il se devait.

- Oui Edward, pour toujours. Dit Bella en souriant.

Et c'est là que je me rendis compte de l'endroit où nous étions.

- Mon amour, allons dans un endroit chaud. Murmurais-je dans ses cheveux. Bella me serra le cou et nous reprîmes notre chemin vers l'hôtel. Je gardais fermement mon bras autour de sa taille, refusant de la laisser aller.

Nous nous dirigions vers l'hôtel à un rythme tranquille, sans jamais perdre le contact avec l'autre. Je ne cessais de regarder mon autre moitié avec un sourire sur le visage, ce qui provoqua le rire de Bella quand j'entrais en contact avec un lampadaire ... deux fois. Quand nous atteignîmes la route, il y avait toujours autant de circulation, mais le feu de signalisation indiquait vert pour les piétons. Je pris Bella dans mes bras et la jetais sur mon dos, traversant la route avant que les voitures ne se remmettent en route. Le rire de Bella était la plus douce des musiques. Arrivés de l'autre côté je refusais de la poser à terre et je souris comme un imbécile au portier, alors que nous entions dans l'hôtel. Arrivés dans la suite de Bella je la posais sur le lit.

- Edward, tu es un idiot. Dit-elle en me souriant.

Son visage était dans la lumière et je vis tout de suite plus clairement les ecchymoses.

_Comment diable avais-je pu laisser cela se produire?_

Jamais plus.

- Edward?

Je lui souris et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire jacuzzi. Repérant les sels de bain sur le plateau au-dessus du lavabo, j'en ajoutais une quantité généreuse avant d'allumer les jets et de régler l'eau à la bonne température..

- Bella. Dis-je, en traversant le lit. Je me penchais et plaçais un lent baiser sur ses lèvres sensuelles.

- Toi et moi avons baisé dans presque tous les sens et tous les lieux imaginables. Mais j'ai réalisé que ... nous n'avions pas encore fait l'amour depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés.

Je passais un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux, levant Bella dans mes bras, pour la porter jusqu'à la salle de bain. Puis je la tournais vers le miroir et enveloppais mes bras autour d'elle.

- Toi et moi nous aimons. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Juste toi et moi.

Je laissais tomber ma tête sur son épaule, et plaçais un doux baiser sur sa chair nue.

- S'il te plaît bébé, laissez-moi m'occuper de toi ce soir. Toujours. S'il te plaît.

**BPOV**

Je fixais notre reflet. En me regardant dans le miroir, je me vis dans ma jolie robe avec mon visage tuméfié. Edward étaient dans ses vêtements trempés de sueur, ses bras enroulés autour de moi, me tenant. Je vis son regard alors qu'il avait son menton sur mon épaule.

- Seulement si je peux prendre soin de toi. Murmurais-je doucement. Edward se mit à sourire avant d'acquiescer.

Je soupirais. Nous avions merdé mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce serait l'enfer quand nous rentrerions en Californie, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. J'avais Edward et il m'avait et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Edward passa ses mains le long de mes bras tout en plaçant doucement des baisers le long de mon épaule. Il ouvrit délicatement la fermeture éclair de ma robe, exposant mon dos à l'air frais de la salle de bains. Je me retournais et fis courir mes mains dans ses cheveux couleur bronze, aimant la sensation de ces fils de soie dans mes mains.

- C'est une très jolie robe mon amour, en fait la plus belle chose que je t'ai jamais vu porter. Dit Edward en parcourant de ses lèvres la peau de mon bras.

- Ce n'était pas ce que tu avais dit à propos de ma robe de bal et de la lingerie que je portais en dessous? Répondis-je

Edward m'avait emmené au bal en me promettant de nous trouver une chambre d'hôtel par la suite. Il n'avait pas voulu d'une simple chambre et nous avait dégoté la suite présidentielle de l'hôtel Westin. Nous y étions restés tout le week-end.

_- __Tant que je suis moi, et que tu es toi, aussi longtemps que le monde voudra de nous deux._ Murmura Edward tout en faisant glisser doucement la bretelle le long de mon bras.

- Robert Browning.

Je poussais un soupir alors que ma robe tombait de mes épaules, le long de mon corps, jusqu'à mes pieds. Edward s'arrêta, regardant mon reflet dans le miroir.

Les marques d'amour d'Edward couvraient mon corps aussi bien que _ses_ ecchymoses. Le côté sur lequel j'avais atterri quand il m'avait frappé, était sensible et des rayures entachaient ma chair. Les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent sous le choc avant de se resserrer de colère.

- Plus jamais ça. Déclara-t-il en me tirant vers lui. Il voulait dire par là que rien ne l'empêcherait de tenir sa promesse.

Rencontrant mon regard, Edward se détendit légèrement et continua à parler.

Il se mit à genoux et plaça des baisers le long de mon corps. Il saisit la dentelle de mon shorty et l'abaissa lentement.

Puis il déposa un baiser directement sur mon cœur, augmentant le désir en moi.

Je levais mes pieds pour qu'Edward puisse enlever ma culotte. Il défit les sangles de mes talons tout en continuant à réciter les mots de Robert Browning.

Je me retournais face à lui et commençais lentement à le déshabiller. Passant sa chemise par dessus sa tête, j'embrassais sa poitrine. Je me laissais tomber à genoux, luttant contre le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son jean. Puis je fis descendre son boxer, Edward enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Je ne pouvais pas réciter la poésie, mais je lui transmettais mon amour au travers de chaque toucher. Une légère caresse sur son mollet, un baiser sur sa hanche, je marquais silencieusement Edward comme mien et seulement mien seul.

Edward me releva doucement, me prit dans ses bras et me déposa dans la baignoire. Il entra à son tour et s'installa derrière moi, m'attirant contre sa poitrine. Nous restâmes assis là pendant un certain temps, profitant de la présence de l'autre et des sels de bain relaxant. J'appuyais ma tête contre son épaule tout en faisant courir mes ongles le long de ses cuisses.

Edward attrapa le gel douche à la fraise qui se trouvait sur le rebord de la baignoire et le fit mousser sur mes épaules et ma poitrine. Ses mains se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à mes seins, montrant les soins les plus attentifs à ma chair.

- J'aime chaque partie de toi. Tes épaules délicates, tes clavicules ... mais tes seins sont l'incarnation de la perfection mon amour.

Je gémis, et ma voix résonna dans la salle de bains.

- Chaque bruit que tu fais est beau. J'aime quand tu gémis comme ça quand je te touche. Dit Edward en posant un baiser sur mon épaule gauche.

Ses mains se déplacèrent ensuite vers le bas de mon ventre. Je pouvais sentir l'érection d'Edward contre le bas de mon dos. J'ouvris la bouche et me cambrais quand la main d'Edward atteint mon monticule.

- Edward. Haletais-je alors que ses doigts effleuraient mes plis.

- J'aime les réponses que je reçois au plus simple toucher. Dit Edward en entrant un doigt dans ma chaleur.

- J'aime ta peau douce ...ta chaleur tiède.

Edward ajouta un autre doigt, et alors qu'ils faisaient des vas et viens la paume de sa main frottait contre mon clitoris. Mon orgasme se formait à chaque poussée.

- Mais plus que tout, je t'aime. J'aime ton esprit, ton âme. J'aime la façon dont tu me vois, tes défauts. Je t'aime, Bella. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Puis il mordilla le lobe de mon oreille, le suçant dans sa bouche, et je jouis plus fort que jamais sur sa main.

**EPOV**

Bella entrain de jouir était un putain de spectacle à voir.

Sa tête était rejetée en arrière, ses yeux fermés, elle gémissait bruyamment. Ses muscles se serrèrent sur mes doigts alors que je continuais à pousser en elle, prolongeant son plaisir. C'était un spectacle que je ne me lasserai jamais de voir.

Lentement, elle redescendit. Elle se retourna et me chevaucha. Elle commença à m'embrasser avec une douce passion. Son corps contre le mien provoquait un délicieux frottement contre mon sexe.

- Bella. Gémis-je.

- Bébé, je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle avant de sucer le lobe de mon oreille. J'ouvris la bouche quand sa main saisit mon membre pour le caresser lentement vers le haut.

- J'aime la façon dont tu m'aimes. J'aime la façon que tu as de me faire croire que tout va bien dans mon putain de monde. Je t'aime Edward ... J'ai besoin de toi, pour toujours. Et sur cette déclaration Bella s'empala sur ma bite palpitante, nous unissant.

Nous gémîmes tous les deux face à cette délicieuse sensation. J'attrapais ses hanches, afin de la stabiliser, profitant tout simplement du moment. Ici, dans cette baignoire, au milieu de la ville de New York, avec la femme que j'aimais. Je détestais l'admettre, mais c'était presque trop.

- Edward. Murmura Bella, ses mains enfoncées dans mes cheveux.

Ses doigts courraient dans mes cheveux humides, massant mon cuir chevelu, et je passais mes bras autour de sa taille, établissant un rythme lent. Je rencontrais Bella, poussée après poussée.

Chaque poussée était un «Je t'aime».

Chaque caresse était un «j'ai besoin de toi».

Chaque gémissement était une promesse de ne jamais se quitter.

- Bella. Je gémis.

Mon orgasme arrivait, et je ne savais pas combien de temps je pourrai durer. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. Je passais ma main entre nous pour atteindre son clitoris, la suppliant, puis fis des cercles, la priant silencieusement de se laisser aller.

- Mon amour, s'il te plaît. Haletais-je, luttant contre ma libération.

- E-Edward! Cria-t-elle. Alors qu'elle criait ses muscles se serrèrent sur moi. Cette fois, les yeux de Bella ne quittèrent pas les miens. Je regardais dans ses yeux chocolat alors que je poussais une fois ... deux fois ... trois fois, et ma libération explosa en moi comme un feu sauvage.

Je la tins contre moi, dans cette baignoire, alors que l'eau commençait à devenir froide. A contrecœur nous nous séparâmes et j'ouvris le robinet de la douche pour rincer nos corps. Nous nous lavâmes et échangeâmes de douces caresses, puis nous sortîmes. Bella prit la serviette posée sur le meuble et me sourit en levant les yeux vers moi.

- Tu as pris soin de moi, à mon tour.

Nous étions des partenaires. Elle me sécha, enveloppa la serviette autour de ma taille avant d'en prendre une autre pour essuyer les gouttes d'eau de sa peau.

Merde, putain de chanceuses gouttes d'eau.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenais dans la chambre. Je me glissais à côté d'elle, tirais les couvertures sur nous et la collais contre ma poitrine.

- Je t'aime, mon amour. Murmurais-je contre ses cheveux humides.

- Tu es tout pour moi Edward. Soupira-t-elle avant de glisser dans le sommeil.

Avant de m'endormir, je me laissais à nouveau glisser vers ce rêve. Une maison, Bella le ventre rond car elle portait notre enfant, et alors que je rentrais après une longue journée en ville ... une petite fille ayant les mêmes cheveux que Bella et mes yeux verts, courut vers moi dès que je franchis la porte.

Notre famille.

Je souris à l'idée de voir Bella enceinte, et me laissais prendre dans l'inconscience.

_**Deux semaines plus tard: Mardi 10 Octobre 2008**_

**BPOV**

Les deux dernières semaines avaient été incroyables. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Je pouvais le dire honnêtement et sans aucun doute. Edward et moi avions fait l'amour, et avions eu des relations plus musclées chaque jour de notre séjour à New York.

J'allais à des réunions au bureau de Random House pendant la journée quand il le fallait, et le soir nous étions ensemble. Nous commencions chaque journée en faisant l'amour, et les terminions de la même façon.

Ce matin-là je fus doucement réveillée par Edward rampant doucement sur mon corps ... et déposant des baisers partout.

- Mmmm ... Je pourrai m'habituer à me réveiller comme ça Edward ... tu me gâtes.

- Mais ... Je tiens à te gâter ... à partir de maintenant et pour toujours.

- Tu es tellement ringard Cullen. Dis-je en riant.

- Ce n'est qu'avec toi ma douce ... seulement avec toi.

Il se replaça à côté de moi, en me tirant bien vers lui.

- Je suis tellement heureux en ce moment Bella. Je ne peux même pas te dire à quel point je me sens comblé. Je suis juste ... putain l'homme le plus heureux du monde ... je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer autrement.

- Moi aussi ... sauf pour la part de l'homme. Mais je suis très heureuse.

Nous rimes, puis je le sentis se tendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lui demandais-je.

- Je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons été tous les deux tellement stupides. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai laissé Tanya te sortir toutes ces conneries. Et tu sais ... Alice m'a raconté comment elle te provoquait pendant tout ce temps ... te disant qu'elle et moi essayons d'avoir un enfant ... te parlant des relations sexuelles que nous avions. Je couchais avec elle par obligation et très peu souvent. Et je peux te garantir ... je n'ai jamais essayé de la mettre enceinte.

Nous avions dû passer tout ce temps séparés à cause de toute cette folie et par le manque de communication, c'était tellement ... frustrant! Nous serions mariés maintenant, avec deux enfants et un autre en route.

Il caressa doucement mon ventre alors qu'il terminait sa phrase.

- Edward, nous en avons parlé ... tu te souviens? Nous avons besoin d'oublier le passé et d'aller de l'avant. Nous avons tout deux merdé. Nous allons apprendre de nos erreurs et ne jamais laisser quelqu'un à nouveau nous séparer ... jamais!

- Tu as raison, bébé ... comme toujours. Je t'aime ma Bella. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai survécu si longtemps sans toi, et je suis sûr que je ne pourrai pas survivre si tu me quittes ... alors s'il te plaît ne le fais pas . Ne me laisses plus jamais ... je ne serai pas capable de le supporter ...

Et je savais ce que ça faisait. Nous avions parlé de ce par quoi nous étions passé avant de nous mettre avec Mike et Tanya. Et maintenant nous pouvions être à nouveau Bella et Edward.

On pourrait juste être ... ensemble ... enfin.

Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses dont... nous n'avions pas encore parlé.

- Edward?

- Hmmm? Demanda-t-il paresseusement. Il semblait qu'il était sur le point de dériver de nouveau dans le sommeil.

- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant? Nous avons parlé de cela ... et nous nous sommes dit que nous ne voulions plus être séparés ... mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à propos de Mike et Tanya quand nous serons de retour?

Tout deux n'avaient pas arrêté de nous appeler non-stop. Nous avions finalement éteint nos téléphones portables, et avions joint Alice et Emmett depuis le téléphone de l'hôtel pour prendre des nouvelles. Alice m'avait avoué ce qu'Emmett et Rose avaient fait à Mike.

Je n'avais rien dit à Edward ... parce que le message que Mike m'avait laissé n'était pas joli, et je savais qu'Edward voulait déjà le voir mort ... s'il savait ce que Em et Rose avaient fait à Mike ... et que Mike allait l'utiliser contre moi ... il serait encore plus furieux contre mon futur avec ex-mari.

_Flash-back_

_Je venais de raccrocher le téléphone de l'hôtel après avoir parlé avec Alice. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que Rose et Em avaient fait pour moi. Je savais ce qui été arrivé à Rose au lycée et je savais que nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde ... mais j'avais aussi découvert à quel point mon mari pouvait être rancunier et violent, et ils n'avaient aucune idée des problèmes dans lesquels ils venaient de se mettre. _

_Je pensais alors que je devrai probablement allumer mon téléphone portable et vérifier mes messages ... juste pour voir si Mike avait mentionné quelque chose à propos de ce qu'ils avaient fait._

_Mike m'avait laissé plusieurs messages méchants. Je n'en n'avais supprimé aucun, car que je ne savais pas si un jour j'en aurai besoin, pour des raisons juridiques._

_**- Bella, c'est ton mari putain! Tu peux allumer ton satané téléphone! Je suis malade de tomber constamment sur la messagerie! REPONDS à ton putain de téléphone SALOPE! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point **__**tu vas te sentir mal**__** quand tu décideras de revenir à la maison! Tu te rends compte de ce que tes putains d'amis ont eu le culot de me faire? Et tu vas payer pour cela ma chère et douce femme!**_

_**J'espère que tu passes un bon moment, où que tu sois, putain ... parce que ton cul sera à moi quand tu rentreras. Et je ne pense pas que tu voudras t'éloigner à nouveau ... jamais ... pas si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi. Non, si tu sais ce qui est bon pour tes amis. Je n'ai pas porté plainte Bella et je ne veux pas ... pas si tu ramènes ton putain de cul à la maison, après que ton travail soit terminé et que tu fasses exactement ce que je dis. Tu me comprends? Je ferai mieux de recevoir un appel en retour! Ou j'appelle la police. J'ai des preuves de tout ce qu'ils ont fait. Ne me testes pas, connasse! **_

_Mike n'avait jamais parlé comme ça avant ... et dire qu'il m'effrayait était un euphémisme. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je retourne avec lui ... même si Edward et moi n'avions pas résolu tous les problèmes._

_**Flash-back Fin**_

Après cela j'avais éteint mon téléphone, je ne l'avais toujours pas rappelé, et je n'avais rien dit à Edward. J'allais devoir laisser Edward pour le rappeler, ou peut-être que je pourrai lui envoyer un texto. J'avais besoin de lui dire que je lui donnerai ce qu'il voulait. Il avait besoin de croire cela assez longtemps, afin que je puisse en parler avec tout le monde et que nous trouvions une solution.

Peut-être que je devrai le dire à Edward.

La voix d'Edward interrompit ma pensée.

- Bells, c'est assez clair pour moi. Quand nous rentrerons à la maison ... Je vais casser la gueule à Mike un peu plus et lui dire que tu vas demander le divorce. Ensuite, j'irai chez moi régler les problèmes avec cette pouffiasse qui est ma femme, et je lui dirai qu'elle recevra très bientôt les papiers du divorce. Et si tu souhaites la frapper ... je peux t'inviter.

Hmmm ... la pensée de frapper Tanya ... me plaisait.

- Mais elle ne sera pas seule quand nous reviendrons. Sur l'un des derniers messages qu'elle m'a envoyé, elle me dit que sa sœur Kate va rester à la maison avec elle pendant un certain temps, parce qu'elle ne peut pas supporter d'être là sans moi. Elle raconte des conneries bien sûr, mais c'est sa façon d'être. Je suis surpris que Kate puisse se libérer de sa fabuleuse carrière d'actrice qu'elle n'a pas encore, mais dont elle se vante toujours.

Hunh? Ma colocataire à l'université se prénommait Kate et elle était en section cinéma. Le monde était petit. Mais il devait y avoir une coïncidence, non?

- Chéri?

- Oui poupée?

- Quel est le nom de jeune fille de Tanya?

- Denali, pourquoi?

Putain de merde! Il me faisait marcher!

- Edward! Ma colocataire à l'université était Kate Denali. Et elle était en section cinéma!

Il me lâcha et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il en état de choc.

- Ouais! Et devines quoi? Elle était la seule qui m'a encouragé à changer mon numéro de téléphone. Ce jour-là après avoir parlé à Tanya ... j'étais dans un sale état quand elle est revenue dans notre chambre. Elle m'a consolé. Je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Elle m'a encouragé à changer mon numéro. Elle a dit que si tu m'avais si vite remplacé ... c'est que je ne représentais rien pour toi.

- Putain de salopes! Je n'ai jamais voulu frapper une fille si violemment de toute ma vie ... et je ne sais pas laquelle des deux me fait plus envie ... mais les deux serait bien.

Je me blottis contre lui.

- Oh Edward! Ils conspiraient contre nous depuis tout ce temps ... J'en suis sûre! Nous n'avons jamais eu la moindre chance. Dis-je en m'accrochant à lui aussi étroitement que possible.

Il se recula et releva mon menton vers lui.

- Regardes-moi Bella. Je me moque de ce qu'ils ont fait ... ils ne viendront plus jamais se mettre entre nous. Tu m'entends? Cette merde va s'arrêter maintenant! Cet enfer s'est arrêté il y a deux semaines. Nous nous sommes assez fait baiser par les gens autour de nous. C'est juste toi et moi bébé ... tu comprends?

Je pleurais tout en hochant la tête.

- Je comprends... toi et moi.

- A jamais. Dit-il en m'embrassant sur le nez.

- A jamais. Répondis-je.

Edward avait raison. Que Tanya et Kate soient damnées ... personne ne se mettrait plus jamais entre nous.


	20. Chapitre 19

_**Merci à : nnk77, marjopop's, Sonia. , doudounord2, Maryfanfictions, Kozacanrka-S, sochic88, edwardbellaamour, Alexoue, vickie, Robsten Pattiwart, cristalle, ptitcoeurfragile, sand91 Pattenrond1, kalisse, Adore youu, gmadininav, cchope, Guest, Habswifes, LuneBlanche, lisouarras, Anais88, aussidagility, kaadri, nini54**_

_**Felicitie : je pense qu'elle finira quand même par parler à Edward car seule elle ne pourra rien faire.**_

_**Julie : Très bonne année à toi aussi et tout plein de bonheur. Profites un max de tes vacances car là je crois qu'elles sont plus que méritées ! Bisous**_

_**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à edwardandbellabelong2gether et les personnages à S. MEYER.**_

**Chapitre 19**

**EPOV**

_**Vendredi 27 Octobre 2008.**_

Bella et moi avions passé le mois à New York dans le bonheur le plus total. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie ... y compris quand nous étions au lycée. Tout marchait simplement entre nous. Si j'en avais douté auparavant ... j'étais à cent pour cent sûr maintenant ... elle était mon âme sœur. Elle était faite pour moi et j'étais fait pour elle. Malheureusement ... ce matin, nous devions rentrer.

Nous avions atterri à Los Angeles dans l'après-midi après un vol sans incident. Bella et moi avions passé les huit heures juste à nous tenir ... nous faire de douces caresses et parler de ce que ... nous allions faire plus tard.

Ce matin, alors que nous attendions de monter à bord, Bella m'avait fait écouter les messages de Mike. Elle était nerveuse à l'idée de me le dire ... mais je lui avais assuré qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision. Nous allions commencer véritablement notre relation sans secrets et je voulais que ça reste ainsi. Et tout ce que je peux dire, c'est ... qu'après avoir écouté ces messages ... l'un en particulier ... ce putain de salaud allait payer.

Je ne vais pas mentir, je voyais rouge et j'étais prêt à tuer ce connard au moment où nous atterririons. Il avait fallu dix bonnes minutes à Bella pour me calmer, et pour qu'on me laisser monter dans l'avion. Mais je savais que louper notre vol ne résoudrait rien. Je dis à Bella de sauvegarder ce message et tout le reste juste au cas où, et j'envoyais également ces textos sur mon e-mail.

Ce fils de pute allait mourir. Comment osait-il la menacer de cette façon? Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il pose une de ses mains sur ma nana ... _ma nana ..._ ma future femme je l'espérai. Une fois que toute cette merde serait réglée avec Tanya et Mike ... je voulais vraiment en faire une réalité.

Nous avions tous deux décidé qu'il serait mieux de rester chez Alice et Jasper, qui avaient bien entendu accepté. Emmett et Rose avait assez de problèmes à cause de nous, et Alice avait insisté pour que nous restions avec eux. Ça ne me posait pas de problème.

Nous descendîmes de l'avion et commençâmes à avancer pour aller récupérer nos bagages.

- Bella!

La voix de ma sœur résonna à travers l'aéroport. Je me retournais et vis une tête pleine de cheveux noirs hérissés, plantée en face de l'amour de ma vie, et prête à l'éteindre d'une façon qui pourrait rivaliser avec Emmett. Derrière elle traînait Jasper avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Hey mec. Dit-il alors que nous échangions une virile accolade.

- Vous êtes à la maison, vous êtes à la maison, vous êtes à la maison! Chantait Alice en enroulant ses bras minces autour de moi du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Alice commençait légèrement à avoir du ventre, et combiné à ses petits bras, ce n'était pas facile pour m'enlacer.

- Bella. Dit doucement Jasper en l'enveloppant dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

- Vous êtes à la maison! Dit Alice en poussant à nouveau un cri aigu. Je ris. Ma sœur commençait à ressembler à un disque rayé.

- Oui, nous sommes rentrés Alice. Nous sommes à la maison.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit. Répondit Alice en me regardant avec un sourire malicieux. Mes mots me frappèrent quand je réalisais où Alice voulait en venir. Bella et moi étions à la maison.

Ouais, être avec Bella était être à la maison.

- Allez mec, allons chercher les sacs.

Jasper et moi nous dépêchâmes puis sortîmes et marchâmes vers leur SUV. Bella et moi primes la banquette arrière. Bella se lova contre moi, Jasper conduisait et Alice tournée vers nous, parlait avec animation.

- J'ai invité Rose et Em pour le déjeuner et nous allons trouver une solution à toute cette merde.

Je sentis Bella se tendre dans mes bras.

- Alice ...Commença-t-elle, mais elle fut coupée par ma sœur hyper active.

- Non. Vous êtes enfin ensemble, et si j'ai quelque chose à dire, c'est que ça doit rester comme ça. Cette famille est au complet maintenant,... Nous avons juste à nous débarrasser des pièces rapportées. La famille prend soin de la famille, et même si cela veut dire élaborer une stratégie même de présenter un front uni contre les CC, eh bien nous le ferons avec le sourire. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon petit va avoir besoin de sa tante préférée pour l'aider à faire ses devoirs anglais.

Alice sourit en posant une main sur son ventre. Bella soupira, mais sourit tout de même.

- CC? Demandais-je.

- Respectivement connasse et connard. Renchérit Alice.

- Maintenant, je pensais que nous devrions engager un détective privé pour suivre ces deux-là. J'ai un ami qui serait prêt à nous aider et gratuitement en plus. Rose et moi l'avons aidé pour le mariage de sa sœur. Ils avaient besoin de robes pour les demoiselles d'honneur à la dernière minute. En ce moment il n'a pas beaucoup d'affaires et il s'ennuie Je vais appeler Seth. Lui et sa sœur dirigent l'entreprise ensemble et croyez-moi,... vous ne voulez pas vous amuser avec eux .

Bella resta silencieuse. Personnellement, je n'avais aucun problème à faire appel à un détective privé. Je voulais plus qu'un simple divorce d'avec cette salope. Et dans la mesure où _il_ était concerné ... je voulais voir ce bâtard, soit au cimetière ou dans une cellule de prison. Mais je pensais que Bella serait bouleversée si je l'envoyais six pieds sous terre, de sorte que la cellule de prison ferait l'affaire.

Je me demandais si ce gars, Seth, serait prêt à nous aider pour faire disparaître un corps?

Nous déchargeâmes la voiture, puis Bella et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre d'amis, maintenant notre chambre, pour décompresser avant qu'Emmett et Rosalie arrivent.

- Viens ici. Dit Bella en ouvrant ses bras, alors qu'elle était couchée sur le lit. J'ai rampé à côté d'elle et la serra dans mes bras. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, grattant doucement le cuir chevelu.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance que nous ayons à faire face à cette situation avec nos mariages. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que ce connard en ait après Bella et moi après coup. Je ne voulais même pas penser aux genres de coups bas que cette salope pourraient essayer de nous faire.

J'avais Bella dans mes bras, et nous étions ensemble.

Je soupirant de contentement, ne voulant pas quitter cette pièce.

**BPOV**

Alice avait dit qu'un détective privé pourrait recueillir des preuves contre Mike et Tanya.

Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, j'aurai dit non, mais maintenant ... maintenant ça ne me semblait pas être une si mauvaise idée.

Edward et moi restâmes étendus sur le lit pendant une bonne heure et demi, laissant juste le stress des semaines passées derrière la porte de la chambre. Ce lit était une zone sans stress.

- Bells? Ed-o? Descendez. entendis-je Emmett hurler en haut des escaliers. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'épaule d'Edward, ne voulant pas bouger.

- Viens mon amour, il est temps d'aller élaborer une stratégie.

Quand Alice avait mentionné cela dans la voiture, j'avais eu envie de pleurer. Ils étaient prêts à se battre pour nous, à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour nous aider à nous libérer, parce que nous étions de la famille. Alice m'avait rappelé Esme quand elle avait dit cela. Elle était si forte et déterminée, prête à tout pour sa famille. La douce Alice était prêt à sortir ses griffes pour sortir Edward et moi sortir de ce pétrin.

Et cela me faisait l'aimer encore plus.

- Allez. Edward me tira hors du lit et en descendant les escaliers il ne quitta jamais ma main.

Nous échangeâmes des câlins avec Rose et Emmett qui ne voulaient pas me lâcher pendant près deux bonnes minutes, puis nous allâmes nous asseoir sur la terrasse pour manger le poulet et les pâtes.

- Parlons affaires. D'abord, que pensez-vous faire tous les deux? Nous avons besoin de connaître votre plan de sorte à être tous sur la même longueur d'ondes. Dit Alice.

Je regardais Edward et il me serra la main. Prenant une profonde inspiration j'expliquais nos plans.

- J'ai envoyé un texto à ce connard tout en restant assez vague. Tout ce que je lui ai dit, c'est que je lui parlerai quand je serai rentrée. Je lui ai donné l'impression que j'allais lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Le message qu'il m'avait laissé était ... et bien ...

Edward leur fit part des messages vocaux et des textos inquiétants que Mike avait envoyé. Rose serra le poing tandis qu'Emmett enveloppa un bras musclé autour des épaules de sa femme.

- Personne ne nous utilisera comme une menace. Rose bouillonnait et je ne doutais pas de sa sincérité.

- Je suis d'accord. Et à part ça ... s'il veut essayer de dénoncer Emmett et Rose ... laissons le faire. Ces photos que nous avons prises de toi avant que tu partes pour New York prouve ce qu'il t'a fait Bells. Il ne sera pas crédible. Ajouta Alice.

- Vous avez pris des photos? Demanda Edward à sa petite sœur.

- Oui, monsieur! Nous voulions des preuves!

Edward se dirigea vers sa sœur et la serra fortement.

- Putain, ma sœur est géniale.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, continuais-je, voulant m'éloigner de ce sujet pour l'instant.

Edward et moi pensions passer chez nous quand il n'y aurait personne pour prendre nos affaires. Ensuite, nous les appellerons pour convenir d'une date pour un rendez-vous, mais en public. Aucun de nous ne veut annoncer la nouvelle du divorce en privé. C'est seulement plus sûr de tout faire aussi publiquement que possible. J'aime l'idée d'Alice de faire appel à l'agence de Seth. Fouiller un peu pour trouver quelque chose contre Mike me fait plaisir. Pareil pour Tanya, c'est sa salope de complice et je ne veux pas laisser passer sans avoir essayé quelque chose ... surtout maintenant que sa sœur, tout aussi complice a rejoint leur groupe. La meilleure chose est simplement d'en finir le plus tôt possible. Terminais-je dans un soupir.

- Ça me plaît. Aucun de vous n'ira les rencontrer seul, que ce soit dans un endroit public ou non. Et je jouerai les gardes du corps. Ajouta Emmett d'une voix sombre.

_**Samedi 28 Octobre 2008**_

Edward et moi avions fait l'amour jusque dans les premières heures de la matinée. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie plus vivante de toute ma vie. Il était tout pour moi ... maintenant et pour toujours. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer comment j'avais fait ces dernières années sans lui. Je ne referai plus jamais la même erreur.

Je fus réveillée par la sensation de baisers légers comme des plumes sur mon corps.

- Mmmm ... n'en n'as-tu pas eu assez la nuit dernière ... ou je suppose que je devrais dire ce matin?

Nous étions tous les deux encore complètement nus et avant de répondre, il me renversa sur le dos et commença à m'embrasser.

- Allons donc mon amour ... je ne pourrai jamais obtenir assez de toi. Dit-il en entre deux baisers.

Il me rendait folle. Et juste au moment où il arrivait entre mes jambes et les écartait ... sur le point de mettre sa langue là où je le voulais ... c'est là que je ressentis ... ce besoin irrésistible de vomir.

Je le repoussais et courus dans la salle de bain qui était, heureusement, attenante à la chambre, et vidais le peu qui était dans mon ventre. Une fois que j'eus commencé, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Je sentais Edward caresser mon dos tout en maintenant mes cheveux. Dieu le bénisse.

- Ma chérie, putain, tu vas bien?

Je m'assis sur mes talons pendant une minute. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche et hochais lentement la tête.

- Wow, d'où cela vient-il? Je me sentais bien quand je me suis réveillée.

- Peut-être que ce sont les plats à emporter thaïlandais que nous avons pris hier soir pour dîner.

- Ouais, tu as sans doute raison ... putain, Alice et ses envies.

Nous nous mimes tous deux à rire. Je commençais à me relever, mais j'éprouvais quelques vertige.

- Whoa chérie ... tu es sûre que tu vas bien?

- Je pense que je me suis relevée trop vite Edward. Je vais bien. J'ai besoin de me brosser les dents, et je me sens lourde.

- Eh bien, s'il devait t'arriver la même chose ... Je pense que je vais rester ici et te maintenir pendant que tu le fais... juste pour m'assurer que tout va bien.

- Oh, et cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu vas utiliser n'importe quelle excuse pour mettre tes mains sur moi ... n'est-ce pas M. Cullen? Lui demandais-je en plaisantant.

- Hmmm ... tu me connais trop bien Mlle Swan.

Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. Il fut fidèle à sa parole et me soutint pendant que je me brossais les dents. J'étais un peu contente qu'il le fasse ... parce que si j'étais honnête ... je ne me sentais toujours pas bien. Mais je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter alors je le gardais pour moi. J'étais sûre que c'était juste la nourriture épicée de la nuit dernière. Je ne supportais jamais trop bien quand je mangeais de la nourriture épicée.

Nous étions dans notre petite bulle jusqu'à ce que nous entendions crier d'en bas. Cela ressemblait à trois voix de femmes et un homme. Je savais que Alice et Jasper étaient en bas. Donc, je pouvais imaginer qui étaient les deux autres femmes.

Pourrait-on faire une pause juste pour une fois ... s'il vous plaît?

**EPOV**

_**Samedi 28 Octobre 2008**_

Je commençais juste ma torture sur Bella quand elle me repoussa et couru dans la salle de bain. Quand j'entrais, elle vidait tout le contenu de son estomac. Je me précipitais immédiatement vers elle, afin de prendre soin d'elle, et fis des cercles apaisants sur son dos tandis que je tenais ses cheveux.

Quand elle essaya de se relever elle manqua de tomber. Elle me dit qu'elle pensait s'être levée trop vite, mais je savais qu'il y avait plus. Elle avait l'air vraiment mal. Elle pouvait ne pas l'avoir remarqué ces derniers temps ... mais je devais avouer ... qu'elle paraissait très fatiguée et parfois de mauvaise humeur.

Si je devais être honnête avec moi-même ... j'en étais arrivé à une seule conclusion pour expliquer cela ... je pensais qu'elle était enceinte. Et putain, j'espérais qu'elle l'était. Ça me rendrait très heureux qu'elle attende mon enfant. Je ne savais pas comment lui en parler, je décidais donc de laisser couler pour le moment.

Pour l'instant je restais avec elle, pensant que c'était la cuisine épicée thaïlandaise épicée de la nuit dernière, et la maintenant pendant qu'elle se brossait les dents. Tout en la tenant ... j'imaginais des images de nous, debout juste comme ça, d'ici quelques mois ... seulement son estomac ne serait pas plat ... il serait ... gonflé ... par notre enfant.

_Notre enfant._ Je ne pourra pas vous dire combien j'aimais penser cela. Je le voulais tellement. Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème à mon petit scénario parfait. Mike ... ou devrais-je dire le connard? Selon le nombre de semaines ... le bébé pourrait être le sien. Elle avait des relations sexuelles avec lui avant que nous commencions à coucher ensemble. Et puis il y avait la fois où il ... l'avait forcé ... avant d'aller à New York.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. Si elle était enceinte je me fichais de savoir qui était le père. Bien sûr, je voulais que ce soit moi ... mais il serait toujours celui de Bella ... et je l'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive. Et Mike ne l'approcherait pas, que ce bébé soit le sien ou non.

Regardez-moi ... pensant que c'était déjà une réalité. Nous ne savions pas si elle était enceinte. Bon Dieu, cela ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Et je suppose que ce n'était possible ... elle prenait la pilule. Donc, c'était probablement juste la nourriture de la nuit dernière.

Bella avait fini de se brosser les dents et me fixait dans le miroir, en souriant.

- Où es-tu? Tu sembles si loin dans tes pensées. Me dit-elle.

- Je suis là ... là où je veux être.

Et parce que nous étions Edward et Bella, apparemment incapables d'avoir trop de moments parfaits ... il semblait que nous ayons atteint notre quota pour le mois ... alors que j'étais sur le point d'envisager de la prendre ici, sur ce meuble de salle de bain ... nous entendîmes des voix venant d'en bas.

Malheureusement ... Je savais exactement qui était là. Ma putain de future ex-femme et sa sœur. Cela allait être amusant.

Bella soupira ... et je lui souris en lui prenant la main pour la mener à la source de cette agitation.

**Alice POV**

_**Samedi 28 Octobre 2008**_

J'étais tellement heureuse pour mon frère et ma meilleure amie. Je ne pouvais pas croire que ce se soit produit ... enfin. Maintenant, nous avions juste à régler leurs problèmes. Et tout pourrait rentrer dans l'ordre, comme c'était censé être. J'étais tellement excitée et impatiente.

Cela avait réjouit mon mari que je sois de si bonne humeur ce matin. Mais aussi ... à son grand plaisir ... J'étais dans la partie de ma grossesse où je me trouvais ... dirons-nous ... insatiable. Jasper était plus qu'heureux de répondre à tout mes besoins.

Il était quelque peu grincheux quand je l'avais réveillé ce matin, parce que nous étions restés éveillés tard à cause des sons provenant de la chambre d'amis. Malheureusement pour nous, mon frère et Bella étaient aussi insatiables, et assez bruyants.

Mais Jasper fut de bien meilleure humeur quand il découvrit pourquoi je l'avais réveillé ... et qu'il vit ma main enroulée autour de sa queue ... la caressant de haut en bas.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de prendre mon mari dans ma bouche ... un coup gênant se fit entendre sur sur la porte d'entrée ... et la sonnette retentit à plusieurs reprises. C'était très ennuyeux et j'étais pour le moins ... énervée

D'une certaine manière, je savais exactement qui était à notre porte. Et elle était sur le point de s'en prendre plein les oreilles!

Je grognais en me levant de notre lit, et Jasper laissa sortir quelques jurons.

- Désolée de te laisser comme ça Jazzy. Mais je pense qu'il y a en bas, une blond qui meurt d'envie de se faire botter le cul.

Il rit et dit.

- Putain tu es chaude Ali quand tu es énervée. Va lui régler son compte son bébé!

J'enfilais ma robe et me hâtais de descendre les escaliers pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. J'espérais que le regard sur mon visage soit aussi menaçant que je voulais. Jasper me disait souvent quand je tentais d'avoir l'air méchant je ressemblais à un chaton essayant d'être un tigre. Mais cette fois, je ne plaisantais pas!

- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu veux Tanya? Sifflais-je.

Elle était debout à la porte, le regard menaçant. Comme si j'avais peur de cette brindille de fausse blonde. Il y avait une autre femme avec elle. Une autre blonde ... mais légèrement plus foncée que Tanya ... et elle semblait avoir peut-être un an de plus que Tanya.

- Où est _-_il Alice? Je sais que tu le sais! Maintenant, soit il est ici, soit il est ailleurs, et dans ce cas ... je sais que tu sais où!

Elle avait l'air d'une idiote et d'une psychotique!

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Tanya . Qui est ton amie? Demandais-je en pointant Kate.

- Oh ... c'est Kate.

Je leur souris et leur dis.

- Ah, je vois. C'est ... Kate ta sœur ... ou Kate ... la colocataire d'université de Bella? Hmmm ... laquelle est-ce Tanya? Dis-je en tapant mon doigt sur mon menton.

Elle se turent. Tanya avait l'air surprise.

- Permets-moi de répondre à cette question pour toi ... elle est les deux! C'est vrai ... Edward s'est lassé de toi et de tes petits jeux Tanya. Il en a fini avec toi. Et je ne pourrai pas être plus heureuse. Nous allons enfin être débarrassé de toi dans cette famille. Maintenant, je te suggère de dégager de ma propriété avant que j'appelle la police!

J'allais lui fermer la porte au nez, mais elles posèrent toutes les deux la main dessus pour m'arrêter.

- Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp Tanya!

Ces chiennes essayaient de forcer leur chemin.

- Je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas fouillé chaque recoin de cette maison petite salope! Je sais que mon Edward est ici et je veux lui parler ... maintenant !

J'étais trop petite pour les contenir ... je ne faisais pas le poids face à elle deux ... et je ne voulais pas prendre de risque pour mon bébé. Jasper descendait les escaliers quand elles poussèrent vers l'avant et que je me retrouvais au sol. Tanya était debout devant moi ... sur le point d'attraper le col de ma robe ... sans doute pour obtenir des réponses ou quelque chose de stupide comme ça. Elle n'alla pas très loin cependant.

Mon mari qui était en général calme était furieux! Et putain, diablement sexy.

- C'est quoi ce bordel, que pensez-vous que vous faites? Ma femme est enceinte, idiotes! Comment osez- vous venir dans notre maison et avoir l'audace de la jeter au sol putain. J'ai été élevé pour ne jamais frapper une femme mais je pense que ma mère voudrait que je fasse une exception dans ce cas.

Tout en disant cela il leva la main pour frapper Tanya au visage ... mais mon mari, en gentleman qu'il était ... ne put continuer. Il la poussa poliment contre le mur loin, de moi.

Il se pencha et me fit lever. Mon Jazzy me prit dans ses bras et me porta dans le salon.

- Ali ... ça va chérie? Est-ce que bébé va bien? Demanda-t-il en me faisant asseoir sur le canapé,

J'aimais tellement cet homme.

- Je vais bien mon héros! Cette salope ne peut pas me faire de mal.

- Oh, attends et tu vas voir si je ne peux pas te faire de mal ... petite salope ennuyante!

- Wow ... Tanya ... quelle repartie incroyable ... je ne sais même pas comment tu y as pensé. Dis-je en roulant des yeux.

Jasper lui grognait littéralement dessus ... la défiant de venir près de moi. Tanya baissa ses mains et son expression s'adoucit ... mais Kate parla.

- Écoutes, ça devient n'importe quoi. Laisse Tanya voir Edward et tout ira bien pour tout le monde. Elle veut juste parler à son mari.

Puis j'entendis la voix qui je me demandais, si oui ou non ferait une apparition. Je savais qu'ils devaient avoir tout entendu.

- Oui ... eh bien je ne serai plus son mari pour très longtemps.

Tanya tourna la tête et regarda le couple debout au bas de l'escalier ... les mains jointes... alors qu'Edward enveloppait sa main libre autour de la taille de Bella, la tirant fermement vers lui.

Et disons que ... Tanya ressemblait à un animal en cage, prêt à bondir.

Cela ne laissait rien présager de bon.


	21. Chapitre 20

_**Merci à : nnk77, Alexoue, philae89, Isnoname, cristalle, doudounord2, aude77, nini54, ptitcoeurfragile, Habswifes, felicitie, Twifictions, grazie, Annetoutsimplement, Guest, edwardbellaamour Maryfanfictions, kalisse, aussidagility, miangemidemon02, eldanoe, bobolavalise**_

_**Guylaine : Eh bien merci à toi de suivre cette fiction.**_

_**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à edwardandbellabelong2gether et les personnages à S. MEYER.**_

_**Petite info : je vous posterai désormais un chapitre tous les mercredi.**_

_**Je vous laisse pour la confrontation avec Tanya.**_

**Chapitre 20**

**EPOV**

_**Samedi 28 Octobre 2008**_

Bella et moi étions descendus. Quand nous arrivâmes au niveau de la dernière marche... je saisis sa main, puis enveloppais mon bras droit autour d'elle ... la tirant vers moi. Je voulais que Tanya se rende compte que Bella et moi étions unis ... et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais nous séparer.

J'entendis la dernière chose qui était dite et qui sortait de la bouche de Kate.

- Écoutes, ça devient n'importe quoi. Laisses Tanya voir Edward et tout ira bien pour tout le monde. Elle veut juste parler à son mari.

Je pensais que c'était le bon moment pour signaler ma présence.

- Oui ... eh bien je ne serai plus son mari très longtemps.

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur nous deux. Tanya baissa les yeux sur nos mains jointes et sur ma façon de la tenir, elle avait l'air furieuse.

Je serrais Bella d'avantage ... je ne voulais pas laisser cette femme penser que je pourrai blesser une fois de plus l'amour de ma vie.

- Eddie ... qu ... qu ... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Que se passe-t-il? Qu ... qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle? Begaya Tanya.

- Aïe! J'entendis le cri de ma sœur qui était sur le canapé et qui se tenait le ventre.

Jasper se mit à genoux devant elle.

- Bébé tu vas bien?

- Ouais ... je vais bien ... ton enfant a simplement choisi cet instant pour me donner des coups de pieds dans la vessie.

Il sourit à Alice et jeta ensuite un regard glacial à Tanya.

- Tu as de la chance que ce ne soit que le bébé qui donne des coups de pied. S'il y a des complications après ce que toi et ta sœur avez fait, putain... je ferai de ma mission personnelle de vous détruire!

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Jasper?

J'étais énervé. Si elle faisait quelque chose de mal à ma sœur ... je la frapperai moi-même.

- Elles ont fait irruption dans la maison après qu'Alice leur a dit de sortir! Et putain, elles l'ont jetée à terre.

Je ... c'était ... je bouillonnais. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Alors que j'étais sur le point d'approcher Tanya ... Bella se dégagea de moi et jeta Tanya à terre. Elle la gifla, et Tanya roula sur Bella essayant de prendre le dessus.

Oh merde.

Tanya était à cheval sur Bella, essayant de griffer son visage tandis que Bella déchirait ses vêtements. Oh Seigneur, non ... Tanya n'allait pas mettre ses mains sales sur mon ange!

Je courus vers elles, attrapait Tanya par la taille tandis que Jasper aidait Bella à se relever et la tenait contre lui. Kate me frappait le dos pour me dire de poser sa sœur. Tanya jurait contre tout le monde. Et ma petite Bella grognait ... oui grognait sur Tanya.

Quand est-ce que cela avait tourné à un show à la Jerry Springer?

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu t'en sois prise à une femme enceinte! Surtout aussi petite qu'Alice! Cria Bella à Tanya.

- Hey! Cria Alice pour sa défense.

- Désolée Ali, mais c'est vrai. Putain tu es plus méchante que je pensais. Dit Bella tout en marchant vers Tanya qui était encore dans mes bras, et qui essayait de s'y soustraire. Puis Bella la gifla.

Tanya commença à pousser des cris stridents qui ne semblaient même pas humain. Puis elle s'échappa de mes bras et se jeta sur Bella. Jasper empoigna fortement Bella et l'arracha de Tanya avant que j'ai prise sur elle.

- Laisses-moi Edward, je vais tuer cette salope! Elle a ruiné ma vie! Putain, je la déteste! Cette salope est une briseuse de couple, et je vais latuer!

- Putain, tu ne poseras pas une main sur elle Tanya ... ou je vais en finir avec toi. Dis-je à l'oreille de Tanya de façon discrète mais néanmoins menaçante, tout en en resserrant mon étreinte. J'essayais de garder mes menaces pour nous seuls, sans me soucier de savoir s'il lui restait une once de dignité.

Tanya se tourna vers moi et se calma un peu. Elle avait l'air d'avoir un peu peur de moi. Bien. Je pensais ce que je lui avais dit. Personne ne nuirait à ma Bella ... et si elle essayait de m'enlever mon amour ... je n'aurai aucun scrupule à mettre fin à sa vie. J'étais une force dangereuse sur laquelle il fallait compter lorsque l'on créait des problèmes à ma famille ... et Tanya en avait déjà trop fait pour Bella et moi. Je n'en supporterai pas plus ... et surtout pas qu'elle reste ici à menacer l'amour de ma vie.

- Edward ... j'apprécierai vraiment si tu pouvais ôter tes mains de mains de mari infidèle de ma sœur!

Je me retournai et grognais vers Kate.

- Putain, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi!

Elle se recula un peu face à mes paroles. Bien ... ces deux-là allaient se rendre compte qu'elles s'en étaient prise à la mauvaise famille.

- Tanya, il faut qu'on parle ... maintenant. Dis-je en la regardant dans mes bras

Jasper tenait encore Bella. A en juger par l'expression sur son visage ... elle ne voulait vraiment pas que je sois seul avec Tanya. Et ça lui faisait mal que Tanya soit celle qui était dans mes bras. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Je voulais Bella dans mes bras ... mais Tanya était la première que j'avais attrapé, et la seule chose à laquelle j'avais pensé à ce moment, était de l'éloigner de Bella.

Et tant qu'à être seul avec Tanya ... cette conversation qui avait été longue à venir allait avoir lieu maintenant. Et j'espérais que Bella comprendrait. Je lui articulais un: «Je t'aime». Kate capta cet échange.

- Oh s'il vous plaît! C'est une plaisanterie. Pourquoi ne pas non plus vous embrasser devant ma pauvre sœur?! Vous me dégoûtez!

J'entendis le bruit d'une gifle et Kate cria. C'était ma sœur. Quand diable mon lutin de petite sœur était-elle arrivée ici ... et comment avait-elle pu se déplacer si vite?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à l'ardeur de ma sœur et au regard choqué de Kate.

- J'en ai assez de vous deux! Tanya ... tu vas aller parler à mon frère en privé ... et Kate, tu la fermes tant que tu es dans ma maison. Je ne veux plus t'entendre! Ou j'appelle la police pour leur dire que toutes les deux vous nous avez agressé Bella et moi!

- Mais cette salope a attaqué ma sœur la première! Cria Kate.

- Oh, vraiment ... hmmm ... ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu? Jasper, chéri ... qu'as-tu vu?

Jasper sourit.

- Eh bien ma chérie... alors que je descendais les escaliers, j'ai vu ma femme enceinte se faire agresser par deux salopes ... et puis un peu plus tard, j'ai vu ... Tanya attaquer ma future belle-sœur, et mon beau-frère.

Le sourire sur le visage de Bella quand Jasper l'appela sa future belle-sœur n'avait pas de prix. Elle était rayonnante ... si angélique. Dieu, je l'aimais.

Ce fut au tour de Tanya de parler.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé et vous le savez!

- Oh, vraiment? Hunh ... c'est drôle parce que j'ai vu exactement la même chose Tanya. Répondis-je.

- Alors ... je suppose que vous devrez jouer selon nos règles ... tu ne crois pas? Leur demanda Alice.

Tanya et Kate hochèrent la tête.

- Bien Edward ... allons parler. Déclara Tanya.

Avant de partir dans l'autre pièce Kate regarda sa sœur et dit:

- Je pense que je vais attendre dans la voiture Tanya.

- Peu importe.

- Pouvons-nous utiliser ton bureau? Demandais-je en me tournant vers Jasper,

- Bien sûr. Répondit-il.

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers le bureau de Jasper ... je jetais un coup d'œil à Bella. Elle était tellement sexy à se mordre nerveusement les lèvres. Dieu, aidez-moi, je n'en n'avais rien à foutre d'étaler notre amour au visage de Tanya.

Je quittais précipitamment Tanya et me dirigeais vers Bella. Je l'enlevais des bras de Jasper et écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes tout en saisissant ses hanches. Elle glissa sa langue sur mes lèvres, me quémandant d'entrer. Ce que je lui accordais. Notre baiser était brutal, mais plein d'amour. C'était ce que nous étions. C'était notre façon de nous dire que ... nous étions dans le même bateau ... et qu'après ... aujourd'hui, l'un de nos problèmes serait résolu ... du moins je l'espérais.

Tanya haleta.

- C'est quoi ce bordel Edward? Ecartes-toi d'elle! Elle courut vers nous et a commencé à marteler mon dos de ses poings.

Je m'éloignais de Bella et me tournais vers Tanya en lui jetant le regard le plus glacial dont j'étais capable.

- Allez Tanya. Bella, tu restes avec Alice et Jasper. Nous continuerons ceci plus tard.

Elle eut un petit rire, Tanya était furieuse. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau de Jasper et dès que nous fûmes entrés, et la porte fermée ... Tanya m'attira à elle et commença à m'embrasser. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma ceinture et ma fermeture éclair ... essayant d'ouvrir mon jean. Putain, est-ce qu'elle était sérieuse? Je la repoussais loin de moi avec autant de force que je le pouvais sans lui faire mal, puis essuyais sa bave de mon visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Tanya? Je t'ai dit que nous devions parler.

Elle avança de nouveau vers moi ... balançant ses hanches ... j'étais sûr qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait l'air séduisante ... elle était juste pathétique.

Alors qu'elle frottait ses mains de haut en bas ma poitrine, elle ronronna.

- Allez Eddie ... tu sais que tu ne veux pas parler ... tu sais ce que tu veux vraiment faire, putain tu veux me baiser ... admets-le ... je sais qu'elle ne peux pas te donner ce que je te donne. Notre vie sexuelle est incroyable.

Je repoussais ses mains et me moquais.

- Tu es sérieuse Tanya? Notre vie sexuelle était au mieux médiocre! Bella est une femme que tu ne pourras jamais rêver d'être. Et elle m'a convaincu d'une manière que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Elle est toute ma vie, et tu n'es rien!

Elle me regarda comme si je l'avait giflée, mais comme elle ne disait rien je continuais.

- Et pendant que nous parlons de ce que tu représentes pour moi ... je sais ce que tu as fait! Et tu me dégoûtes.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- De quoi tu ... parles? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

- Cette putain d'histoire que tu as inventé la première nuit où je t'ai invité dans ma chambre ... tu sais quand Bella m'a appelé? Putain, tu lui as dit que je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'elle! Je te déteste pour ça, tu comprends? Putain, je te hais! Tu m'as éloigné d'elle! Toi et ta complice de sœur ... qui en fait était la colocataire de Bella ... je ne sais même pas comment cela a pu se produire et je ne veux pas le savoir. J'ai récupéré Bella et tu ne pourras rien faire pour nous séparer. Tu m'entends Tanya? J'en ai ... fini avec toi! Tu es pathétique et je voudrai ne jamais t'avoir rencontré! Tu auras des nouvelles de mon avocat!

Je me retournais pour partir et alors que j'allais poser ma main sur la poignée de la porte ... j'entendis ses sanglots et m'arrêtais. Je n'étais pas complètement insensible. Mais allais-je vraiment la réconforter ... après tout ce qu'elle avait fait?

Putain, non.

Je tournais le bouton quand elle dit.

- Edward ... je suis ... enceinte. S'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas.

Oh l'enfer non! Elle n'allait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain. Elle était sans scrupules.

Je me tournai vers elle lui crachais pratiquement :

- C'est magnifique Tanya! Très pratique, tu ne penses pas? Je ne crois pas à tes conneries une seconde, je ne te permettrai pas d'essayer de me manipuler en restant avec toi . Va te faire foutre toi et tes mensonges! J'en ai fini!

Alors que je m'apprêtais à repartir, elle me cria:

- Tu es un salaud d'abandonner ton bébé! Putain, je suis enceinte espèce de connard, tu vas le regretter!

- Tanya ... c'est ce que tu dis. Envoies-moi une preuve ... un test ADN ... quelque chose et alors peut-être que nous en reparlerons. Mais je m'en fou. Dis-je en riant.

Et sur ces mots je sortis et descendis les escaliers ... à la recherche d'une seule personne.

L'amour de ma vie.

Ma Bella.

Elle était assise sur le canapé, nichée entre Jasper et Alice. Ils parlaient tranquillement. Bella frottait le ventre d'Alice ...et parlait au bébé. C'était adorable. J'étais impatient que nous fondions notre famille. Jasper avait son bras autour des deux femmes de ma vie, qui signifiaient tant de choses pour moi.

Je détestais devoir interrompre ce moment, mais alors que je passais ma main dans mes cheveux ... quelque chose attira mon attention ... et je me rendis qu' il y avait quelque chose que Bella et moi n'avions pas encore fait ... et nous allions le faire maintenant.

Je me raclais la gorge, les alertant de ma présence. Je m'approchais d'eux et me mis à genoux devant Bella. Elle me sourit doucement.

- Comment ça s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle.

- Aussi bien qu'on pouvait s'y attendre je suppose. Elle est toujours là-haut, fumant et crachant qu'elle est enceinte.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent mais je secouais la tête.

- Ne te laisses pas perturber mon amour ... elle ment.

Elle hocha la tête et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Et maintenant?

J'espérai qu'elle pose cette question.

- Eh bien ... maintenant mon amour ... nous allons faire quelque chose que nous aurions du faire lorsque nous étions encore à New York. Lui dis-je en prenant sa main gauche dans la mienne.

Elle me regarda avec une expression confuse et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour la calmer, puis m'écartais rapidement.

- Laisses-moi parler en premier.

- D'accord. Dit-elle.

J'enlevais son alliance et sa bague de fiançailles.

- Je veux que tu les enlèves. Tu es à moi maintenant.

Puis j'enlevais mon alliance.

- Comme je suis à toi. Les seuls anneaux que je veux sur nos doigts à partir de maintenant sont ceux que nous nous serons passés ... et personne d'autre.

Elle rit doucement et les larmes remplirent ses yeux.

- Oh Edward! Dit-elle avant de m'embrasser. Il n'était pas aussi dur que le précédent. Il était juste plein de passion et d'amour.

Nous étions tellement perdus dans l'autre que nous avions oublié Jasper et Alice qui étaient assis juste là.

- Euh ... les gars. Je suis désolé d'interrompre ce moment ... mais je voudrai vraiment emmener Alice à l'hôpital pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Le bébé a été très actif depuis que c'est arrivé et je veux juste m'assurer qu'ils vont bien.

- Jazzy, je vais bien ... Je te le promets.

- Non, Ali ... nous ne prendrons pas de risques avec toi et ma nièce ou neveu. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec ton mari. Dis-je.

- Et je suis d'accord avec eux. Ajouta Bella.

- Vous êtes tous des traîtres! Cria Alice, mais nous savions qu'elle plaisantait.

- Très bien, alors ... allons en finir avec ça. Continua-t-elle en luttant pour se lever du canapé. Je me levais et lui donnais un coup de main.

- Al? Ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais mettre quelques vêtements? Lui demandais-je.

- Oh oui ... Je pense que ce serait bien. Répondit-elle en souriant timidement

- Nous allons t'attendre ici. Dis-je.

Jasper se leva.

- Absolument pas. Cette folle est toujours dans mon bureau. Je ne veux pas qu'Alice soit seule là-haut alors qu'elle y est aussi. Et d'ailleurs ... quelqu'un a besoin de la sortir de la maison avant que nous partions. Je vais donc accompagner Alice à l'étage. Vous deux restez ici, et faites ce que vous avez à faire ... mais n'ayez pas de relations sexuelles sur mon canapé! Nous n'en n'avons pas pour longtemps. Finit-il avec un sourire.

Alice et Jasper montèrent à l'étage. Je m'assis sur le canapé et tirais Bella contre moi.

- Bébé, je suis tellement excité ... nous avons fait la moitié du chemin. Tanya sait pour nous ... elle sait que c'est fini. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire est de le dire à Newton ... et de leur envoyer les papiers du divorce ... et ensuite nous pourrons aller de l'avant. Je ne pourrai pas être plus heureux Bells. Tu le sais?

- Moi aussi Edward, moi aussi.

Elle se blottit contre moi ... puis sauta du canapé et couru dans la salle de bains qui se trouvait en bas.

Je la suivis et la trouvais à genoux devant les toilettes, vomissant le peu qui restait dans son estomac. J'étais sur le point de la réconforter quand j'entendis des cris provenant de l'étage.

_- Fous le camp de ma maison Tanya! Tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici! Ne m'obliges pas à appeler la police. Tu as parlé à Edward ... maintenant dégages ! Je ne veux plus te voir ici. _

_- Je ne partirai pas! Non, sauf si Eddie vient avec moi, Jasper! Il est à moi ... à moi ... putain, pas à cette pute! Elle ne le mérite pas. Elle est si simple, très laide et si ennuyeuse! Je peux l'exciter et lui donner tout ce dont il a besoin. Il ne va pas abandonner son enfant , ni moi, je ne le permettrai pas!_

_- Laisses tomber abrutie__! __Nous savons tous que tu n'es pas enceinte! Cesses de prétendre que tu l'es! ... Maintenant, tu ... dégages! Grogna-t-il._

J'entendis une porte claquer à l'étage, puis des pas dans le salon. Je voulais m'assurer que Tanya partait.

- Je reviens tout de suite mon amour. Dis-je à Bella.

Quand j'entrais dans le salon Tanya était sur le point de passer la porte d'entrée. Bien. Je me retournais pour rejoindre Bella quand mes chaussures grincèrent sur le plancher. Merde. Maintenant, elle savait que j'étais là.

Tanya se retourna et courut se jeter sur moi. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et commença à me retenir alors que j'essayais de rejoindre Bella. Elle ressemblait à un petit enfant piquant une colère. C'était vraiment très triste.

- Eddie s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît ne me laisses pas, et ne laisses pas ton bébé! Oh mon Dieu ... Eddie je n'y arriverai pas. J'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît! Cria-t-elle en sanglotant.

Je m'écartais d'elle du mieux que je pus.

- Jésus Tanya ... reprends-toi. Tu es ridicule! On dirait une psychotique. Maintenant, laisses-moi partir!

Elle se leva et me regarda pleine de rage.

- Je ne te laisserai jamais partir Edward Cullen! Putain, je suis Tanya Cullen. J'ai assez trimé pour avoir ce putain de nom et tu ne vas pas me l'enlever maintenant pour le donner à cette salope. Tu vas regretter de m'avoir fait ça ... vous allez le payer tous les deux , je le jure devant Dieu!

À ce moment Kate franchit la porte d'entrée ouverte.

- Tanya? Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant?

Le visage de Tanya changea. Elle sourit gentiment à sa sœur et lui dit:

- Bien sûr Kate. Elle se leva et commença à marcher vers la porte.

Jésus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait? Je pensais vraiment qu'elle était folle! Alors qu'elle passait la porte avec sa sœur, je l'entendis dire à Kate.

- Emmenes-moi dans un bar. Je veux boire à être ivre et baiser le premier mec qui m'offrira des boissons.

- C'est ça frangine. Lui répondit Kate.

Boire ... Hunh? Je ne pus m'en empêcher et les suivis dehors pour crier à Tanya :

- Oh Tanya? Alors tu vas t'enivrer ... Hunh?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Oui ... je vais boire espèce de trou du cul sans cœur! Et je vais baiser un gars au hasard ... peut-être deux! Et tu seras désolé qu'ils en fasse l'expérience.

Je souris.

- Mais chérie ... tu penses à notre bébé? Crois-tu vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de boire dans ton état ?

- S'il te plaît! Penses-tu vraiment que je voudrai tomber enceinte et ruiner de corps! ... Et puis je ne voudrais pas porter ta progéniture, même si tu me payais!

- C'est ce que je pensais. A bientôt chérie. Oh, et en passant, Tanya?

- Quoi?

- J'ai goûté à ça_, _dis-je en montrant son corps ... Et ce n'est pas le top. Dieu merci, je n'ai plus à faire semblant! J'ai ce que je mérite maintenant et elle est spectaculaire!

Alors que je tournais les talons pour rentrer dans la maison et rejoindre mon amour je pus entendre Tanya me crier

- Ce n'est pas fini Edward! Toi et ta putain de salope allez payer! Je te le promets. Vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de Tanya Cullen! Vous serez désolé!

Je claquais la porte et m'appuyais contre elle. Putain, pourquoi l'avais-je épousé? Au fil des ans j'avais vu des bribes de ce genre de comportement. Elle était vraiment folle ... elle avait besoin d'être enfermée dans une cellule capitonnée ...

Je savais que je n'en n'avais pas fini avec elle. Nous avions été un couple ...et je connaissais Tanya assez bien pour savoir que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'on entendrait d'elle. Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant des bruits de vomissements en provenance de la salle de bains.

Merde ... Bella.

Je la rejoignis et lui tapotais le dos tout en tenant ses cheveux.

- Quand nous serons à l'hôpital ... je voudrai que tu en profites pour te faire examiner.

Elle leva les yeux pour répondre, mais je suppose qu'elle avait remarqué la résolution sur mon visage et que je n'étais pas prêt à céder. Alors elle hocha tout simplement la tête.

**BPOV**

Alors que je me penchais sur les toilettes, Edward frottait mon dos, me disant que je devrais aussi me faire examiner.

Une partie de moi se demandait si je n'étais pas enceinte.

De qui le bébé serait-il?

Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle je voulais penser suspendue au-dessus d'une cuvette en porcelaine.

_Peut-être avais-je simplement une indigestion?_

_Faux!_

Ah oui, la voix ne pouvait tout simplement pas me laisser tranquille.

_Va faire le test avec Edward, et arrêtes de te morfondre en évitant la situation._

Putain, la voix marquait un point.

- Très bien. Allons-y avant que la Révolution française ne recommence dans mon -je en me levant lentement, les nausées et vomissements avaient disparus pour le moment.

Je me lavais les dents et Edward enroula ses bras autour de moi alors que nous étions dans la voiture de Jasper. Alice se plaignait, disant que le bébé allait bien, mais je pouvais entendre une légère inquiétude dans sa voix quand elle parlait. Je me lovais contre Edward et repensais à la confrontation de ce matin.

Tanya était vraiment partie. Enfin aussi loin qu'elle pouvait l'être.

Merde, je me sentais bien.

_**Tout d'un coup, je me sentais puissante.**_

_**Même avec l'estomac retourné.**_

_**Je me sentais fort.**_

_**Je pouvais surmonter n'importe quoi. **_

- Vraiment? Demanda Edward.

Oups ... apparemment j'avais parlé à haute voix une fois de plus.

- Mon monologue intérieur s'est échappé à nouveau. Grognais-je alors qu'Edward laissait échapper un rire.

Il me regarda ensuite gravement.

- Bells ... Je veux que tu fasse un test de grossesse aujourd'hui.

Alice et Jasper se retournèrent et nous regardèrent en état de choc.

- Hé! Les yeux sur la route monsieur! Dis-je à Jazz.

Ils se retournèrent pour nous laisser notre intimité.

- Edward ... tu sais que je prends la pilule ... je n'ai donc probablement qu'un problème d'estomac. Ce n'est rien.

Il hocha la tête.

- Je sais Bella ... j'ai juste un sentiment. S'il te plaît, fais ce test. Il faut que je sache.

Autre chose le tracassait.

- Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Écoutes Bells ... je n'ai pas envie de dire quoi que ce soit ... mais après ce que Mike t' a fait... je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Je n'ai jamais eu confiance, mais je ne voudrai pas qu'il apprenne par inadvertance que tu es enceinte, sachant que c'est quelque chose qu'il désirait.

Oh merde. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Il était médecin à l'hôpital ... ... il saurait quoi faire et comment le faire.

- Jasper, à quel hôpital ...

- Pas le sien. Penses-tu que je laisserai Ali aller dans un l'hôpital qui a engagé ce crétin? Sourit Jasper.

- Quand es-tu devenu si intelligent? Demandais-je.

- Quand il m'a épousée. Finissons-en. Grogna Alice.

La voir marcher vers la porte des urgences me rappela l'allure de Napoléon lors des batailles. Un vrai petit dictateur.

Je suivis ma famille, oui ma famille, dans la salle d'attente et pris un siège. Edward et Jasper remplissaient des papiers, alors qu'Alice envoyait des textos à Rose et Emmett, leur racontant notre rencontre avec la pouffiasse.

- Bella Cullen.

Je relevais la tête quand l'infirmière prononça mon nom. Je regardais Edward, il se contenta de sourire avant de me chuchoter l'oreille.

- Il faudra t'y habituer.

Si à Forks le personnel hospitalier ne demandait pas si vous étiez allergique à des médicaments ou à quand remontait votre dernière période menstruelle, ce n'était pas le cas ici.

- Y a t-il une chance que vous soyez enceinte? Demanda l'infirmière.

- Non, mais M. Cullen insiste sur le fait que ce soit possible. Vous pouvez donc faire une prise de sang. Soupirais-je.

Quand l'infirmière eut terminé, Edward se mit devant moi, souriant.

- Alors, pourquoi pensais-tu que tu pouvais surmonter n'importe quoi?" Demanda Edward.

- J'ai botté le cul de cette garce. Ça fait du bien. Dis-je en souriant.

Edward eut un petit rire.

- Tu as fait ça bien mon amour. Grogna un peu Edward avant de mordiller le lobe de mon oreille.

Je ne cherchais même pas à arrêter le rire qui s'échappait de mes lèvres.

- Pour une fois, je sens que je suis en train de faire quelque chose. En fait, je suis impatiente de parler de nous à Mike, afin que nous puissions en finir. Je veux qu'il me voit comme je me ça. Je n'ai jamais été forte avec lui. Mais lorsque tu es avec moi ... eh bien ... tu es ma force... et je suis Bella Cullen _..._ une force imparable à ne pas négliger! Dis-je avec un sourire.

Alors ... puis-je espérer te voir en collants bleus et avec une cape?

- Non, mais peut-être un nounours bleu.

Et c'est là que l'infirmière entra avec les résultats du test.

Vous vous rappeler quand j'ai dit que je me sentais forte?

Eh bien dites-le au lit sur lequel je me suis évanouie lorsque l'infirmière m'a dit que j'étais... en enceinte.

**Voili, voilou, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser PLEINS de reviews.**

**Bisous.**

**Chris**


	22. Chapitre 21

_**Merci à: nnk77, Maryfanfictions, Linou2701, Annetoutsimplement, lisouarras, Isabella-Edward-SC, felicitie, Twifictions, aude77, Grazie, , edwardbellaamour, Pattenrond1, lena41183 miangemifemon02, twilightforever3, Rosaline-Narcisse, mystiepat, Lune Blanche, aelita48, Guest, Habswifes, Alexoue, doudounord2, vickie, bobolavalise, cherries-pie, aussidagility, Robsten, GunWiHarPoTwi, Pattiwart, Anais88, nini54, So Booby Duppea, psychogirl25, bella8783 **_

_**julie : Et tu as bien raison de profiter... Je t'INTERDIS d'aller lire la fic originale, car j'adore tes reviews.:) Lol. Oui, oui, lances toi, j'aimerai bien la lire moi ta fiction. Bisous**_

_**Jesse : ça viendra**_

_**Nous voilà mercredi, je vous livre donc un nouveau chapitre. Bisous.**_

**Chapitre 21**

**EPOV**

_**Samedi 28 Octobre 2008**_

A la minute où l'infirmière nous dit que Bella était enceinte ma bien-aimée s'évanouit sur le lit.

- Bella? Bella! Réveilles-toi. Dis-je en la tenant dans mes bras et en la secouant doucement.

L'infirmière m'aida à redresser Bella avant de prendre son pouls.

- Je devine qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout?

- Non. Elle prend la pilule...Répondis-je en tenant Bella contre ma poitrine, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

La pilule ... elle la prenait sur prescription.

Putain de connard de Newton ...il avait trafiqué ses pilules ... Je le savais!

- Tout va bien Monsieur Cullen? Demanda l'infirmière.

- Ouais. Marmonnais-je en quittant la pièce.

Je savais que ce salaud la poussait à avoir des enfants ... mais se serait-il vraiment abaissé à quelque chose comme ça? Bien sûr, qu'il l'aurait fait! Putain, il l'avait violée, pour l'amour du Christ, juste pour la mettre enceinte. Tout devenait clair. C'est pourquoi il l'avait forcé quand elle avait dit non ... il était désespéré.

Je ne pensais pas qu'une personne pouvait nuire de cette façon à quelqu'un qu'il aimait ... surtout si elle essayait d'avoir des enfants avec cette personne.

Je suppose que j'avais tort.

Cela conduit mon esprit dans des directions différentes. Il y avait tellement de choses auxquelles penser maintenant.

_Était-ce que le bébé allait bien?_

_Quand avait-il été conçu?_

Ensuite, il y avait la question de la paternité. Je passais ma main sur l'estomac plat de Bella et soupirais.

_Qui est ton papa bébé?_

Savoir qui était le père était-il vraiment important? Cet enfant était une moitié de Bella ... la moitié de la femme que j'aimais et que j'adorais. Par ce seul fait, j'aimerai cet enfant. Cet enfant serait le mien, et serait élevé par deux parents aimants. Et si ce bébé devait avoir quelques traits de personnalité d'un certain bâtard, et bien ...

Je soupirais alors que je continuais à frotter le ventre plat de mon amour.

_Qui est ton papa bébé?_

Si le bâtard était le pèrebiologiqueil se battrait sans doute pour faire reconnaître ses droits ... à moins que nous soyons en mesure de l'empêcher de le faire. Nous avions suffisamment de preuves pour convaincre un juge qu'il était dangereux, et il pourrait facilement être privé de ses droits parentaux. Il fallait que j'appelle Seth et Leah quand nous rentrerions à la maison.

_Qui est ton papa bébé?_

Je ne pouvais empêcher ce sourire énorme à chaque fois que je me posais silencieusement cette question. Glissant derrière Bella, je soulevais sa chemise et posais mes mains sur son ventre. Je laissais courir mes pouces sur sa peau chaude, émerveillé, impatient que son ventre soit gonflé.

_Qui est ton papa bébé?_

Je souris et déposais un baiser sur sa peau douce. Je connaissais la réponse à cette question ... il n'y avait pas de doute.

- Je suis ton papa bébé.

**BPOV**

_**Samedi 28 Octobre 2008**_

Je me réveillais à l'hôpital avec Edward qui parlait à mon ventre. C'était une très belle image ... il était accroupi à côté du lit ... frottant mon ventre et parlant au bébé ... notre bébé.

- Nous allons nous amuser à jouer au base-ball même famille ... même si tu hérites de la coordination de ta mère. Je te préviens dès maintenant ... tu devras faire attention à tes tantes quand elles seront en mode shopping. Si tu es une petite fille, elles te kidnapperont souvent avec ta maman pour aller faire du shopping. Quelque chose me dit qu'elles vont t'initier à leur culte du shopping avant même que tu sois née.

Si tu es un petit garçon, tu pourras rester avec moi et tes oncles pendant que maman se fera kidnapper par tes folles de tantes. Bien que tes oncles ne soient pas vraiment mieux que tes tantes ... quand il s'agit de sports et de jeux vidéo. Tu seras un champion de jeux vidéo grâce à ton oncle Em . Oncle Jasper va probablement t'entraîner vers une reconstitution de la guerre de Sécession. Mais plus important encore, tu seras un bébé aimé ... tu l'es déjà.

Je sentis les lèvres d'Edward presser contre mon ventre. L'instant était trop doux pour l'interrompre alors je restais silencieuse et le laissais continuer.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, maman et moi t'aimons. Tu es notre bébé. Je te promets que je te protégerai toujours. Nous serons toujours là pour toi. Je t'ai attendu pendant si longtemps mon petit. Ta maman peut en témoigner. J'en rêvais. Et maintenant tu es là bébé. Tu vas adorer ta maman. Je l'aime tellement. Il n'y a personne comme elle. Elle est douce, gentille et très blagueuse. Je parie que tu auras son esprit.

Edward resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de continuer.

- Je suis impatient de te voir. Il y a tellement de choses que je veux te montrer ... t'enseigner. Le piano me paraît bien pour commencer, bébé.

Puis Edward commença à nommer chaque touche du piano. Quand il commença à enseigner à notre enfant la façon de lire les partitions, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux pour l'alerter de ma présence.

- Hey. Murmurais-je. Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes à la vue d'Edward parlant à mon estomac.

- Salut mon amour. Tu es réveillée.

Edward plaça un dernier baiser sur mon ventre avant de se relever et de m'envelopper dans ses bras, plaçant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Ce sourire idiot était tellement devenu habituel ces derniers temps que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire la remarque.

- Que veux-tu mon amour? Tu vas être maman, et moi? Eh bien, je vais être papa_._

Edward dit ce mot avec une telle admiration que j'en fus choquée. Il voulait faire partie de la vie de ce bébé, même si ... ce salaud était le père.

Nous allions être parents.

Nous allions être ... oh merde!

- Ma pilule! Hurlais-je.

- Je sais. Cet enfoiré a du la trafiquer ... c'est la seule explication. Il l'a probablement remplacée par des placebos pris à l'hôpital. J'aimerai pouvoir dire que cela me bouleverse, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Sans cela nous n'aurions pas ce petit. Je ne regrette pas ce qu'il t'a fait. Dit Edward en passant ses mains sur mon ventre avec amour

Oui ... autant je détestais l'admettre et le dire ... mais Mike ... m'avait violé. Je ne voulais pas avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui cette nuit-là et il m'avait forcé ... il avait été si brutal. Je ne méritais pas ce genre de traitement ... personne ne le méritait. Mais j'étais préoccupée de savoir depuis combien de temps j'étais enceinte ... j'avais toujours pris ma pilule.

- Edward, je voulais dire ... j'ai toujours pris ma pilule. Cela ne fait-il pas du mal au bébé si tu continues à la prendre? Nous ne savons pas depuis combien de temps je suis enceinte ...

Il m'embrassa et m'attira vers lui.

- Nous allons nous assurer que vous allez bien tous les deux, et savoir depuis quand tu es enceinte. Soupira-t-il dans mes cheveux.

J'hochais la tête.

J'étais ... enceinte.

J'allais être mère.

Mère_._

Et Edward allait être ...

Putain.

La panique s'empara de moi alors que je regardais Edward. J'avais le sentiment, à la façon dont il agissait ... qu'il était avec moi ... mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre dire ... je devais savoir que, sans l'ombre d'un doute ... il voulait à la fois de moi et de ce bébé ... peu importe qui était le père.

- Edward, et si ... et si … Dis-je en resserrant son emprise sur moi, mais sans pouvoir finir ma phrase.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance mon amour. Répondit Edward en souriant.

Quoi?

- Quoi?

- Tu m'as bien entendu. Cet enfant est au moins la moitié toi, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et pour ce que je suis concerné, c'est notre enfant. Et personne ne m'enlèvera ma famille. Si par quelque malheur ce bébé a des ressemblances avec ce salaud ... il ne s'en approchera pas de sitôt. Quand nous rentrerons à la maison, j'appellerai Seth et Leah ... et ce bâtard de Newton sera sous surveillance 24H/24. Avec tout ce qu'il a fait il n'a pas une chance au tribunal.

Edward pensait chaque mot. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Edward ne se souciait pas de savoir s'il était le père biologique.

Je repensais au nombre de fois où j'avais couché avec mon futur ex depuis que j'étais retournée avec Edward. Une fois ... deux fois au maximum. Les chances que ce bébé soit d' Edward étaient plus que probables, et mon cœur se gonfla à la pensée de cette probabilité.

- C'est Mike qui a été cherché mes plaquettes de pilules à la pharmacie de l'hôpital la dernière fois.

C'est à ce moment que j'eus le déclic. Mike n'avait cessé de me harceler pour arrêter la pilule. Le lendemain de notre sortie de la discothèque ma plaquette arrivait à sa fin, et Mike m'avait posé la nouvelle sur le plan de travail.

- Il n'a jamais pris mes pilules. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas aider à la prévention de concevoir son enfant.

Nous restâmes tous les deux silencieux un moment, absorbant la totalité de ces nouvelles informations.

La débâcle des moyens de contraception.

Ce salaud et son obsession de me voir enceinte.

Ce connard ne s'approcherait pas de notre bébé.

- Nous allons être -je avec le même sourire qu'Edward.

**EPOV**

_**Samedi 28 Octobre 2008**_

Alice vibra d'excitation quand nous lui annonçâmes la nouvelle.

- Je vais être tatie! Dit Alice en poussant un cri aigu.

- Comment va le bébé? Demanda Bella.

- Très bien, comme je l'avais dit à Jasper avant d'être traînée ici.

Alice enroula son bras autour de son ventre, soupirant joyeusement.

- Bella, nous allons être enceinte ensemble! Ça va être très excitant!

Jasper ricanait derrière le volant.

- Ouais Edward, nous allons avoir des envies de gâteaux aux pépites de chocolat, de crème glacée à la menthe et de cornichons à trois heures du matin. Nous allons vous envoyer à l'épicerie en plein milieu de la nuit, frangin.

Je souris à mon beau-frère.

- Volontiers, avec plaisir.

J'étais vraiment heureux de prendre soin de Bella pendant sa grossesse. J'étais impatient de répondre à ses besoins. A quel trimestre seraient-elles incroyablement excitées?

Alice bavardait avec Emmett au téléphone, lui disant de ramener ses fesses et celles de Rosalie à la maison. Alice, Dieu bénisse son âme, garda sa bouche bien fermée par rapport à la grossesse de Bella, nous laissant le soin de l'annoncer. Et nous pouvions tous dire que c'était très dur pour elle.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire d'en faire un secret. C'était dans notre intérêt d'informer notre famille de ce qui se passait. Nous devions encore voir ce bâtard. Nous aurions besoin de toute la protection et le soutien que nous pourrions obtenir. Je pense que c'est ce qu'Emmett avait dit hier soir, avant que lui et Rose partent.

- On ne plaisante pas avec la famille.

Ces mots étaient on ne peut plus vrais. Nous Cullen ... nous serrions les coudes. Vous vous en preniez à un salissez avec un ... vous vous en preniez à tous.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à la maison, et trouvâmes Rose et Emmett dans la cuisine, faisant le déjeuner.

- Comment êtes-vous entrés ici? Demandais-je, alors que Rose me tendait un plat de salade de pâtes à amener à la table se trouvant dans le patio.

- C'est une bonne chose que j'ai un homme casse cou. Il peut entrer n'importe où ... et heureusement ... ta sœur laisse sa fenêtre ouverte tout le temps. Sourit Rose.

Emmett lui donna une tape sur les fesses alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la terrasse arrière avec une pile de sandwichs au poulet.

- Je ne veux même pas le savoir. Murmura Bella, se penchant vers moi, alors que nous nous dirigions à l'extérieur.

Étonnamment, Alice trouva la façon d'Emmett d'entrer dans la maison hilarante, et ne se mit pas en colère. Jasper est un petit rire et secoua la tête, ne s'attendant à rien de moins.

- Quelle est donc cette grande nouvelle? Demanda Emmett alors que nous étions tous assis pour manger.

Bella me regarda et le sourire niais que j'avais eu sur mon visage plus tôt dans la journée, réapparut aussitôt.

- Bella et moi allons être parents.

Rose bondit de son siège et courut autour de la table pour prendre Bella dans ses bras. Emmett se mit à rire et tomba de sa chaise.

- Je vais être à nouveau tatie! Oh Bella, félicitations! Dit Rose en embrassant Bella.

- Mec ... toi ... Jasper ... épicerie ... Emmett était à bout de souffle. Tout le monde se moquait de la façon dont Emmett riait.

- Au secours! Appela Bella, prise au piège dans l'étreinte de Rosalie.

Je me dépêchais de sauver la mère de mon enfant des seins tueurs de Rose, ce qui fit rire Emmett encore plus fort.

- Emmett! Cria Bella pour obtenir son attention.

- Désolé mec. Mais je pensais à toi et Jazz à l'épicerie à deux heures du matin! Vous allez souffrir dans les mois à venir!

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

- Sérieusement, félicitations. Mais qu'en est-il … Commençât-il à demander de façon plus grave.

- Peu importe qu'il soit le « donneur de sperme ». Nous ne dirons rien à ce bâtard. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir. Il ne ferait que nous causer des ennuis. Dit Bella avec une telle conviction que j'en eu des frissons.

- Vous avez raison. Ajouta Rose.

**Mike POV**

_**Samedi 28 Octobre 2008**_

Bella n'avait pas encore appelé. Sournoise de salope! Elle allait le payer quand elle rentrerait à la maison.

- Mike, putain de bâtard! Entendis-je crier à la porte d'entrée. Je posais la bouteille de scotch et allais ouvrir la porte pour faire face à Tanya.

- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu veux Tanya!

Elle me gifla. Quel était le problème de cette pétasse?

- C'est pour ne pas contrôler ta pute! Edward me quitte! MOI! Putain, il ne peut pas me quitter! Je suis Tanya Cullen, merde!

- Attends ... ils sont revenus? J' ignorais le picotement mon visage, voyant rouge.

- Oui crétin! Ils sont chez cette petite gringalette! Putain de petite pute! Je la déteste presque autant que je déteste ta femme, putain!

Tanya me poussa et se rendit dans le salon, saisissant la bouteille de scotch.

Je savais qu'elle avait déconné avec moi. J'avais vu la façon dont ils se regardaient tous les deux. Il fallait être crétin pour ne pas voir ces regards, et puis, ils étaient ensemble tout le temps.

Tanya m'avait surpris dans une position très compromettante. Une fois au courant de mes activités extra-conjugales, elle était venue me voir pour me faire part de ses soupçons au sujet de nos conjoints. Je n'en n'avais vraiment rien à faire que Bella me trompe, mais j'avais besoin qu'elle soit une épouse aimante un peu plus longtemps. Depuis que Tanya avait de quoi me faire chanter ... je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui dire non quand elle me demandait de l'aider à briser la liaison torride entre nos tourtereaux.

Le plan était ... de contrôler la contraception de Bella ... de la mettre enceinte ... et puis je pourrai prendre mon bébé et la quitter. Eh bien, c'était mon plan. Tanya estimait que si cela arrivait, alors Bella pourrait avoir de envie de rester avec moi pour toujours à cause de notre enfant. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Je n'avais jamais prévu de rester avec Bella pour toujours. Mais en ce moment j'avais d'autres problèmes.

Cette pute était de retour et elle n'avait pas prit la peine de m'appeler. Elle n'était pas non plus revenue à la maison. Putain ... elle allait payer pour ça! Je décidais de leur rendre une petite visite.

- N'y penses même pas Newton. Si tu te présentes là-bas tu vas déclencher une guerre civile. Toute la famille soutient ces enculés. Ne t'inquiètes pas cependant, j'ai un plan. Je vais me débarrasser de cette putain et récupérer Edward.

Je m'assis en face d'elle dans le fauteuil.

- Tu veux quelque chose en retour?

- Non. Je veux que cet enculé paye. Il va regretter d'avoir croiser mon chemin!

A ce moment, mon téléphone sonna. C'était sonnerie personnalisée de mon bébé.

- Bébé. Soupirais-je dans le téléphone.

- J'ai des nouvelles pour toi mon chéri. Mon bébé avait une voix apaisante qui me calmait instantanément.

- Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Cette salope est de retour et elle n'est pas encore rentrée. Et c'est confirmé qu'elle est avec Cullen. Sa femme vient juste d'arriver, et m'a dit qu'elle les avait vu et qu'Edward lui avait dit qu'il la quittait pour être avec Bella.

- Eh bien ... alors c'est une information qui va probablement vous intéresser bébé. Elle est venue à l'hôpital et a fait une prise de sang. J'ai fait le test moi-même. La salope est enceinte.

Tanya parlait mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Rien d'autre ne comptait à l'exception du fait que cela avait fonctionné. Cette pute était enceinte!

- Vraiment? Demandais-je.

- Vraiment ... elle est venue sous le nom de Bella Cullen. Je suis passée par la salle d'examen quand je collectais les échantillons. Il était avec elle et le nom sur le tableau était Cullen Bella. C'était elle, et elle porte notre bébé.

Notre bébé ... J'aimais ce mot ...

- Attends. Elle a couché avec cet enculé. Comment savons-nous que c'est le mien?

- Je l'ai entendu prendre rendez-vous avec le gynéco, et ils ont mentionné qu'ils auraient besoin d'un test de paternité. Dans quelques mois, ils pourront vérifier. Je ne pense pas que ce connard se soucie de savoir qui est le père. Il avait cette lueur paternelle dans ses yeux ... la lueur que tu devrais avoir, bébé. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ferons tous les tests d'ADN dans mon hôpital. Leurs tests passeront par ici. Je saurai avant eux bébé. Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

- Bien ... parce que je dois être honnête ... je veux que nous ayons notre enfant ... et je ne vais pas laisser ce gosse à ce connard! Je veux mon bébé ... notre bébé. Je veux que ce soit la moitié de moi du moins. Nous parlâmes encore pendant quelques minutes avant de raccrocher.

- C'est quoi ce bordel?! Cria Tanya.

- Cette pute est enceinte.

Je connaissais son cycle mieux qu'elle ... donc je pense que la dernière fois était la bonne.

- De qui est ce bébé? Il vaut mieux que ce ne soit pas d'Edward! Je vais les tuer tous les deux! Je vais la tuer elle et son petit démon! Dit Tanya en poussant des cris perçants.

- Je ne sais pas encore putain! Mais je saurai avant eux ... et juste pour avertissement Tanya ... tu dois te contrôler... parce que si c'est mon enfant qu'elle porte ... tu ferais mieux de ne pas lever une main sur elle! Tu me comprends?

Elle m'ignora. Je détestais vraiment cette ordure.

- C'est ça! Murmura Tanya avant de passer la porte d'entrée pour rentrer chez elle.

Maintenant, tout ce que j'avais à faire était m'asseoir et attendre. Laisser cette farce avec cet enculé. L'enfant était le mien ... je savais que c'était le mien ... et nous aurions rejoins moi le Mexique dans neuf mois.

**Tanya POV**

_**Samedi 28 Octobre 2008**_

Je ... bouillonnais! Je les détestais tous. Je n'avais pas trimé aussi si dur pour devenir une Cullen, et voir cette garce tout foutre en l'air et l'éloigner de moi maintenant !

Durant ma dernière année de lycée, ma famille avait déménagé de l'Alaska à Seattle. J'avais été dragué par beaucoup de garçons ... et dis oui à plusieurs d'entre eux. Tout au long du lycée j'avais été à la recherche de ce gars ... celui qui allait se faire un nom... et qui ne me laisserait pas en chemin. .

Un jour, alors que Kate et moi étions en train de faire du shopping à Seattle ... ce garçon ... Eric, avait eu le culot de venir me demander d'assister à son bal de promo avec lui. Kate et moi avions rit, et elle m'avait encouragé à dire oui. Que pouvait-il y avoir de mal?

Kate m'avait fait remarquer que je pouvais faire de ce rêve une réalité en disant oui, en allant avec lui ... je pourrai trouver quelqu'un de mieux.

J'ai donc été gentille ... et lui avais dit que que je voulais bien aller avec lui. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait un ami, Tyler, qui n'avait pas de cavalière. Je lui avais donc dis que Kate l'accompagnerait, et elle n'était pas contente.

Nous fumes furieuse de découvrir que ce bal ne se déroulait même pas à Seattle. C'est dans ce petit bled appelé Forks. Nous étions tellement au-dessus de ça!

Plus tard, je fus tout de même heureuse d'avoir assisté à ce bal avec Eric. machin sa face. J'y avais découvert mon futur mari.

Le seul problème était ... qu'il avait une cavalière ... plus qu'une cavalière, il semblait même. La jeune fille ne l'avait pas quitté de la soirée. C'était comme s'ils ne se rendait pas compte qu'il y avait d'autres personnes autour d'eux. C'était dégoûtant! Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

Et pour couronner le tout ... ils étaient partis tôt! J'avais donc passé la soirée à obtenir toutes les informations que je pouvais sur un ... Edward Cullen. J'étais très heureuse de tout ce que j'avais découvert. Ce n'était pas un homme... c'était un dieu!

Je le voulais! C'est alors que je décidais qu'il serait à moi. Bella Swan ne saurait jamais ce qui lui était arrivé. Tant que Kate et moi couchions avec Tyler et Eric ... ils feraient ce que nous voulions.

Ils devaient absolument rompre avant d'aller à l'université ... c'était la seule façon d'obtenir ce que je voulais. D'après ce que j'avais compris ... ils étaient inséparables ... ils ne pouvait donc absolument pas aller à la même université.

Une fois qu'Edward prit sa décision d'aller à UCLA et Bella à Purdue... j'étais ravie!

Je décidais donc d'aller à UCLA et Kate à l'Université Purdue. Papa fit ce qu'il faut pour s'assurer que la compagne de chambre de Kate ne soit autre qu'Isabella Swan.

A partir de ce moment je fis tout pour apprendre à connaître ... Edward, et lui faire oublier Bella. Le soir où elle avait appelé je lui avais raconté ces mensonges, et tout c'était passé comme je l'avais imaginé.

Puis ce fut au tour de Kate ... d'encourager Bella à changer son numéro de téléphone cellulaire et de laisser tous les Cullen... dans son passé.

Il fallut une éternité pour qu'Edward arrête de se morfondre d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie. J'étais tellement malade de l'entendre encore et encore. Je savais qu'il n'avait accepté d'être avec moi que parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à récupérer Bella.

Mais devinez quoi? Je n'en n'avais rien eu à faire putain! Je deviendrai un Cullen, peu importe ce qu'il devait arriver! Et j'étais une Cullen maintenant ... et cette salope n'allait pas me l'enlever ... plutôt la voir morte!


	23. Chapitre 22

_**Merci à : nini54, sand91, Isnoname, felicitie, Maryfanfictions, Alexoue, lamue12, cristalle, grazie, Pattenrond, Annetoutsimplement, Isabella-Edward-SC, Rosabella01, Habswifes, GunWiHarPoTwi, miangemidemon02, vickie, BellouPattinson, anna-cool, bobolavalise, Julie, Liilou973, Sonia. , Cendrillon49, LuneBlanche, K-rolyne, Guest, Anais88, Korarcanka-S, red blood, aussidagility.**_

_**Guest : Mais de rien, c'est avec plaisir.**_

_**Julie : Merci ma belle de ta très longue review et compliment. Oui envoies-moi ça, je suis curieuse, et puis peut-être que lorsque tu auras un compte tu pourrai m'aider à traduire des passages qui me posent pb et me font galérer. Je te fais de gros bisous.**_

_**Secret34 : Merci, merci.**_

_**Le chapitre étant terminé avec un peu d'avance, je vous le poste de suite, surtout qu'il nous apporte les réponses qui nous manquaient. **_

_**Et désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes vos reviews, semaine hyper chargée.**_

_**Bises.**_

**Chapitre 22**

**Mike POV**

_**28 octobre 2008**_

J'étais tellement heureux que Tanya ait quitté ma maison. Cette salope me faisait chier! Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi Edward l'avait épousé ... oh si ... c'est parce que c'était un crétin!

Il méritait tout ce qu'elle lui faisait. En fait ... je devais beaucoup à ce gars. Il allait enlever ma putain de femme de mes pattes, me laissant libre d'être avec mon bébé.

Mon téléphone sonna et me sortit de mes pensées.

- Allô?

- Salut bébé.

- Salut. Répondis-je. J'adorais tellement cette voix.

- Bébé ... pourquoi ne pas ramener ton cul sexy ici chez moi? J'ai besoin de sentir tes mains sur mon corps. J'ai besoin de toi maintenant et pour toujours.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée bébé. Nous vivons dans le même quartier. Et je ne sais pas quand cette salope va venir ici. J'ai besoin de lui parler.

- S'il te plaît? Cela ne paraîtra pas suspect. Si on voit ta voiture ici ce n'est pas un gros problème parce que nous sommes amis et tout le monde le sait. Et si tu es intéressé ... alors viens. J'ai besoin de goûter ta bite ... !

J'aimais quand mon bébé était si efficace.

- J'arrive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mon bébé venait juste de s'allonger à coté de moi et nous étions couchés sur le lit ... profitant de la nudité de l'autre.

Il y eut un bruit de porte qui claque.

- Est-ce que vous vous foutez de ma gueule?! Putain ... je vis ici James! Vous m'aviez promis que vous ne feriez plus ça à la maison!

Victoria ... la femme de James était apparemment rentrée à la maison.

Nos deux mariages étaient arrangés. James avait épousé Victoria pour qu'elle puisse obtenir une carte verte. Elle était canadienne et son visa de travail avait expiré. Ils allaient l'expulser quand elle avait offert de l'argent James pour l'épouser afin qu'elle puisse rester ici. Cet argent qu'il avait caché, devait servir à notre escapade.

James et moi nous étions rencontrés il y a longtemps. Quand j'avais rencontré Bella à l'université ... je savais qu'elle serait parfaite. Elle produirait un beau bébé pour James et moi. Je ne suis pas à cent pour cent gay ... je suis en fait bisexuel ... donc c'était agréable de baiser Bella et James.

C'est dommage que mon bébé me veuille pour lui tout seul ...mais Bella était devenue un fardeau ennuyeux et j'étais prêt à me débarrasser d'elle.

Bella m'avait toujours demandé pourquoi je tenais tant à venir habiter dans cette ville ... ce quartier. Mon bien-aimé James en était la raison. Je devais être près de mon bébé. James avait patienté un certain temps puis m'avait pressé de mettre Bella enceinte afin que nous puissions être ensemble.

Mais ... je prenais du plaisir avec les deux ... alors même si j'étais frustré que cette salope refuse d'avoir un bébé ... je l'appréciais quand même. J'avais adoré avoir les deux ... pendant un certain temps.

Bella s'était très bien occupée de moi ... toujours folle amoureuse de moi ... désireuse de me faire plaisir. James était pareil parce que nos moments volés étaient rares.

J'avais eu le meilleur des deux côtés. Mais comme je l'avais dit, je m'ennuyais avec elle maintenant. Elle me causait plus d'ennuis que ce qu'elle valait.

Maintenant il était temps pour James et moi d'en terminer avec cela et de commencer notre vie ensemble ... nous trois ... James ... moi ... et notre bébé.

James avait caché l'argent que Victoria lui avait donné afin qu'elle ne le reprenne pas. Il divorcerait quand nous nous serions enfuis. Victoria savait que nous étions un couple et elle garderait le silence à ce sujet tant qu'elle pourrait rester aux États-Unis

Elle avait pu avoir ses amants et tout le monde était heureux. Maintenant .. on pouvait se demander pourquoi aucun de nous ne lui avait demandé de porter notre enfant, et pourquoi aller à l'encontre de tout ces problèmes avec Bella Swan?

James avait épousé Victoria avant que je rencontre Bella. J'avais été extrêmement furieux contre lui parce que lui aussi était bisexuel, et qu'il avait des relations sexuelles avec elle. Et si je devais être tout à fait honnête ... je n'avais jamais trouvé Victoria très jolie. Ses taches de rousseur, et mon Dieu, ses terribles cheveux rouges suffisaient à faire ratatiner et mollir mon sexe.

Mais elle était assez bonne au lit. James et moi avions eu quelques relations en trio avec elle au fil des ans. Elle n'était pas Bella ... mais c'était agréable de le faire avec mon bébé et quelqu'un d'autre, et je savais que Bella ne permettrait jamais que cela se produise, c'était donc la seule façon d'avoir ce genre de plan.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne voulais pas que mon bébé lui ressemble. Quand j'avais rencontré Bella ... j'avais su de suite qu'elle était parfaite. Elle était si belle ... comme un ange. James l'avait vu et avait décidé ... que Bella serait la personne idéale pour être la mère de mon enfant.

Je sortis de mes pensées quand je réalisais que Victoria était dans la chambre avec nous.

- Sérieusement les gars! Vous m'aviez promis que je n'allais plus devoir assister à ça ... sauf si vous voulez jouer avec moi aussi? Dit-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Désolé Vicky, Mikey et moi en avons fini avec ça. C'est juste nous deux à partir de maintenant. Nous n'aurons plus de relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Eh bien ... _Mikey_ ... ne penses-tu pas que ta précieuse petite femme va avoir des soupçons si tu ne la touches plus?

- Elle me quitte.

Victoria tomba au sol en riant.

- C'est ... hilarant ... elle te ... quitte ... toi! Trop drôle!

- Victoria! Tais-toi salope, et sors d'ici! Hurla James.

- Très bien ... mais je m'attends à ne plus voir Mikey ici quand je reviendrai. Plus de sexe... ici je veux dire! La chambre pue maintenant!

James lui jeta un oreiller alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

- Putain de salope. Je la déteste.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas à son sujet bébé. Dis-je en lui caressant le cou

Le téléphone cellulaire de James se mit à sonner.

- Allô?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sourit.

- Oh! Attends une seconde ... laisses-moi te mettre sur haut-parleur ... je suis entrain de faire mon lit.

Je le regardais confus et il me fit signe de me taire.

- Bon ... vas-y ma chérie.

Putain, il l'avait appelé ma chérie?

_-__ Eh chéri. Bon tu voulais savoir tout ce que Cullen pourrait nous demander à votre sujet, pas vrai?_

- Bien sûr Leah, tu le sais bébé. Lui répondit James.

Oh ... c'était Leah. J'avais fait appel à l'agence de détectives du frère et de la sœur pour faire suivre Bella et Cullen. Je voulais obtenir des preuves afin de pouvoir plus facilement lui enlever notre enfant. James était venu les rencontrer avec moi. Nous leur avions dit qu'il était mon meilleur ami.

Nous avions juste rencontré Leah car Seth était sur une autre affaire. Elle nous avait dit que notre demande était bizarre car son frère avait parlé d'un gars du nom de Cullen qui avait demandé à me faire suivre.

C'était quoi ce bordel?

Oh, ils voulaient jouer de cette façon? Il était clair que Leah éprouvait quelque chose pour mon James. Il en jouait d'ailleurs. Il avait fini par coucher avec elle afin qu'on l'ait de notre côté ... il l'avait en quelque sorte transformée en un agent double. Elle nous donnait tous les renseignements sur ce qui se passait entre leur agence et les Cullen.

_- Eh bien Seth et moi sommes censés aller retrouver M. Cullen où il vit, afin de nous entretenir avec lui et sa petite amie. J'en saurai plus après la réunion, mais Seth semble penser qu'ils vont vouloir une surveillance 24 heures sur 24 sur ton ami Mike. _

- C'est tout ce que tu as pour l'instant chérie?

_- Ouais ... euh ... James ... quand vais-je te revoir. Tu me manques. J'ai besoin d'être avec toi bébé. _

Cette chienne en pinçait grave pour mon James. Je me sentais mal pour elle. Il n'avait aucune intention de coucher avec elle à nouveau. Il se servait juste d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne nous soit plus utile. Dieu, que je l'aimais. Il avait fait cela pour nous ... pour notre famille.

- Bientôt ma chérie ... très bientôt. Je suis tellement occupé avec le travail. C'est fou. En fait, je viens de rentrer il y a peu de temps et je suis épuisé. Mais Leah tu dois savoir ... que je pense toujours à toi et à ta chatte. Je suis impatient d'être en toi bébé .

Il fit semblant de bailler, alors que nous rions de la naïveté de cette fille.

_- Très bien ... à très bientôt James. _

Puis James raccrocha le téléphone.

Quelle stupide idiote. Le croyait-elle vraiment? Visiblement, parce qu'elle faisait tout ce qu'il demandait. Stupide garce. Elles étaient toutes tellement stupides.

- D'accord ... alors que faisons-nous maintenant, bébé? Demandais-je à l'homme de mes rêves.

- Eh bien ... je pense que tu dois faire profil bas pendant un certain temps. Ce serait mieux si tu quittais la maison et allais séjourner dans un hôtel. Ensuite, je veux que tu n'ailles nulle part et que tu ne fasses rien, sauf pour aller au travail et revenir à cet hôtel.

- D'accord ... mais qu'en est-il de nous?

- Nous allons arranger ça Mike. Nous devons être intelligents. Nous devons faire en sorte que le bébé à l'intérieur d'elle soit le tien. Donc, tu vas lui envoyer une lettre d'excuses et des fleurs. Tu vas lui dire que tu pars et que tu lui donnes ta bénédiction d'être avec Edward, mais que tu seras bientôt en contact avec elle afin d'entamer une procédure de divorce. Alors ... tu vas laisser bien évidence un verre sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, comme si tu venais de boire.

- Pourquoi ferai-je cela?

- Parce que ... elle aura besoin d'obtenir un échantillon de ton ADN pour le test ... et comme elle ne sait pas que nous savons qu'ils vont faire un test ADN ... Dieu merci, pour une fois, tu vas devoir être souillon bébé et ne pas nettoyer. Un verre sale sur le plan de travail ne lui paraîtra pas bizarre. Je suppose qu'elle va essayer de se faufiler dans la maison quand tu ne seras pas là, afin d'obtenir un échantillon. Nous allons simplement leur rendre les choses plus faciles. Nous devons savoir que le bébé est vraiment la nôtre ... à moins que tu ne t'en soucies plus maintenant.

- NON! Je ne vais pas élever l'enfant de Cullen! Je veux mon bébé ... notre bébé! Si elle est enceinte de Cullen ... on trouvera quelque chose d'autre.

- Mais chéri ... je veux tellement que nous ayons un enfant ... ne peut-on pas prendre n'importe lequel?

- James! Es-tu stupide? Si ce n'est pas mon enfant ... je n'aurai aucun droit! Je ne veux pas aller en prison. Si c'est l'enfant de Cullen ... tant pis. Nous divorcerons, recommencerons et trouverons quelque chose d'autre . Comprends-tu?

Il hocha la tête, mais il était furieux. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle de cette façon, mais c'était nécessaire. Il était stupide de ne pas voir les choses clairement. Nous devions être intelligent.

- Maintenant, va me chercher l'annuaire ... j'ai des fleurs à envoyer. Lui dis-je.

Il quitta la chambre en boudant. Il voulait juste que cela se termine. Je n'allais pas foutre en l'air le reste de nos vies. Nous ne le ferions que si Bella était enceinte de mon enfant.

**Voilà vous en savez désormais plus sur les intentions de Mike et surtout qui est ce fameux «bébé ».**

**Surprises je présume !**

**Alors surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser de NOMBREUSES REVIEWS.**

**Je vous embrasse et vous dis à la semaine prochaine.**

**Chris.**


	24. Chapitre 23

_**Merci à : chahinez, felicitie, cristalle, ptitcoeurfragile, sand91, Grazie, cchope, Charlotte, LuneBlanche, cendrillon49, nini54, Pattenrond1, Twifictions, Isnoname, Maryfanfictions, Vickie, Habswifes, BellouPattinson, GunWiHarPoTwi, lamue12, TinkerBelle, miangemidemon02, Guest,secret34, Stellie80, aelita48, siobhanne, titiguizmo55, love-lov-Edward, aussidagility, stellie80, Anais88, bobolavalise, Alexoue, Sonia. **_

_**JasperEdward21 : Merci**_

_**Nous voilà mercredi, je vous laisse donc avec un nouveau chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.**_

_**Bises. Chris**_

**Chapitre 23**

**EPOV**

_**29 octobre 2008**_

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais avec un sentiment de chaleur dans tout mon corps. J'étais couché sur le côté, le dos de Bella serré contre ma poitrine. Je la tenais comme si ma vie en dépendait et me sentais incroyable bien. Je ne l'avais pas lâché de toute la nuit. Mais c'est ainsi que cela devrait être. Elle était toute ma vie.

_Ma vie._

_Ma femme._

Je me demandais combien de temps il faudrait jusqu'à ce que Bella puisse devenir Mme Cullen?

- Les papiers de divorce doivent être signés et les biens partagés. Nous allons devoir nous battre bec et ongles avec cette garce et ce connard. Selon leurs comportements et l'avocat que nous auront, je dirais un an peut-être ... si nous sommes chanceux. Mais si nous sommes bénis par un miracle ... peut-être que je pourrai devenir Mme Cullen dans environ six mois? Pourquoi es-tu inquiet bébé? Murmura Bella dans son oreiller.

Je suppose que j'avais du exprimer mes pensées à voix haute.

- Oui. J'ai hâte d'avoir ma place ... en tant que ton mari, mon amour. Murmurais-je dans ses cheveux. Puis je l'attirais plus près de moi, plaçant mes mains sur son ventre plat.

- Mmmm ... c'est merveilleux. Je suis impatiente. Bien que te considère déjà comme mon mari. Tu es mon âme sœur, mon amant, mon meilleur ami ... Je t'aime, Edward. Dit Bella en se tournant dans mes bras, enroulant ses membres autour de moi, m'enfermant dans un cocon chaleureux.

Je serrais mes bras autour d'elle, l'écrasant contre moi, puis enfouissais mon visage dans ses cheveux odorants.

- Je te remercie.

- De quoi? Demanda-t-elle dans un petit rire.

- Merci ... d'être ma maîtresse, ma meilleure amie, la mère de mon enfant, et ma femme. Avec ou sans ce sacré morceau de papier, c'est ton titre depuis le premier jour. Merci de me faire sentir entier. Dis-je en gardant mon visage enfouit dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur.

J'aimais son odeur et essayais d'imprimer son parfum dans tout mon corps. Je voulais son odeur avec moi pour toujours. Celui des fraises et des freesias.

Nous restâmes comme ça pendant un certain temps, profitant d'être dans les bras de l'autre. Mes pensées dérivèrent vers le rendez-vous que nous avions pris avec les Clearwaters ce matin. Seth semblait très amicale au téléphone. Il me mettait à l'aise. Entre notre conversation d' hier et tout ce que m'en avait dit Alice, je ne doutais aucunement de ses capacités. Mais Léah, sa sœur, c'était une autre histoire.

Je n'avais pas encore parlé avec elle, mais elle devait accompagner Seth aujourd'hui. Alice m'avait dit que Leah semblait un peu absente quand elle lui avait parlé. C'était son intuition, son sixième sens, et j'avais appris, il y a longtemps, à faire confiance à Alice et ses «intuitions», ne pariant jamais contre elle. La dernière fois que je les avais ignoré, j'avais fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie et épousé cette garce la blonde.

Ce n'était donc pas une erreur que je referai de sitôt.

Dans un soupir, Bella me tapa sur les fesses et se leva de la chaleur de notre lit.

- Lèves tes délicieuses fesses de ce lit, nous avons rendez-vous dans une heure.

Je regardais ses hanches se balancer d'un côté à l'autre alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de bain. J'entendis la douche se mettre en route, puis le son de la magnifique voix de Bella fredonner je ne sais quelle chanson.

Je me dépêchais de la rejoindre sous la douche. Elle avait la main sur la bouteille de shampoing, mais je la lui retirais vite.

- C'est mon travail, mon amour. Grognais-je.

Je versais un peu de shampoing à la fraise dans ma main, puis la savonnais et lavais ses cheveux. Je fus récompensé par un gémissement sourd alors que je massais son cuir chevelu.

- Rinçage. Gémis-je quand Bella se pencha en arrière vers moi.

Son corps était à quelques centimètres du mien, elle avait le dos voûté, et une cascade d'eau coulait sur ses cheveux... C'était un spectacle magnifique.

J'étais presque jaloux de ces petits ruisseaux d'eau qui coulaient sur sa peau crémeuse, le long de sa clavicule, et sur ses seins, avant de tourbillonner autour de ses pointes roses et dures, pour finir sur son ventre plat. L'eau faisait son chemin sur son ventre magnifique, qui abritait mon enfant. Les gouttes poursuivaient sur ses hanches, avant de se réunir et de se perdre dans le sommet de mon endroit préféré, les cuisses de Bella.

Je grognais, mon sexe était maintenant tout tendu, et je tirais Bella vers moi, écrasant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Bella se heurta alors à «mon besoin».

- Putain bébé. Nous ...avons...rendez-vous...dans une heure. Haletait-elle en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux trempés.

- Mmmhmmm. Gémis-je.

Je laissais traîner ma bouche le long des traces laissées par ces fichues gouttes d'eau jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ses mamelons tendus. Un, deux, trois coups de langue plus tard, Bella saisissait mon sexe et me guidait vers son entrée.

J'entais violemment en elle, et nous poussâmes tous les deux un cri sous la sensation.C'était si bon d'être en elle cette façon. Alors que j'entrais et sortais d'elle... je fus étonné de voir à quel point nous nous étions toujours bien assemblés. Elle était littéralement faite pour moi ... comme je l'étais pour elle. Je ne me lasserai jamais d'être à l'intérieur de ma déesse.

- Oh mon dieu Bella! Gémis-je.

Je criais probablement plus fort que je ne l'aurais dû. Habituellement c'était Bella la plus bruyante. Ne vous méprenez pas ... elle n'était pas silencieuse. Les bruits et gémissements qu'elle émettait rendaient mon sexe en feu, et je ne pouvais pas garder ma bouche fermée. Je me sentais si heureux et libre. Je voulais que chacun sache combien j'appréciais d'être en cette femme.

Nous ne tardâmes pas. Nous ne fîmes pas dans la douceur. Nous étions brutes et rapides, c'était un coup vite fait sous la douche. J'aimais que Bella et moi puissions le faire. Nous pouvions faire l'amour lentement et tendrement ou nous pouvions le faire rapidement et durement ... Les sons de nos peaux humides qui claquaient alors que je m'enfonçais en elle ... associés à nos gémissements ... nous poussèrent vers le bord très rapidement.

- Merde. Dis-je alors que mon front rencontrait le sien et que je la regardais dans les yeux tout en gardant mes bras enroulés autour de son corps mouillé.

- Exactement. Dit-elle vivement.

**BPOV**

_**29 octobre 2008**_

Après notre escapade sous la douche, nous nous séchâmes et habillâmes rapidement avant de descendre. Seth et Leah seraient là d'un instant à l'autre. La famille nous attendait dans le salon. Bella et moi étions entrain de nous asseoir sur le quand la sonnette retentit.

- Juste à temps. Marmonna Alice en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte elle nous jeta un regard noir et nous dit:

- J'ai besoin de faire insonoriser cette salle de bain ... est la chambre aussi.

L'homme, que je supposais être Seth, nous regarda étrangement et tout le monde se mit à rire. Sa sœur avait la mine renfrognée, sans ça elle aurait été jolie.

Il y avait un mot que j'utiliserai pour décrire à la fois Seth et Leah Clearwater ... grand. Tous les deux mesuraient plus d'1m80. Leur peau était mat, ils avaient les cheveux noirs jais, de grands yeux en amande et des lèvres pleines. Vous pouviez facilement dire qu'ils étaient parents.

- Je suis Seth Clearwater, voici ma sœur Leah. Dit Seth en nous serrant la main.

Puis il se tourna pour étreindre Alice.

- Regardes-toi, toutes les femmes enceintes sont éclatante. Sa voix profonde se souleva de plusieurs octaves alors qu'il passait une main sur le ventre d'Alice.

Leah tapa le bras de son frère.

- Il a toujours un petit faible pour les put ... femmes enceintes.

Il me semblait, avec cette phrase, que les sentiments d'Alice étaient totalement justifiés. Déjà, je me méfiais d'elle et elle me semblait familière. Je jurais l'avoir vu auparavant.

Seth fut immédiatement apprécié par tout le monde. Il était si insouciant et gai. Je le voyais comme un petit frère ... Je ne pouvais pas le voir comme un détective privé.

- Lily, relax.

Puis Seth fronça les sourcils vers sa sœur avant de se tourner vers Edward et moi.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il en changeant d'attitude et en devenant le détective dont nous avions besoin.

Nous nous asseyâmes tous afin de raconter notre histoire. Tanya, Kate, leur trahison, Mike et son abus, tout fut dévoilé. Je remarquais que Leah semblait esquisser un sourire à chaque fois que le nom de Mike était mentionné. Cela me gênait. Je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé l'endroit où je l'avais vu et cela me rendait folle.

Une fois que nous eûmes terminé Seth laissa échapper un petit sifflement.

- J'ai un 45 non répertorié si vous le souhaitez. Je connais un gars qui est vraiment bon pour cacher des choses.Dit Seth

Son insouciance avait fait lace à la rage, en particulier quand il avait appris que j'étais enceinte. Seth était une force sur laquelle il fallait compter et m'effrayait un peu, pour être honnête.

Edward le regarda comme s'il allait accepter son offre, mais se ravisa. J'aurai aimé tuer Mike, mais je savais que cela ne résoudrait rien ... enfin,pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce que mon bébé ferait si ses parents étaient en prison?

- Peu importe à quel point je serai ravi d'accepter cette offre, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse mettre la main sur notre enfant dans le cas où ... eh bien ... . Edward se tut, laissant sa main caresser mon ventre sous ma chemise.

- Pas de problème. Vous avez pris des photos des contusions, vous avez des témoins des dommages qu'il a causé, et vous avez encore les messages de menace. Il s'est déjà bien incriminé seul, mais je me sentirai mieux si nous avions quelque chose qu'aucun juge ne pouvait contester Êtes-vous... sûre, que personne ne l'ai vu abuser de vous?

Je secouais la tête.

- Non, Emmett a vu les ecchymoses cette nuit- là. Alice et Rosalie les ont vu à la boutique et encore quand elles sont venues les photographier ce matin-là. Mais personne ne l'ai vu poser un doigt sur moi.

J'entendis Leah grogner, et Seth lui jeta un regard glacial.

- Désolé, mais un témoin aurait renforcer votre cas. Les juges en Californie sont prudents quant à retirer leurs droits aux pères. Même avec cette preuve que vous n'avez pas tous les rapports de police, il n'y a pas de témoins de l'abus réel, et vous et votre « amant » avaient trompé vos conjoints un certain temps. Un bon juge pourrait être favorable aux époux désemparés par l'effondrement de leurs mariages. Ça peut se retourner contre vous princesse. Dit Leah en utilisant des guillemets quand elle avait parlé d'Edward,

- Ne l'écoutez pas. Dit Seth en regardant Leah. Son regard était froid et menaçant.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Il vous a maltraité et vous aviez une preuve des violences psychologiques et émotionnelles avant même d'emménager ici et de commencer votre « affaire ». Répondit Seth en utilisant les guillemets de la même façon que sa sœur.

- Pssh, tout juge sensible à ces deux idiots devrait être pendu par sa robe et frappé avec son marteau. Mais je veux encore une preuve de plus ... juste pour faire face à ce qu'a dit Leah.

Il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans sa voix quand il prononça le nom de sa sœur.

- Merci. Soupirais-je.

Mais quelque chose me taraudait. Je n'avais pas toute la vie pour trouver où j'avais vu le visage de Leah ... mais j'étais certaine maintenant que je la connaissais de quelque part.

Je fus sortie de ma rêverie par la sonnette.

- J'y vais. Dis-je en faisant signe à Alice de se rasseoir.

- Livraison pour Bella Newton. Dit une voix derrière un gros bouquet de fleurs.

Un bouquet de marguerites.

Je détestais les marguerites.

J'aimais les lys.

Mike m'avait offert des marguerites à chaque occasion de notre putain de relation. Il avait insisté sur ces fleurs pour le mariage, nos anniversaires, les anniversaires, tout.

Et puisqu'il était le seul enfoiré à me faire parvenir des fleurs sous le nom de «Newton», quelque chose me disait que ce satané bouquet venait également de lui.

- Je n'en veux pas.

- Elles sont déjà payées mademoiselle.

- Je vais les prendre.

Seth attrapa le bouquet et ferma la porte. Arrivé dans le salon, il posa les fleurs sur la table basse et attrapa la note. Avec un rapide coup d'œil, me demandant la permission ... que je lui donnais avec un clin d'œil ... Seth déchira l'enveloppe et lut le mot.

_**Bella,**_

_**Je suis tellement tristes que les choses n'aient pas fonctionné entre nous. Tanya est venue hier soir. Elle n'était plus qu'une épave. Elle m'a dit quelque chose de très troublant Bella. Elle m'a dit que vous étiez ensemble toi et Cullen. Ce fut un choc pour moi ... Je pensais que nous étions heureux. Mais je vois maintenant que j'avais tort. Je suis vraiment désolé pour la façon dont je t'ai traité la dernière fois que vous nous étions ensemble. J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras pour la façon dont je t'ai blessé. J'espère qu'il te rendra heureuse. Je vais te rendre ta liberté bébé. J'espère qu'un jour, nous pourrons être amis. Je quitte la maison ... au moins pendant un certain temps. J'ai besoin de temps... loin ... pour réfléchir aux torts que j'ai fait. Je communiquerai avec toi dans le futur proche afin que nous puissions entamer notre divorce, devenu inévitable. Tu auras toujours un morceau de mon cœur Isabella.**_

_**Toujours tien,**_

_**Mike.**_

Tout le monde était silencieux ... jusqu'à ce que Rose ouvre sa bouche.

- Trop facile putain. Un connard comme ça n'abandonne pas aussi facilement! Ne te fies pas à lui. Déclara froidement Rosalie.

Emmett passa un bras autour de Rose qui regardait les fleurs avec un dédain évident. Sa voix était remplit d'une vérité effrayante.

. Facile.

- Il avoue tout et vous avoir fait du mal. Nous pouvons l'utiliser. Murmura Seth

Puis il regarda Jasper.

- Tu as une imprimante ici? Je veux que Bella et Edward conservent l'original, je vais en faire plusieurs copies.

Jasper montra le bureau à Seth. Une fois que Seth eut terminée et qu'il dit que nous allions gagner, les Clearwaters partirent.

Je ne savais toujours pas d'où je connaissais Leah, mais je n'allais pas m'en préoccuper pour le moment.

Avec cette lettre je décidais qu'il était temps d'aller chercher un peu de mes biens personnels et de quitter cette foutue maison pour de bon.

**EPOV**

_**29 octobre 2008**_

J'étais de bonne humeur quand Seth et Leah partirent. J'étais sûr que Bella et moi allions avoir notre miracle et que nous pourrions espérer être marié plus tôt que nous le pensions.

Bella semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est rien. Leah ne te semble pas familière?

- Non, pourquoi?

- Rien ... peut-être que je suis folle. Edward ... je veux aller chercher mes choses importantes à la maison pendant que Mike n'est pas là.

- Pas de problème ... mais tu n'y vas pas seule.

- Je ne pensais pas que je l'étais. Dit-elle avec un sourire sexy.

Elle a pris ma main et je pris mes clés.

- Nous revenons bientôt les gars. Nous allons chercher certaines choses à Bella. Dis-je alors que nous nous dirigions vers la porte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le trajet jusqu'à chez elle fut calme au premier abord. Nous écoutions la radio et Bella fredonnait tout en frottant doucement son ventre.

Je mis sa main sur mes genoux.

- Izzy B?

- Ouais Eddie?

- Comment va-t-on appeler notre bébé?

- Tu es sérieux Edward? Tu ne te rappelles pas que nous avons choisi les noms de nos enfants quand nous avions seize ans?

- Si, je me souviens. Je ne savais pas s'ils te plaisaient toujours.

- Bien sûr! Si c'est un garçon, ce sera soit Brian Anthony ou Alexandre Emmett. Pour une fille, ce sera Grâce Alice-Rose. Fin de l'histoire.

J'hochais la tête.

- Je me souviens des prénoms Bella. J'étais là, tu sais? Dis-je en plaisantant.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison ... Bella haleta.

- Oh mon dieu!

Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux. La voiture de Bella était dans l'allée ... enfin ce qui restait de la voiture de Bella. Toutes les fenêtres étaient brisées, et elle étaient pleine de bosses, comme si quelqu'un avait prit une batte de base-ball et avait frappé de toutes ses forces.

Je me garais derrière sa voiture et nous sortîmes de la Volvo. Bella était en larmes. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas bouleversée par la voiture, mais plus par le fait qu'elle ait été victime d'un tel acte de vandalisme.

Et je savais exactement qui lui a fait ça. Mes soupçons furent confirmés quand nous marchâmes vers l'avant de la voiture et que je vis **PUTAIN de MENTEUSE** peint à la bombe sur le capot. Les sièges étaient en lambeaux et **PUTAIN** et **SALOPE** étaient peint dessus.

C'était Tanya et Kate qui avaient écrit cela. Je savais comment elles étaient.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras. Victoria faisait son jogging ce matin, et elle vint nous saluer.

- Salut les gars. Je suis tellement désolée Bella. L'un des voisins a appelé la police quand il a ta votre voiture. Les flics se sont présentés, mais ils n'ont pas pu mettre la main ni sur toi ni sur Mike. Ils ont juste pris les dépositions de tout le monde et sont partis. Je ne sais pas qui a pu faire quelque chose de si terrible. "

- Je sais. Marmonnais-je.

- C'est bon de Victoria. Merci de m'avoir dit que les flics étaient là.

- Pas de problème. Alors ... c'est vrai? Vous êtes un couple maintenant? Demanda-t-elle.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Les nouvelles vont vite dans ce quartier. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Nous ne pouvions pas être plus heureux. Dis-je avec grand sourire.

- Génial ... ben alors félicitations. Je dois finir ma course.

- D'accord Vic, dis à James que nous le saluons. Lui cria Bella.

Victoria agita sa main et fut bientôt hors de vue. Bella leva les yeux vers moi. Elle était un peu plus calme maintenant.

- Eh bien ... j'ai peur de voir l'intérieur de la maison maintenant.

- Pourquoi? Penses-tu que Tanya et Kate soient entrées dans ta maison?

- Quoi? Tu crois que Tanya et Kate ont fait cela? Demanda-t-elle choquée.

- Sans aucun doute! ... Attendes, tu pensais que Mike avait fait cela?

Elle hocha la tête. J'enveloppais mon bras autour d'elle.

- Allons vérifier l'intérieur, puis nous irons chez moi. Je veux récupérer certains trucs et avoir un mot avec cette folle ... si elle est encore là.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison de Bella et rien n'avait été endommagé. Je savais maintenant que Tanya était responsable pour la voiture.

Bella monta et rempli un sac de sport avec ses biens les plus précieux. Nous avions l'intention de tout recommencer ensemble, mais il y avait quelques petites choses qui se trouvaient dans nos maisons respectives et que nous voulions avec nous.

J'allais dans la cuisine prendre une bouteille d'eau et remarquais que l'évier était plein de vaisselle sale et qu'un verre sale traînait sur le plan de travail.

Nous aurions besoin de quelque chose pour le test d'ADN. C'était parfait. Bella entra dans la cuisine au moment où j'allais placer soigneusement le verre dans un sac en plastique.

- Euh ... qu'est-ce que tu fais avec la vaisselle sale de Mike?

- Nous avons besoin de quelque chose pour le test ADN. Rappelles-toi ce qu'a dit le médecin?

- Oh oui ... tu es génial bébé ... tout simplement génial, je te le dis.

Nous avions reçu l'approbation du médecin pour faire un test ADN spécifique effectué sur le bébé.

Je pris le sac et le déposais dans la Volvo avant d'aller chez moi. Lorsque nous ouvrîmes la porte, Bella poussa un cri et je laissais échapper un chapelet de jurons. Ma maison était saccagée.

D'après ce que je pouvais voir depuis la porte ... tout avait presque disparu et ce qui restait était cassé.

Les murs étaient peint à la bombe comme la voiture de Bella. Différentes insultes différentes étaient placardées partout sur mes murs. Des choses comme, **BATARD, TRICHEUR, CONNARD**...

Je me pinçais l'arête du nez.

- Veux-tu que j'aille vérifier à l'étage pour toi?

Je regardais Bella incrédule. Pourrait-elle être plus généreuse? Ce devait être tout aussi bouleversant pour elle et elle était prête à aller évaluer les dommages à l'étage pour moi, afin de que je n'ai pas à voir ce qu'elles avaient fait.

- Non, je vais le faire. Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux. Je m'en fiche Bella. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose dans cette putain de maison qui signifie quelque chose pour moi. Bon d'accord ... deux choses. Dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Et ce ne sont?

- La bague de ma mère et l'album photo avec toutes nos photos à l'intérieur.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et amena doucement ses lèvres aux miennes.

- Allons voir ce qu'elles ont fait là-haut.

Nous étions en train de monter les escaliers ... Bella était en face de moi ... quand elle se tourna vers moi tout à coup.

- Que faire si elles reviennent?

- Je leur montrerai ce que je pense!

Elle eut un petit rire et remonta l'escalier. Puis elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

- Oh, et nous devons faire attention à ne rien toucher. Nous allons devoir appeler la police, non?

- Après avoir évaluer les dégâts ... la première personne que j'appelle est Seth.

Elle hocha la tête et commença à remonter les escaliers ... encore une fois. Et puis ... elle s'arrêta devant moi et se retourna. Elle souriait, de ce sourire que j'aimais. Il était plein d'espoir, d'amour et d'adoration ... juste pour moi.

- Oui, Bella? Lui demandais-je gentiment.

- Si je peux me permettre ... je sais que les choses sont assez merdiques et que nous devrions être énervé au plus haut point ... mais ... je t'aime vraiment!

Je lui donnais un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, la prit, et la jetais doucement sur mon épaule.

- Je t'aime aussi, Mme Cullen . Mais plus vite tu arrêteras de me distraire plus vite nous monterons les escaliers! Dis-je en plaisantant et en lui tapotant les fesses.

L'étage était dans le même état que le bas. Et heureusement, quand je vérifiais le coffre-fort caché dans le mur ... mes deux biens les plus précieux étaient là. La bague d'Esme et mon album photo. Tanya ne savais même pas que j'avais un coffre-fort là ... jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le tableau que j'avais utilisé pour le cacher avait disparu.

J'étais sûr que Tanya avait essayé de l'ouvrir, mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle trouve mon code. Elle était trop idiote.

- J'avais remarqué que Tanya ne portait pas la bague d'Esme. Je pensais qu'elle ne te l'avait pas donné.

- Non. Jamais je n'aurais pu la donner à Tanya. Esme me l'a donné le jour où je suis parti pour l'université, et m'a dit que mon cœur te retrouverait, et que cette bague ne devait aller qu'à ton doigt.

Bella pleurait et je l'attirais contre ma poitrine.

- Hé ... Je t'aime Bella.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Peut-on appeler Seth et la police et sortir d'ici? Ça me donne la chair de poule à être dans cette maison.

- Si tu veux.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Seth et à la police pour arriver. Je remarquais que Leah n'était pas avec Seth. Il avait dit qu'elle avait un rendez-vous galant ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Je laissais Bella entrer dans la Volvo et dormir un peu. Cela avait été une journée longue et éprouvante pour elle. Je ne voulais pas quelque chose de mal lui arrive ou à mon bébé.

La police prit ma déclaration et Seth parut satisfait de ce que Tanya avait fait. Il me dit qu'il allait faire de mon divorce une partie de rigolade car elle était folle. Il me demanda également si elle avait eu d'autres moments de folie au cours de notre mariage. Je lui répondis que je pourrai écrire un livre sur la façon dont cette salope était folle. Je commencerai ma liste de demain.

Quand nous arrivâmes chez Alice et Jasper, j'emmenais Bella jusqu'à notre lit. Je la regardais dormir quelques instants. Elle était si belle.

- Je t'aime Bella. Fais de beaux rêves. Dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Je levais sa chemise et plaçais plusieurs petits baisers sur son ventre.

- Je t'aime aussi bébé, je sais que tu es le mien, je peux le sentir.

Je descendis dire à Alice et Jasper ce qui s'était passé. Il n'y avait pas vraiment grand chose à faire que de rire du ridicule de tout cela.

Mais je savais ...que rien de tout cela comptait. Rien de ce que nous traversions en ce moment importait ... parce que nous étions ensemble. Et aussi longtemps que nous serions ensemble, côte à côte, nous pourrions tout gérer.

**James POV**

_**29 octobre 2008**_

J'étais actuellement en rendez-vous avec ma pire compagne. Leah Clearwater. Elle avait un joli corps ... un beau visage quand elle n'était pas renfrognée ... une belle peau ... mais sa personnalité et sa bouche ... suçaient... et pas dans le bon sens!

Mais je ferai n'importe quoi pour que mon Mikey et moi puissions obtenir ce que nous voulions. Elle me racontait ce qui s'était passé avec les Cullen aujourd'hui. Quand elle me rapporta les mots de son frère à propos de la lettre envoyée par Mikey ... je paniquais.

- Leah, ma chérie ... j'ai... je dois ... aller aux toilettes. Je reviens tout de suite, d'accord?

- OK Chéri. Répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait séductrice, mais qui me donnait juste envie de vomir.

J'entrais dans les toilettes et appelais Mikey. Il répondit tout de suite.

- Bébé, je mourais d'envie de t'entendre. Je déteste que tu sois à nouveau sorti avec elle! L'as-tu déjà baisée? Dépêches-toi que l'on puisse se voir.

- Mikey ... bébé ... écoutes-moi. La lettre que tu as écrit ... le frère de Leah dit que cela t'incrimine car tu reconnais avoir fait du mal à cette salope!

- MERDE! Je n'y avais pas pensé. Qu'allons nous faire?

- Nous allons nous contenter de la jouer serrée pour le moment. Tu dois faire profil bas jusqu'à ce que nous puissions faire le test ADN. Tu peux faire ça pour moi bébé?

- Je suppose que ... cela signifie que nous n'allons pas être en mesure de nous voir, n'est-ce pas?

- Ouais, malheureusement ... mais nous ne devons pas leur mettre la puce à l'oreille.

-Très bien ... je suppose ... que c'est ce qui doit être fait ... pour obtenir ce que nous voulons.

- C'est vrai Mikey ...

Nous dûmes raccrocher rapidement pour que je puisse finir mon rendez-vous avec Leah ... qui, malheureusement, incluait ... le sexe. Ouais c'était agréable d'avoir une libération, mais jamais elle ne me ferait ressentir ce que je ressentais avec mon homme.

Ça m'en coûtait de devoir m'éloigner de mon Mikey, mais je me disais que c'était pour la bonne cause, parce que ... nous allions avoir notre bébé.

Peu importe que ce bébé soit de Mikey ou pas ... cette salope me donnerait mon bébé.


	25. Chapitre 24

_**Merci à : Grazie, edwardbellaamour, Alexoue, TBWCH, robstenfanfic, Domi2a, Maryfanfictions, maya31, BrainieSoazig, cristalle, nini54, felicitie, lamue12, Guest, Habswifes, Anais88, Annetoutsimplement, sand91, aussidagility, LuneBlanche, ZezetteyNine, Nephetalie, caroline21321026 miandgemidemon02, **_

_**Julie : salut ma belle, quelle galère, remets-toi bien, et n'abuses pas, repos repos, pas besoin de tenter le diable ! Tu as ouvert ton compte? Bisous**_

_**Il est un peu tard, mais nous sommes encore mercredi, ce qui veut dire : nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à Edwardanddbellabelong2gether , et les personnages à S. MEYER. Je ne fais que traduire.**_

**Chapitre 24**

**BPOV**

_**5 novembre 2008**_

Cela faisait presque une semaine que nous avions trouvé ma voiture ainsi que la maison d'Edward saccagées. Depuis les choses étaient relativement calmes. Aucun de nous n'avait rien entendu de nos conjoints. Edward avait parlé avec la police. Ils lui avaient dit être allés au restaurant de Tanya pour l'interroger et que l'autre propriétaire leur avait signifié qu'elle était partie sans préavis. Elle était arrivée un jour en disant : « Le restaurant est toi», lui avait tendu un morceau de papier et l'avait quitté.

Le morceau de papier était un acte notarié stipulant que Tanya donnait la pleine propriété du restaurant à son partenaire.

Ce nouveau fait avait mit Edward à bout de nerfs. Il refusait de me laisser tranquille. Il pensait que Tanya allait tenter de faire du mal au bébé ou à moi ... ou aux deux.

Les papiers du divorce étaient prêts pour nous deux. Les documents avaient envoyés à l'hôpital pour Mike parce que je ne savais pas où les envoyer. Nous avions envoyé les papiers pour Tanya chez ses parents. Je trouvais intéressant qu'ils soient envoyés à une adresse à Seattle. Je lui posais donc la question.

- Edward, je pensais que Tanya était d'Alaska?

- Elle l'est. Elle et sa famille ont déménagé à Seattle lors de sa dernière année de lycée.

- Ne trouves-tu pas ça un peu bizarre? Elle était si proche de nous.

- C'est étrange ... oui, ... mais je ne veux plus y penser, je veux juste oublier.

- Tu as raison. Dis-je en hochant la tête.

Nous étions en train de nous rendre à l'hôpital pour mon rendez-vous avec le médecin d'Alice. J'étais tellement excitée. J'étais impatiente de savoir à quel stade j'en étais, et ma date d'échéance.

Edward était tout aussi impatient.

Pendant le trajet ... mes pensées dérivèrent vers notre rencontre avec l'avocat la semaine dernière. Il nous avait dit qu'il s'agissait de divorces où la présence d'un seul conjoint était nécessaire.

Il nous dit également qu'en Californie, ces types de divorces étaient généralement prononcés dans l'urgence. Nous lui avions montré les photos de la maison, de ma voiture, et de toutes mes contusions. Il convint que c'était une situation d'urgence et estima que le juge penserait la même chose.

La première étape pour nous fut de remettre les dossiers, ce que nous fîmes. Puis nous fîmes la demande pour les ordonnances leur interdisant de nous approcher. L'audience n'aurait lieue que dans trois semaines, la semaine juste avant Thanksgiving. Lors de cette audience, le juge déciderait si oui ou non il accordait les ordonnances. Notre avocat nous assura qu'il pensait qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème.

Les mauvaises nouvelles, c'est que ... mon divorce allait être difficile à cause du bébé ... d'autant plus que nous n'étions pas sûrs pour l'instant de qui était le père.

Edward lui demanda combien de temps nous aurions à attendre pour nous remarier. D'après notre avocat, en Californie, il nous faudrait attendre six mois et un jour après que la demande de divorce soit accordée. Qui aurait cru que les choses se passeraient ainsi?

Quand nous sommes arrivâmes chez Alice et Jasper, Jasper nous informa que la période d'attente à Washington n'était que de 90 jours après que le divorce soit définitif.

- Comment sais-tu cela? Lui demanda Edward.

Nous fûmes en effet surpris par les vastes connaissances de Jasper. Nous n'avions aucune idée du pourquoi il avait ces informations.

- Hey, je suis pleins de connaissances ... et je l'ai lu dans un livre une fois. Tu sais que je me souviens de tout ce que je lis.

Nous rimes de notre ami qui était un intellectuel. Mais nous l'aimions. Et ce qu'il nous avait dit était une bonne nouvelle. Si nous pouvions divorcer plus vite ... on pourrait se marier rapidement.

La voix d'Edward dans la voiture me fit sortir de mes pensées.

- Es-tu excitée mon amour?

- Oui! Et toi?

- Tu le sais bébé! Je suis impatient de savoir depuis quand tu es exactement enceinte! Dit-il avec son petit sourire arrogant que j'aimais.

Le Dr Wallace, médecin d'Alice ...était très gentille. Elle me mit très à l'aise. Elle nous dit qu'il y avait un souci avec l'assurance et nous finîmes par lui expliquer notre histoire dans les grandes lignes, en lui disant que mon nom n'était pas vraiment Cullen ... pour l'instant. Une fois que tout fut éclairci elle m'examina.

Edward me tint la main tout le temps. Il souriait et laissa son autre main légèrement placée sur mon ventre quand il le pouvait, tout au long de l'examen. Elle nous informa que j'étais environ à six semaines de grossesse, mais il Il était trop tôt pour entendre les battements du cœur. Alors que j'étais entrain de calculer la date de conception, le Dr Wallace me donna la réponse.

- Voyons voir ... vous devriez accoucher autour du 25 juillet, ce qui nous donne une date de conception aux environs du 25 Septembre. Est-ce que cela vous semble correct?

Je ne pouvais ni répondre ni même respirer ... tout ce que je pouvais faire était regarder Edward et haleter alors que serrais sa main dans la mienne. Je voulais que mon bébé est été conçu dans l'amour et le désir ... non dans la haine et la violence.

C'était ... le jour ... où Mike ... m'avait violé. Mais j'avais également eu des rapports sexuels avec Edward ce matin-là. Il y avait une réelle possibilité que ce bébé soit bien de Mike. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment cru jusqu'à maintenant. Oh mon Dieu, non! S'il vous plaît dites-moi que ce n'est pas le cas. Puis je sombrais dans l'inconscient.

**EPOV**

_**5 novembre 2008**_

Le Dr Wallace me dit de laisser Bella se reposer un certain temps et qu'elle allait revenir m'informer pour le test ADN. Au plus tôt nous pourrions le faire en décembre quand elle en serait à dix semaines. Ensuite, il nous faudrait attendre environ une semaine pour les résultats. D'ici le 11 Décembre nous saurions qui était le père de ce bébé.

Bien sûr ... ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. Je serai le père de ce bébé, peu importe le résultat. Mais nous avions besoin de savoir ... du moins pour l'instant ... qui partageait l'ADN de ce petit miracle.

J'embrassais légèrement ma Bella sur le front. Je ne voulais pas la déranger si elle n'était pas encore prête à se réveiller.

- Je me suis à nouveau évanouie n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Oui. Répondis-je en riant.

- Edward ... qu'allons-nous faire? Le bébé a été conçu ...

- Shhh ... Bella ... avec qui as-tu d'abord eu des relations sexuelles ce jour-là?

- Toi. Dit-elle doucement.

- Très bien ... et avec qui as-tu eu le plus de relations sexuelles durant tout ce temps?

- Toi. Répéta-t-elle.

- Alors que penses-tu des chances que je sois le père de ce petit miracle et pas Mike?

- Très bonnes? Demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

- Je dirais plutôt plus que bonnes! Répondis-je confiant.

C'est à ce moment que le Dr Wallace revint dans la pièce.

- Ah ... Bella ... Je vois que vous êtes réveillée. C'est merveilleux. Vous sentez-vous bien maintenant?

- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Dit-elle en souriant.

Le médecin poursuivit en expliquant à Bella ce qu'elle m'avait dit pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. Nous avions programmé le test ADN et nous étions sur le chemin du retour.

Les choses allaient bien ... pour l'instant.

**BPOV**

_**11 décembre 2008**_

Aujourd'hui était le jour où nous devions recevoir les résultats du test ADN. Edward et moi n'avions pas entendu parler de Mike ou Tanya, et c'était vraiment étrange.

Les ordonnances d'interdiction avaient été accordées mais ne sachant pas où Mike et Tanya logeaient ... nous ne savions pas s'ils en avaient pris connaissance.

Au cours des dernières semaines, Edward et moi avions emménagé dans un appartement minuscule. C'était un petit endroit agréable et assez grand pour nous deux. Nous avions pensé que ce serait mieux si nous avions notre propre espace, loin d'Alice et Jasper, pour le moment.

Nos deux libidos faisaient rage et je n'avais même pas encore atteint le deuxième trimestre. Nous avions pensé qu'il serait préférable de laisser Alice et Jasper en dehors de cette misère. Bien sûr, nous allions devoir commencer à chercher une maison très bientôt, et ce serait mieux si nous avions emménagés avant la naissance du bébé.

Seth avait été incapable de nous présenter quelque chose de suspect sur Mike, ce qui était un peu décourageant, mais Seth nous assura qu'il n'allait pas cesser de chercher. Finalement je me souvins d'où je connaissais Leah.

_**Flash-back**_

_**Mon premier rendez-vous avec le Dr Wallace avait été stressant. Edward fit tout son possible pour rendre notre soirée aussi relaxante que possible. Nous étions allongés sur le lit, complètement enveloppé dans l'autre.**_

_**- Quelle est la question Eddie? Demandais-je en plaisantant.**_

_**- Je pensais juste ... Je pensais à cette partie de poker où Newton m'avait invité ... Victoria ... a ... a quitté James. Mais nous l'avons vu l' autre jour. Répondit-il en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux **_

_**Dès qu'il mentionna le nom de James ... je m'assis tout à coup dans le lit. **_

_**- Oh mon Dieu! Je me souviens où j'ai vu Leah!**_

_**- Où? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.**_

_**- Je l'ai vu à un rendez-vous ... avec James! Victoria a quitté James car elle l'a surprit entrain de la tromper en rentrant à l'improviste. Tu connais les ragots de voisinage, et qui sait si c'est vrai ... mais à l'époque Victoria était censée avoir «disparue» J'ai vu James dîner avec Leah. C'est là que je l'ai vue! **_

_**Il se moqua de moi. **_

_**- D'accord mon amour ... pourquoi est-ce important?**_

_**- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ... mais j'ai le sentiment que ça l'est. **_

_**- **__**Es-tu entrain de jouer les Alice, bébé? **_

_**- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi, ... il y a une raison pour que mon cerveau me dise de m'en rappeler! Notes ces mots monsieur! Une jour, ce sera important. **_

_**Après que nos libidos ... aient repris une fois de plus le dessus, il nous fut impossible de parler ... si ce n'est pour gémir et crier le prénom de l'autre.**_

_**Flash-back Fin**_

J'étais toujours hantée de savoir pourquoi avoir vu Leah et James ensembles était si important, mais je dus mettre cela de coté car nous devions aller à l'hôpital pour nos résultats.

Edward me tenait la main quand nous entrâmes dans la pièce pour rencontrer le Dr Wallace.

Son visage avait l'air sombre. Non ... non ... non.

- Je suis désolée Bella ... les résultats ne sont pas ce que vous espériez.

- Non ... ce n'est pas possible! Cela ne peut pas être possible!

- Je suis désolée Bella. Le test montre une correspondance de 99% entre le bébé et Mike Newton.

J'étais sur le point de m'effondrer et Edward me prit dans ses bras.

- Bébé, tout va bien ... tout va bien ... chut.

Je pleurais dans ses bras et il resserra son étreinte. Il avait l'air furieux et déterminé lorsqu'il se tourna vers le docteur Wallace et dit.

- Ce sont des conneries! Je ne le crois pas une seconde! Je sais que c'est mon putain de bébé! Je veux un autre test, avec les bons résultats. Je ne veux pas de l'ADN de Newton, je veux que mon échantillon d'ADN corresponde à celui du bébé!

Je continuais de sangloter dans la poitrine d'Edward alors que le médecin essayait de raisonner avec lui.

- M. Cullen, s'il vous plaît ... vous devez ...

Il ne lui permit pas de finir.

- Je n'en n'ai rien à faire! Faites...le! Et je veux que mon père et moi-même soyons présents quand vous le ferez, et je veux aussi que mon père assiste aux résultats lui-même! C'est un médecin très réputé dans notre ville natale. Il peut être ici ce soir!

- S'il vous plaît Dr Wallace. Vous n'avez aucune idée du genre de choses que nous avons vécu ces derniers temps. Mike ne peut pas être le père de ce bébé ... il ne peut pas . Je vous en supplie, s'il vous plaît, faites ce qu'Edward demande. Nous avons eu tellement de gens contre nous ... nous avons vraiment l'impression que nous ne pouvons faire confiance à personne. Nous devons être à cent pour cent sûr de ces résultats ... s'il vous plaît? Suppliais-je.

Son visage parut compatissant.

- Très bien ... bien ... c'est contre mon avis, mais je vais répondre à vos souhaits. Appelez votre père. Dit-elle à Edward alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

- Mon amour, tu vas bien? J'ai besoin de sortir dans le couloir et d'appeler mon père. Je ne pars que pour quelques minutes.

- D'accord ... je vais juste me détendre et essayer de faire une sieste.

- Nous allons résoudre cela! Je sais que c'est mon bébé là-dedans. Aucun putain de test ne me dira le contraire ... j'ai juste le sentiment que quelque chose ne va pas ici, et je ne vais pas l'ignorer. Dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

- Reposes-toi jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Je ne serai pas parti longtemps.

Je me décontractais pour me reposer alors qu'il quittait la salle.

**EPOV**

_**11 décembre 2008**_

Je repassais cela encore et encore dans ma tête. J'avais fait le calcul. Je savais que les chances que Mike soit le père de ce bébé étaient minces, voir nulles, et le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ces résultats ne me quittait pas.

J'étais sorti de la chambre de Bella afin de trouver un bon signal, quelque part dans l'hôpital pour appeler mon père. J'espérais ne pas avoir à aller dans le couloir, mais je n'eus pas d'autres solutions.

Alors que j'étais occupé à regarder mon téléphone je me heurtais à quelqu'un. Je levais les yeux et fus surpris.

James .

James travaillait ici? Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il travaillait dans un hôpital.

Il eut l'air effrayé quand il me vit ... étais-je vraiment si effrayant?

- Bonjour James. Dis-je poliment.

- Euh ... je vous connais?

C'était quoi ce bordel? Je savais qu'il me connaissait. Je savais aussi qu'il s'était souvenu de moi parce que j'avais vu le regard de reconnaissance passer sur son visage quand je l'avais heurté.

- Oui ... nous nous sommes rencontrés à la partie de poker chez Mike. Vous savez Mike Newton et Bella? Ils vivent dans votre quartier. Je suis Edward Cullen, vous vous souvenez?

Je remarquais une drôle d'expression sur son visage quand je mentionnais Mike, mais ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait.

- Oui, je me rappelle. Dommage pour leur rupture. Tout le quartier dit qu'elle est enceinte et qu'il l'a quitté ou un truc comme ça. Vous savez les potins de quartier.

Il parlait très vite et paraissait très nerveux. Ensuite, ce qu'il dit m'intrigua. Comment savait-il que Bella était enceinte?

- Eh, comment savez-vous que Bella est enceinte?

Je reconnus l'expression sur son visage ce moment-là ... c'était la panique.

- Oh, euh ... ma femme ... Victoria ... elle m'a dit qu'elle vous avez vu l'autre jour.

Excusez-moi? Nous n'avions jamais dit à Victoria que Bella était enceinte. Comment savait-il cela? Je devais me débarrasser de lui. J'allais essayer de le suivre pour voir si je pouvais trouver quelque chose d'autre.

- Ah ... bon. Je vois. Je ne savais pas que vous travaillez ici. Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- Oh, euh ... je suis infirmier.

- Eh bien je crois que je vais vous laisser retourner au travail alors.

- Bien sûr ... à plus tard Edward.

Je le laissais partir, m'assurant qu'il restait dans ma ligne de mire. Quand il fut presque hors de vue, je le suivis rapidement. Il quitta la zone de soins infirmiers. S'il était infirmier, où allait-il?

Puis je le vis se diriger vers le laboratoire de l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Peut-être qu'il venait chercher les résultats des tests d'un de ses patients. Je regardais autour de moi, et ne voyant personne, m'approchait de la porte pour écouter.

Je l'entendis parler à une femme.

- James! Où étiez-vous? Vous êtes parti il y a plus de vingt minutes! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ce qu'il vous plaît. Vous allez perdre votre emploi.

- Calmez-vous Norma. C'est tout bon. J'ai juste eu une nuit agitée et j'avais besoin d'une très longue pause ... tout simplement pour me détendre. Maintenant ... quels tests dois-je faire?

QUOI? Il travaillait au laboratoire?

J'étais sur le point de m'en aller quand j'entendis la voix tonitruante de James.

- Putain, qu'est-ce que ce dossier fait encore là? J'ai déjà eu les résultats!

- James! Vous devez arrêter d'utiliser cette langue. C'est un manque total de professionnalisme. Si vous le faites encore, je vais le rapporter! On ne parle pas comme ça dans un lieu de travail.

James semblait toujours en colère, mais un peu plus calme.

- Je suis désolé Norma ... mais j'ai déjà fait les tests sur le bébé Newton.

Cela attira mon attention.

- Désolé James. Le Dr Wallace a dit que le couple voulait faire un autre test. Un gros bonnet est censé venir pour surveiller le nouveau test.

- QUOI? Hurla James.

J'étais très troublé par toutes ces nouvelles informations. J'entendis des pas et des voix dans le couloir et sus que je devais quitter mon poste.

Merde, j'avais besoin de plus de temps. Mais commençons par le commencement ... j'avais l'envie soudaine de faire sortir ma Bella sortir de cet endroit.

**Tanya POV**

_**11 décembre 2008**_

Je garais ma voiture près du parking de l'hôpital. Je les observais depuis un moment maintenant.

Onze semaines.

Onze semaines, qu'elle portait son enfant.

Ce devait être le bébé d'Edward. Je doutais que cette salope puisse faire quelque chose de bien. Mike n'avait vraiment pas de cerveau pour planifier quoi que ce soit. Son système de contrôle de contraception était faible, et je fus surprise qu'il ait réussi et qu'elle soit finalement tombée enceinte. Mais regardez où il en était maintenant. Il n'avait pas su garder sa femme, et maintenant il y avait de bonnes chances pour que mon putain de mari soit le père du bébé. C'est ce que vous obteniez, un putain de gâchis, lorsque vous ne prévoyez pas correctement. Cette salope avait complètement ruiné ma vie et elle paierait cher le déclin de mon bonheur.

Je vis leur voiture passer devant moi et tourner dans le parking de l'hôpital. Il riait de quelque chose qu'elle avait dit.

Maudite soit elle! Il avait l'air si heureux avec elle! Comment pouvait-il me faire ça? Nous étions si parfaits ensemble! C'était de sa faute!

Je pris une taf de ma cigarette, l'écrasais dans le cendrier débordant, et sortis de la voiture. J'entrais dans le parking juste à temps pour les voir entrer dans le bâtiment ... main dans la main.

Je me précipitais vers leur voiture, et plonge ais rapidement sous le véhicule. Ils avaient garé le SUV dans un coin éloigné, à l'ombre d'un arbre géant. Je me réfugiais sous le moteur, me mis sur le dos, et trouvais rapidement le liquide de frein. Je sortis des petits ciseaux de ma veste en cuir, et me dépêchais de faire un petit trou dans le tuyau.

Merde! J'avais sali ma veste préférée!

Je repartis vers ma voiture. Un sourire sinistre se répandait sur mon visage alors que j'envoyais un message à Newton.

_**Viens voir le spectacle sur les hauteurs de Crestline et de la huitième, IDIOT!**_

Edward Cullen regretterait le jour où il m'avait quitté. Je pouvais vous assurer qu'il souffrirait éternellement pour m'avoir trahir. Je prendrai tout ce qui avait de l'importance pour lui!

**Mike POV**

_**11 décembre 2008**_

Mon téléphone vibra, indiquant un nouveau message. Sortant mon téléphone, je m'adossais aux casiers des vestiaires. Mon quart venait de se terminer et j'étais tellement fatigué ... et anxieux. J'espérais trouver un message de mon bébé en ouvrant mon téléphone. James devait procéder au test ADN aujourd'hui, et je n'avais pas encore eu de ses nouvelles. J'avais besoin de connaître ces résultats!

En ouvrant le message, je vis que c'était Tanya . Super.

_**Viens voir le spectacle sur les hauteurs de Crestline et de la huitième, IDIOT!**_

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Cette salope était folle!

Mais ... c'est en rentrant chez moi ... que j'y réfléchissais. Peut-être qu'elle faisait quelque chose de réellement utile.

Je me dirigeais vers la colline escarpée, à l'angle de Crestline et de la huitième ... Je vis Tanya. La blonde était affublée d'une veste en cuir et d'un jeans denim noir serré. Elle avait des bottes à talons aiguilles, et était appuyée contre sa voiture de sport ... les bras croisés ... avec un sourire narquois.

- C'est quoi ce bordel, Tanya? Dis-je après avoir garé ma voiture derrière la sienne et en me dirigeant vers elle.

- Nous avons été baisé. Et personne ne baise Tanya Cullen.

- Pssshft. Tu veux dire Denali ? Grognais-je

Tanya plissa les yeux avant de sourire méchamment.

- Non trou du cul, Cullen . Et ça restera Cullen jusqu'à mon prochain mariage.

- Ouais, je ne pense pas que ton mec appréciera l'obsession que tu as avec ton ex-mari, psycho .

Tanya sourit.

- Qui a parlé d'ex ? Je pensais plutôt à ... veuve .

Je la regardais, incrédule. Elle avait l'air joyeuse. Veuve? Hmmm ... si elle mettait Cullen hors service ... et Tanya était juste assez folle pour le faire ... alors il serait beaucoup plus facile de traiter avec Bella.

- Oh, ils sont là.

Je levais les yeux vers la route à l'endroit où son regard était posé. Cullen conduisait un SUV, et ma femme était sur le siège passager. Ils parlaient de quelque chose. Je pouvais voir les lèvres de Bella bouger et Cullen hocher la tête. Ils passèrent vite devant nous.

Tanya fut prise d'un rire incontrôlable. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle? Elle était flippante!

- On y est! Bonne route!

La voix de Tanya résonna dans la brise fraîche de décembre. Le SUV allait trop vite. Ils venaient de prendre un virage et se dirigeait vers la ligne droite. Je pouvais voir Cullen appuyer sur le frein en vain, un bras placé sur la poitrine de la salope.

Cullen tourna brusquement le volant de la voiture vers la droite. Le véhicule bascula une, deux, trois fois avant d'atterrir sur la chaussée en dessous de nous.

Mon téléphone vibra alors que je regardais la voiture avec horreur. Mon enfant était peut-être là-dedans!

- Whoo Hoo! Mais c'est fantastique! Dit la veuve joyeuse en regardant le carnage en dessous de nous.

Je courus vers ma voiture et sautais dans avant de descendre la colline, laissant cette putain de folle au rire hystérique où elle se tenait.

Je m'arrêtais brutalement au niveau de l'accident. Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau et je le sortis pour voir un texto de mon bébé.

_**Félicitations Papa! Je suis impatient de célébrer ça avec toi! Nous avons notre bébé! - J**_

Je fixais le message un moment horrifié.

Mon petit bébé était là-dedans ... à l'intérieur de Bella.

Je jetais le téléphone, ma formation médicale serait d'un grand secours. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire.

Je m'approchais de l'épave pour voir s'ils respiraient. Bella ne bougeait pas alors que Cullen était à moitié inconscient. Sa porte était sortie de ses gonds et je la posais sur le côté. Je vérifiais rapidement si les blessures de Bella étaient importantes. Cullen avait la jambe cassée et son épaule était perforée par le levier de vitesses, le clouant au siège. Bella cependant, semblait être miraculeusement exempte de toute blessure grave. Elle n'avait qu'une possible fracture au poignet gauche, des éraflures et des ecchymoses.

Comment étaient-ils encore en vie? Mais j'étais soulagé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ils étaient dans ce SUV et non dans la Volvo de Cullen. Mais Dieu merci, parce que s'ils avaient été dans cette Volvo ils n'auraient pas survécu ... mon bébé serait mort. Je jetais un regard au ventre de Bella pendant un moment et c'est là que je pris ma décision finale.

Je tirais Bella de l'épave et la portais jusqu'à ma voiture. J'entendis Cullen crier son nom alors que je la mettais dans ma voiture et filais à la maison.

Il n'aurait jamais mon bébé.

Tout ce dont j'avais besoin était un peu plus de six mois. Je pouvais la tenir loin de tout le monde aussi longtemps. Elle allait guérir ... alors j'aurais mon enfant, et la salope pourrait mourir, tout ce qui m'importait était d'avoir mon bébé. Légalement j'étais encore son mari et avais le contrôle sur l'ensemble de son traitement médical, si elle était incapable de prendre des décisions pour elle-même.

Aro me devait une faveur, et il avait un centre de réadaptation isolé dans les montagnes, avec des villas privées.

Un arrêt rapide à la maison et alors nous pourrions partir pour de charmantes petites vacances.

Six mois ... c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin avant que je sois libre avec James.

Ce serait facile.

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire car ceux-ci se font de plus en plus rares.**

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**Chris.**


	26. Chapitre 25

_**Lili6213, maya31, Nephetalie, lamue12, sand91, Isnoname, ptitcoeurfragile, nnk77, titiguizmo55, SoSweetySoCrazy, nini54, TBWCH, lisouarras, Habswifes, LuneBlanche, cristalle, Alexoue, Grazie, Maryfanfictions, veronika crepuscule, aussidagility, Moonmord, evelina1985, robssesedlove, GunWiHarPoTwi, edwardbellaamour**_

_**felicitie:Merci de ta gentille review. Je pense que cela se retournera contre eux, enfin je l'espère, ils le méritent.**_

_**TinkerBelle : Eh, je ne fais que traduire, c'est l'auteur qui est sadique. Lol.**_

_**laeti : Pas de souci. Merci pour celle-ci.**_

_**Chahinez : Je te rassure, moi non plus. Merci de ta review.**_

_**Anais88 : Merci ma belle.**_

_**Miangemidemon02 : La réponse tout de suite.**_

_**En tout cas, merci d'avoir laisser tant de reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir, du coup je vous livre ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance.**_

_**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à Edwardanddbellabelong2gether , et les personnages à S. MEYER. Je ne fais que traduire.**_

**Chapitre 25**

**EPOV**

_**11 décembre 2008**_

Tout ce dont je me souvenais était les cris de Bella quand j'avais perdu le contrôle du SUV de Jasper. Nous l'avions pris à la place de la Volvo car Alice avait insisté. Elle avait dit que Bella portait sa nièce ou son neveu et elle voulait que nous soyons en sûreté. Ma Volvo était parfaitement sûre ... mais Alice pensait différemment.

Je me souvenais des cris de Bella ... et puis plus rien ... je me réveillais dans la brume.

Tout était lourd. J'avais l'impression que mon corps essayait de s'envoler, mais j'étais ankylosé et ne pouvais pas bouger.

Puis j'avais vu du brun.

Ma Bella.

- Bella. Entendis-je dire une voix rauque.

Avais-je dit cela?

- Bella.

Je vis alors un corps avec des cheveux blonds coupés courts, penché sur Bella.

- Bella?

Une nouvelle forme de panique envahit ma voix. J'avais reconnu la chevelure, le sourire sur ses lèvres minces et la voix de ce salaud ... c'était Mike!

- Bella! Criais-je pour qu'elle se réveille et se batte.

Je vis horrifié Mike tirer Bella de l'épave et l'emporter loin de moi. Il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était laisser la noirceur et la douleur m'avaler entièrement.

**Alice POV**

_**11 décembre 2008**_

- Jasper! Si tu ne me donnes pas mes chaussures, je vais te botter les fesses avec une autre paire! Criais-je à mon mari.

Il ne savait pas qu'il ne fallait pas énerver une femme enceinte? Mon bien-aimé Jasper avait pensé que ce serait drôle de me cacher ma nouvelle paire de chaussures Chanel qui avaient des talons de 8cm. Il m'avait dit que j'avais passé trop de temps avec Bella et que ses problèmes d'équilibre avaient déteints sur moi. Il affirmait qu'il faisait cela pour le bien-être de notre enfant.

Mon estomac se contracta alors que j'ouvrais le placard de la chambre. Je m'étais sentie mal à l'aise et inquiète toute la journée. En fait, je m'étais réveillée avec le sentiment ... un mauvais sentiment ... qui ne m'avait pas quitté. Je l'avais mis de côté quand j'étais sortie du lit. Puis Edward m'avait dit que lui et Bella se rendaient à l'hôpital. Quelque chose m'avait fait insister pour qu'ils prennent le SUV de Jasper, au lieu de la Volvo. C'était ce sentiment.

J'entendis mon téléphone portable r quelque part derrière moi. Je me détournais de l'armoire et le trouvais sur la table de chevet.

Qui m'appelle maintenant? Me plaignis-je en attrapant le téléphone.

- Allô? Répondis-je.

- Bonjour. Puis-je parler avec Alice, s'il vous plaît?

- C'est elle.

- Je suis l'infirmière Marx de l'hôpital Saint-Pierre. Un Edward Cullen vient d'être admis, il est inconscient. Il a eu un accident. La police a pu récupérer son téléphone portable de l'épave de la voiture et vous étiez le premier contact dans son téléphone.

Le sang dans mes veines ne coulait plus. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. J'étais tétanisée.

Je savais que Bella et Edward étaient déjà sur le chemin du retour. Edward m'avait appelé quand ils partaient. Il m'avait dit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec les résultats et qu'il avait demandé à ce que le test soit refait. Il m'avait même dit qu'il avait appelé notre père et qu'il arriverait ce soir pour superviser ce nouveau test.

Alors ... elle avait dit épave ... oh non. Oh mon Dieu non.

La voix à l'autre bout du fil me rappela que j'étais encore au téléphone avec cette infirmière.

- Madame, excusez-moi? Connaissez-vous un Edward Cullen ou pas? Nous devons entrer en contact avec ses proches.

-O ... oui. Je suis sa ... sœur. Qu'est-il arrivé? Demandais-je bégayante.

- Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt ... M. Cullen a eu un accident de voiture. Il a de nombreuses blessures dont une fracture de la jambe. Puisque vous êtes le plus proche parent, nous avons vraiment besoin que vous veniez à l'hôpital car il est toujours inconscient.

- Bien sûr. Dis-je en dévalant les escaliers.

Je courus dans la penderie de l'entrée et me jetais sur une paire de chaussures.

- Qu'en est-il de Bella? Comment va-t-elle? Demandais-je à l'infirmière.

Je savais qu'ils ne seraient probablement pas en mesure de me dire quoi que ce soit puisque, techniquement, je n'étais pas liée à elle. Mais je pensais que ça valait le coup ... je devais savoir comment elle allait.

- Je suis désolée madame,Bella? De quoi parlez-vous?

- Bella Swan ..., en fait ... Newton. Newton Bella. Elle était dans la voiture avec mon frère. C'est sa fiancée. Elle est petite, enceinte, a les cheveux et les yeux bruns ... ça vous dit quelque chose?

Elle m'agaçait. Ils avaient sûrement été amenés à l'hôpital en même temps. J'attrapais les clés sur le comptoir et appelait Jasper qui se trouvait dans le salon. J'éloignais le téléphone de mon oreille, ne volant pas crier à l'oreille de l'infirmière.

- Jasper! Nous devons y aller ... MAINTENANT! Il y a eu un accident.

L'infirmière dit encore:

- Je suis désolée, personne n'a été amené avec votre frère. Quelqu'un a vu l'épave car ils étaient en voiture, ils ont appelé la police et l'ambulance. Il était seul dans le véhicule quand ils l'ont trouvé.

Cela m'arrêta net dans mon élan.

- Mais cela ne peut être vrai. Écoutez, mon frère et sa fiancée venaient de quitter l'hôpital. Ils étaient partis y chercher les résultats d'un test ADN. Il m'a appelé quand ils ont quitté l'hôpital. Je sais qu'ils étaient ensemble! Où est-elle?

Jasper arriva en courant, il remarqua mon regard paniqué et la peur dans la voix. Il prit les clés de ma main. Heureusement ... je n'étais pas en état de conduire. Il m'emmena vers la voiture. C'était mon Jasper. Il pouvait être plaisantin, me jouer des tours, cacher mes chaussures et mes vêtements ... mais il était plus qu'adulte en temps de crise. Il ne savait même pas encore quelle était l'urgence, et était déjà en action.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, mais le seul patient qui ait passé les portes des urgences au cours des cinq dernières heures était votre frère ... et seulement votre frère. Peut-être a-t-il déposé sa fiancée quelque part avant que l'accident se produise. Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant. Heureusement, une fois que votre frère se réveillera, vous pourrez éclaircir cela.

- Merci. Dis-je avant de fermer mon téléphone.

- Qu'est-il arrivé Ali? Où doit-on aller?

- St. Peters. Edward a eu un accident. Jazz, Bella n'est pas avec lui. L'infirmière qui vient d'appeler dit que seul Edward était dans le véhicule.

Jazz me regarda en état de choc.

- Cela n'a aucun sens Ali. Ils étaient ensemble ce matin ... et quand ils ont quitté l'hôpital!

- Je sais, je suis d'accord ... mais ... allons-y. Elle a dit qu'Edward était blessé ... et inconscient. Espérons que quand il se réveillera il pourra expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

- Nous allons le découvrir bébé. Dit-il en caressant doucement mon genou.

J'hochais la tête et me forçais à lui sourire. Je devais passer quelques appels téléphoniques.

Rose répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

- Quoi de neuf?

- Rose ... venez à St. Peters, maintenant. Il y a eu un accident! Edward a été transporté à l'hôpital, mais nous ne savons pas où est Bella …

C'est tout ce que je pus dire avant que Rose hurle à Emmett de sortir de la douche.

J'entendis un clic et puis rien d'autre. OK ... Elle allait certainement attendre d'être à l'hôpital pour avoir plus de détails.

Nous étions presque à l'hôpital quand une pensée me vint. Je fis défiler mon journal d'appels et trouvais le numéro que je cherchais désespérément.

Il répondit tout de suite.

- Bonjour, c'est Alice. Il y a eu un accident. Edward a été transporté à St. Peters et Bella est ... J' étouffais un sanglot. Je ne sais pas où est Bella. Ils ont dit qu'elle n'était pas avec Edward. Tu dois la trouver! Quelque chose ne va pas, je le sais Seth!

Nous nous étions arrêtés sur le parking de l'hôpital quand j'entendis Seth dire.

- Je suis sur le coup.

Puis plus rien. Les gens ne savaient-ils pas dire au revoir convenablement? Vous dites «au revoir» lorsque vous souhaitez mettre fin à la conversation.

Alors que Jasper m'aidait à sortir de la voiture, je priais pour que Seth fasse son travail rapidement.

**Rose POV**

_**11 décembre 2008**_

- Bébé, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Emmett était entrain de mettre son jean tout en descendant les escaliers de notre maison. Nous venions de terminer notre câlin de l'après-midi, et il était sous la douche quand Alice avait appelé.

- Il y a eu un accident. Edward a été transporté à St. Peters, mais ils ne savent pas où est Bella. Nous devons aller à l'hôpital. Alice et Jasper sont déjà en route. Allez! Dis-je en sortant de la maison.

Je sautais sur le siège du conducteur de la jeep et pour une fois, Emmett ne dit rien.

Je dévalais la route, en direction de Crestview Hill. Alors que nous entamions la montée je vis les voitures de police sur le bord de la route, et des débris de voiture.

Puis je vis le véhicule.

J'appuyais sur le frein.

Je connaissais ce SUV! En fait... ce qui restait du SUV.

Putain_._

- Merde. Chuchota Emmett ... comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées.

Je me ressaisis et continuais.

Puis je vis une voiture de sport rouge cachée parmi les arbres.

- C'est cette putain.

Je bouillonnais. Au lieu de faire mon chemin vers Crestview et la huitième, je pris une décision rapide. Je me dirigeais vers la voiture de sport familière, qui était en retrait de la route.

- Merde Rose! Me cria Emmett.

Plus nous avancions plus j'avais d'informations. Je la vis avec des jumelles, assise sur le capot de la voiture. Je me garais non loin de la voiture.

- Oups. Dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

Emmett me regardait stupéfait.

Cette voiture particulière ... juste là ... confirmait une chose.

Tanya avait quelque chose à voir avec l'accident.

- Rose? Demanda Emmett.

Je fis demi-tour et me dirigeais vers l'autoroute.

- C'est ... c'était ... la voiture... de Tanya ... Em! Elle était là, et elle avait l'air d'apprécier le spectacle putain!

- Quelle salope! Elle a essayé de les tuer Rose!

- Je sais! Il faut aller à l'hôpital. Si Bella n'est pas là ... je suppose ... que cette salope est derrière tout ça!

**EPOV**

_**16 décembre 2008**_

Je me réveillais et les lumières de la chambre me faisaient vraiment mal aux yeux. J'avais l'impression d'être passé sous un camion.

- Edward! Dieu merci, tu es enfin réveillé. Dit ma sœur.

- Bella. Fut tout ce que je pus murmurer.

J'essayais de m'asseoir et d'enlever les fils de mes bras. Les bras puissants de mon frère me repoussèrent sur le lit.

- Arrêtes, Edward! Dit-il.

- Bella. Où est-elle?

- Nous espérions que vous tu pourrais nous le dire! Edward tu as été inconscient pendant cinq jours! Tu as été amené seul à l'hôpital. Tu étais seul quand ils t'ont sorti de la voiture. Seth n'a rien trouvé. Où est Bella? Demanda Alice hystérique.

- Mike était là ... il l'a sorti juste après l'accident ... elle est avec lui.

Merde ... personne ne savait où elle était.

J'entendis la voix de ma belle-sœur à travers la pièce.

- Je vous avais dit que c'était voiture de Tanya! Elle et Mike sont de mèche!

J' ... allais ... les ... trouver... et ... les ... tuer.

- Nous devons la trouver. S'il lui fait du mal à elle ... ou à mon bébé.

Je remarquais les sourires sur les visages d'Alice, d'Emmett et de Rose quand je dis ça.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que vous savez que je ne sais pas?

- Je pense que nous allons laisser papa te le dire. Dit Alice en souriant comme un chat qui venait de manger un canari.

Rose poussa Emmett vers la porte.

- Va chercher ton père ... maintenant!

- Papa est ici? Demandais-je.

- Oui, idiot. Nous te l'avons dit ... tu as été absent pendant cinq jours entiers.

- Merde! Ce qui signifie ... cinq jours et pas de pistes! Putain ça signifie que Newton peut être n'importe où avec elle maintenant ... attendez! Cinq jours ... Papa a déjà refait le test ADN?

Juste à ce moment, mon père revint dans la chambre avec Emmett.

- Oui fils ... j'ai déjà refait le test.

Mon père approcha et m'embrassa sur le front.

- C'est de la part de ta mère. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle vienne avec moi ... mais maintenant que tout cela est arrivé ... elle vient de toute façon. Elle et Charlie seront ici demain. J'étais censé te donner ce baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse te revoir.

J' hochais la tête. Il avait juste besoin de me dire ce que je voulais entendre.

Il attrapa mon épaule doucement.

- Fils ... félicitations! Ils se sont trompés pour le premier test. Le bébé de Bella est incontestablement le tien, à 100%!

Putain, je savais que ce bébé était le mien! Je savais que le test avait été falsifié! James avait modifié les résultats des tests ... mais pourquoi? Putain, pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à y gagner? Mike l'avait-il payé?

Un million de pensées couraient dans ma tête alors que je regardais mes frères et sœurs.

Emmett, Alice, Jasper et Rose criaient avec enthousiasme, mais bien sûr, ils savaient déjà ...

Mais ... avec cette nouvelle information ... Je n'avais jamais été plus heureux ou plus terrifié de toute ma vie. Où étaient-ils? Où Newton gardait-il Bella et **MON** bébé?

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Bonne semaine.**

**Bises.**

**Chris**


	27. Chapitre 26

_**Alexoue, felicitie, edwardbellaamour, Habswifes, Isnoname, sand91, cristalle, nnkk77, miangemidemon02, Cha-and-Shihanna, ballorchidee, Maryfanfictions, titiguizmo55, Anais88, menieemmett, tintinini38, LuneBlanche**_

_**TinkerBelle : T'es une petite rigolote toi. J'aurai bcp aimé te voir poêle à la main. Lol**_

_**aussidagility : Mais bien sûr...**_

_**Nini54 : Si tu as l'occasion de le voir c'est sans pb. Lol. Bises**_

_**Nous ne sommes pas mercredi, mais le chapitre est prêt, alors pourquoi attendre ?!**_

_**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à Edwardanddbellabelong2gether , et les personnages à S. MEYER. Je ne fais que traduire.**_

**Chapitre 26**

**EPOV**

_**16 décembre 2008**_

Plus j'étais réveillé, plus mes pensées étaient claires. Comment se pouvait-il que cinq jours se soient déjà écoulés et qu'il n'y ait aucune pistes pour Bella?

Nous devions la trouver. Si Newton touchait à un seul cheveu de sa tête ou faisait en sorte que quelque chose arrive à mon bébé, je le poursuivrai jusque dans les profondeurs de la Terre et le tuerai!

Je me sentais agacé avec ma famille. Je ne voulais pas me sentir comme ça, mais c'était le cas. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils foutu de moi? Ils auraient dû être à la recherche de Bella!

- Euh ... les gars? Je vous remercie d'être ici avec moi et tout ... mais putain, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à la recherche de Bella?

Rose était en colère.

- Je n'apprécie pas ton ton Edward! Tu agis comme si nous n'avions rien fait! Seth a passé au peigne fin la ville et au-delà pour trouver Bella! Emmett et Alice ont été incapables de te quitter parce que tu es leur frère et qu'ils étaient morts d'inquiétude pour toi! Jasper et moi avons aidé Seth à trouver des indices quand nous n'étions pas là! Alors réfléchis avant de pa ...

- Bébé, arrêtes! Il est bouleversé ... Bien sûr, il va penser de cette façon. Dit Emmett en lui coupant la parole. Il enroula ensuite ses bras autour de Rose, qui avait commencé à pleurer.

- Très bien, mais je n'apprécie pas qu'il réagisse comme si nous ne faisions rien. Elle est tout aussi importante pour nous! Comment croit-il que nous pourrions vivre si quelque chose lui arrivait?

Il était mauvais de voir Rose hystérique à ce point. Emmett dit qu'il allait l'emmener manger quelque chose à la cafétéria, car elle n'avait rien avalé depuis que tout cela était arrivé. Mon père les accompagna pour boire un café.

Après avoir quitté la chambre, Alice m'expliqua ce que Rose et Emmett avaient vu en venant à l'hôpital le jour de l'accident.

Rose se blâmait parce qu'elle avait été incapable de trouver Tanya depuis qu'elle avait vu sa voiture sur la route. Pourquoi diable l'avait-elle laissé là d'ailleurs? Avait-elle vraiment été si loin? Je la pensais capable.

Alice et moi fûmes interrompus dans notre conversation quand un Seth hors d'haleine bondit dans ma chambre d'hôpital.

J'avais quelque chose à partager avec lui, que je n'avais pas partagé avec ma famille depuis que j'étais réveillé.

Jasper parla le premier.

- Seth, que se passe-t-il?

- J'ai finalement obtenu la cassette de surveillance du parking hôpital.

- Pourquoi en avais-tu besoin? Demandais-je.

J'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait tellement de pièces, et je devais les remettre toutes ensembles pour retrouver ma Bella.

Jasper répondit à ma question.

- Quand Rose et Em ont vu la voiture de Tanya, beaucoup de pensées ont afflué à l'esprit de Rose. Elle a usé de son charme et a obtenu quelques informations de la part des flics. Rose a découvert que la conduite de frein avait été coupé intentionnellement. Nous avions besoin de savoir qui l'avait fait et comment. Nous avons pensé que cela était arrivé pendant que vous étiez à l'hôpital.

Seth fini pour lui.

- Ouais ... et les flics n'ont pas voulu me donner la vidéo de surveillance du parking. Ils ont dit que j'étais juste un détective privé et que je n'étais pas autorisé à intervenir dans l'enquête. Toutefois, le chef Swan a passé un appel à nos agents locaux hier soir. Du coup, ce matin, j'avais ce petit bébé dans les mains. Dit-il en agitant la bande de surveillance.

- L'as-tu déjà regarder? Demanda Alice.

- Ouais, bien sûr. Déclara Seth.

- Et alors? Demandais-je.

- C'est ce que Rose avait suspecté. On voit très clairement Tanya sur cette putain de bande, rampant sous la voiture et coupant la conduite frein.

Salope! Elle avait délibérément essayé de nous tuer!

- Penses-tu qu'elle ait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Mike ait enlevé Bella, ou penses-tu qu'elle n'est pas au courant? Demanda Alice à Seth.

- Je n'en n'ai aucune idée à ce stade. Il nous manque des pièces. Nous avons besoin d'autres indices. Le Chef Swan doit venir demain avec Mme Cullen, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Seth.

Alice et Jasper hochèrent la tête.

- Très bien, parce que je pense qu'une fois que le chef Swan sera là, et comme il s'agit de sa fille, nous pourrons négocier avec la police locale ... et en apprendre un peu plus.

- Eh bien, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Dis-je à Seth.

- Annonces.

- James travaille dans cet l'hôpital ... au laboratoire.

Tous les trois haussèrent les épaules comme si ce n'était rien.

- James, celui qui vit dans ton quartier? Demanda ma sœur.

- Oui.

- D'accord ... mais en quoi est-ce si important? Demanda Seth.

Je leur racontais, étape par étape, ce qui s'était passé le jour de l'accident. Je leur répétais tout ce que j'avais entendu James dire quand j'écoutais.

- C'est fou! Pourquoi James aurait modifié les résultats du test? Qu'y gagnerait-il à le faire? Demanda Alice.

- Je ne sais pas Ali, mais nous devons le savoir.

- Je suis d'accord. Je vais aller dans la salle d'attente et passer quelques appels. Je reviens tout de suite. Nous dit Seth.

J'espérais que ces appels nous permettraient d'obtenir des réponses.

**BPOV**

_**17 décembre 2008**_

Ma tête battait la chamade. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un s'en servait comme d'un tambour. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Malheureusement, le visage que je vis quand je me réveillais n'était pas celui que j'espérais.

C'était Mike . Et j'aurai jamais voulu le revoir.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Où étais-je?

- Bella, ma chérie. Tout va bien se passer. Tu vas bien. Notre bébé va bien. Le Dr Volturi va t'aider et prendre soin de toi bébé.

Quoi? J'étais tellement confuse. Qu'est-ce qui se passait?

- Mme Newton, m'entendez-vous? Je suis le Dr Aro Volturi. Je vous le promets, votre séjour dans cet établissement sera des plus confortables. Nous allons vous remettre sur pieds en un rien de temps.

Je ne savais pas exactement où j'étais,ni ce qui se passait, mais quelque chose dans mon ventre me disait que je devais jouer le jeu pour le moment ... pour la sécurité de mon enfant à naître.

- Mi ... Mike? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où suis-je? Quel jour on est?

- Chérie, on est mercredi ... 17 Décembre. Il y a six jours toi et moi avons eu un terrible accident de voiture. J'ai été éjecté ma chérie ... mais tu étais coincée dans la voiture. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Notre bébé va bien.

A quoi jouait-il? Pourquoi mentait-il? Un plan commençait à se former dans ma tête. Je pensais connaître un moyen de me sortir de là. Je priais donc pour que Mike soit aussi stupide que je le pensais.

Le Dr Volturi sourit et tapota le dos de Mike.

- Ah, Mike. Je vois que vous êtes l'incarnation du mari attentionné. Vous serez un père merveilleux. Nous ferons sortir votre Isabella d'ici en peu de temps, je vous le promets.

Enfin, Mike et moi allions rester seuls dans cette chambre. Il était temps de jouer.

Mike se tourna vers moi, un air menaçant sur son visage.

- Bien, maintenant que le docteur est parti, Isabella , arrêtes tes conneries!

_S'il te plaît soit stupide, s'il te plaît sois stupide. _

Cela était mon mantra.

Je pris l'air le plus choqué que je pus.

- Mike! Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça? Je ne comprends pas. Que se passe-t-il? Je ne me souviens de rien. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est d' Août!

Son visage s'adoucit un peu. J'essayais de déchiffrer ses expressions, et voir s'il me croyait. Je décidais de continuer car il se taisait toujours.

- Je ne comprends pas bébé! Lorsque je suis allée dormir nous étions en Août. Maintenant, je me réveille, et tu me dis que nous sommes en Décembre! Tu m'as également dit que nous avons eu un accident de voiture et que je suis enceinte! Quand est-ce arrivé? S'il te plaît Mike, aides-moi à comprendre parce que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. J'ai tellement peur maintenant!

Il n'était pas difficile de faire couler les larmes ou de forcer mon corps à trembler de peur. J'avais vraiment peur, et pour de nombreuses raisons. J'espérais juste que ça fonctionnait.

Je pouvais dire maintenant, à l'expression de son visage, qu'il avait cru mon histoire.

OUI! Cela était bon ... très bon.

Mike s'assit sur le lit d'hôpital à côté de moi et prit ma main dans la sienne. Je dus lutter contre l'envie de le repousser, mais je le faisais pour mon bébé.

**Mike POV**

_**17 décembre 2008**_

Cela était tout simplement parfait! Comment aurais-je pu avoir plus de chance? Elle ne se souvenait de rien depuis Août! C'était tout simplement inestimable.

Il était temps d'utiliser ma magie sur ma ... femme . J'étais impatient de ne plus avoir à l'appeler comme ça.

J'essayais de voir si elle esquissait une grimace ou me repoussait quand je pris sa main dans la mienne et que je m'assis à côté d'elle sur le lit.

Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner, et ce que je voyais dans ses yeux n'était que bonté et amour. Oh, elle ne se souvenait vraiment de rien.

- Bells ... chérie ... je suis désolé que tu ais peur. Je vais t'aider à traverser cela. Les choses ont été incroyables ces derniers mois. Nous avons été plus heureux que jamais. Il y a deux mois, nous avons découvert que tu étais enceinte. Tu en es maintenant à environ trois mois. N'est-ce pas merveilleux Bella?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

- Oh Mike, c'est merveilleux. Je suis impatiente que nous soyons parents!

Je ne crois pas salope. Tu ne vas pas élever mon enfant avec moi. C'est le rôle de James.

- Je sais Bells. Ça va être incroyable.

- Mike, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis ici.

- Eh bien ... euh ... les médecins de l'hôpital t'ont transféré ici à cause de ta blessure à la tête. Tu es restée six jours dans le coma. Ils ne savaient pas quel serait l'ampleur du traumatisme quand tu te réveillerais. Je connais personnellement le Dr Volturi et j'ai insisté pour que tu sois transférée ici.

- Donc, tout va bien autrement?

- Oui, tu as seulement subi des contusions et des coupures dans l'accident. C'était grave Bells ... tu as été si chanceuse. Quelqu'un veille certainement sur toi. Je suis tellement reconnaissant que toi et mon bébé alliez bien.

- M. Newton, peut-être que nous devrions laisser votre femme se reposer le temps que je vous parle. Dit Aro depuis la porte.

- Bien sûr.

Je me reculais un peu pour l'embrasser sur le front. Elle me sourit doucement et ferma les yeux. Cela était tout simplement trop facile.

Quand je sortis dans le couloir, Aro se tourna vers moi le regard méchant.

- Quoi? Demandais-je. Pourquoi me regardait-il de cette manière?

- A quel jeu jouez-vous avec moi Mike?

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez?

- Vous m'avez appelé et supplié de prendre votre femme enceinte dans mon centre de réadaptation. J'ai appelé l'hôpital dans lequel vous m'aviez dit qu'elle était. Ils ne l'ont jamais vu! Vous m'avez menti. Je n'apprécie pas qu'on me mente. Il n'y a rien qui justifie que cette femme ait besoin d'être dans un hôpital de réadaptation, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec vous ... mais vous feriez mieux de régler cette merde ensemble mon ami. Rien de bon ne sortira de tout ça. Je veux que vous soyez partis demain. Elle ne peut pas rester ici. Il n'y a aucune raison médicale pour elle reste ici. Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire?

Qu'il aille se faire foutre! Pourquoi avait-il appeler l'hôpital putain? Ce n'était pas bon. Réfléchis Mike, réfléchis. Pourquoi n'avions-nous pas prévu cela? Tout cela allait me péter à la gueule!

- Aro ... euh ... Dr Volturi, s'il vous plaît, donnez-nous quelques jours. Écoutez, je ne sais pas pourquoi l'hôpital ne disposait d'aucun document de son passage. Je vous assure qu'elle était là, mais je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur médecin que vous pour prendre soin de ma femme. S'il vous plaît, permettez-lui de rester ici pour quelques jours. Faites tous les tests que vous pouvez, afin que nous soyons sûrs que son cerveau va bien. Elle n'a aucun souvenir de quoi que ce soit depuis Août. J'ai peur que quelque chose ... n'aille pas.

- Elle a des pertes de mémoire, vous dites?

J'hochais la tête tristement.

- Eh bien, ceci change les choses Mike. Je vous connais depuis longtemps ... mais quelque chose ne colle pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous mentez à propos de l'hôpital, mais je sais qui vous êtes. Cependant, je vais effectuer une batterie complète de tests sur votre femme pour savoir ce qui se passe avec son cerveau. Nous devons faire en sorte que ce ne soit que temporaire.

J'espérais que ce ne soit pas temporaire. Cela tombait bien. Cela me laissait un peu de temps pour parler à James et trouver un nouveau plan. Il était évident que je n'allais pas être en mesure de la laisser ici pour le reste de la grossesse comme je l'avais espéré.

- Je vous remercie docteur Volturi. Merci beaucoup. Vous ne savez pas ce que cela signifie pour moi.

Il était temps d'aller retrouver à ma charmante épouse maintenant.

**BPOV**

_**17 décembre 2008**_

Je me tenais près de la porte, et écoutais tout ce que Mike et le Dr Volturi disaient dans le couloir. Bon, le Dr Volturi était déjà suspicieux à son égard. Peut-être qu'il ferait un bon allié.

Quand ils se dire au revoir je retournais au lit. Je fis semblant d'être encore endormie quand Mike entra dans la chambre.

J'ouvris les yeux lentement et lui sourit.

- Salut. Dis-je.

- Salut bébé. Le Dr Volturi va effectuer tous les tests qu'il est possible pour nous assurer que ta perte de mémoire n'est que temporaire.

- Oh, c'est bien. Cela me permettra de me souvenir de tout plus tôt.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais juste aller sur le canapé et faire une sieste.

- Bien sûr que non Mike. Tu dois être épuisé. Vas te reposer un peu mon cœur. Dis-je en essayant de paraître la plus aimante possible, ce qui était très difficile car je le haïssais.

Maintenant qu'il était loin de moi et que je ne cherchais plus à écouter quelque chose d'indiscret, mon esprit se mit en ébullition. Comment allais-je sortir de cette situation? Comment allait Edward? Oh mon Dieu! Que faire s'il n'avait pas réussi à sortir de l'accident? Cela commença un nouveau cycle de pensées.

Quelle était la cause de l'accident? Était-ce Mike? Était-ce ainsi qu'il avait réussi à m'enlever? La dernière chose dont je me souvenais vraiment était que je criais en regardant Edward.

Puis je m'étais-je réveillée ici.

Je regardais autour de la chambre. Il n'y avait pas de téléphone. Mike s'était probablement assuré qu'il n'y en n'ait pas. J'attendis jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre que Mike dorme bien, puis me levais du lit et commençais à chercher mon sac car mon téléphone était dedans.

Mon sac se trouvait dans un des tiroirs de la table de nuit, mais mon téléphone n'était pas là. Mike l'avait probablement enlevé.

Mince!

Je me demandais si je sortais de la chambre pour aller trouver le docteur Volturi s'il serait de mon côté. Croirait-il ce que j'avais à dire? Il suspectait déjà quelque chose de louche avec Mike ... mais me croirait-il?

Je devais essayer. Mike dormait mais je ne pouvais pas risquer de le réveiller et d'empirer les choses. Mais cela valait le coup et je devais y aller. Je cherchais et trouvais dans le placard les vêtements que je portais le jour de l'accident.

Ils étaient déchirés et plein de sang, mais je m'en fichais. Je sortirai d'ici d'une façon ou d'une autre. Comme je ne savais pas où nous nous trouvions, j'avais besoin d'aide. Peut-être que je pourrai trouver un téléphone et appeler Edward.

**EPOV**

_**17 décembre 2008**_

Charlie et ma mère étaient arrivés tôt ce matin. Charlie n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire par la police locale. Après son arrivée à l'hôpital et obtenu toutes les informations que nous pouvions lui donner, il était parti tout droit au poste de police avec Seth. Nous attendions tous dans ma chambre d'hôpital de savoir ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

Ma mère était très démonstrative et n'arrêtait pas de me dire à quelle point elle était heureuse que Bella soit enceinte.

C'est en fin de journée que Charlie et Seth revinrent à l'hôpital. Ils avaient l'air très contrarié, fatigués et Leah était avec eux.

Qu'était-il arrivé?

Seth nous expliqua que, après que lui et Charlie soient allés au poste de police, ils étaient passés à son bureau. Quand ils étaient arrivés, Leah était couchée sur le sol, elle avait été frappé, et était en pleurs. Elle leur avoua tout.

Elle avait été voir James. Leah leur expliqua comment Newton était venu au bureau en expliquant qu'il voulait faire suivre Bella. James était avec lui. Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis. Cela signifiait que Newton était au courant de l'affaire depuis le début.

James avait séduit Leah en lui faisant croire qu'elle était la seule femme pour lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait quitter Victoria pour elle. Parce qu'elle l'aimait tellement, elle lui communiquait des informations. Elle était la taupe.

Aujourd'hui, James était entré dans le bureau en colère. Il voulait des informations sur ce qui se passait avec le nouveau test ADN et l'accident. Elle n'avait pas pu pas lui donner les réponses qu'il voulait et il était devenu violent. Il l'avait vraiment amoché.

Il venait de partir quand Charlie et Seth étaient arrivés. Seth avait appelé la police et ils avaient publié un avis de recherche sur James.

Charlie fut le premier à parler après le récit de Seth.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de rendre une visite à ce type. De toute évidence, il y a quelque chose qui nous manque. Qu'en dites-vous Seth?

- Je dis qu'il faut y aller. Mais avant, je veux m'assurer que ma sœur va bien et qu'elle soit vue par un médecin.

Charlie hocha la tête.

- Je vais attendre ici et vous pourrez venir me chercher lorsque vous serez prêt à y aller.

- OK. Lui dit Seth.

Je me sentais tellement impuissant, couché dans ce lit, pendant que ma Bella était là-bas. Newton pouvait leur faire à elle et mon bébé je ne sais quoi.

Pourquoi James avait-il trafiqué le test pour faire croire que Mike était le père? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. A moins que ... Mike était tellement désespérée de garder Bella avec lui ... qu'il pensait certainement que si Bella croyait que c'était son bébé elle resterait avec lui.

Ça devait être ça!

Je commençais juste à partager cette théorie avec tout le monde quand mon téléphone portable se mit à sonner quelque part dans la chambre.

- C'est mon téléphone! Où est-il?

- Qui peut t'appeler? Tout ceux que tu connais sont ici à ...

- C'est Bella! Nous devons trouver son putain de téléphone! Cria Alice.

Enfin, mon téléphone fut récupéré dans mon pantalon qui était dans le placard.

Alice me le tendit.

- Allô? Dis-je.

- Edward Cullen?

- Oui. Qui est-ce?

- C'est le Dr Aro Volturi. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails de qui je suis, je pense que j'ai quelqu'un ici qui voudrait beaucoup parler avec vous.

Je n'étais pas préparé à ce que j'entendis après. C'était la voix d'un ange.

- Edward, c'est vraiment toi? Tu vas bien? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu vas bien. Je suis tellement effrayée et inquiète.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. C'était la voix de mon ange et elle était vivante. Elle avait l'air bien.

- Bella ... c'est toi? Tu vas bien? Comment va notre bébé? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que vous allez bien tous les deux.

- Edward, je vais bien. Le Dr Volturi va t'expliquer comment je suis arrivée ici et où je suis. Je voulais juste te parler et entendre ta voix. Le bébé va bien. Je te le promets.

Je pouvais dire qu'elle pleurait aussi. C'étaient des larmes de joie pour nous deux. Nous savions que nous allions bien tous les deux. Je voulais en savoir plus, mais il y avait quelque chose que je devais lui dire d'abord.

- Bells ... papa a fait le test ADN. Tu ferais mieux de te préparer parce que le bébé que tu portes est cent pour cent un Edward Jr.

- Quoi?

- C'est vrai mon amour. Ce petit est notre bébé dans tous les sens du terme.

Elle pleurait plus fort maintenant.

- Oh mon Dieu, Edward. C'est merveilleux. Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point ça me fait plaisir.

- Oh, je pense que je le sais ma chérie.

Soudain, j'entendis Bella s'éloigner du téléphone.

- Que fais-tu ici? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? L'entendis-je dire.

Puis j'entendis tomber le téléphone. Il y avait des bruits. J'avais reconnu la voix de Mike. Oh mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce qui se passait là-bas? Je me pétrifiais en entendant les sons. Les cris de Bella, une balle, puis le silence. Le téléphone était coupé ... la connexion était perdue.

**BPOV**

_**17 décembre 2008**_

J'avançais à travers le centre. J'étais aussi discrète que je le pouvais. Finalement je trouvais le bureau du Dr Volturi.

Je lui racontais mon histoire. Il était choqué, mais attendait, et écoutait tranquillement que je lui raconte tout ... depuis le début. Je remontais même jusqu'au lycée.

- Eh bien Mme Newton, quelle histoire. Heureusement pour vous, il y a trop de trous dans l'histoire de votre mari et je crois tout ce que vous venez de me dire.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

- Merci docteur ... et c'est Swan. Mademoiselle Swan, s'il vous plaît.

Du moins pour l'instant c'était Swan. J'espérais qu'un jour prochain ... ce serait Cullen.

- Oui, bien sûr. Que diriez-vous que je vous appelle juste Bella?

Je souris.

- Cela fonctionne aussi. Peut-on appeler Edward maintenant? Je dois savoir comment il va.

- Bien sûr.

Je me sentais tellement soulagée qu'il soit vivant et qu'il aille bien. Puis il m'annonça les nouvelles les plus merveilleuse. Il m'a informa que notre enfant était en fait ... notre enfant.

J'étais tellement heureuse. Puis la porte du bureau du Dr Volturi s'ouvrit, et James était là, avec Mike se tenant derrière lui.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait?

- Que faites-vous ici? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Leur demandais-je. Pourquoi diable, James était ici?

Il pointa son arme sur nous.

- James, calmes-toi! Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Lui hurla Mike.

- Elle va tout gâcher Mike, je ne la laisserai pas ruiner nos plans, putain!

J'avais laissé tomber le téléphone lorsque James avait sorti le pistolet.

James était nerveux et lâcha l'arme. Un coup de feu fut tiré quand le pistolet tomba au sol. La balle ricocha sur quelque chose et atteint le Dr Volturi. Je criais et a courus vers lui. James ramassé le pistolet tandis que Mike se dirigeait vers moi et raccrochait le téléphone. James ferma la porte du bureau quand nous entendîmes la sécurité venir dans le couloir.

C'était la folie.

- James, ça ne faisait pas partie du plan. Nous n'allons jamais avoir notre bébé maintenant! Lui dit Mike.

Hunh? Rembobinez. De quoi parlaient-ils?

- Il a besoin d'un médecin! Leur dis-je en regardant le Dr Volturi qui saignait abondamment. Il avait besoin de voir un médecin.

- Personne ne va nulle part. Je dois régler ça putain. Tais-toi! Dit-il en pointant l'arme vers moi.

Je pensais que j'allais m'évanouir quand je vis la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. Mike ... se dirigea vers James et enroula ses bras autour de son cou ... approcha son visage du sien ... et commença à l'embrasser.

J'étais sous le choc! Mon mari était gay!

Pas étonnant qu'il ne me faisait rien ressentir quand nous faisions l'amour. Il regarda James droit dans les yeux et dit.

- Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire. Il est mourant. On va sauter pour cela. Je pense que nous allons devoir partir au au Mexique plus tôt, et l'emmener avec nous . Une fois qu'elle aura eu notre bébé ... on se débarrassera d'elle ... de la façon que tu voudras.

James hocha la tête.

- Oh, et en passant, je suis ravi que le bébé soit de moi. Nous n'avons même pas encore pu le célébrer. Lui dit Mike.

- Nous allons célébrer ça correctement une fois que nous serons sortis d'ici. Répondit James.

Attendez ... ce n'était pas bébé de Mike. Mike pensait toujours qu'il l'était. James savait qu'il ne l'était pas. OK ... réfléchis Bella. Edward m'a dit dans la voiture, quand nous avons quitté l'hôpital, ce qu'il avait découvert à propos de James, qui travaillait au laboratoire.

Cela signifiait que James avait du falsifier le test ADN ... apparemment, parce qu'il voulait avoir un bébé avec Mike. Ils pensaient toujours que ce bébé était Mike.

J'avais besoin de continuer à leur faire croire que le bébé que je portais était de Mike. Une fois qu'ils découvriraient la vérité ... et quand Mike découvrirait la vérité ... je ne leur serai plus utile. Donc pour l'instant, je devais laisser Mike croire que c'était son bébé.

Mike essayait d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Leur nouveau plan était que nous nous échappions par la fenêtre. James s'approcha de moi et me tira vers lui.

- Ne penses même pas dire la vérité à Mike. Je sais que tu parlais à ton mec quand nous sommes arrivés ici. Il t'a probablement dit qui était le vrai père. Je vais te tuer, en commençant par le bébé que tu portes si tu en souffles un mot à Mike. Tu me comprends salope? Me chuchota-t-il durement à l'oreille.

Je hochais la tête. Je ne pouvais pas parler. Mike je pouvais le manipuler, même avec les coups et le viol ... mais James ... il me terrifiait vraiment.

Je ferai n'importe quoi afin de garder mon bébé en sécurité. Je savais qu'Edward saurait nous trouver. Je le savais.

- Viens, nous devons sortir d'ici avant que les flics arrivent et entourent la place. Vous savez qu'ils ont entendu le coup de feu.

Je savais que le Dr Volturi saignait à mort. Je priais pour qu'une fois que nous soyons sortis de là, ils enfoncent la porte, et soient en mesure de le sauver à temps.

Je priais également pour qu'Edward nous retrouve.

**EPOV**

_**17 décembre 2008**_

Je faisais de l'hyperventilation après que l'appel de Bella se soit terminé. J'expliquais à ma famille ce qui s'était passé.

Charlie en avait assez entendu.

- Je vais chercher Seth et nous allons chez James!

Papa prit la parole.

- Envoyez-y Seth seul, Charlie. Vous allez vouloir venir avec nous.

- Où allons-nous? Demandais-je.

- Edward ... tu viens de te réveiller fils. Tu as une jambe cassée. Tu ne vas nulle part. Dit mon père.

- Putain! C'est de ma fiancée et de mon bébé dont nous parlons! C'est pourquoi ils font des béquilles. Partout où vous irez les gars ... je vous accompagnerai!

- Où allons-nous? Demanda Emmett.

- Je sais qui est le Dr Volturi, et je sais où se trouve son centre. Ce n'est pas loin d'ici. Je pense que nous devrions y aller ... maintenant!

- Je ne pourrai pas être plus d'accord avec toi papa!"

Sur ces mots, je poussais le bouton d'appel du poste des infirmières. Je pris mes vêtements, des béquilles, et nous partîmes d'ici.

Nous allions chercher Bella! Je priais juste pour que nous n'arrivions pas trop tard.


	28. Chapitre 27

_**Grazie, Alexoue, felicitie, sand91, LuneBlanche, Habswifes, Isnoname, sabrina gomez, Twifictions miangemidemon02, , Maryfanfictions, cristalle, aurelie01, MaPlumeMagique**_

_**nini54 : Merci pour ta review. Il reste encore 6 chapitres et l'épilogue.**_

_**TinkerBelle : Alors résultat du pari dans ce chapitre... Et qu'est-ce que je gagne si tu perds?Lol. Bises**_

_**aussidagility : Tu as entièrement carte blanche pour faire ce que tu veux à James. :)**_

**Chapitre 27**

**BPOV**

_**17 décembre 2008**_

Edward.

La particularité de ce centre de désintoxication était qu'il avait été construit dans un endroit pittoresque, où l'alcool courait librement pendant la prohibition. Quand ils l'avaient rénové et transformé en centre, la plupart des tunnels de la Rumrunner avaient été fermés.

Sauf pour celui qui se trouvait à trois cents mètres en dehors du bureau de Aro.

Malheureusement, Mike était au courant de la situation. C'était parfait pour deux hommes en cavale ... qui venaient de blesser un médecin respecté, et avaient besoin de s'enfuir rapidement ... avec leur otage enceinte, avant que les flics ne se présentent pour les arrêter.

Mike me tira derrière lui. James était derrière moi, s'assurant que je n'avais pas d'échappatoire, alors que nous avancions au travers du tunnel.

- Bébé, tu sais où cela mène, n'est-ce pas? Demanda James.

Mike me tenait le bras droit d'une poignée de fer, alors que mon bras gauche était enveloppé de façon protectrice autour de mon ventre.

- Dans 500m environ nous devrions être sortis de l'établissement, et arrivés dans les bois. Ne t' inquiètes pas, et à environ un kilomètre plus loin, il y a un petit chalet où l'on pourra s'arrêter et réfléchir. La première chose que nous devons faire est de déterminer comment nous allons l'emmener au Mexique. Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas bébé, nous allons arranger cela.

N'étais-je qu'un incubateur sur jambes? Il y avait une raison très précise à la création de la maternité de substitution de nos jours. Mike avait assez d'argent pour payer le coût d'une mère porteuse. Pourquoi diable voulait-il mon bébé?

Je lui avais posé cette question. Sa réponse me prouva à quel point il était malade et tordu.

- Parce que, j'étais déjà marié avec toi quand James et moi avons décidé que nous voulions un enfant ensemble. Pourquoi payer quand on a ce qu'il faut sous la main? C'était censé être facile. J'avais un plan infaillible. Te mettre enceinte, attendre neuf mois, et prendre le gosse. J'avais même un plan au cas où j'aurais eu besoin de te faire passer pour le parent méchant. Cela aurait été une partie de plaisir de te faire passer pour une mauvaise mère. Mais, ce plan est foutu maintenant. Nous pouvons encore avoir une belle vie ensemble au Mexique, n'est-ce pas bébé? Dit Mike dit en regardant James ... avec amour dans les yeux.

Mon sang se glaça. J'allais être malade. Ils avaient prévu ça depuis longtemps et j'avais été trop stupide pour m'en rendre compte.

- Tu as raison bébé. Que veux-tu, un garçon ou une fille? Demanda James en me regardant.

- Je veux juste mon enfant. Je n'ai pas de préférence. As-tu déjà choisi des noms?

Ils ressemblaient à deux gars parlant de football autour d'une bière ... et non à deux assassins et kidnappeurs traînant une femme enceinte, dans un vieux tunnel fermé, et à quelques mois de mourir.

_Dieu, s'il vous plaît, laissez-nous sortir de cette situation. Au moins épargnez mon bébé. Que mon bébé s'en sorte et retourne avec Edward. S'il vous plaît laissez Edward nous trouver._

**EPOV**

_**17 décembre 2008**_

J'étais assis dans la jeep d'Emmett. La carte était étendue sur mes genoux, dans une vaine tentative de trouver un itinéraire plus rapide pour aller jusqu'au centre de désintoxication du Dr Volturi.

- Prends la prochaine sortie. Murmurais-je en regardant la carte.

Juste au travers de la forêt se trouvait un ancien chemin forestier conduisant à l'extrémité arrière de l'établissement. C'était une route directe vers le centre, au contraire de la route goudronnée en périphérie de la forêt dense, menant à l'établissement.

- Bien sûr.

Emmett quitta l'autoroute et sous ma direction conduisit 30 km à l'est avant d'arriver sur le vieux chemin forestier.

- Es-tu sûr que ce soit une route? Demanda mon père depuis la banquette arrière.

- Oui. Répondis-je, alors qu'Emmett roulait aussi vite qu'il pouvait sur ce du chemin de terre, plein de bosses, nids de poule, et courbes dangereuses.

En vérité, la route ressemblait plus à un vieux chemin de randonnée qu'à toute autre chose. Rien d'autre qu'une jeep ne pouvait prendre cette route. Mais elle était beaucoup plus rapide.

Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était à ce que ce salaud avait pu faire à Bella. Certes, il ne lui ferait pas mal. Elle était enceinte et il voulait l'enfant ... c'était plus qu'évident. Ma crainte était de ne pas retrouver Bella et notre bébé avant qu'il ne s'enfuit avec eux. Si cela se produisait, il y avait de bonnes chances que je ne les revois jamais.

Si quelque chose leur arrivait je serai incapable de continuer. C'était aussi simple que cela. Je n'avais pas de vie sans eux. J'avais besoin d'eux pour survivre, ils étaient mon oxygène.

- Accrochez-vous bien! Nous arrivons à des endroits difficiles.

Je me cramponnais au tableau de bord et grimaçais de douleur.

**BPOV**

_**17 décembre 2008**_

Je n'allais pas mentir. J'avais peur.

Ces deux psychopathes discutaient de prénoms de bébé comme s'ils parlaient de météo ou d'autre chose.

- Que dirais-tu d'Ashley pour une fille? Demanda James.

- Je suis sorti avec une Ashley. Elle était aussi salope que celle-là. Répondit Mike en me désignant.

- Bon, alors Meredith? Continua James.

Mike s'arrêta dans son élan, se retourna, et lança à James un regard étrange.

- Meredith? Vraiment?

- C'était le nom de ma grand-mère. La gentille, celle qui m'a fait confiance. Marmonna James.

- Je me souviens quand nous y sommes allés pendant les vacances d'été. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me regarder d'un mauvais œil.

_Avec raison_ , me dis-je.

- Hé, tout le monde n'est pas obligé de t'aimer. Répondit James, alors que nous continuions notre route.

Devant nous, à travers le tunnel sombre, je pouvais voir une lumière. Je pris une forte inspiration alors que nous approchions. James poussa la crosse de l'arme dans le bas de mon dos, changeant mon halètement de surprise en un halètement de douleur.

Mike gravit les échelons devant nous, jusqu'à à la trappe cachée dans le plafond du tunnel. Alors qu'il se débattait avec la porte rouillée, James se pencha vers moi.

- Je vois que tu te tais petite salope. Je suis très heureux que tu suives les instructions que je t'ai donné dans le bureau du médecin. Je suis impatient que tu ais cet enfant. Dès que le bébé sera né, tu seras mienne. Mike n'a jamais voulu te partager toutes ces années et je veux vraiment savoir ce que j'ai manqué, avant de te tuer et de te laisser à la frontière des États-Unis. Savoir si ta chatte serrée est succulente. Hmmm? J'aime Mike, mais ça fait un moment que je veux m'amuser avec toi, bébé. Putain, je suis impatient de t'avoir.

James lécha le lobe de mon oreille et ricana sombrement.

- Et cet enfant, s'il ressemble à ce connard et que Mike, n'est pas le père ... eh bien je connais beaucoup de gens prêts à acheter une bébé. Et je pourrai en tirer plus si c'est une petite fille. Les filles ont toujours plus de valeur. Peut-être que je ne vais pas te tuer. Peut-être que je vais aussi te vendre. Tu pourras avoir une belle petite chambre, avec comme porte un petit rideau, dans un bordel en Thaïlande. D'un autre côté, peut-être que je devrai te laisser enfermée dans mon sous-sol, et t'utiliser quand j'en aurai envie. Je pourrai envoyer des photos à ton amant de temps en temps, et lui faire voir comment... un vrai homme agit. Ou peut-être que je vais juste te garder comme mère porteuse. Hmmm ... j'ai tellement d'options avec toi, douce Bella.

Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. La seule chose qui me trottait dans la tête était « _Cours__! Cours! Sauves le bébé! Sauves-toi! Cours Bella, COURS! »._ Le frisson se transforma en un tremblement dans tout mon corps, quand Mike força la trappe, et sortit en rampant dans la lumière du soleil.

Se tournant, Mike se pencha et tendit la main pour m'aider à sortir.

Je savais que c'était ma chance et que je devais la prendre.

J'attrapais la main de Mike et me hissais jusqu'à l'échelle pourrie. Plusieurs barreaux se brisaient sous le poids, et je me plaçais volontairement sur eux, faisant tomber la poussière sous mes pieds. Mike me tira vers lui puis se pencha à nouveau pour aider James.

- Putain, ces barreaux sont de la merde bébé. Dit James.

Mike grogna sous le poids du psychopathe qu'il aidait à remonter à la surface.

Il n'y avait pas moyen que je laisse ces salauds fous mettre la main sur mon bébé.

Même si je devais en mourir.

Je ne permettrai à personne de blesser mon enfant.

Maman Ours se réveilla, et d'un coup rapide, j'envoyais Mike dans le tunnel en dessous de nous.

- Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Rugit-il en dessous de moi.

Je claquais la trappe pour la fermer, et tournais le levier.

_Que mes jambes ne me lâchent pas maintenant._

**EPOV**

_**17 décembre 2008**_

- Nous sommes arrivés. Dit Emmett en coupant le moteur.

J'attrapais mes béquilles, la carte, et sortis de la jeep. Emmett, Jasper, Charlie, mon père et moi, primes la route vers le nord-est.

-Par là. L'établissement est à quatre Km d'ici.

Nous marchions aussi vite que nous le pouvions. Papa refusait de me quitter. Emmett et Jasper coururent en avant, chacun avec un démonte-pneu dans la main. Charlie avait son fusil armé et prêt. Nous n'avions aucune idée de ce dans quoi nous nous étions embarqués, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Bella était ici, quelque part, et nous devions la retrouver avant que l'impensable se produise.

- Comment vas-tu mon fils? Me demanda mon père.

- Je vais bien.

C'était vrai. Papa avait insisté pour engourdir ma jambe à partir du genou. La seule chose qui me dérangeait, était ces putain nids de poule sur la route forestière.

Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées quand nous entendîmes des cris et des coups de feu.

C'était la voix de James que j'avais entendu crier.

**BPOV**

_**17 décembre 2008**_

Je courais aussi vite que je le pouvais.

L'adrénaline coulait dans mes veines. Je sautais par-dessus des branches d'arbres et m'élançais à travers les arbres comme une putain de nymphe des bois.

C'était comme si j'avais une meute de loups à mes trousses.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que j'entende :

- ISABELLA! TU VAS PAYER POUR CA, SALOPE!

C'était la voix de James, quelque part derrière moi.

- Bébé! Reviens! Ne lui fais pas de mal, putain! Elle transporte une cargaison précieuse! Tu ne feras pas de mal à mon enfant!

Celui-là, c'était Mike.

Alors ils étaient sortis de la trappe. Comment diable avaient-ils fait cela? Je ne pouvais pas m'en inquiéter. Je devais m'éloigner d'eux ... loin, très loin.

- Aïe! Criais-je quand je tombais sur une racine exposée.

- Merde!

Regardant vers le bas, je vis ce qui devait pouvait être une branche d'arbre, entrant d'un côté de mon mollet et sortant par l'autre. Le sang commençait à couler des deux côtés de ma jambe. L'odeur atteint mes narines et je mis ma main sur mon nez, souhaitant repousser la nausée.

J'essayais de me mettre debout, mais retombais sous la douleur la plus terrible qu'on puisse imaginer.

Il n'était plus question de courir.

Devant moi, je vis la maison que Mike avait mentionné plus tôt. Si je pouvais m'y cacher et faire profil bas, je pourrai avoir une chance.

Je commençais donc à m'approcher de la masure, priant pour trouver la sécurité dont j'avais besoin.

**EPOV**

_**17 décembre 2008**_

- ISABELLA! TU VAS PAYER POUR CA, SALOPE! Entendis-je au loin.

C'était la voix de James. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour le mettre tellement en colère ... mais j'espérais qu'il ait foutrement mal.

Nous devions suivre le son de cette voix. Je préférais mourir que de laisser ce monstre mettre la main sur Bella et notre enfant.

Nous fûmes tous tétanisés un moment ...décidant dans quelle direction se diriger. Charlie chuchota que nous devrions nous diviser pour les trouver rapidement. Charlie et moi allions rester ensemble, parce qu'il m'était très difficile de me déplacer avec des béquilles, et avec très peu de sensation dans une de mes jambes, et puis il avait une arme. Mon père et mes frères se séparèrent et allèrent dans trois directions différentes.

Nous n'entendions plus de cris. Merde, je priais pour qu'il recommence à parler. Je priais pour que Bella crie ... quelque chose pouvant nous indiquer où elle était. Quelque chose d'important s'était passé et je devais trouver mon amour.

Mon téléphone portable commença vibrer dans ma poche. Je le sortis rapidement sans regarder qui c'était.

- Allô?

- Edward ... c'est Seth. Rose, Alice et moi avons trouvé Victoria et elle a parlé. Tu ne vas pas croire ce que nous avons découvert.

- Accouches Seth! Dis-je dans un murmure.

- Mec, pourquoi tu chuchotes?

- Dis-moi juste Seth!

- OK, désolé mec. Eh bien, il semble que James n'ait épousé Victoria que pour qu'elle puisse obtenir sa carte verte. Il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Léah?

- Non ... James est amoureux de Mike Newton.

- QUOI? Hurlais-je.

Charlie me regarda et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour me dire de me taire.

- Ouais ... et ce n'est pas tout. Ils ont ciblé Bella depuis le tout début. Ils voulaient qu'elle soit leur mère porteuse. Ils étaient un couple avant même que Bella et Mike se rencontrent. Leur plan était de mettre Bella enceinte de Mike, puis de prouver qu'elle était une mère indigne afin qu'ils puissent partir avec le bébé.

Mais Edward ... Victoria dit que James est vraiment malade. Elle a dit que ... il ne se souciait pas d'obtenir la garde du bébé juridiquement ... il veut la tuer. Il a cette obsession maladive avec elle. Victoria dit qu'il est énervé depuis des années car Mike ne voulait pas la partager avec lui ... sexuellement. Il veut qu'elle soit son objet Edward. Il veut lui faire des choses méprisables. Vous devez la trouver!

- Nous y travaillons Seth! Merci pour l'information.

Je raccrochais le téléphone et transmis toutes les informations à Charlie. Il était tout aussi choqué que moi. Nous devions retrouver Bella avant que ce monstre le fasse. Jusqu'où Mike laisserait-il les choses dégénérer?

- Regardes Edward! Il y a un chalet là-bas, au loin! Dit Charlie.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers lui. Les sons venant de là-bas me hanteront pour toujours. Nous entendîmes des cris à glacer le sang venant de la bouche de ma bien-aimée.

Alors que nous faisions notre chemin vers la maison, Charlie me fit signe de passer par l'avant alors qu'il se rendait à l'arrière. Les cris avaient soudain cessé. S'il vous plaît laissez-les en vie ... et saufs.

J'ouvris la porte, entrais à l'intérieur, et fus accueilli par la scène la plus dégoûtante que je n'avais jamais vu. James ... au-dessus de ma Bella ... son pantalon autour de ses chevilles ... alors qu'il tentait d'arracher le sien de son corps. Bella était coincée sous lui ... un peu inconsciente ... marmonnant des incohérences. Elle saignait. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait? J'allais en finir avec lui... maintenant.

Je savais qu'il ne l'avait pas encore violée parce qu'elle portait encore son pantalon. Sa chemise était arrachée ... ce salaud lui avait enlevé la moitié de ses vêtements.

Je vis rouge. Je n'aimais pas que l'effet du médicament injecté par mon père dans ma jambe se dissipe et laisse place à une immense douleur. Je devais envoyer cet enculé loin de Bella. Je me déplaçais vers lui aussi vite que je le pouvais, et utilisais mon corps pour le pousser loin d'elle.

J'entendis la porte arrière s'ouvrir à coups de pied. Heureusement, c'était Charlie. Il pourrait prendre soin de Bella pendant que je m'occuperai de monstre!

- Ôtes tes sales pattes de moi Cullen, je vais prendre ce que je veux! Je vais entacher ta petite pêche, et tu ne pourras plus jamais la toucher!

Je continuais à le marteler avec mes poings, mes béquilles, tout ce que je pouvais trouver. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas une jambe cassée, et il se défendait.

- Pourquoi James ... pourquoi fais-tu cela? Je pensais que tu aimais Mike. Pourquoi veux-tu lui faire du mal de cette façon?

Il me regarda en état de choc. Je continuais.

- Oui ... je sais pour toi et Mike.

- Bon, je suis content, je veux que chacun le sache! Je lui aurais tout donné. Mais il voulait un putain de bébé, le sien, et je ne pouvais pas lui donner. Cette salope, oui! Puis le bougre ne voulait même pas la partager avec moi! Il était censé m'aimer et tout me donner. Elle nous a tenus à l'écart. Je la déteste! J'ai juré de la faire payer pour m'avoir tenu loin de lui!

- Tu ... ne...vas ... jamais ... putain ...la... toucher ...! Criais-je.

Le gars était gravement malade. Nous roulâmes sur le sol. Je remarquais le pistolet à côté de Bella. Charlie s'occupait de sa petite fille. Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux.

James devait avoir posé son pistolet alors qu'il tentait de la violer. Bella avait du sang sur son front. Je parie que ce connard l'avait frappée à la tête avec son arme pour la faire arrêter de crier.

Je rampais sur le sol, vers le canon. James attrapa mes jambes vers lui. J'hurlais de douleur. Il prit le pistolet et j'essayais de le frapper de la main. Nous lutions pour avoir le pistolet, il me cognait la tête. Je voyais des étoiles. Je levais les yeux juste à temps pour le voir debout sur moi avec le canon pointé sur ma poitrine.

- Dis bonne nuit Cullen. Me dit-il avec un sourire.

Je fermais les yeux en pensant que c'était la fin. J'entendis deux coups de feu, mais ne sentis rien. Je levais les yeux ... James était sur le sol ... du sang sur sa tête et sa poitrine. Je regardais derrière moi. Charlie lui avait tiré dessus deux fois.

Cet homme était mon héros, putain!

- Edward, tu vas bien?

J'hochais la tête et rampais vers lui et Bella du mieux que je pouvais. Charlie avait ôté son manteau et l'avait enroulé autour de la poitrine nue de sa fille. Elle était complètement silencieuse maintenant, mais elle tremblait.

Nous ne pensions pas que ce soit une bonne idée de la déplacer avec ses blessures... alors je m' installais à côté d'elle, lui tenant la main, et lui disant que j'étais là. Je lui disais que jamais plus je ne la perdrai et que nous allions enfin être ensemble ... pour de vrai ... et pour toujours ... maintenant.

- Edward ... jusqu'où a-t-il été? Me demanda Charlie doucement.

- Il ne l'a pas ... violé. Je l'ai arrêté.

- Je te remercie, fils.

- Je donnerai ma vie pour elle, monsieur ... vous devriez le savoir maintenant.

- Je le sais. Répondit-il.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, monsieur.

- Arrêtes avec tes conneries de monsieur. Je suppose que tu vas devenir mon gendre assez tôt ... Je pense que tu peux m'appeler ... Charlie ... ou papa. Je t'ai connu toute ta vie, gamin. Et je le ferai de nouveau si je devais le faire.

Jasper, Emmett et mon père entrèrent dans la maison. Ils avaient Mike avec eux. Emmett avait attaché les mains de Mike derrière son dos, et il le menait partout comme un chien.

- James! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? Cria Mike.

- Tais-toi!. C'est après lui que tu devrais être énervé, après ce qu'il t'a fait. Lui dit Emmett.

C'est alors que je remarquais des ecchymoses sur le visage de Mike. Apparemment, James était devenu fou quand Bella leur avait échappé. Il l'avait informé que j'étais le père du bébé et qu'il allait prendre Bella qu'il le veuille ou non. Il avait frappé Mike et l'avait laissé couché ensanglanté pour que ma famille le trouve, alors qu'il allait à la recherche de Bella.

Mon père alla droit vers Bella. Nous lui expliquâmes tout ce que nous avions vu. Il évalua ses blessures. Il y avait une branche d'arbre à côté d'elle avec du sang dessus. Il pensait que ça venait de ça. Ma maladroite Bella était probablement tombée.

Elle avait des coupures et des contusions multiples. Il est d'accord avec mon évaluation, James l'avait frappé à la tête avec son fusil. Il dit qu'elle tremblait parce que son corps était en état de choc.

Il pensait que tout allait bien se passer, mais nous devions l'emmener à l'hôpital pour vérifier le bébé et soigner ses blessures.

Carlisle déclara que la police et une ambulance étaient en chemin. Mike allait être arrêté pour enlèvement, assassinat, et tout ce qui pourrait être prouvé contre lui.

Quand l'ambulance arriva ils installèrent Bella dedans. Je passais devant Mike et le frappais en plein visage puis dans l'estomac ... juste pour faire bonne mesure. Je lui lançais également un avertissement.

- Juste pour te faire savoir. Nous en avons fini avec toi. Si jamais tu t'approches encore d'elle...je te tuerai. Tu me comprends?

Je dus paraître menaçant, car il hocha la tête et ses dents claquèrent de peur. Bon.

Je montais dans l'ambulance avec Bella.

Tout allait bien se passer. Je le savais dans mon cœur.

**Bon voilà, les 2 fous furieux sont maintenant hors d'état de nuire, ne reste plus qu'à retrouver Tanya.**

**J'ai fait mon boulot, à vous de faire le votre en laissant une petite review. :)**

**A très vite, et bon Week-end.**

**Chris**


	29. Chapitre 28

_**maya31, Cloe-Jad3, lisouarras, cristalle, Alexoue, sand91, LuneBlanche, titinini38, grazie, Habswifes, Isnoname, emy2964, Nephtalie, Pattenrond, chahinez, nnk77, guest, Twifictions, Maryfanfictions, bobolavalise, secret 34, miangemidemon02, aussidagility**_

_**titiguizmo55 : Si Tanya le veux bien...**_

_**JasperEdward21 : Merci à toi pour ta gentille review. Biz**_

_**Je rappelle que cette fiction est l'œuvre d****e ****edwardandbellabelong2gether****et que les personnages appartiennent à S. MEYER.**_

**Chapitre 28**

**BPOV**

_**8 janvier 2009**_

_James fit irruption dans la maison en me regardant comme un animal fou._

_- Tu es là Isabella. Je suis tellement fatigué de ces conneries. Mike ne m'a jamais aimé. S'il m'avait aimé ... il ne serait pas resté avec toi. Il n'aurait pas tenu aussi longtemps qu'il l'a fait. Une partie de lui t'aime, et il n'a jamais voulu l'admettre devant moi. Maintenant, tu vas payer pour me l'avoir prit. Je vais prendre ce que j'ai toujours voulu essayer. _

_J'avais peur pour nos vies. Mon bébé et moi étions en danger. Où était Edward?_

_- As- tu quelque chose à dire? Un dernier mot avant que nous commencions belle Bella? _

_- S'il te plaît ... _

_- S'il te plaît quoi? Que je te laisse tranquille__? Oh, non, je vais prendre ce que je veux, chérie.__ Me dit-il avec un sourire narquois._

_J'étais sur le sol et ma jambe me faisait mal. Il tomba à genoux face à moi. J'essayais de m'éloigner de lui. _

_- Ah, ah, ah. Tu n'iras nulle part salope. Nous allons avoir du plaisir._

_Il me poussa sur le sol. Mon instinct de survie prit le dessus et je commençais à lui donner des coups de pied en criant autant que je le pouvais. Il était tellement ... plus fort que moi. Je savais que je perdais du sang de ma blessure à la jambe. Cela me rendait plus vulnérable et me donnait des nausées._

_- S'il te plaît ... ne fais pas ça James. Je vais leur dire que ... tu es innocent ... que c'était une idée de Mike ... tout ce que tu voudras. S'il te plaît, ne blesses ni mon bébé ni moi._

_- Désolé, c'est un peu trop tard pour cela. Fermes-là et laisses moi te baiser, ou je t'étripe dès maintenant! Si tu es une bonne fille ... et que tu fermes cette bouche sexy qu'est la tienne ...__je ne ferai que te baiser. Sinon, je te tuerai quand j'aurai fini avec toi.__ Maintenant reste tranquille pour que je puisse profiter de toi! _

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, je m'assis dans le lit en criant.

- NON! NON! Ne me touches pas.

Je sentis des bras m'envelopper, et je les repoussais avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas. C'est en regardant le sol que je réalisais que ce n'était pas James que j'avais repoussé.

Oh non! C'était Edward.

Sa jambe était plâtrée. Il se releva maladroitement et commença à parsemer mon visage de baisers.

- Oh mon Dieu! Bella! Je pensais que je t'avais perdue Je pensais que tu ne te réveillerais jamais! Bébé, tu m'as tellement manqué!

On aurait dit qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis longtemps. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'était le jour de l'accident. Il était rasé de près ce jour-là. C'était il y a une semaine. Attendez ... ce n'était pas possible que sa barbe ait tant poussé en une semaine.

Je posais la main sur mon ventre. Il était plus gros que dans mon souvenir.

- Edward ... je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussé.

- Ça va mon amour. Je vais appeler mon père ... et l'infirmière.

Il pressa sur le bouton de l'infirmière.

- Oui?

- Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît appeler mon père? Elle est réveillée! Bella est réveillée!

- Edward ... je suis perdue. Combien de temps ai-je été inconsciente?

- Oh mon amour ... tu as dormi pendant presque un mois!

- UN MOIS! Qu'est-ce ... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Edward m'expliqua ce qui s'était passé avec James et Mike, et me dit que je lui avais raconté tout ce qui s'était passé avant que je perde connaissance.

Il grimpa dans le petit lit d'hôpital avec moi.

Nous restâmes un long moment à nous tenir et à nous regarder dans les yeux. C'était la première fois que nous étions ensemble, en sachant que son enfant grandissait en moi.

J'en étais à une quinzaine de semaines de grossesse maintenant ... près de quatre mois. Edward me dit qu'à environ dix-huit semaines, nous devrions être en mesure de connaître le sexe du bébé. Nous voulions vraiment savoir.

- Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai manqué Noël et Nouvel An!

- Tout va bien, mon amour. Aucun de nous ne voulait faire la fête sachant que tu étais ici. Maman a dit que nous fêterions cela quand tu serais réveillée. Par ailleurs, Papa a dit que ton corps avait besoin de se reposer pour guérir. Mais je ne vais pas mentir, j'étais terrifié à l'idée que tu ne te réveilles jamais. Je me sentais tellement impuissant. Je ne pouvais rien faire. La pensée que je pourrai ne jamais revoir tes magnifiques yeux bruns me tuait. Mon père me répétait sans cesse que notre bébé et toi alliez bien, mais ça ne changeait rien.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait subir cela Edward.

- Bella, ne t'excuses pas pour ça! Ce n'était pas de ta faute! C'était la faute de ces monstres.

- Je me sens tellement mal que le Dr Volturi soit mort. Mais je suis heureuse que Mike ait été arrêté pour son meurtre ... entre autres choses.

Edward m'avait expliqué que, entre tous les éléments de preuve contre Mike et nos problèmes personnels, Seth et mon père avaient été en mesure de faire en sorte que mon divorce soit prononcé très rapidement. J'étais ravie d'être une femme divorcée.

- Eddie, quand vas-tu faire de moi une honnête femme? Je porte ton bébé tu sais. Dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

Il commença à me chatouiller.

- Oui ... tu portes mon bébé ... future Mme Cullen.

- Je ne veux pas d'une grande cérémonie Edward. Je veux juste me marier. Nous pourrions aller à Las Vegas dès que je sortirai.

- Bébé, Alice nous tuerait, et tu le sais.

- Je m'en fiche Edward. Je veux être ta femme ... depuis si longtemps!

- Oui, madame. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il m'informa que personne n'avait été en mesure de localiser Tanya ou Kate. Je lui répondis que je n'étais pas inquiète. Nous étions enfin ensemble ... on allait bientôt se marier ... et on allait avoir un bébé, c'était incroyable. Ces deux vipères pourraient mourir que je m'en ficherai.

Edward alla à la cafétéria pour dire à notre famille que j'étais réveillée et les ramener ici. Ils étaient tous descendus manger. Tous ... sauf ... Edward et Carlisle. Edward parce qu'il était resté avec moi, et Carlisle parce qu'il était mon médecin. Ils avaient dû forcer Charlie à les accompagner, mais j'étais contente qu'il y soit allé.

Je dis à Edward que j'allais fermer les yeux et essayer de faire une sieste pendant qu'il irait les chercher. Tout le monde serait heureux de me voir et je voulais me reposer pendant que je le pouvais. J'aurais préféré que Carlisle aille les chercher, Edward n'aurait pas à eu à me laisser ... mais malheureusement ... Carlisle avait d'autres patients à voir. Apparemment, l'hôpital permettait à Carlisle d'être mon médecin s'il acceptait de s'occuper d'autres patients.

Mes yeux se fermèrent et je laissais mes pensées dériver. Malheureusement, ma sieste fut écourtée par un coussin qui se posa sur mon visage.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait maintenant?

**Rose POV**

_**8 janvier 2009**_

Tout le monde était stressé depuis que Bella était inconsciente. Nous étions tous inquiets à son sujet, mais personne ne voulait l'admettre. Elle dormait depuis près d'un mois. Carlisle avait dit qu'elle n'était pas dans le coma ... son corps avait tout simplement besoin de se reposer et de guérir.

Je priais pour qu'il ait raison. Nous avions tous besoin d'elle. Si quelque chose lui arrivait, ainsi qu'au bébé, Edward ne survivrait pas. Il aimait cette femme plus que tout.

Emmett et moi venions d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte. J'en étais à peine cinq semaines, et nous ne voulions le dire à personne à cause de tout ce qui se passait.

Dès que nous arrivâmes à la cafétéria, l'odeur me rendit malade. Je devais sortir de là. Je dis à Emmett que j'allais aux toilettes car j'avais envie de vomir, et que je retournerai ensuite dans la chambre avec Edward.

Il hocha la tête compréhensif, et me demanda si je voulais qu'il vienne avec moi. Je lui répondis que ce n'était pas nécessaire et qu'il devrait aller manger. Mon homme aimait manger.

Après en avoir été terminé aux toilettes, je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Bella. Quand j'entrais ... je ne pouvais croire ce que je voyais. Tanya était allongée sur Bella, essayant de l'étouffer avec un oreiller!

Il était temps de régler son compte cette salope!

Tanya ne m'avait pas entendu entrer dans la chambre. Je jetais un œil autour de moi, mais ne voyais pas ce que je pourrai utiliser comme arme. Tout ce que je vis était une bassine métallique posée sous l'évier, et le fauteuil dans le coin, où nous avions prit l'habitude de camper durant ces deux dernières semaines. Pouvais-je les utiliser comme des armes?

J'avais deux choix. Je pouvais partir et essayer d'obtenir de l'aide. Malheureusement, tout le monde s'afferait sur arrêt cardiaque à l'autre bout du couloir. Si je partais, je risquais de perdre ma sœur à cause de cette femme dérangée. Mon deuxième choix était ...de m'en prendre moi-même à cette salope.

Tanya ne s'arrêtait pas. Je pouvais voir Bella se débattre sur le lit, essayant de repousser la psychopathe.

Choix numéro 2.

Maman ours rugit à l'intérieur de moi. Tanya ne s'arrêterait pas, ça c'était sacrément sûr. Edward serait le prochain. Je le savais. Tout comme je savais que je pouvais lui donner les coups qu'elle méritait.

J'attrapais vite la bassine et la jetais sur Tanya. Le métal frappa le dos de sa tête. Tanya relâcha sa pression et pivota sur ses talons.

- Salope, tu vas mourir avec elle maintenant!

Tanya s'élança sur moi et me jeta sur le sol. Je roulais sur le coté. Je lui donnais des coups de poing à gauche et à droite, essayant de la frapper n'importe où. J'eus la pensée fugace de faire péter un de ses faux seins, mais en vain.

- Oh putain non, SALOPE!

Je saisis une poignée de ses cheveux et tirais fortement dessus. Tanya hurla de douleur alors que des touffes de cheveux tombées de son cuir chevelu.

Tanya recula m'offrant la chance de me dégager d'elle. Je l'attrapais par les cheveux, avec l'intention de la traîner dans le couloir, quand elle m'attrapa par le bras et tira très fort dessus. Mon bras se retourna misérable, ma prise se desserra et mon épaule se déboîta.

Je me retournais, serrant les dents, refusant de crier de douleur. Tanya tira un .45 de la ceinture de son jean.

- Cela devait se passer calmement et proprement. Mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Cracha Tanya.

Je me tournais lentement pour me mettre entre Bella et cette folle. Tanya me suivit. Les rayons du soleil qui filtraient par la fenêtre se reflétaient surTanya. Elle ressemblait à un démon prêt à attaquer.

J'inspectais rapidement les dégâts. Mon épaule était déboîtée et mon visage commençait à enfler. Mais Tanya était restée relativement loin de mon ventre pendant son attaque. Cela avait aidé que je garde une jambe repliée et coincée entre nous, pour me protéger.

Mais vraiment ...

Qu'est-ce que je faisais?

_Je protégeais la femme et l'enfant que mon beau-frère aimait._

_Mais qu'en était-il de mon enfant?_

_Mon bébé._

_Je ne pouvais pas perdre mon bébé. _

_Emmett, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire si Tanya réussissait son coup?_

_Ouais, eh bien j'étais seule ici. Bells ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Je devais me concentrer. _

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans …

C'est ce moment que choisit une infirmière pour entrer dans la chambre. Elle avait une tasse de café dans une main et son stéthoscope dans l'autre. Tanya visa l'infirmière et tira deux coups dans sa direction.

Le café éclaboussa le sol avec un splash et un bruit creux.

Je vis ma chance et je la pris.

L'infirmière était assez proche pour prendre un coup direct à la poitrine.

Tanya étant distraite, je plongeais en avant, et enveloppais mon bras autour de sa taille. Je la poussais vers l'arrière avec toute la force que j'avais. Tanya fit un vol plané.

Le pistolet tomba de sa main et s'écrasa sur le au sol, tirant une seule fois. Tanya tomba par la fenêtre, et chuta de quatre étages sur le parking en dessous de nous. J'entendis un bruit d'alarme de voiture et espérais que cela signifiait que cette vipère était enfin morte. Je pouvais entendre les voix d'Emmett et de notre famille.

- ROSIE! Explosa Emmett en entrant dans la chambre.

Je me sentais étourdie et mon épaule me tuait. La douleur se propageait dans tout mon corps.

- ROSIE!

Emmett se précipita vers moi avant que mes jambes me lâchent. Mon mari me berçait contre sa poitrine, mais je sentais une pression contre ma hanche droite.

- Emmett? Dis-je en voyant sa main couverte de sang, tandis qu'il sanglotait.

Je baissais les yeux et remarquais le trou dans ma hanche, là où la balle m'avait touché.

- Bébé, restes avec moi. Restes avec moi Rosie. PAPA! Viens ici, putain MAINTENANT! PAPA!

C'est alors que l'obscurité me happa.


	30. Chapitre 29

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews.**

_**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à Edwardanddbellabelong2gether , et les personnages à S. MEYER. Je ne fais que traduire.**_

**Chapitre 29**

**EPOV**

_**8 janvier 2009**_

Nous n'avions aucune idée de ce qui se passait que nous nous précipitâmes dans la chambre de Bella. Les médecins et les infirmières dans le couloir aidaient une infirmière sur laquelle on semblait avoir tiré.

_Oh mon Dieu, non!_

_S'il vous plaît dites-moi que Bella et mon bébé vont bien!_

Emmett entra la premier dans la chambre et je l'entendis crier le nom de Rose. Quand Rose était-elle revenue dans la chambre? Je n'oublierai jamais la scène que je vis quand nous entrâmes.

Les moniteurs de Bella étaient fous et elle était penchée sur le côté du lit à bout de souffle. Emmett tenait Rosalie dans ses bras alors qu'elle avait été touché par une balle à la hanche et qu'elle saignait.

Je courus vers Bella. Emmett appelait notre père. Mes cris vinrent juste après les siens.

- Papa! Viens vite s'il te plaît! Elles ont besoin d'aide! FAIS VITE!

Je tournais mon attention vers Bella, et évaluais ses blessures quand papa se précipita dans la chambre avec le reste de notre famille. Emmett était en larmes. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si désemparé de toute ma vie. Il était toujours le plus fort.

Il sanglotait.

- Rosie, réveilles-toi. Allez bébé.

- Emmett, tu dois la laisser afin que je puisse évaluer les dégâts, mon fils.

- Papa! Il faut la sauver! S'il te plaît ne la laisses pas mourir! Elle est enceinte! Je ne peux pas les perdre.

Ce fut un choc. Personne ne savait que Rose était enceinte. Elle et le bébé devaient s'en sortir. Un autre médecin et une infirmière entrèrent dans la chambre pour s'occuper de Bella. Je sentis Bella saisir ma main et murmurer :

- Vas-y ... il a besoin de toi.

Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire.

J'allais à côté de mon frère et posais ma main sur son épaule. Papa et d'autres médecins posèrent Rosalie sur une civière et la transportèrent dans une autre pièce.

Emmett m'enlaça en sanglotant. Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère comme ça. Il était effrayé.

- Je ne peux pas la perdre Edward. Je ne vais pas survivre à cette putain de vie sans ma Rose.

Je le repoussais loin de moi pour que je puisse le regarder. J'attrapais fermement ses épaules et le secouais.

- Elle ... va ... s'en ... sortir ... Emmett! Tu dois avoir la foi! Rose n'est pas prête à nous quitter. Nous savons tous cela! Maintenant ... tu dois être fort pour ta femme et ton bébé!

Il hocha la tête.

- Je vais aller voir où ils sont allés et ce qui se passe. Me dit-il.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Non, tu devrais rester avec Bella. Les flics sont partout et tout le monde veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

- D'accord, tu as raison. Faites-nous savoir comment elle va.

- Je le ferai, mon frère.

**Toujours EPOV**

_**Plusieurs heures plus tard**_

Les choses s'étaient finalement calmées dans la chambre d'hôpital de Bella. Elle avait été déplacée dans une nouvelle chambre puisque la précédente était maintenant une scène de crime. Tanya était morte. J'étais veuf. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me réjouir. Je savais que c'était horrible, mais elle avait causé tant de douleur dans nos vies. Elle m'avait éloigné de Bella trop longtemps.

Cela signifiait aussi que je n'aurais pas à faire face à un divorce difficile. Bella et moi serions en mesure de nous marier plus tôt que prévu. J'étais ravi!

Tout le monde attendait des nouvelles de Rosalie. Maman, Jasper et Alice étaient assis sur le canapé dans la chambre de Bella et dormaient. Charlie était de l'autre côté du lit de Bella, lui tenant la main. Il était inquiet. Il n'avait pas quitté son chevet depuis l'incident de ce matin. La cascade de Tanya avait secoué tout le monde.

Bella et moi discutions de prénoms de bébé avec Charlie, quand Emmett entra dans la pièce. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu de meilleurs jours. Ses joues étaient rouges et baignées de larmes.

- Elle va s'en tirer. Dit-il doucement.

Le son de sa voix réveilla Alice. Cette fille avait le sommeil le plus léger que je connaisse. Elle se leva du canapé et alla étreindre notre frère.

- Je suis tellement contente qu'elle aille bien, Em! Nous étions tellement inquiets.

Bella pleurait.

- Em, comment va le bébé? Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si ...

Emmett se dégagea des bras d'Alice et se dirigea vers le lit pour embrasser Bella.

- Le bébé et Rosie vont bien Bells. Rose m'a demandé de te dire que tu n'étais pas autorisée à te blâmer pour cela, sinon elle allait venir te botter les fesses. Elle voulait te protéger et elle recommencerait si c'était à refaire.

Maintenant, ma pauvre Bella sanglotait complètement. Cette journée avait été trop forte en émotions pour elle. Je ne voulais pas mettre l'accent sur le bébé, pas plus que ce qui avait déjà été fait.

- Chut Bells. Tout va bien. Tout va bien.

Jasper et maman étaient réveillés maintenant.

- Emmett? Je peux aller voir ma sœur?

- Bien sûr Jasper. Elle t'attend.

Jazz sortit de la chambre pour aller voir sa jumelle. Emmett continua de nous raconter ce qui s'était passé.

- Papa était incroyable les gars! Il l'a sauvée! Il a su travailler rapidement et refermer la plaie. Il a dû retirer la balle. C'était intense. La plaie était propre donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de dommages durables. Je suis tellement soulagé.

- Nous le sommes tous chéri. Lui dit maman.

On frappa à la porte.

- Entrez. Dis-je.

Seth passa la tête par la porte.

- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ici!

Il ouvrit la porte et poussa Kate Denali.

Il me faisait une blague! J'étais sur le point de me lever du lit de Bella pour attaquer cette fille quand ma petite sœur enceinte me devança.

Elle marcha vers Kate et la gifla.

- Espèce de garce! Ta psychotique de sœur a presque tué deux de mes sœurs! Je devrais te botter le cul pour ça!

- Je l'ai trouvé fouinant en dehors de la chambre d'hôpital. Elle était dans le bureau des infirmières. Je l'ai arrêté avant qu'elle ne puisse faire plus de mal. Dit fièrement Seth.

Kate pleurait.

- Je ne cherchais pas à faire de mal! J'essayais de laisser une note pour Bella et Edward. C'est tout ce que je voulais. Je voulais ... m'excuser_._

Nous la regardâmes tous comme si elle avait une deuxième tête.

- Excuses-moi? Dit Bella.

- Bella ... je suis tellement désolée. Je savais que Tanya était malade et perturbée ... mais je n'avais aucune idée que son esprit était dérangé à ce point. J'aimais beaucoup ma sœur, mais elle était folle. La plupart du temps, je l'accompagnais parce que j'avais une peur bleue d'elle. Tout a commencé quand elle a vu Edward au bal de votre lycée ...

De quoi parlait-elle?

- Attends ...le bal? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kate? Nous n'étions pas à l'école avec vous!

- Non, mais nous avons assisté à votre bal avec des garçons de votre école. Elle t'a vu cette nuit-là, et elle a décidé alors que tu serais à elle, Edward.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'entendais. Tout le monde paraissait aussi choqué que moi.

Kate continua.

- Elle a fait sa mission de comprendre tout ce qui se passait entre toi et Bella. Quand elle a entendu que vous aviez décidé de fréquenter des universités séparées, elle était folle de joie. C'est alors qu'elle a décidé qu'elle te suivrait Edward, à UCLA , et Bella, je devais te suivre à l'Université de Purdue. Je suis tellement désolée. Cette nuit-là, quand je t'ai découvert pleurant car tu croyais que Tanya et Edward étaient ensemble ... je t'ai poussé à faire les choses ... dans le but d'aider Tanya. Nous avons pensé que si tu coupais ton portable et obtenait un nouveau numéro, Edward penserait que tu n'en n'avais plus rien à faire de lui, et qu'il renoncerait à toi. Ce qu'il a fait.

Putain, j'avais été si stupide ... très stupide. Ils nous manipulaient depuis plus longtemps que nous le pensions. Et par leur faute Bella et moi avions perdu beaucoup de temps.

**BPOV**

_**30 janvier 2009**_

Les dernières semaines avaient été un véritable tourbillon. Après les révélations de Kate, Edward et moi en eûmes assez de perdre notre temps.

Il y a quatre jours, nous étions allés à Las Vegas et nous étions mariés. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie ... pour l'instant. J'étais officiellement Bella Cullen.

Alice n'était pas très heureuse de ce mariage rapide, mais Edward et moi nos en moquions. En fin de compte, Alice était tellement heureuse que nous devenions officiellement sœurs qu'elle ne se préoccupa pas même plus de ne pas organiser ce mariage.

Toute notre famille était là, et c'était assez pour nous.

Aujourd'hui, nous allions découvrir le sexe de notre bébé. J'en étais à environ dix-huit semaines. Edward et moi avions tellement hâte de savoir si c'était un garçon ou une fille. Mais le principal était que le bébé soit en bonne santé.

Kate nous assura s'occuper des funérailles de Tanya et qu'elle ne nous ennuierait plus. Ils avaient une concession familiale où ils voulaient qu'elle soit enterrée. Ça pouvait paraître horrible, mais je m'en foutais. Cette psychopathe avait disparu et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Edward était assis à côté de moi, nous conduisant à l'hôpital, pour savoir si l'on allait avoir un fils ou une fille. La vie était parfaite.

- Prête mon amour? Demanda Edward en ouvrant ma porte.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés à l'hôpital. Edward se tenait à côté de moi, ma porte était ouverte, et sa main tendue face à moi pour m'aider à descendre de la voiture.

J'hochais la tête et pris la main de mon mari pour sortir de la voiture.

Nous marchâmes main dans la main jusqu'à la réception avant de nous asseoir dans la salle d'attente. Edward me tira près de lui, et posa sa main doucement mais fermement sur mon ventre gonflé. Son autre main tenait la mienne et faisait des cercles apaisants sur ma peau.

- Les prénoms. Murmurais-je alors que je regardais deux jeunes enfants, une fille et un garçon jouant avec un ensemble de blocs dans le coin.

Je me demandais brièvement si notre bébé ressemblerait plus à Edward ou à moi. Est-ce que je souhaitais que le bébé ait mes yeux et les cheveux bronze d'Edward? Ou que notre enfant ait les yeux émeraude d'Edward et mes cheveux acajou? De toute façon notre enfant serait beau. Génétiquement parlant notre bébé avait une meilleure chance d'avoir mes yeux que ceux d'Edward, mais ma mère avait les yeux bleus, donc on ne savait jamais.

- Je pensais que nous avions déjà décidé quand nous étions au lycée, non? Demanda Edward, en posant un baiser dans mes cheveux.

- Je sais ... mais c'était il y a longtemps. D'ailleurs, mes avis sur le nom de notre fille pourraient avoir changés. Alors ... j'ai une suggestion si c'est une fille. Toutefois, si nous avons un garçon d'abord, nous pouvons garder le prénom que nous avions choisi au lycée. Ensuite, avec notre deuxième fille, nous pourrons utiliser notre prénom du lycée.

- Combien d'enfants veux-tu Bella?

- Autant que Dieu voudra m'en donner chéri. Je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit. Répondis-je ne lui faisant un sourire en coin.

Edward eut un petit rire. Je lui avais clairement fait comprendre que ce serait le premier de plusieurs enfants. Alice avait sourit quand elle avait entendu notre conversation, un soir, alors qu'Edward travaillait sur les plans de la maison qu'il avait décidé de construire sur la propriété de son grand-père.

- Vous allez faire des bébés mignons! Vous devez en avoir plus d'un. J'en veux un de chaque, et pareil pour Em et Rose. Avait dit Alice ce soir-là. Je l'avais assuré que ce n'était pas moi qui allait la contrarier.

- Quelle est ton idée pour le prénom de fille, mon amour? Demanda Edward alors que nous attendions.

J'avais pensé à ce prénom suite à l'incident avec Tanya. Je sentais que le prénom que j'avais choisit aujourd'hui était tout simplement parfait pour notre fille, si c'était ce que nous avions.

Avant que je puisse partager mon coup de génie avec mon mari, nous fûmes appelés.

Nous marchâmes, ou devrais-je dire Edward marchait, alors que je me dandinais, jusqu'à la salle d'examen, où nous allions savoir si Alice ferait une décoration bleue ou jaune. J'avais mis mon veto pour la rose presque immédiatement.

- Mlle Swan. Dit le médecin alors que je m'installais sur la table d'examen.

- C'est Mme Cullen depuis quatre jours. Corrigeais-je avec un sourire.

- Pardon. Félicitations! Eh bien Mme Cullen, M. Cullen nous allons savoir ce que vous attendez.

Le bébé était en bonne santé et en pleine croissance, comme prévu. Quand elle nous demanda si nous étions prêts à voir le sexe nous hochâmes la tête avec insistance.

- Très bien, on dirait que vous attendez un ...

**EPOV**

Les dernières semaines avaient un tourbillon.

Rosalie avait récupéré magnifiquement et Emmett courait avec sa poitrine gonflée pour à dire tous ceux qui voulaient l'entendre qu'il allait être papa.

Jasper, Emmett et moi étions contents de devoir courir leur acheter des glaces. Nous aimions et plus encore nos femmes enceintes.

Nous nous étions enfuit à Las Vegas il y a quatre jours, bien que «s'enfuirent» n'était pas vraiment le bon terme car nos familles étaient présentes à la cérémonie. Mais tout de même, nous nous étions mariés à Las Vegas et je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureux.

La construction de la maison se déroulait comme prévu, je voulais que nous puissions terminer à temps pour que Bella puisse venir à la maison après la naissance du bébé. En ce moment nous campions toujours chez Alice.

Nous avions essayé de louer un appartement jusqu'à ce que la maison soit terminée. Ma sœur avait vu les annonces sur la table de la cuisine un matin, et nous avons avait fait une de ses moues dont elle avait le secret. Elle refusait de nous laisser gaspiller de l'argent pour une location alors que la maison était en construction. Elle utilisa ses maudits yeux de chien battu, et gagna. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que nous soyons à l'étroit dans la chambre d'amis, cela me donnait une excuse pour être encore plus proche de ma magnifique femme.

La vie était belle.

Le seul problème était le prénom du bébé.

Oui, nous en avions parlé au lycée. Oui, nous nous nous étions mis d'accord sur plusieurs, mais quand même, rien ne semblait convenir. Notre enfant allait être bébé Cullen bébé quand il naîtrait si nous ne nous décidions pas.

- Très bien, on dirait que c'est... une fille. Félicitations!

Une fille.

Une fille.

J'allais avoir une fille.

Je regardais ma femme qui me souriait.

Nous allions avoir une fille!

- Une fille. Murmura doucement Bella.

J'hochais la tête avant de l'embrasser.

Nous quittâmes ensuite l'hôpital avec des photos de l'échographie dans la main. Bella s'assit sur le siège passager à regarda la photo tout le long du chemin.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison pour la première fois en quatre jours, et je portais Bella en entrant dans la maison et pour monter les escaliers. Alice et Jasper étaient partis au travail et j'avais besoin de ma femme. Je devais lui montrer combien je l'aimais.

Je savais qu'elle ne protesterait. Son appétit sexuel était insatiable.

Entrant dans la chambre que nous occupions depuis quelques semaines, je déposais Bella sur le lit, nos lèvres remuaient doucement ensemble. Je fis courir mes mains le long de ses hanches et elle gémit doucement contre mes lèvres.

Lentement, nous nous déshabillâmes, prenant notre temps et savourant chaque contact et chaque caresse. Je déposais de doux baisers de sa bouche à ses seins, capturais un mamelon entre mes lèvres et Bella gémit.

Elle était toujours belle et parfaite, mais Bella enceinte ... était absolument exquis.

Je fis courir ma main sur sa poitrine, en plaçant un doux baiser sur son ventre gonflé avant de me rendre plus bas, vers sa chaleur humide.

- Edward. Gémit-elle alors que je la léchais et suçais jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'orgasme.

Je lui laissais le temps de récupérer puis glissais sous elle. Bella était splendide et parfaite au dessus de moi. Je gémis en m'enfonçant dans ma vraie maison, nous restâmes ainsi pendant un moment avant que Bella commence à bouger lentement.

Je voyais mon âme, mon avenir et mon cœur dans ses yeux. Nous ne faisions qu'un chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour.

**BPOV**

Alors qu'Edward et moi étions couchés après notre joyeuse après-midi, je me rappelais soudainement de mon idée de génie.

- Edward, je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de mon idée géniale concernant le prénom de notre fille. Murmurais-je doucement.

- Quelle est cette idée géniale mon amour?

- Roseanna Allison ... en l'honneur de ses tantes très protectrices. Réfléchis, nous ne serions pas là si Rose n'était pas entrée dans la chambre d'hôpital ce jour-là. Nous ne serions pas réunis ici si Alice et Rose n'avaient pas mis leur grain de sel comme elles en ont l'habitude. Penses à tout ce qui s'est passé. Sans elles je ne serais certainement pas Mme Cullen. Tu serais toujours marié à cette harpie et je serais morte ou au Mexique.

Edward resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis j'entendis le sourire dans sa voix.

- Vous êtes plutôt brillante Mme Cullen. Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir épousé.

Je me retournais et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Il m'était un peu difficile de me déplacer maintenant que mon ventre devenait de plus en plus gros.

- Et tu ferais mieux de toujours t'en rappeler.

Je pouvais sentir Edward devenir à nouveau dur sous moi.

- Oui, j'en suis pleinement conscient mon amour. Et plus jamais je ne te laisserai partir. Dit-il dans un murmure.

Je secouais la tête.

- Ne sois pas triste Edward! Tout arrive pour une raison et tout ce qui s'est passé nous a conduit ici, à ce moment en ce moment. Si nous étions restés ensemble ... après le lycée, comme prévu ... qui sait ce qui serait arrivé? Nous aurions probablement eut des enfants plus tôt, et nous aurions peut-être fini par nous haïr et divorcer. Je refuse de regretter tout ce qui m'a amené là où je suis en ce moment, avec toi. Je t'aime et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer.

Je vis les larmes dans les yeux de mon mari, et je sentis son pouce passer sous mes yeux. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je pleurais en lui parlant.

- Oh Bella. Je t'aime, bébé.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser était urgent. Je le repoussais et lui souris malicieusement. Je me penchais près de son oreille et ronronnais.

- Alors ... M. Cullen ... êtes-vous prêt pour le deuxième tour? Je ne vais pas te rendre les choses si faciles cette fois.

Je pus voir le désir dans ses yeux quand il me tira vers lui.

Je savais à ce moment-là ... que tout était enfin parfait. Rien ne se mettrait plus jamais entre nous.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre.**

**Petite info concernant « la ligne rouge ».**

**Comme vous le savez j'ai du retirer cette fiction, cependant suite à vos nombreux messages, et je vous en remercie, ça m'a remit du baume au cœur, j'ai décidé de continuer la traduction de cette fiction, mais pas sur FF, il n'y aura plus de publication. Je la ferai parvenir aux personnes intéressées par mail privé.**

**Donc si vous voulez la recevoir envoyez-moi un PM avec votre e-mail perso.**

**A très vite.**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**Chris.**


	31. Chapitre 30

_**Ptiteclochette - manuela1305, Spiked, sylvia, guest, kim, ghislaine : désolée, pourriez-vous me redonner votre mail, ils ne se sont pas inscrit. Merci**_

_**Mlle : ça va être dur de te prévenir par com, c'est plus simple de laisser ton e-mail.**_

_**Chaihanez : Je reste sur FF, mais pas pour « la ligne rouge ».**_

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews.**_

_**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à Edwardanddbellabelong2gether , et les personnages à S. MEYER. Je ne fais que traduire.**_

**EPOV**

_**27 mars 2009**_

Bella était maintenant enceinte de six mois, Rose d'environ quatre mois, alors que ma sœur était sur le point d'accoucher d'un jour à l'autre. La pauvre petite, petite femme était tellement mal. Le petit Jasper était apparemment énorme et le corps d'Alice n'était tout simplement pas fait pour ce gros bébé. Cela effrayait Rose. Elle pensait que si Jasper, pourtant mince, était capable d'avoir un enfant si gros ... alors de quelle taille serait son bébé?

Ma merveilleuse épouse avait toujours aussi bon appétit sexuel. Son ventre était assez gros maintenant, et lorsque nous avions des des relations sexuelles elle se mettait dessus. C'était plus confortable pour elle et je ne m'en plaignais pas vraiment.

Notre maison n'était pas encore terminée, alors que nous occupions encore la chambre d'amis d' Alice et Jasper. Nous essayions d'être discrets lorsque nous avions des relations sexuelles, mais c' était parfois difficile. D'autant plus que Bella avait commencé à me réveiller par le moyen le plus magnifique. Depuis un mois, je me reveillais chaque matin avec ma femme, rebondissant joyeusement sur mon sexe. C'était un spectacle à voir.

Ce matin, n'était pas différent. Je fus réveillé par ses caresses légères, puis je la sentis se mettre à cheval sur moi, puis bien sûr, sautiller joyeusement sur ma bite.

J'étais complètement réveillé maintenant et je gémissais son nom. Mais un coup fut donné sur la porte de notre chambre.

- Jésus, les gars! Chaque matin, putain? Bougez fesses et sortez de ce lit! Alice vient de perdre les eaux! Cria Jasper de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je pense qu'il était temps pour petit Whitlock de rejoindre notre folle famille.

- Amènes Alice à l'hôpital. Nous allons suivre derrière vous. Évidemment, nous avons besoin d'une minute pour nous rhabiller . Bella cria Jasper,

Jasper eut un petit rire. Comment pouvait-il être si calme? Je savais que j'allais paniquer quand Bella entrerai en travail. Mais Jasper avait toujours été l'image de la sérénité.

- Bon, je vous vois là-bas.

Je commençais à descendre du lit et Bella me repoussa dessus.

- Où penses-tu aller? Me demanda-t-elle avec une lueur dans les yeux.

- Euh ... à l'hôpital ... pour célébrer la naissance de mon neveu?

Elle se pencha à mon oreille et murmura :

- Je n'en n'ai pas encore fini avec toi _monsieur Cullen_ .

L'érection que j'avais perdu quand Jasper avait frappé à la porte revint grâce à ma femme.

- Bells ... nous devons apprendre à ... oh mon Dieu!

Je ne pus finir ma pensée originale, car ma femme, qui avait remarqué le retour de mon érection, était de retour en force et se déplaçait ses hanches de haut en bas sur ma bite une fois de plus. C'était incroyable.

- Shhh ... Edward ... tu sais Ali ne vas pas accoucher tout de suite. Nous ne sommes pas loin de l'hôpital. S'il te plaît, commences par finir de me baiser. J'en ai vraiment besoin. Vas-tu ignorer ta sexy et libidineuse femme enceinte ? Me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Qui étais-je pour lui refuser? Je lui donnerais le monde. Merde ... si ma femme voulait du sexe ... avant de nous rendre à l'hôpital ...elle l'aurait.

Je m'installais de façon à être appuyé contre la tête de lit. Puis je plaçais mes mains sur mes épaules.

- OK bébé, ... mais nous devons faire vite. JJ sera là avant que nous arrivions et Alice va nous tuer si nous avons manqué la naissance car nous avions des relations sexuelles.

Elle hocha la tête et continua ses mouvements tout en utilisant mes épaules pour faire levier. Je saisis fermement ses hanches et l'aidais à se déplacer. Je poussais en elle et la rencontrais quand elle descendit sur ma bite. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment de ce genre dans le monde.

Les mains de Bella se déplacèrent de mes épaules et furent bientôt dans mes cheveux. Cela me signalait qu'elle se rapprochait de l'orgasme. Elle commença à tirer dessus si fort que j'avais peur qu'elle m'en arrache une touffe. Mais putain j'adorais. C'était génial quand elle était brutale avec moi. J'aimais quand c'était lent et doux, mais bon sang, c'était chaud quand ma femme agissait comme une tigresse au lit.

- Mmmm ... putain ... Edward! J'y suis presque.

- Laisses-moi t'aider bébé. Lui dis-je en frottant ma main sur son ventre gonflé.

Ma main voyagea jusqu'à trouver son clitoris. J'y posais mon pouce et frottais doucement mais c'était suffisant pour la faire venir.

- Oh mon dieu! Edward!

Je sentis ses parois se serrer autour de ma bite, m'aidant à trouver ma libération. Je me répandis à l'intérieur de ma femme qui s'éffondra dans mes bras.

- Bella ... que ... c'était ... putain ... spectaculaire.

-Oui, spectaculaire ... c'est quand tu veux que l'on remet ça. Répondit-elle en riant.

Je l'allongeais sur le dos et caressais son cou.

- Tu auras ma mort Bella Cullen."

- Hmmm ... la mort par le sexe ... que de chemin à parcourir!

Nous nous mimes à rire fortement alors que je la chatouillais. Puis je m'arrêtais brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward?

Je regardais dans ses yeux ... chocolats ... fenêtres de son âme.

- C'est juste que ... je t'aime tellement bébé. Je ne peux pas croire que nous soyons finalement ici ... ensemble ... pour toujours. C'est tout ce que je voulais, être avec toi.

Elle sourit.

- Je sais ... Je ressens la même chose. Parfois je me demande si je rêve encore ... parce que c'est ce dont je rêvais ... tout le temps. J'ai toujours voulu ça.

J'écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes et elle répondit immédiatement. Merde ... Je devenais dur à nouveau. Nous n'avions pas le temps pour ça. Bella remarqua mon problème. Elle prit son téléphone. Je la regardais avec confusion et lui demandais ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle mit son doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

- Hey Jasper. Comment ça se passe?

- Vraiment? Bon c'est bien. Eh bien, nous allons nous arrêter acheter de nourriture. Je voulais juste m'assurer que nous avions le temps. D'accord, dis-lui que nous serons bientôt là et que nous l'aimons.

Elle raccrocha et me regarda avec malice.

- Ils ne sont pas arrivés depuis longtemps et elle est seulement dilatée à un. Ils disent que ça va prendre un certain temps. Nous avons le temps ... pour un second round.

- Hmmm ... Mme Cullen, j'adore ta façon de penser.

Le deuxième round nous conduit au troisième sous la douche ... et puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'hôpital.

**BPOV**

_**27 mars 2009**_

Edward et moi nous étions laissés emporter ce matin ... mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je savais que bientôt je n'aurais plus envie de sexe ... et je savais aussi que, après la naissance du bébé il nous faudrait attendre six longues semaines avant que nous puissions à nouveau être intime.

Alice et Jasper avaient décidé d'appeler le bébé Jasper Michael Whitlockl Jr. Apparemment, c'était une tradition dans la famille de Jasper. Le fils aîné portait toujours le nom de junior. Alice avait opté pour le surnom de JJ, à nous avions tous adoré.

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital ont nous permis d'attendre dans la chambre avec Alice et Jasper jusqu'à ce que le temps soit venu pour elle de commencer à pousser. Puis tout le monde dû sortir l'exception du papa, et Alice demanda si sa maman pouvait rester. Le médecin lui dit oui et Esmé fut ravie. Elle serait là quand son premier petit-fils viendrait au monde.

J'avais toujours été plus proche d'Esmé que de ma propre mère. J'espérai silencieusement qu'Esmé serait présente dans la pièce pour la naissance de Roseanna. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Edward plus tard ... aujourd'hui c'était le jour d'Alice et Jasper.

Alice était forte, mais là on pouvait dire qu'elle souffrait. Quand elle eut une contraction, elle serra la main de Jasper tout en le regardant fixement. Il lui offrit un sourire espiègle et une fois la contraction passée, elle retourna à son état normal.

- Les gars, s'il vous plaît distrayais-moi. Quelqu'un parle de quelque chose. Je ne veux pas penser à la douleur.

Nous rîmes tous de sa plaisanterie.

- Allez-y, moquez-vous de moi, mais attendez vous deux. Cela va bientôt être votre tour! Alors je m'assoirai là et rirai de votre misère ... ow! Oh, merde! Jasper, je te déteste! Ça fait mal! Dit-elle en nous désignant Rose et moi.

Jasper lui prit la main et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je suis désolé ma chérie, s'il te plaît pardonne-moi.

La contraction passée, Ali lâcha:

- Hé! Avez-vous choisi un nom? Dit-elle en s'adressant à Edward et moi. Nous n'avions parlé à personne du prénom du bébé.

Edward me regarda. Je secouais la tête pour dire non. Nous ne le dirions pas avant la naissance. J'étais très catégorique à ce sujet. Je voulais que ce soit une surprise.

- Désolé les gars, nous gardons le secret jusqu'à la naissance. Leur dit Edward.

- Oh, allez! Je suis entrain de flipper, et j'ai l'impression que je vais me déchirer de tout côté!

- Non ... désolée Ali. Mais si cela peut te consoler ... vous allez adorer le prénom! Lui assurais-je.

- Non, ça ne me fait pas me sentir mieux, Isabella! Ça me donne juste envie d'en savoir beaucoup plus!

Elle boudait comme un enfant ce qui la rendait mignonne. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Très bien ... c'est très bien! Je te le ferai payer Swan !N'oublies pas ça!

Même si mon nom de famille était désormais Cullen, Alice m'appelait encore Swan quand elle était en colère, tout comme elle le faisait au lycée. J'aimais vraiment ma famille.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Plusieurs heures plus tard, nous attendions tous hors de la chambre d'Alice, à l'exception de Jasper et Esmé. Le médecin avait dit que le bébé arrivait plus vite que prévu et qu'il n'y avait plus de temps pour une péridurale. Alice allait devoir accoucher de façon entièrement naturelle, sans aucun soulagement de douleur, et elle n'était pas ... heureuse.

Alors que nous attendions dans la salle d'attente, on pouvait l'entendre crier sur le pauvre Jasper.

- Tu ne me toucheras jamais plus! Tu m'entends Jasper Whitlock! CA FAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN, ET JE VAIS TE COUPER LA BITE AVANT QUE TU PUISSES A NOUVEAU M'APPROCHER!

Edward et Emmett riaient, tandis que Rose et moi partagions quelques regards terrifiés. Est-ce que ça allait être pareil pour nous? Aurions-nous autant mal? Aurais-je envie d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec mon mari après avoir accouché de notre enfant?

Je m'assis sur l'une des chaises en plastique froide, et commençais à paniquer un peu. Edward s'assit à côté de moi et m'enveloppa dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien mon amour. Alice a une tolérance à la douleur beaucoup moins importante que toi ... une princesse gâtée ... tu te souviens?

- Ouais, je me souviens.

Je me penchais vers lui, alors qu'il plaçait ses mains sur mon ventre où notre fille se faisait de plus en plus sentir.

- Comment va ma petite RoAnn aujourd'hui? Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille pour que je puisse l'entendre.

- RoAnn? Murmurais-je.

- Ouais, c'est un surnom que j'ai trouvé. C'est plus court que Roseanna et je ne pense pas que nous devrions l'appeler Rose puisque nous avons déjà une. J'ai pensé que c'était mignon.

Je lui souris. Je l'aimais et je trouvais absolument adorable que mon mari le trouve le premier.

- Je pense que c'est parfait Edward! Je l'adore! Je suis impatiente de la rencontrer. A qui crois-tu qu'elle va ressembler?

- Toi, et elle sera le plus beau bébé de la planète.

Je levais la tête et embrassais ses lèvres doucement. Il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche et dansa avec moi.

- Oh, merde! Vous êtes pires que Rosie et moi! Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous chercher une chambre vide? Nous cria Emmett.

- Ta gueule gros cul. Dit Edward.

Nous étions tous à rire de leurs imbécillités quand Jasper arriva en courant dans la pièce.

- C'est un garçon! Vous le saviez déjà, mais JJ est enfin là! Il est parfait! Dix doigts et dix orteils! Il a une tête pleine de boucles blondes! Il est définitivement mon garçon!

Il parlait à cent à l'heure, et ressemblait pour le coup étrangement à son lutin de femme. Carlisle le calma et lui dit.

- Prends une grande inspiration, mon fils. Quand pourrons-nous voir JJ et Alice?

- Bientôt ... très bientôt. Je dois retourner les voir. J'enverrai Esme quand vous pourrez venir.

Nous étions tous été ravis que JJ soit enfin là. J'étais impatiente de rencontrer mon petit neveu. J'étais sûr qu'il serait un bourreau des cœurs.

Je me blottis de nouveau contre Edward, attendant le moment d'aller voir JJ et Ali.

- Je suis impatient que ce soit notre tour bébé. Je veux tellement rencontrer notre fille. Je veux la tenir et jouer avec elle. Je vais l'aimer comme aucun autre papa n'a jamais aimé sa petit fille.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh Edward ... c'est si beau! Mais je suis sûre que la plupart des papas ressentent la même chose pour leurs petites filles.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je sais ... mais je le pense vraiment.

Je regardais en face de nous, où se trouvaient Rose et Emmett. Rose était recroquevillée contre Emmett, essuyant une larme sur sa joue. Elle avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Edward.

- Rose, quand pourrons-nous savoir ce que nous attendons?

- Je pense à la prochaine échographie.

- Super! Je sais juste que c'est un garçon là-dedans. Je veux que mon petit soit joueur de football.

Edward et moi secouâmes la tête, puis Esme entra dans la salle d'attente. Elle se dirigea vers Carlisle et lui dit:

- Papy, JJ aimerait rencontrer son grand-père.

Carlisle sourit, et nous retournâmes tous dans la chambre d'Alice. Nous prîmes tour à tour JJ. Il pesait 4,5Kg, et mesurait 58cm. Dire qu'elle était épuisée était un euphémisme.

La vue la plus précieuse fut quand que je vis Edward tenir son neveu. Il lui disait tout sur sa future cousin. Edward lui chuchotait des mots alors que tout le monde était occupé à parler à Jasper tandis qu'Alice dormait. Mais je l'entendis clairement.

- JJ, ta petite cousine RoAnn sera très bientôt là. Je te laisserai veiller sur elle quand je ne pourrai pas. Vous devras garder tous les garçons éloignés d'elle en tout temps ... sauf toi bien sûr. Elle pourrait être un peu maladroite comme sa maman, alors je te serai reconnaissant de faire attention quand vous jouerez dehors. N'oublies petit homme ... ta tante Bella et moi t'aimons. Nous serons toujours là pour toi, peu importe ce qui se passe. Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous.

Il appuya ensuite doucement sur ses lèvres sur le front de JJ. C'était la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu.

Comment avais-je autant de chance? Je ne connaissais pas la réponse à cette question, mais j'étais sacrément sûre de ne plus jamais laisser s'éloigner cet homme.


	32. Chapitre 31

Merci à : Habswifes, grazie, Anais88, cristalle, Alexoue, Twifictions, Kozarcanka-S, psychogirl25, LuneBlanche, selima-twilight, Biibou's, 2, Isnoname, luna04, bobolavalise, So-Amel, Maryfanfictions, sand91

**Chapitre 31**

**EPOV**

_**Le 29 juin 2009**_

Ma pauvre Bella était prête à exploser, et si j'étais honnête ... moi aussi. Le matin de la naissance de JJ était la _DERNIERE_ fois où elle avait voulu être intime avec moi. Elle disait maintenant qu'elle était trop grosse pour que je la vois nue.

Ses hormones étaient encore plus hors de contrôle. Je voulais vraiment que ma fille naisse pour pouvoir récupérer ma femme. Cela devenait ingérable. Elle ne m'avait pas touché ou ne m'avait pas laissé la toucher depuis _**TROIS**_ mois putain. J'allais devenir fou ... sans parler du fait que j'étais excité comme l'enfer!

Même si ma femme se sentait grosse et sans attrait, je pensais qu'elle était sexy comme l'enfer. Je voulais être à l'intérieur d'elle tout le temps ... et elle ne me laissait pas approcher la Terre promise.

La nuit, je restais allongé à côté de Bella, suppliant ma fille de sortir. Le médecin avait dit qu'elle devrait accoucher aux alentours du 25 juillet. Bella était maintenant à un peu plus de 36 semaines et si le travail devait commencer ... ils ne l'arrêteraient pas.

Enfin ... ce matin ... ma Bella me réveilla en plantant des baisers sur mon torse nu.

- Hmmm ... à quoi dois-je cette surprise?

- Edward! J'ai besoin que ce bébé sorte de moi. Elle fait de moi une personne horrible, j'aime notre fille, mais si elle ne sort pas je vais devenir folle. J'ai l'impression d'être une baleine! Le docteur a dit que le sexe pourrait amener le travail. Alors ... tu dois ... me baiser ... maintenant!

Doux Jésus, je vous remercie! Elle n'avait pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. J'enlevais mon boxer et devenais dur comme une roche en dix secondes chrono. Bella enleva également ses vêtements et je pus sentir combien elle était mouillée pour moi.

- Merde mon amour ... tu es déjà vachement humide. Tu n'as jamais été aussi humide avant.

Elle se figea et ne bougea plus. Non ... non ... non ... pas bon ...j'avais besoin de m'envoyer en l'air.

- Edward. Elle haletait.

- Oui bébé, oh oui, je vais te donner du plaisir, je le promets. Dis-je en embrassant son cou.

Elle me repoussa.

- Non Edward ...je viens de perdre les eaux.

Putain.

J'avais envie de pleurer. Je pensais vraiment que je pourrais me mettre à sangloter. Je m'adressais à ma fille.

- Toi et moi, nous allons avoir une petite discussion à propos du petite fille.

**BPOV**

_**Le 29 juin 2009**_

_Pourquoiiiiii?_

J'étais mal et Edward dormait à côté de moi, ronflant doucement.

_Bébé, s'il te plaît sors maintenant. Sors pour maman. Maman veut à nouveau porter des pantalons qui ne nécessitent pas d'élastiques de l'entrejambe à la taille. Maman veut être avec papa sans avoir l'air d'être une vache. Maman veut vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT que tu sortes ... maintenant!_

TROIS mois.

Trois mois sans Edward à l'intérieur de moi et je devenais folle.

Mais je me sentais laide, et autant je voulais mon mari, autant je ne pouvais pas me montrer nue devant lui.

J'étais énorme.

Je savais que je le rendais fou. À un moment donné, mon pauvre mari m'avait même suggéré d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec nos vêtements. J'y avais pensé ... brièvement, mais opté contre cette idée aussi. Je ne me sentais pas sexy.

Enfin, que elle s'arrêta de donner des coups de pied arrêté, je me mis sur le côté et face à Edward.

Je restais ainsi pendant un certain temps avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

_C'était ridicule!_

C'est alors que je me souvins du petit conseil que le docteur m'avait donné.

Mon plan en tête, je commençais à planter des baisers partout sur la poitrine nue d'Edward.

Le plan aurait pu fonctionné. Edward aurait été heureux et nous aurions tous deux obtenu une libération très nécessaire avant l'arrivée de notre fille. Je savais déjà que nous ne pourrions pas avoir de rapports sexuels pendant au moins six semaines après la naissance de Roann.

Seulement j'avais perdu les eaux.

Mentalement je grondais ma fille pour son timing, mais elle allait venir, et j'allais perdre ma taille de sumo.

J'allais à nouveau pouvoir porter des pantalons normaux!

- Aïe, aïe, aïe! Dis-je lorsque la première contraction s'empara de moi.

Je regardais Edward, sachant la douleur ne ferait qu'empirer.

- Hôpital, maintenant!

**EPOV**

_**Le 29 juin 2009**_

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital en peu de temps. Bella était couchée dans son lit, mâchant de petits glaçons alors que le moniteur pour le bébé était attaché à son ventre. Elle n'en n'était qu'à quatre centimètres de dilatation, nous allions donc devoir attendre un moment.

- Tu ne t'es pas décidée entre le merisier ou le chêne pour le lit Bella!

Alice en était encore avec la chambre du bébé pour notre nouvelle maison. Celle-ci était terminée depuis deux jours et nous avions prévu de nous y installer la semaine prochaine. Alice avait enrôlé ma magnifique épouse pour l'aider dans la conception de la chambre du bébé. Bella était encore indécise sur la dernière pièce du mobilier de la chambre. Tout le reste était en place, mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé un lit d'enfant qu'elle aimait. Elle affirmait qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu de coup de cœur. Et je faisais avec. Tout pour plaire à ma femme.

- Alice, je ne m'en soucie même pas en ce moment. Donnes-moi encore une fois le magazine. Edward, pourrons-nous avoir le mobilier à temps? J'aimerais vraiment emmener notre fille dans notre maison quand nous partirons. Demanda Bella en regardant dans ma direction.

- Ouais, je crois. Je vais aller en parler à Em et Jazz. Je me penchais et déposais un baiser front et son ventre gonflé.

Je croisais une Rosalie très enceinte en sortant de la pièce. Ils s'attendaient une petite fille pour dans environ deux mois. Pour le moment JJ serait le seul garçon. Je voulais corriger cela dès que possible. Je voulais que nous commencions les essais pour notre deuxième bébé dès que le médecin nous donnerait son autorisation. Je ne l'avais pas encore dit à ma femme, mais je priais pour qu'elle soit d'accord.

Emmett parlait avec enthousiasme des relations sexuelles qu'ils avaient Rose, jusqu'à ce que je lui dise, que le jour viendrait ... bientôt ... où elle ne le laisserait plus la toucher. Il resta calme, mais un regard d'horreur traversa son visage quand je lui dis combien de temps Bella m'avait repoussé.

Je trouvais le reste de notre famille dans la salle d'attente. Jasper avait son fils dans ses bras. En passant devant le bureau des infirmières, j'entendis l'une d'elle dire que commentaire sur la façon dont rien n'était plus sexy que de voir un bon père.

Je m'assis sur le canapé à côté d'Emmett et de Jasper.

- Comment va mon neveu? Demandais-je.

- Il dort enfin. Murmura Jasper.

JJ était étrange. Il ne voulait pas dormir à moins d'être bercé et ce depuis le mois dernier. Dès sa naissance il avait pratiquement fait ses nuits. Mais s'il se réveillait, il ne se rendormait que si Jasper le berçait.. Alice qui avait vu là une occasion de se venger de son cher mari pour toute la douleur endurée pendant l'accouchement, obligée Jasper à se lever chaque fois que JJ criait la nuit.

Ma sœur avait juré que plus jamais elle ne porterait un enfant de Jasper Whitlock, jamais. Et elle avait tenu parole. Elle avait expliqué à Jasper, un mois après la naissance de JJ, que soit il faisait une vasectomie, soit ils n'auraient plus jamais de relations sexuelles. C'était probablement pour le mieux, son corps minuscule ne pourrait pas le supporter. JJ serait enfant unique. Jasper avait choisi le sexe et allait se faire opérer d'ici quelques semaines.

- Bella et moi voudrions vraiment que la maison soit prête afin d'y amener le bébé, mais je ne nous vois pas non plus sortir de l'hôpital de sitôt. Alors, je me demandais si peut-être l'un de vous pourrait être à l'entreprise de déménagement quand ils livreront les meubles?

- Pas de problème frangin. On va s'en occuper. Rose et moi avions eu l'intention d'aller voir notre terrain de toute façon. Nous allons prendre Alice avec nous.

- Merci Emmett.

Toutefois, sa déclaration attira mon attention.

- Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de partir là-bas?

Grand-père Cullen avait divisé sa superficie en quatre parties égales. Une partie pour nos parents et les trois autres étaient pour ses petits-enfants.

- Rosie veut faire construire une maison. Dit Emmett en souriant.

- Super.

Je retournais en salle d'accouchement et m'effondrais sur ma chaise.

- Quel est le ...? La question de Bella resta en suspend car une autre contraction commença.

BPOV

_**Le 29 juin 2009**_

_**BPOV**_

Edward porterait notre prochain enfant.

C'était la décision que je venais de prendre alors que les contractions empiraient.

Bon, ce n'était pas possible physiquement, mais encore, je pensais qu'Edward devrait avoir une idée de ce qu'était la douleur de l'accouchement.

Peut-être qu'un coup de pied dans les couilles une fois que nous serions rentrés à la maison suffirait? Mais je ne blesserai probablement pas mon mari de cette façon, car j'étais très friande de ses couilles. Mais j'avais mal, et c'était agréable de penser aux différentes façons de lui faire mal, pour m'avoir infligé une telle douleur.

Après que j'ai choisi le lit en merisier, Alice appela pour la livraison, tandis que je ruminais à propos des semaines à venir.

Pas de sommeil, pas de paix et pas de sexe.

Si vous m'aviez dit avant que je n'aurais pas droit à ces trois choses pour le mois à venir, je vous aurais insulté.

Toutefois j'étais heureuse de les abandonner pour l'arrivée de ma fille.

Déjà ne dormais pas, et puis je n'avais pas la paix parce que j'étais une garce enragée la moitié du temps et je n'avais plus de relations sexuelles depuis ces trois derniers mois de toute façon.

Une fois qu'Edward revint dans la chambre, les contractions commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus rapprochées.

Quand la troisième contraction en quinze minutes se fit sentir, je regardais Edward.

- Ton cul désolé ne s'approchera plus jamais de moi! M'entends-tu Edward Anthony! Pas de sexe avant ménopause!

J'avais l'impression que mon utérus allait sortir de moi et que ma fille allait éclater dans mon ventre tel un Alien.

Après avoir crié sur Edward à propos de l'utilisation du préservatif et de la planification d'une vasectomie avec Jasper, le médecin dit qu'il était temps pour la péridurale.

Contrairement à Alice, j'avais eu ma péridurale et c'était divin. J'avais encore mal, mais c'était loin de la douleur d'avant.

- Edward, nous ne referons pas cela de sitôt. Je veux au moins deux ans avant même d'y repenser. Dis-je en lui montrant mon ventre, alors qu'une nouvelle contraction s'emparait de moi.

Le visage d'Edward se figea, mais il dit:

- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.

Il enleva ensuite mes cheveux de mon front en sueur et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

J'étais sur le point de continuer avec mon train de pensée quand une nouvelle contraction commença. Elles arrivaient maintenant à deux minutes d'intervalle. Le médecin entra et vérifia ma dilatation.

Avec un sourire, il regarda par-dessus mes jambes écartées et dit:

- Il est temps.

**EPOV**

_**Le 29 juin 2009**_

_Il est temps._

Ma mère et moi avions échangé nos places. Bella voulait Esme avec elle car elle était effrayée.

Bella saisit ma main très fortement.

- Poussez Bella. Dit le docteur entre les cuisses de ma femme.

- Le bébé arrive, tu es merveilleuse. Dis-je en me penchant sur Bella pour lui donner un baiser.

- Continuez à pousser, je vois la tête. Deux autres poussées et elle sera là.

J'allais poser mes lèvres sur le front de ma femme quand elle me mordit un peu ... l'oreille.

- Owwww! Putain! Glapis-je en m'écartant.

Bella gardait ma main serrée comme dans un étau, et ma mère se mit à rire de moi et de ma stupidité. Ma main était engourdie et mon oreille me piquait, alors que Bella faisait un dernier effort et que le médecin nous félicitait.

Roseanna fut placée sur le ventre de Bella. Elle était couverte de sang et elle était violette. Sa tête avait une légère forme de cône et son visage était chiffonné. Elle ressemblait plus à un martien qu'à un bébé.

Mais elle était parfaite.

Le cordon ombilical était encore attaché et le médecin me remit une paire de ciseaux et me dit de le couper. Je fis ce qu'on me dit. L'infirmière prit notre fille pour la peser, mesurer et nettoyer. Elle pesait 3,5 Kg et mesurait et 46 cm.

- Tu l'as fait chérie. Murmurais-je à son oreille, m'assurer que mon visage et mes oreilles restaient loin de sa bouche, jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'elle ne joue pas les Mike Tyson.

- Elle est si petite. Murmura Bella alors qu'elle regardait l'infirmière prendre notre fille.

Ma mère pleura en voyant sa première petite-fille.

Nous étions parents.

À 7:43,le 29 Juin 2009, Roseanna Allison Cullen, égayait notre monde.

**BPOV**

_**Le 29 juin 2009**_

Je m'étais endormie pendant environ une heure après avoir été nettoyée et changée de chambre. Quand je me réveillais, l'infirmière virevoltait autour d'une couveuse dans laquelle se trouvait un petit paquet rose.

- Voilà. Dit l'infirmière en me la confiant.

Je baissais les yeux sur ma fille. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa petite bouche était légèrement ouverte. Tout était rose ... son petit bonnet, sa couverture, sa peau et ses lèvres.

- Elle est si rose. Murmurais-je.

Edward était assit à côté de moi sur le lit, et eut un petit rire.

Je regardais Edward avant de sourire.

- Elle a tes cheveux. Dit Edward.

C'est à ce moment que notre fille décida d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient fixés sur moi, deux orbes vertes émeraudes. Comme son papa.

- Et tes yeux. Dis-je en riant.

- Acceptes-tu les visiteurs? Demanda Alice en passant la tête par la porte.

Je levais les yeux et hochais la tête. Nos familles entrèrent tranquillement dans la chambre.

- Elle va être un un bourreau des cœurs, Edward. Je ne vous envie pas ses années d'adolescence." Dit Rose en regardant ma fille.

Je pouvais imaginer Roann à quinze ans, suppliant Edward de la laisser aller à un rendez-vous.

- En fait, je vais construire un mur tout autour de la propriété. Elle n'en sortira qu'après la ménopause. Dit Edward dans un petit rire.

- Bella, tu nous as tenu en suspens assez longtemps. Quel est le nom de ma nièce? Demanda Alice, rebondissant doucement sur la pointe des pieds, JJ posé sur son épaule.

- Eh bien ...» Je regardais Edward lui disant silencieusement de prendre le relais.

- Nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que notre fille ne serait pas là sans ses tantes et oncles. Bella et moi avons tous deux convenu que l'idée d'un homonyme serait bien. Edward hocha la tête vers moi et je lui souris.

- Puis-je vous présenter Roseanna Allison Cullen?

Les yeux d'Alice et Rose se remplirent de larmes.

- Génial! Je pourrai l'appeler ma petite Rose! Cria Emmett.

- Edward lui a déjà trouvé un surnom. Nous allons l'appeler Roann.

Rose prit la main d'Alice et elle se mirent à crier. Alice donna JJ à Jasper et mes deux sœurs m'enveloppèrent dans leur étreinte.

- C'est la plus belle chose qui soit! Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'aies appelé comme ça. Dit Rose en pleurant.

J'étais sur des montagnes russes émotionnelles depuis que j'avais accouché et je pleurais à mon tour.

- Eh bien ... Edward et moi ne nous serions jamais retrouvés sans vous. C'était le prénom le plus approprié. Dis-je en regardant Alice.

Edward riait, mais en regardant un peu je vis qu'il avait également les larmes aux yeux.

- D'accord, donnez-moi ma fille!

Je lui remis notre fille, je n'avais jamais été plus amoureuse de lui que dans ce moment.

Ça me fit réfléchir.

La naissance n'était pas si mal après tout.

Tout s'est bien passé.

J'étais impatiente d'avoir d'autres bébés d'Edward et je voulais commencer dès que possible.


	33. Chaptitre 32

_**Merci à : edwardbellamour, Biibou's, Isnoname, Alexoue, Grazie, cristalle, Habswifes, LuneBlanche, Keira24, Twifictions, sonie 13, Anaiis26, lixichaa, aussidagility, bobolavalise, virg777, lilli8862, iris1002, zode.**_

_**Désolée de cette attente, je vous promets de faire vite pour l'épilogue de cette histoire.**_

_**Je rappelle que cette fiction est l'œuvre de edwardandbellabelong2getheret que les personnages appartiennent à S. MEYER.**_

**Chapitre 32**

**EPOV**

_**15 août 2009**_

Il était environ deux heures du matin quand Emmett appela et nous informa que Rose était en travail. Bella me secoua jusqu'à ce que je me réveille. Elle était en mode panique parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire au sujet de Roann. Elle devait être dans la salle d'accouchement avec Emmett et Rose si maman n'arrivait pas à temps. Alice ne voulait pas y prendre part, ayant été traumatisée par son accouchement.

Maman et papa étaient retournés à Forks. Selon Bella, Emmett avait dit que ça allait se passer très vite. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que mes parents puissent arriver à temps. Bella allait devoir le faire. Cependant, le problème était de savoir quoi faire au sujet de notre Roann.

On était au milieu de la nuit, elle n'avait même pas deux mois et souffrait de coliques.

Elle avait insisté pour que nous ne la prenions pas à l'hôpital autour de personnes malades. J'étais d'accord avec elle car j'étais très protecteur envers mon petit ange. Je savais que Alice et Jasper étaient à l'hôpital. Ils n'étaient pas aussi pointilleux que Bella et moi l'étions avec Roann et avaient probablement pris JJ avec eux.

Ils nous disaient tout le temps que nous étions trop protecteur envers Roann. Ils avaient sans doute raison ... mais nous nous fichions de ce qu'ils disaient. Nous marchions à notre feeling, et nous prendrions soin de notre fille de la façon dont jugions qu'elle était la meilleure.

Quand Bella m'avait entendu dire cela à Alice et Jasper, elle m'avait tiré sur le côté et avait murmuré à mon oreille que c'était la chose la plus sexy dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Malheureusement, elle n'avait toujours pas droit au relations sexuelles. Elle devait aller chez le médecin le 17, et nous prions tous les deux pour que le médecin lui dise que cette interdiction était levée.

J'allais devenir fou si ce n'était pas le cas. Cela faisait maintenant près de cinq mois que je n'avais pas fait l'amour à ma femme et je sentais que ma bite allait se dessécher sans que je ne l'ai utilisé. Ne vous méprenez pas, je prenais soin de moi, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas la même chose quand vous saviez que vous aviez une femme comme Bella qui attendait de vous faire plaisir. Oh, le sexe avec ma femme magnifique me manquait.

Charlie avait déménagé en Californie, afin d'être proche de sa petite-fille bien-aimée. Il l'adorait .

J'avais suggéré à Bella que je reste avec Roann le temps que Charlie arrive afin qu'elle puisse partir de suite.

Bella me sourit, embrassa mon visage avec force et dit:

- Monsieur Cullen, vous êtes l'homme le plus brillant que je connaisse. Et si je pouvais ... je vous baiserai sur le champ.

Puis elle pinça mes fesses, s'habilla, et après un petit bisou sur la joue, elle avait disparu.

Ses paroles m'avaient laissé coi, assis sur le bord de notre lit, encore dans un état second. J'aimais cette femme, il n'y en aurait jamais d'autre comme elle.

Je me laissais tomber dans un sommeil paisible. Il était difficile d'être parent et j'étais épuisé de toutes les soirées avec notre petite fille.

Je fus réveillé par les bruits de notre petite sur le moniteur pour bébé. Il y avait de la lumière dehors maintenant et je me précipitais dans sa chambre.

- Shhh ... doucement ... papa est là.

Elle était contrariée. Je me penchais sur son lit et la pris dans mes bras. Je la berçais doucement tout en l'emmenant vers la table à langer. Elle était un peu plus calme, mais toujours en colère car elle était mouillée et avait besoin d'une couche propre.

J'étais devenu un expert un changement de couches.

- C'est la façon dont nous changeons nos couches ... changeons nos couches ... changeons nos couches. C'est la façon dont nous changeons nos couches ... tôt le matin. Chantais-je à ma Roann. C'était notre rituel du matin.

Elle me récompensa avec un sourire en coin qui ressemblait beaucoup au mien. Bella continuait à me dire que c'était les gaz, mais je savais que c'était plus que ça. Elle souriait toujours à son papa.

Je chatouillais son nombril.

- Tu fais un sourire à papa? Qui est la petite fille à papa? Oui tu l'es! Lui dis-je.

Je finis rapidement de mettre sa couche propre et la pris dans mes bras.

- Et si on te donnait le petit déjeuner mon petit ange? Lui demandais-je tout en embrassant son nez si mignon.

Elle fit un bruit de gargouillement qui ressemblait à un «oui». Je l'emmenais en bas et commençais à faire son biberon alors qu'elle était dans mes bras. J'étais un père qui pouvait tout faire. Je me rappelais soudainement que j'étais seul. Je devais faire quelque chose.

Oh merde!

Je devais appeler Charlie pour qu'il puisse garder Roseanna pendant que j'allais à l'hôpital. Merde! Je regardais l'horloge. Il était maintenant presque neuf heures du matin!

Je mis Roann dans son siège alors que je finissais le biberon et saisis mon téléphone portable. Merde, il était encore sur silencieux. J'avais dix appels manqués. Ils étaient tous de Bella. Il y avait deux messages vocaux.

_- Edward, où es-tu? Rose__va accoucher. __Le bébé sera bientôt là! _

Le suivant avait été laissé dix minutes plus tard.

_- Eh bien ... tonton Edward, Emily ta nièce est déjà là. Désolée que tu l'ais manqué. J'espère que tout va bien. Je vais appeler mon père pour voir si tu l'as appelé._

J'étais sur le point d'appeler Bella quand on frappa à la porte. J'ouvris et trouvais Charlie. Je suppose que vu mon apparence il comprit de suite ce qui s'était passé, car il se mit à rire de moi.

- Tu t'es endormi?

- Ouais ... Je suppose que je suis dans la merde.

- Ça va. Nous savons tous ce que c'est que d'être nouveau parent. Ton frère va comprendre. Maintenant, où est ma belle petite Roseanna?

Je souris à mon beau-père. Sa petite-fille était tout son monde, avec Bella, bien sûr.

- Elle est dans son siège. Je me préparais à lui donner à manger. Lui dis-je.

- Laisses. Je vais le faire. Montes te préparer et vas à l'hôpital. Je vais appeler ma fille et lui dire de se calmer parce que tu vas très bien.

- Merci papa. Il hocha la tête et alla trouver mon bébé.

J'avais pris l'habitude d'appeler Charlie, papa, au cours du mois dernier. Bella appelait mes parents, papa et maman, c'était en quelque sorte arrivé naturellement. Charlie avait dit à Bella qu'il aimait que ce soit comme soit.

Alors que je montais les escaliers j'entendis Charlie criant à Roann:

- Où est ma petite-fille préférée?

Ça me fit rire ... elle était sa _seule_ petite-fille.

Je me dépêchais d'entrer dans la douche et laissais l'eau chaude détendre mes muscles fatigués. Je me mis à penser à ma magnifique princesse en bas. Je ne pouvais pas croire à quel point je l'aimais.

Bella et moi n'avions pas encore parlé de faire d'autres d'enfants. Nous étions trop occupés avec celle-ci. Mais vu ce qui s'était à l'hôpital j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne voudrait plus en entendre parler pendant un certain temps et cela me contrariait beaucoup. J'en voulais plus ... maintenant ... dès que possible.

Si elle me disait aujourd'hui qu'elle était enceinte ... ce ne serait pas assez rapide pour moi. Mais cela était impossible vu que nous n'avions pas été intime ... depuis des mois!

Mais très vite ... nous le serions à nouveau

Je finis avec ma douche et m'habillais. Je dévalais les escaliers et vis Charlie jouer avec Roann, sur ses genoux. Elle lui souriait.

- Je n'arrête pas de dire à Bella qu' elle est souriante, mais elle dit que ce sont les gaz.

- Oh, c'est un sourire, ou alors je n'en n'ai jamais vu! Dit Charlie fièrement.

- Vous voyez! Voulez-vous s'il vous plaît le dire à ma femme?

- Bien sûr mon fils. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Ma satanée fille a appelé pendant que tu étais sous la douche et elle a dit que si tu n'étais pas à l'hôpital, d'ici quelques minutes, tu aurais un tas d'ennuis.

Je ris.

- Je ferai mieux d'y aller. Est-ce qu'elle a mangé?

- Oui, jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Il me tendit mon bébé. Je la berçais et la posais doucement sur mon épaule. Elle commença a pousser son nez dans ma poitrine, essayant de mettre son corps dans une position confortable. Oh, elle pensait que j'allais l'endormir. Elle voulait son papa. Ma petite princesse s'était toujours senti à l'aise dans mes bras. Bella disait que c'était lorsque notre fille était dans mes bras qu'elle paraissait la plus heureuse.

Je me sentais comme le père de l'année, quand ma femme me parlait comme ça.

- Ne t'installes pas trop confortablement petite. Papa doit partir pour un petit moment. Mais maman et moi serons très bientôt de retour. D'accord ma chérie? Rappelles-toi, personne ne t'aime autant que moi.

J'embrassais son front et la blottis un peu plus contre moi avant de la céder de nouveau à son grand-père.

Il me sourit gentiment.

- Tu adores ta fille n'est ce pas?

- Oui.

- Tu me rappelles comment j'étais quand Bella était bébé ... pareil qu'un petit enfant ... avant ...

- Avant que sa mère ne l'emmène loin de vous?

- Ouais. Dit-il doucement. Sa voix était pleine de regrets.

- Hé, au moins elle est revenue au lycée.

- Oui, Dieu merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans mon bébé ... Et même si ... je n'ai jamais eu de fils ... j'imagine ... il serait ... euh ... un peu ... tout comme toi. Dit-il en me tapotant le dos.

Je ne pus pas contenir le large sourire qui se propageait sur mon visage. J'enveloppais mes bras autour de ma fille et de mon deuxième père et lui dit:

- Vous êtes le second meilleur papa qu'un mec pourrait demander."

- Bon, assez de cette merde ... Files à l'hôpital avant que ma fille ne téléphone à nouveau. Rit-il.

- Oui monsieur. Dis-je en le saluant.

Sur ce, je me dirigeais vers l'hôpital pour rencontrer ma nièce et voir mon incroyable femme.

**BPOV**

_**15 août 2009**_

- Elle est magnifique Rose! Toi et Em avaient fait du bon travail. Emily est le nom parfait pour elle.

Emily était magnifique. Elle avait les cheveux blonds de sa mère et ses yeux étaient bleus. Vu que Em et Rose avaient tous les deux les yeux bleus, nous pensions qu'ils le resteraient probablement. Nous verrions bien.

Rose avait été surprenante pendant l'accouchement. Elle n'avait pas été furieuse envers son mari comme Alice et moi l'avions été. Je devais dire que cela m'avait surpris. Elle avait toujours été plus difficile que nous. Emily était très chanceuse de l'avoir comme mère.

Je remarquais qu'Em et Rose se dévisagent avec des sourires étranges sur leurs visages. Tout le monde dans la salle me regardait. Je n'étais pas censée être la star de l'attention. C'était le jour de Rosalie.

- Quoi? Leur demandais-je.

- Demandes-moi son prénom. Dit Rose.

- OK ... quel est son prénom?

- Bella … Dit-elle fièrement.

- Bella? Comme, comme moi? Demandais-je en état de choc.

Je savais qu'ils avaient choisit Emily parce que c'était le prénom se rapprochant le plus d'Emmett ... mais j'aurai pensé qu'ils auraient choisi Rose deuxième prénom. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter mes larmes de couler.

- Oh! Regardez ce que vous avez fait! Vous m'avez transformé en un beau gâchis!

Emmett s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de moi.

- Nous t'aimons Bells! Nous sommes si reconnaissants et heureux de te revoir dans nos vies. Tu m'as ramené mon frère. Il n'était pas lui-même sans toi. Aussi, tu seras toujours ma petite sœur.

Je sanglotais vraiment maintenant.

- Bon, qui a bouleversé ma femme? A qui je dois botter le cul? C'était la voix sexy de mon mari.

- Edward Cullen! Si tu jure une fois de plus en présence de ma fille, je serai la seule à botter le cul, et ce sera ton cul mon cher beau-frère! Lui dit Rose.

Emmett n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire avec une femme qui pleurait, et il me fit passer à Edward. J'enveloppais mes bras autour de sa taille et respirais son odeur.

- Tu vas bien mon amour?

J'hochais la tête dans sa poitrine alors qu'il riait. Il me lâcha et tendit ses bras vers Emily.

- Donnez-moi ma nièce. Elle a besoin d'un câlin de son oncle Eddie.

- Oh, bien sûr mec, tu détestes ce surnom quand je le dis, mais tu vas laisser tous les enfants t' appeler Eddie. C'est quoi ce bordel?

Emmett remarqua que sa femme le regardait fixement.

- Zut. Désolé bébé. Dit Emmett penaud.

Rosalie remit Emily à Edward.

- Oncle Edward, je te présente ta nièce, Emily Bella Cullen.

Edward me regarda quand il entendit son prénom.

- Sérieusement? Emily Bella?

Il sourit à sa nièce. Je tombais amoureuse de lui encore une fois. J'étais impatiente d'avoir plus d'enfants avec lui. Ma décision était ferme maintenant.

Je n'étais pas censée obtenir l'autorisation de pouvoir coucher avec mon mari avant trois jours. Mais mes six semaines étaient techniquement finies demain ... mais malheureusement, je n'avais pas pu obtenir un rendez-vous le week-end. Allez comprendre. Donc, ils me faisaient attendre jusqu'à lundi. Eh bien oubliez! J'aurai des relations sexuelles avec mon mari! Maintenant, je devais juste faire en sorte de me retrouver seule avec lui.

Cela pouvait sembler horrible parce qu'il tenait une innocente petite Emily ... mais j'étais tellement excitée et folle de désir pour mon mari.

Je commençais nerveusement à me mordre la lèvre, alors que j'essayais de mettre au point un plan pour séduire Edward, et c'était très bien que je porte une jupe aujourd'hui.

Edward se tourna vers moi avec Emily dans ses bras, il lui souriait.

- Tout va bien ma chérie? Me demanda-t-il.

- Moi? Euh ... ouais ... eh bien ... tu sais cher mari... je suis arrivée très tôt et je n'ai pas pris de petit déjeuner. J'ai faim ! Dis-je en regardant autour de la pièce et en voyant que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur moi.

- Je t'emmène chercher quelque chose à manger Bells. Tu sais que je suis toujours prêt manger. Dit Emmett.

- NON! Dis-je un peu trop fort. Je veux dire, tu dois rester ici avec ta femme et ta fille. Je veux qu'Edward vienne avec moi. Nous te rapporterons quelque chose.

Allez Em. J'ai besoin de mon mari à l'intérieur de moi ... MAINTENANT!

Emmett me regardait stupéfait par mon emportement. Il commença à parler, mais Alice le devança.

- Oh, allez Bella! Mon frère vient d'arriver! Emmett va t'accompagner. Laisses Edward passer du temps avec sa nièce.

J'espérais qu'Edward rattrape le truc ... mais mon sexy et sensible mari restait là, roucoulant à sa nièce.

Rose me regarda et je peux dire qu'une ampoule explosa dans sa tête. Elle devait avoir remarqué le regard désespéré sur mon visage.

- Ali, Bella est _affamée. _Ce devrait être à son mari de _satisfaire_ sa faim. Dit-elle lentement

Alice sourit.

- OH! Bon, ben c'est parti alors. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers Edward pour lui prendre Emily des bras.

- Hé! Donne-la moi! Gémit Edward quand il étira ses bras pour essayer de récupérer Emily.

Alice regarda son frère.

- Edward Anthony! ... Va nourrir ... ta ... femme!

Edward se tourna vers moi.

- Tu as faim mon amour?

- Oui crétin! Je viens de te le dire! Répondis-je en plaisantant.

Il me sourit coupable.

- Oups ... désolé ... Je suppose que j'étais distrait.

- Ouais, ouais. Viens me nourrir époux. A plus tard les gars! Dis-je en attrapant son bras et en le conduisant hors de la chambre

Je pus entendre Emmett crier :

- Hé, je n'ai même pas pu leur dire ce que je voulais.

Puis j'entendis la voix de Rose.

- Tais-toi Em! Tout le monde sait ce que tu aimes. Tu n'es pas si difficile à satisfaire mon chéri.

Edward se moquait de moi alors que je le tirais rapidement dans le couloir. Je cherchais partout un endroit où je pouvais être seule avec mon mari. Nous n'avions pas le temps de rentrer à la maison ... d'autant plus que mon père et ma fille étaient là. Non, j'allais devoir trouver un endroit ... ici ... dans ... cet hôpital. J'étais trop excitée pour le faire ailleurs.

- Bells? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? As-tu vraiment faim? Demanda-t-il dans un petit rire.

Oh, tu n'as aucune idée à quel point je suis affamée M. Cullen.

**EPOV**

_**15 août 2009**_

Bella agissait étrangement depuis que j'étais arrivé à l'hôpital. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas pu manger ce matin, mais elle ne pouvait pas être si affamée. On aurait dit un animal à la recherche de sa proie. Elle savait où était la cafétéria et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle cherchait, alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans les chambres.

Lorsque je lui avais demandé ce qui n'allait pas ... elle m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et m'avait poussé contre le mur dans le couloir vide.

- Edward ... mon chéri ... ça fait ... presque ... cinq ... long ...et tortueux ... mois. Je suis ... putain ... _affamée_ ! Ronronna-t-elle à mon oreille.

Oh ... _oh!_ Ma femme était excitée!

Je posais mes yeux sur son corps. Elle allait l'obtenir ... ce qu'elle voulait. J'avais cinq mois de frustration refoulée à déchaîner sur elle. J'allais probablement jouir comme un garçon de quatorze ans se masturbant pour la première fois, mais je m'en fichais. J'allais avoir des relations sexuelles avec ma femme.

Je l'embrassais sur les lèvres et l'attirais vers moi. J'attrapais ses fesses alors que je poussais ma langue dans sa bouche. Elle la suça sans lâcher prise. Puis, elle se recula et me donna un baiser sur la joue.

- Pas ici. Nous avons besoin d'un endroit plus ... privé.

Nous trouvâmes une réserve qui n'était pas verrouillé et elle me tira dedans. Elle me plaqua contre la porte et commença à attaquer mes lèvres. Ma première préoccupation avait toujours été le bien-être de ma famille et malheureusement, mon côté logique prit connaissance de ce qui se passait.

- Attends Bella. Arrêtes-toi un instant.

Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler.

- Tu ... ne veux plus de moi? Je t'ai fait attendre trop longtemps et tu ne me trouves plus attrayante! Je vais perdre mes kilos pris pendant la grossesse Edward, je te le jure! S'il te plaît, ne me quittes pas.

Elle commença à sangloter, enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et enfouit sa tête dans ma poitrine.

Oh merde, j'étais un connard. Elle était très émotive depuis qu'elle avait eu Roann. Le médecin avait dit que c'était normal et qu'elle retrouverait bientôt sa gaieté. Ça n'arriverait jamais assez tôt pour moi.

Je devais la contredire immédiatement.

Je pris son visage dans mes mains et elle leva les yeux vers moi.

- Tu vas arrêter ça Isabella Cullen. Tu me comprends?

Je savais ce que ça lui faisait quand je l'appelais Isabella Cullen, alors j'espérais que cela allégerait son esprit quelque peu.

Elle hocha la tête doucement et je commençais à embrasser ses larmes.

- Je t'aime plus que toute autre chose dans ce monde, mis à part notre fille. Tu es la plus incroyable, belle, aimante, femme et mère qu'un homme puisse rêver. Je te trouve plus belle chaque jour. Je n'en n'ai rien à faire des kilos que tu as pris pendant que tu attendais notre fille. La seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai arrêté c'est parce que ton médecin ne t'a pas encore donné son accord.

Elle rougit et me sourit timidement.

- OH. Ce fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire.

J'embrassais son front.

- Toi, ma chère femme, es une femme stupide et têtue. Tu le sais?

Je l'étreignis d'avantage. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi.

- Edward, je suis désolée, je suis émotive.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'attendre, j'ai besoin de toi tout de suite! Si tu n'es pas très bientôt...à l'intérieur de moi ...je ne sais pas ce que je ferai.

Cela raviva mon érection. Cela ne m'aida pas quand elle commença à embrasser ma poitrine et à passer ses mains délicates de haut en bas de mon ventre sous ma chemise.

- Mais Bella, tu n'as pas de moyens de contraception pour le moment, et je n'ai pas de préservatifs parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Elle haussa les épaules et commença à déboutonner mon jean.

Je saisis ses épaules et dis:

- Attends ... tu ne t'en soucies pas?

- Non. Dit-elle nonchalamment en baissant ma fermeture éclair.

J'aurais aimé avoir un miroir pour voir le sourire niais que j'avais sur mon visage quand elle avait dit cela.

Ma Bella voulait avoir d'autres bébés. Elle voulait commencer les essais maintenant. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureux.

- Attends mon amour. Dis-je.

Elle avait l'air vraiment furieuse contre moi pour l'arrêter à nouveau.

- Es-tu sûre que nous voulons que notre prochain enfant soit conçu dans une réserve d' hôpital?

Elle secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Sérieusement Edward? Nous sommes mariés et amoureux. Est-il vraiment important de savoir où le bébé a été conçu? D'ailleurs, tu sais que ça ne va pas se produire du premier coup, non?

J'hochais la tête.

- Tu as raison ... comme toujours mon amour. Maintenant, laisses-moi te montrer combien je t'aime!

Je nous retournais afin qu'elle soit celle qui était désormais pressée contre la porte. Je commençais à grignoter sur son cou.

- Oh Jésus, Edward! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les préliminaires! Nous allons nous faire attraper! Ta queue est dure et ma chatte est humide et attend ... juste que tu me baises!

Oui madame.

Comme elle avait déjà défait mon jeans, tout ce que j'avais à faire était de le pousser assez bas assez pour sortir ma bite. Elle releva sa jupe jusqu'à la taille et mes doigts poussèrent sa culotte sur le côté, recherchant sa chaleur. Elle avait raison ... elle était déjà mouillée pour moi.

- Cela fait cinq mois mon amour, ça peut faire un peu mal …

Elle me fit taire avec sa bouche et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, tirant ma bite directement en elle ... violemment.

Nous crièrent ensemble « MERDE! »

- OH putain, que c'est bon bébé. Lui dis-je.

Elle joint sa bouche à la mienne et je mis à me mouvoir en elle, alors que nos langues dansaient entre elles.

Je me sentais de nouveau complet. Mon pauvre sexe était enfin à la maison. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Nous nous rhabillâmes, nous promettant de remettre cela plus tard ce soir quand Roseanna dormirait.

Nous sortîmes de la réserve et nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre de Rose.

Dès que nous franchîmes la porte, les mains vides, Emmett dit :

- Hé! Où diable est ma nourriture?

Alice, Rose et Bella commencèrent à rire.

Emmett me lança alors un regard compréhensif.

- Merde frangin! Sérieusement, à l'hôpital? Vous deux êtes pires que Rose et moi!

Tout le corps de Bella était rouge quand elle vint vers moi et cacha son visage dans ma poitrine. Cela me fit rire.

Elle était tout pour moi ... pour toujours.

**Toujours EPOV**

_**4 octobre 2009**_

Bella et moi travaillions à la maison la plupart du temps, ce qui était génial. Nous passions ainsi tout notre temps avec Roann. Mon petit ange avait maintenant un peu plus de trois mois. Elle était le plus beau bébé que j'ai jamais vu. Je savais que je n'étais objectif, mais je m'en fichais.

Aujourd'hui, je devais m'absenter parce que je devais rencontrer mon agent pour le nouveau scénario que j'écrivais. Il y avait un réalisateur de grand nom qu'il tentait de convaincre et il voulait que nous nous rencontrions.

Bella était à la maison à organiser une fête avec Alice. Ma sœur voulait célébrer la vasectomie de Jasper et le fait qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à endurer d'accouchement.

Ne vous méprenez pas, elle adorait son fils. Mais, elle était ravie qu'il soit enfant unique.

Je me précipitais à la maison après mon rendez-vous car j'étais impatient de voir mes femmes. Quand j'arrivais à la maison j'appelais Bella. Elle ne répondit pas.

Je montais à l'étage et entendis couler la douche. Je savais que si elle était sous la douche, Roann était dans la salle de bains avec elle, probablement dans son siège qu'elle adorait.

J'ouvris la porte et entendis ma femme chanter doucement à notre fille. Roann sourit largement quand elle vit son papa à la porte.

- Hey bébé, papa est à la maison.

- Oh, salut Edward. Dit Bella.

- Désolé chérie, je parlais à mon autre bébé.

- Ha, ha. Tu veux la prendre et voir si elle a besoin d'être changée? Je sors dans une minute.

- Bien sûr. Viens ici ma chérie.

Elle laissa échapper un bruit qui me sembla être un petit rire. C'était le son le plus adorable que j'ai jamais entendue. Je me mis immédiatement à parsemer son visage potelé de baisers.

- Tu te moques de ton papa? Est- ce que papa est drôle?

Je la plaçais sur la table à langer et achevais de changer sa couche quand Bella entra dans la chambre, enveloppée dans une serviette. J'avais Roann dans mes bras parce que c'était son endroit préféré, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de regarder ma femme.

- Tu peux t'estimer heureuse que j'ai notre fille dans mes bras, Mme Cullen.

- Pourquoi Monsieur Cullen?

- Parce que tu serais bien embarrassé en ce moment.

- Eh bien, peut-être pourras-tu me montrer cela une fois que notre petite fille fera sa sieste. Qu'en dis-tu?

- Je dis, Roann, ma chérie, il est temps de faire la sieste.

Bella se moqua de moi.

- Elle a besoin de manger d'abord!

- Alors, à quelle heure est la fête? Lui demandais-je.

- Euh ... la fête est reportée ...

- Pourquoi?

Elle me regarda avec hésitation.

- Es-tu vraiment si distrait Edward? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bells?

- Tu viens de changer Roseanna. Tu n'as pas remarqué ce que porte ta fille?

Je regardais le bébé dans mes bras.

Bella lui avait mit un tee-shirt peu ... en y pensant ... trop grand pour elle. Mais c'était tout ce que je remarquais.

- Pourquoi porte-t-elle un tee-shirt qui est trop grand pour elle, elle n'a rien autre chose à mettre?

Bella se tapa le front et gémit.

- UGH! Pourquoi les hommes sont si lents et distraits? J'ai dit à Alice et Rose que tu ne le remarquerais pas!

Elle quitta la pièce en colère. Je regardais ma fille.

- Je n'ai aucune idée ce que ...Je m'arrêtais quand je remarquais pour la première fois ce qui était inscrit sur le tee-shirt.

« Grande Sœur ».

Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de me dire?

Ma Bella entra dans la pièce et me jeta un bâton à la tête, en veillant à manquer Roseanna bien sûr.

Je plaçais ma petite dans son lit pendant une minute afin de ramasser le bâton que ma femme venait de jeter sur moi.

C'était un bâton bleu clair, un test de grossesse, où il était clairement inscrit «Enceinte».

- Vraiment? Lui demandais-je dans un murmure.

- Oui imbécile! Tu es vraiment distrait. N'as-tu pas remarqué les nausées matinales, ma réaction à certaines odeurs, mes sautes d'humeur, la façon dont je grimace lorsque tu touches mes seins parfois?

Je la regardais fixement et me pris la tête entre les mains. Je n'avais pas remarqué tout cela.

Bella était enceinte ... encore ... de _mon_ bébé.

J'allais être papa ... encore une fois.

Une fois le choc disparut, je ne pus contenir mon excitation.

Je me mis à embrasser Bella sur tout le visage tout en l'attirant vers moi.

- Tu me rends si heureux bébé! Je suis impatient d'avoir un autre bébé avec toi, je suis tellement excité! Est-ce pour cela que la fête a été annulé?

- Oui ... J'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire ... la _fête_ ... une fois que Roann serait couchée, et je ne pense pas que tu aurais voulu attendre que les gens aient quitté notre maison.

Putain. J'avais oublié la partie excitante de la grossesse.

Génial!

Les mois où elle ne n'en n'aurait jamais assez de moi, étaient bien plus nombreux que ceux où elle ne voudrait pas que je la touche. Nous le ferions sur chaque surface de la maison.

Super!

Malheureusement, ma femme me regarda blême.

- Oh mon Dieu Edward, poses-moi, je vais être malade!

Je la posais et elle se précipita vers la salle de bain plus vite que je n'avais jamais vu.

Je retournais mon attention à ma fille.

- Où est la grande sœur? Lui demandais-je d'une voix de bébé.

Je la pris dans mes bras.

- Tu vas être une grande sœur géniale, n'est-ce pas Roann?

Elle eut un petit rire. Je me mis à danser autour de la pièce avec ma petite fille, lui chantant que j'allais à nouveau être papa.

J'espérais que cette fois nous aurions un petit garçon. Mais en fait je m'en fichais, tant que mon bébé était en bonne santé et heureux.

Les sons provenant de notre salle de bains étaient horribles. Je regardais ma fille.

- Nous ferions mieux d'aller voir maman.

J'avais Roann dans un bras que je tenais les cheveux de Bella alors qu'elle vomissait dans les toilettes. Mon pauvre bébé. Elle était un soldat, passant par tout cela encore une fois, pour notre deuxième enfant.

Je commençais à me demander si elle voudrait tomber enceinte peu de temps après cette grossesse.

Cela pourrait se produire.


	34. Chapitre 33 : épilogue

_**Merci à : nkk77, squishy05, Isnoname, aussidagility, grazie, frimousse30, Toune, Habswifes, Cendrillon49, GunWiHarPoTwi, soles122, Just-becca1, veronika crepuscule, Alexoue, CeriseBella, cristalle, Nephetalie, CaRoOThePriinCess, LuneBlanche, miangemidemon02, cauxinail**_

_**JasperEdward21 : Merci, merci.**_

_**Bon ben nous voilà partis pour l'épilogue de cette fiction, et je dois avouer que c'est avec un peu de tristesse que je vous le livre.**_

_**Cependant n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire.**_

_**On se retrouve en bas pour quelques infos.**_

- Paaaaapa! Entendis-je crier un de mes enfants crier depuis la cour.

Je soupirais et me pinçais l'arrête du nez.

- Nous sommes seulement à la maison depuis trente minutes! Que peuvent-ils vouloir maintenant? Demandais-je à haute voix, et à personne en particulier. Je me tenais dans la cuisine avec ma magnifique femme qui se moquait de moi.

Bella leva les yeux du gâteau qu'elle était entrain de glacer et sourit.

- Ne me demandes pas monstre fécondeur. Tu les a créés, je l'ai ai juste porté. Railla Bella tout en continuant à travailler sur le gâteau.

Quand Bella était enceinte de notre plus jeune, Alice avait fait le commentaire perspicace que j'étais un «monstre fécondeur», et cela s'était transformé en une discussion philosophique entre Emmett et Jasper quant à savoir si je n'étais pas comme le Dr. Frankenstein ou un loup-garou lors d'une pleine lune. Bella avait décidé de s'impliquer dans la discussion en disant que je n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle avait insisté en disant que je ressemblais plus à un vampire parce que, selon elle, quand nous atteignions l'extase finale, je me plaisais à la mordre.

Je grognais et décidais de répondre à mon enfant.

- Je viens. Criais-je depuis la porte arrière.

Nous avions essayé d'avoir un fils.

Vraiment, nous l'avions fait.

Mais hélas, JJ serait le seul garçon de la famille Cullen.

Malgré nos efforts, Bella et moi avions été béni avec non pas une ou deux, voire trois ou quatre, mais _sept_ filles.

_Sept_ filles.

J'allais devoir construire sept donjons maintenant, au lieu d'un seul.

En sortant par la porte arrière, je découvris qu'une de mes adorables filles m'appelait. C'était notre quatrième fille, Cassandra Carlisle, ou Cass comme nous l'appelions. Elle était prisonnière de son oncle Jasper. Il l'avait balancé tête en bas au-dessus de son épaule, et tournait en rond. Ma Cass couinait de plaisir tout en criant :

- Plus vite! Plus vite! Elle avait maintenant dix ans. Comment le temps était-il passé si vite?

Après que Roann soit née, Bella était immédiatement tombée enceinte de notre deuxième fille. D'après les échographies, nous avions vraiment pensé que nous allions avoir un fils. Cependant, le moment venu, apparut Katherine Renee. J'aimais l'appeler Kat et cela s'était propagé avec tout le monde. Elle avait maintenant douze ans et demi.

Quand l'interdiction des premiers rapports sexuels fut levé, Bella fut à nouveau enceinte. Cette fois, c'était Esmé Charlotte. Notre petit Charlie que nous aimions l'appeler. Ma petite Charlie avait maintenant onze ans.

Notre quatrième fille était venue aussi vite que la troisième. Bella et moi avions décidé que nous méritions une pause après quatre enfants consécutifs, quatre années consécutives.

Quatre années consécutives d'hormones de grossesse, faisant de ma femme une obsédée sexuelle.

Quatre ans de tétées nocturnes, de guets pour les couches, et d'envies insatiables à trois heures du matin.

Nous avions bien mérité une pause.

Bella avait prit la pilule dès que possible, dès que Charlie fut née. Nous étions tout deux heureux à ce sujet à l'époque. Heureusement pour moi, ce n'était seulement pas les hormones de grossesse qui faisaient que ma femme aimaient le sexe.

Elle était naturellement insatiable. Pendant que nous avions décidé de faire une pause bébés, notre vie sexuelle n'avait pas ralenti du tout. Nous le faisions autant que possible. N'importe quand ... n'importe où ... comme toujours avec ma belle Bella. Chaque fois que le besoin de l'autre se faisait ressentir... nous le faisions.

Les quelques retards de pilules lors de nos vacances en famille avaient abouti à la naissance, à Noël, de nos jumelles Whitney Grace et Abigail Nicole. Elles étaient arrivées trois ans après Charlie. Mes adorables petites filles, mais espiègles jumelles avaient maintenant sept ans.

Les jumelles étaient tout autre chose. Elles finissaient toujours les phrases de l'autre et utilisaient ce Roann se plaisait à appeler le "mystère des jumeaux. Elles étaient tout comme Alice, ayant toujours un «sentiment» des choses, ... surtout quand il s'agissait de quelque chose qui impliquait l'autre. Elles avaient aussi pris leur tante Alice dans leurs filets. Elles étaient incroyablement minuscules et lutins comme elle, à la grande joie de ma sœur. Elles étaient des jumelles identiques, à l'exception de Whit qui avait un œil marron et un œil vert. Tout le reste de nos filles à ce moment-là avait les yeux verts, y compris Abby.

J'aimais toutes mes filles de tout mon être, mais je voulais tellement que l'une d'entre elles ressemble à Bella. Cependant, mes filles, jusqu'à présent me ressemblaient. Les yeux verts et les cheveux de bronze.

C'était jusqu'à ce que, un an plus tard, quand notre plus petite, et dernière chance d'avoir un fils, naisse.

Laura Marie Cullen était le portrait craché de sa mère, avec ses yeux chocolats et les cheveux acajous. Elle avait maintenant six ans. Tout le monde était réunis ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer le diplôme de l'école maternelle reçu par la petite Laura Cullen.

- Papa! ... Sau sau ... SAUVE MOI! Ricana Cass alors que Jasper arrêtait de la faire tournoyer et se dirigeait maintenant vers la balançoire.

- Désolé Cass, tu es toute seule ma chérie. Lui criais-je.

- Papa, est-ce que l'oncle Jasper va enlever Cass? Parce que j'ai besoin d'elle pour m'aider à faire des biscuits pour l'annifersaire de tante Rose.

Je ris. Elle travaillait avec un orthophoniste à l'école parce qu'elle avait des problèmes avec quelques sons. Elle avait attrapé ma main et avait ses grands yeux de biches fixés sur moi.

Tout le monde avait assisté à sa cérémonie de remise de diplôme cet après-midi, puis nous étions rentrés à la maison pour la fête en l'honneur de Laura. Rose et Emmett s'étaient arrêtés prendre une pizza pour tout le monde. Ma petite fève comme je me plaisais à appeler, ma plus petite fille portait toujours sa petite robe de graduation rouge. Elle ressemblait tellement à Bella avec son attitude calme et l'amour des livres.

- Oncle Jazz ne pourra pas gérer Cass, Bean. Crois-moi, elle ne va aller nulle part.

Je pris Laura dans mes bras et la chatouillais alors qu'elle riait. Elle a enroulé ses bras minuscules autour de mon cou et caressa ma joue.

- Je t'aime papa.

- Je t'aime aussi Bean.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon où deux de ses cousins et sa sœur aînée jouaient à des jeux vidéo. Ma fille la plus âgée avait maintenant treize ans. Je redoutais les années d'adolescence de ma Roann. Elle était et serait toujours mon ange. Elle rendait déjà les garçons fous. J'allais avoir du pain sur la planche avec elle.

- Viens ici Laura. Dit JJ alors que je la posais sur le canapé. JJ était l'aîné des cousins, il avait maintenant quatorze ans. Il m'avait dit un jour, la semaine dernière, quand il jouait au football avec tous les hommes de la famille, que comme il était l'aîné, il avait pour mission de surveiller et protéger l'ensemble de ses cousines.

JJ était un super gamin. Il était tout à fait responsable et un peu timide. Il était essentiellement ... tout comme son père. Il était quelqu'un de bien.

JJ prit Laura sur ses genoux et lui laissa prendre le relais, pour jouer avec Roann et Emily.

Rose et Emmett n'avaient eu qu'un enfant après Emily. Une fille, nommée Claire Christine. Leurs deux filles étaient comme eux. Têtues ... avec une forte volonté ... et des comédiens naturelles. Emily avait maintenant treize ans comme Roann tandis que Claire avait le même âge que de Whit et Abby. Ce trio était un enfer, permettez-moi de vous dire. Claire et les jumelles étaient toujours dans les ennuis.

Après que Laura soit née, Bella s'était faite ligaturer les trompes, et j'avais eu une vasectomie. Nous avons fini par décider qu'il en était fini des bébés. Il était maintenant temps de profiter simplement du sexe. Nous étions arrivés à accepter le fait que nous n'aurions pas de fils. J'avais mes filles ... _huit_ ... car je ne pouvais pas oublier la mère de mes sept petits anges. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureux.

De retour dans la cuisine, j'aperçus Bella rire de quelque chose que disait Alice alors qu'elle terminait le glaçage du gâteau.

Bella avait la tête renversée et le tuyau de glaçage dont elle se servait pour écrire «Félicitations Laura » serré dans ses poings. Les années avait été bonnes avec nous. Nous n'avions que 38 ans, nous avions donc encore de nombreuses années devant nous. Sept enfants avant même d'avoir 40 ans... sept belles filles avec mon incroyable Bella. Qui l'aurait cru?

Bella s'énervait de ce qu'elle appelait mon «physique étonnant». Apparemment, j'avais encore le corps de mes 25 ans alors que, selon elle, elle avait des tonnes de cellulite dus à ses grossesses. Je me disputais avec elle à ce sujet en permanence. Je pensais qu'elle était plus belle et désirable qu'elle ne l'était il y a quatorze ans.

Je souris et attrapais la glacière posée sur l'îlot de la cuisine, embrassais ma femme magnifique sur la joue et me dirigeais vers les tables de pique-nique.

Je plaçais celle-ci à côté de la table de pique-nique que nous utilisions pour poser toute la nourriture.

Je vis les jumelles, Claire, Cass, Charlie et Kat qui jouaient dehors dans le jardin. Elles jouaient à chat-perché. Ça me fit sourire.

Je sentis de doux bras envelopper ma taille, ainsi que l'odeur de fraise et de freesia. Je sus tout de suite que c'était Bella.

- Oh Michelle. J'ai pensé que tu ne viendrais jamais. Dépêches-toi et baise-moi avant que ma femme n'arrive.

Je sentis Bella enfoncer ses doigts dans mes côtes et me pincer... durement.

- Aïe! Glapis-je.

- Bien fait pour vous monsieur Cullen. On verra si tu fais toujours le malin ce soir, idiot! Dit-elle d'un ton enjoué, donc je savais qu'elle plaisantait.

- Très bien ... je vais devoir appeler Michelle.

Elle souffla et enleva ses bras de moi avant de retourner dans la maison. Je la ramenais vers moi avec force et murmurais à son oreille:

- Reviens ici _Mme Cullen_. Si tu penses que quelqu'un d'autre que _toi_ peut satisfaire ma demande instamment ... tu te trompes cruellement. Donc, tu vas passer à la casserole ce soir. Tu ne peux pas me résister.

Bella se retourna dans mes bras et enroula les siens autour de mon cou. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et commençait à dire quelque chose quand nous entendîmes entendu des cris venant de derrière nous.

**BPOV**

Ces cris effrayés. Ils venaient de ma fille, Charlie. Edward se détacha de moi et courut vers elle plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

La façon dont il se précipita vers sa fille pour voir ce qui s'était passé ... me réchauffa tout le corps. J'étais juste derrière lui. Quand nous les eûmes enfin rejoint, les filles nous dirent que Charlie avait trébuché et était tombée. Malheureusement, quelques-unes de mes filles ... avaient mes problèmes d'équilibre.

Elle avait atterri sur le trottoir en béton qui menait à la porte de derrière. Edward dit qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était grave, et qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas besoin de points de suture. Mais, il appela son père pour qu'il regarde, afin d'en être sûr. Il ne prenait jamais de risques quand il s'agissait de ses filles.

Maintenant que savais que Charlie allait bien je pouvais regarder mon mari. Il était comme un fauve prenant soin et veillant sur sa progéniture. Heureusement, Carlisle et Esmée arrivèrent peu de temps après l'incident. Carlisle confirma le diagnostic d'Edward. Elle n'avait pas besoin de points de suture. Il nettoya la plaie de sa petite-fille, mais quand arriva le moment de mettre le pansement ... elle ne permit qu'à Edward de le faire.

- Non, je ne veux que papa pour mettre le pansement ! Il fait toujours comme il faut!

Notre fille têtue de onze ans était catégorique à ce sujet. Elle n'avait pas besoin de bandages, mais de nos jours, les filles préféraient que leur papa prenne soin d'elles.

Oui, j'avais fini avec sept filles à papa. Mon mari était tellement protecteur envers ses filles. Il avait également un lien différent et particulier avec chacune de nos filles. Elles avaient toutes des personnalités très différentes.

Nos filles ne s'entendent pas toujours bien entre elles. Edward était celui qui devait le médiateur. Que le Seigneur lui vienne en aide quand elles seraient adolescentes.

Je sentis un bras passer sous le mien.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien maman?

- Oui, elle va bien Ro. Papa doit lui faire son pansement et Charlie ira mieux. J'avais pris l'habitude d'appeler Roann, Ro

Ma petit Roseanna roula des yeux, quelque chose qu'elle faisait souvent ces derniers temps et dit:

- Oh mon dieu ... quand est-ce qu'elle va grandir? Elle a onze ans et elle continue de vouloir que papa lui fasse des pansements?

Au fil des ans les filles avaient prétendu que les mains magiques de papa et ses baisers faisaient disparaître la douleur de suite.

Je regardais ma fille et souris.

- Sérieusement Roseanna? Tu veux aller par là?

Elle secoua la tête rapidement et passa ses bras autour de ma taille, me serrant. Elle savait exactement ce que je voulais dire. C'était la semaine dernière ... dans ce même jardin ... où elle était tombée et s'était écorchée le bras tout en sautant trop près du trottoir. Elle aussi, avait insisté pour que son père lui fasse son pansement et apaise sa blessure ... à treize ans.

La voix d'Edward me tira de mes pensées.

- OK Charlie, tu es prête?

Charlie hocha la tête vers son père. Elle avait toujours les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Edward se pencha, embrassa chacune de ses paupières, son nez, ses deux joues, son front, avant de finalement frotter doucement autour de la plaie sans lui faire mal, et plaça le pansement sur son genou. Il déposa ensuite un dernier baiser sur la zone bandée. C'était le baiser qui devait réellement la guérir C'était l'un des nombreux rituels qu'il avait avec l'ensemble de nos filles.

C'était incroyable de voir Edward en papa. Cela m'avait rendu un peu triste quand nous avions décidé d'arrêter. Cependant, sept enfants était suffisant pour nous.

Nous entendîmes la voix tonitruante d'Emmett et des filles. Elles aimaient leur oncle Emmett. Toutes sauf Charlie. Edward l'aidait à se relever.

- Tu vas bien ma chérie? Elle hocha la tête dans sa poitrine alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour d'elle.

- Eh Rosie! J'ai besoin d'aide avec toutes ces satanées pizzas! Nous avons assez pour nourrir Bella, Edward et l' armée de princesses. Allons-y!

- Tu es prête à aller aider à apporter les pizzas ici, Char? Edward lui demanda.

- D'accord, papounet.

J'aurai presque pu voir son cœur fondre quand elle avait dit cela. Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup appelé «papounet» depuis qu'elle avait eu dix ans. Roann, Kat, Charlie et Cass avaient toutes cessées d'appeler «papounet» Edward et moi "Mamounette." Elles estimaient qu'elles étaient trop vieilles pour cela. Nous étions maintenant «maman et papa».

A moins qu'elles ... aient mal ... ou soient tristes ... alors Edward était à nouveau «papounet». Papounet faisait toujours tout mieux.

Charlie s'était enfuie pour aider avec les pizzas comme rien ne s'était passé au cours des trente dernières minutes. Edward enroula son bras autour de mes épaules et me tira vers lui alors que nous marchions vers l'avant de la maison.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Il savait comment cela m'émouvait de le regarder avec les filles. Je vous jure que j'étais dans un état constant d'excitation avec lui. Je levais les yeux vers lui et il se mit à rire:

- Comme si tu ne savais pas ce qui t'attend ce soir!

- D'accord, les bons moments ... plus tard. Dit-il en souriant.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la maison tout le monde étaient entrain de décharger les pizzas de la voiture d'Em et Rose, et de les porter à l'arrière du jardin.

Je remarquais un camion de déménagement devant la porte d'à côté.

- Allez Edward, allons rencontrer les nouveaux voisins. Je meurs d'envie de voir qui a acheté la maison de Johnson. J'espère que c'est quelqu'un avec des enfants cette fois.

Je tirais mon mari derrière moi. Il ne voulait pas y aller.

Les deux adultes semblaient être un peu plus vieux que nous.

- Bonjour, je suis Bella Cullen, et voici mon mari Edward. Nous vivons juste à côté.

La femme sourit et me tendit la main.

- Je suis Lily Black. Voici mon mari, Billy. C'est tellement agréable de vous rencontrer!

- Pour nous aussi, je pense que vous serez heureux ici. C'est un quartier idéal pour élever une famille ... avez-vous avoir des enfants?

- Oui, ils sont quelque part par ici. Répondit Billy tout en serrant la main à Edward.

Je remarquais un garçon qui semblait avoir environ sept ou huit ans, la tête enfouie dans un jeu vidéo. Puis, je vis une jeune fille assise sur le porche qui semblait avoir environ onze ans, la tête enfouie dans un livre.

- C'est Paul et Emily. Ce sont notre nièce et notre neveu. Mon frère et sa femme ... ont été tués dans un accident de voiture il y a quelques mois. Nous les avons pris avec nous. Nous pensions qu'il était mieux de partir et tout recommencer. Un changement de décor, vous voyez? Dit Lily.

- Je pense que ça va être super pour eux. Répondit Edward avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Je suis d'accord. Nous avons sept filles. Elles vont les occuper.

- Wow! Sept filles? Demanda Lily. Elle et Billy nous regardèrent tous les deux sous le choc.

- Avez-vous d'autres enfants juste votre nièce et neveu? Edward leur demanda.

- Non, nous avons un fils ... Jacob. Il est quelque part par ici. Il est toujours en train de disparaître. Dit Billy en riant.

- Quel âge a t-il?

- Oh, il va avoir quatorze ans dans un mois environ.

Le regard sur le visage d'Edward était sans prix. On aurait dit qu'on venait de lui apprendre que son chien était mort.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller chercher Paul et Emily, trouvez Jacob, et venez nous rejoindre chez nous pour la pizza? Vous pourrez faire connaissance avec notre famille. De plus cela nous permettra de nous connaître. Nous célébrons le diplôme de maternelle de notre plus jeune fille.

- Nous ne voulons pas nous imposer. Répondit Lily.

Edward se détendit un peu et dit:

- vous ne vous imposez pas du tout. Veuillez vous joindre à nous.

- Très bien, si vous êtes sûrs. Nous allons trouver Jake. A tout de suite. Déclara Billy.

Edward et moi hochâmes la tête et nous dirigeâmes vers le jardin.

- Presque quatorze ans? Quatorze? Nous ne pouvons pas avoir un garçon de quatorze ans qui vit à côté de chez nous Bella. Nous ne pouvons pas! Roann a treize ans et elle est intéressée par les garçons maintenant. Je ne le supporterai pas. Nous devons déménager.

Je regardais mon mari et berçais son visage dans mes mains.

- Écoute-moi Edward Anthony Cullen! Nous ne déménagerons nulle part! Il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera. Nos filles ont grandi dans cette maison et je ne vais pas en changer à cause d'un garçon. D'ailleurs, il ne sera probablement pas le type Ro toute façon, alors calmes-toi. Sheesh!

Quand nous arrivâmes dans le jardin nous fûmes stoppés net dans notre élan.

Toute notre famille était là à parler, mais c'était notre fille aînée qui attira notre attention. Près de la clôture, elle parlait, les yeux écarquillés à un très grand jeune homme, à la peau sombre, aux cheveux noirs, tout à fait attrayant.

S'il vous plaît, que ce ne soit pas Jacob ... s'il vous plaît, que ce ne soit pas Jacob. Edward allait péter les plombs si c'était Jacob!

- Ah, tu es là! Jake ... escalades la clôture. Les Cullen ont été assez gentil pour nous inviter pour la pizza. Dit Lily.

- Oh merde. Il _était_ leur fils, Jacob.

- Je vois que votre fille a déjà fait la connaissance de notre Jacob. Dit-elle en nous souriant.

Pas bien ... pas bon du tout.

Jacob sauta par-dessus la clôture qui séparait nos jardins et Roann le tira pratiquement par la main vers la table de pique-nique pour prendre de la nourriture. Ils riaient et se souriaient.

- Quatorze? _**QUATORZE**_ ? Il n'est pas possible que ce gamin ait quatorze ans! Seize ans serait plus juste. Nous ... devons ... déménager! Siffla mon mari à mon oreille.

- Edward, je doute sérieusement que ses parents nous aient menti sur son âge! Veux-tu arrêter?

- Je ne sais pas Bells. Regardes comment ses parents semblent heureux qu'il se soit épris de _**MA**_ Roann. Je pense que c'est un complot. Ouais, ils savaient secrètement que je m'y 'opposerait si je savais l'âge réel de Jacob. Alors, ils ont menti et nous a dit qu'il allait avoir quatorze ans parce que c'est plus proche de l'âge de Roann. Mais en réalité, il va effectivement avoir seize ans ... peut-être même dix-sept. Ouais, c'est ça. Ça doit être ça.

Il avait l'air fou furieux. J'aurais ri de lui si je pensais qu'il plaisantait. Il était tout à fait sérieux. Ses idées étaient folles!

Je l'attrapais par les épaules et pris une voix sévère.

- Edward! _**ARRÊTE**_ ... _**CA**_ ... _**MAINTENANT**_ ! Tu agis comme un psychopathe! S'il te plaît. Tu ne sais même pas ce qui va se passer entre eux. Aucun de nous ne le sait! Laissez-faire! Nous avons des invités et nous n'allons pas être désagréable avec eux.

Il se détendit un peu quand j'embrassais ses lèvres doucement.

- Tu sais toujours quoi dire, comment me calmer et me détendre. Comment fais-tu cela?

- Des années de pratique. Lui dis-je.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et nous commençâmes à marcher vers tout le monde. Nous remarquâmes ensuite Jacob soulignant que Roann avait un peu de sauce à pizza sur son visage. Il regarda ma fille dans les yeux quand il utilisa sa serviette pour essuyer délicatement son visage ... me faisant fondre ... et j'étais assez vieille pour être la mère de ce garçon.

Je sentis la main d'Edward se resserrer autour de moi.

- C'est cela! Dès que tout le monde sera parti, JJ et moi commençerons à construire les donjons!

Je levais les yeux sur mon stupide mari.

- Edward. Ça suffit! D'ailleurs, nous étions voisins ... regardes comment cela a tourné.

- JJ! Cria Mon mari en s'avançant vers notre neveu.

Je secouais la tête et me mis à rire. Je ne pouvais pas contenir le grand sourire sur mon visage alors que je regardais notre famille et nos amis autour de moi. Edward et moi avions déjà vécu beaucoup de choses. Je savais que nous aurions encore à faire face à d'autres car nous n'avions même pas encore 40 ans.

Mais cela en valait la peine.

Je ne changerais rien pour rien au monde.

_**Merci à toutes celles qui ont lu et reviewer cette histoire. Votre soutien depuis le début de mes traductions me touche beaucoup.**_

_**Comme vous le savez je me suis lancée dans la traduction de « la ligne rouge », mais malheureusement pas sur FF et vous savez pourquoi.**_

_**Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que je pense que je vais être absente un long moment de FF car après « la ligne rouge » j'enchainerai la traduction de la suite.**_

_**Donc pour celles qui me suivent déjà sur cette nouvelle fiction je vous dis à très bientôt, pour les autres, si vous souhaitez continuer à me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre mail par PM (en n'oubliant pas les espaces), car franchement je vous recommande cette nouvelle histoire.**_

_**Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien.**_

_**Chris**_


End file.
